Storm Before the Calm
by sweetmahogany
Summary: Bella Swan and Jasper Hale have been dating for 2 years. What happens when the Cullens move to town and the two youngest siblings take an interest in the happy couple? Canon pairings eventually. AU, OOC,
1. Night Out

**Disclaimer: It's all Stephenie Meyers.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta "Forever Twilight 2013," I am grateful to you for taking on this story.**

****My Beta is going back and redoing all the chapters for me so for those who have me on your alert, I apologize for all the alerts you will start getting for this story from the beginning. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**_Saturday August 23, 2008_**

**BPOV**

Tonight's the night of Mike Newton's "back to school" party. I'm not a big fan of Mike's, but he throws the best parties! It's not that he's a bad person, he just tries too hard and doesn't know when to back down. If it wasn't for Rosalie (my best friend), James (my oldest brother), and Jasper (my boyfriend), I would not…repeat, WOULD NOT be going to this party.

_**A bit of background, if you will…**_

James and I have grown up here in Forks, Washington. Aside from spending a few summers here and there with our grandparents in Phoenix, AZ, we've never left. Our parents, Renee and Charlie, have lived here most of their lives. Renee is a registered nurse at Seattle Grace Hospital, and Charlie is police chief of the city of Forks.

A few years ago, my mom was injured in a car accident when a bus carrying some minor league baseball team crashed into her car on her way to work. Evidently the driver had fallen asleep at the wheel and veered out of his lane into oncoming traffic. By the time Mom realized what was happening, it was too late. She was in the hospital for about three weeks with a broken collarbone and leg, and her left arm was almost severed right below the elbow. She had to go through physical therapy and everything. Suffice it to say, Charlie was livid, and he was determined to make the idiot bus driver pay for his carelessness! He sued the bus company, the driver, and the baseball team for negligence and hazardous driving.

The lawyer he hired was very thorough and relentless! He asked for thirty-seven million in punitive damages and pain & suffering. We didn't think we would get that much, but the lawyer was certain we would be well compensated. Since he was a close friend of one of the police officers that worked for my dad, he didn't try to charge him an arm and a leg. He said that if we won, he would only ask for ten percent, which is way more than he would ever see trying a case in boring ass Forks, Washington.

Well not only did we win our case, the judge also awarded that James and I both receive seven million each, and should my mom not recover from her injuries, we would get an additional seventeen million for loss of life.

The owner of the team, Phil, wanted to settle the case right away so that his team could move on and focus on their upcoming season. He had the team's lawyer draw up the paperwork and checks for my family by the end of the week.

Most people would have moved away and done all kinds of flashy stuff with that kind of money, but we were not used to having money like that…so we were hesitant on doing anything over the top. We didn't move away from Forks, but we did move into a bigger house. We all got brand new cars and bought new furniture for the new house. Other than that, we didn't do anything major. My mom and dad still work at their nine to five jobs and have no intentions of quitting. James and I just spend our free time doing extracurricular activities and school sports. He's captain of the soccer team and co-captain of the baseball team. I play for the girl's soccer team and am on the swim team. I also have piano lessons two days out of the week. In case I didn't mention it before, I'm a junior and James is a senior.

Our lives aren't spectacular, and we're not snobs at all! If anything, we're the most laid back people you will meet. Nothing special ever happens in Forks; you can pretty much anticipate what's going to happen from day to day.

_**Back to the present…**_

As I stand here, inside my walk in closet, I'm trying to decide on what outfit to wear. I've come a long way in the fashion department, thanks to Rosie!

She took me under her wing and showed me the correct way to piece together clothing and what colors work best for my pale complexion. Mike's party isn't a dress up one, so I opted for some low riding, hip hugger jeans and a white corset top. I paired it with some white-heeled sandals. As for make-up, I just made my eyes look really smoky, adding in some blush colored lip gloss, and topping it all off with some gold body glitter across my chest and upper back area. I stepped back to observe my work, and I must admit that I did pretty damn good on myself! I grabbed my coach pocketbook from my bed, along with my Iphone, and went to wait for Jasper and Rose in the family room. They were meeting us here and then we were all going to ride together in Rose's BMW convertible.

At exactly 8pm, the doorbell rang. James went to answer the door. I could hear Jasper's sexy dialect as he greeted my brother and made his way into the family room, to see me.

"Hey there darling", he greeted me!

I love the southern twang that he's known to have when he says certain words.

"Hey yourself", I said to him.

He grabbed me, hugged me to his body, and leaned down to plant a kiss on my waiting lips. I stood up on the tip of my toes to gain better access to his. Even in heels, Jasper still has seven inches on me in height.

We were so caught up in the kiss that we didn't notice that James and Rose had entered the room, until James cleared his throat, rather loudly. We broke away from each other, but not before he placed one more kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I don't know why you're trying to regulate mine and Jasper's kissing, when you and Rose go at it like dogs in heat", I teased him.

"I do it because that's what a big brother is supposed to do when he catches his sister with a guys tongue down her throat. No matter how much I like Jasper, I still have to let it be known that I won't stand for no one taking advantage of you", he informed me with a wink.

"Enough with the chit chatting, let's blow this Popsicle stand", Rose said. "I'm ready to party!"

The party was just getting started when we arrived. There was a live DJ playing all the newest tunes and our classmates were packed on the dance floor, dancing to the beat of the music.

Mike lives in a mansion on the outskirts of town. His parents come from "old money" and donate lots of money to different charities and the community. They dote on Mike, because he's an only child…in their eyes, he can do no wrong! If only they knew how many girls he's been caught fucking in the school, they might not be so quick to brag about him!

Oh well, that's the life of many rich and spoiled bratty ass kids in this small town. That's another reason why James and I have chose to not flaunt our money around; no one needs to know you "have money" just because you "have money"!

"You alright, darling?" Jasper asked from beside me.

I had sort of zoned out while I was looking around and checking out my surroundings, so it rather startled me when Jasper leaned into me and asked me a question.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I guess I was off in my zone again", I said to him with a small chuckle. Of course, I blushed at my admission. I can't help it -it's what I do, just like McDonald's is what others do! (You know the McDonald's saying-"It's what I eat, it's what I do, I'm lovin' it!")

"Do you want me to get you something to drink from the bar?" he offered sweetly. "I was going to go over there and get something for myself"

"Um sure, that will be fine…but if you don't mind, I'd like to tag along", I replied.

"You know I always welcome your company, who wouldn't want the most beautiful girl in town by their side"? He smiled at me.

"I wouldn't say I'm the most beautiful in town, but if you think I am, then that's all that matters to me"! I laughed.

He grabbed my hand and we walked together over to the bar that was across the dance floor, not too far from the DJ's set up. Once there he asked what I wanted to drink. The bartender made the drinks, a virgin strawberry margarita for me, and a virgin piña colada for Jazz. While we were sipping our drinks and having an intimate conversation, Mike walked up to me.

"Hey there hot stuff, you want to dance with me", he asked flirtatiously.

"Not right now Mike, Jasper and I are just chillaxin and enjoying our drinks, but we're going to go dance in a bit." I replied. "Where's your main squeeze Jessica?" He and Jessica have been going out since our sophomore spring formal.

He looked a bit put out when I didn't agree to dance with him and threw Jasper an annoyed look when I made sure to mention that I would be dancing with Jasper when I did dance. However, he recovered quickly and answered my question. "Jess is around here someplace, probably off with Lauren bullying some newbies,"

It irks me that he thinks Jessica's behavior, or Lauren's for that matter, is funny. Both of those air-headed sluts need to be taken down a few pegs! I've had my share of run-ins with Lauren, and though Jessica tries to stay under my radar, she's good at being Lauren's sidekick! Lauren wanted Jasper so badly that she tried to seduce him after she found out him and I was together. That was a major mistake on her part!

**_Flashback…_**

Jasper had just finished his after-school baseball practice one Friday afternoon and wanted to shower before coming over to my house. We were going to spend some time together, since my parents would be out overnight and James was taking Rose out for dinner and a movie.

I had stayed after school to watch his practice, because we were going to ride to my house together since he rode to school with Rose and she had left already.

After practice finished, I met him on the field and he told me he was going to shower first and then we would leave. I agreed to wait for him outside the gym.

I guess Lauren had been waiting inside the boys' locker room for Jasper-I'm not sure how she knew he would go there after practice-to make her move.

I noticed that it was taking Jasper quite a long time to shower and I was beginning to get concerned, so I went into the boy's locker room to check on him. I knew that he was the only one inside, because the other guys had left quickly after practice to start their weekend!

Once inside, I heard her annoying, sleazy voice coming on to Jazz.

"You know you want to touch me Jazzy (he really hates to be called that). I can give you everything your heart desires. I don't know why you waste your time on plain-Jane Bella when we both know she's not serving you like you deserve to be served. My God, I would never hop off that cock of yours if you were my man. Look at what you're packing; who wouldn't want to worship that perfect piece of beef? Don't you want me to make you cum and watch me swallow up all of your sweet cream?" she coerced. "Bella will never be able to satisfy you like I can. That's why you need me to make you feel real good and do all the things to your body that it definitely deserves to have done to it! I won't even tell her about us; it can be our little secret".

I was steaming! When I came around the corner, to the shower stalls, that's when I saw her standing in front of him…naked!

Jasper was up against the wall trying to cover up his cock with his hands, but desperately failing to do so, not even close to covering it completely.

I heard him tell Lauren that he would never sleep with her or do any of those things she suggested, and that he was committed to me and me only!

Then he told her she needed to cover herself back up with her towel and leave before someone came in to find her there and she'd be in serious trouble.

Lauren was not deterred from her plan, I guess she was going to be relentless and pull out all the stops, because she moved in towards Jazz and planted her hands on either side of his head. Just when she leaned in to plant her lips on his, I made my presence known.

"If you don't step away from my boyfriend, I'm going to kick your ass Lauren", I said startling her and Jasper.

Jasper had never looked so relieved in his life when he saw me. I couldn't blame him--Lauren was a evil vixen with no morals!

Lauren tried to be sarcastic and say, "We can always make this a threesome if you want to join us Bella".

As if! I would never share Jasper with anyone, but even if I got down like that, I would never want her to be the third person. Heaven knows how many STD's she's carrying!

"Not in a million years Lauren, now I'm going to say it one more time, move away from boyfriend before I move you myself!" I screeched back.

I guess Jasper must have decided it was safe for him to move, because he extricated himself from Lauren's entrapment and moved away from her, being sure to grab a towel to cover him.

I told him to go ahead, get dressed, and meet me outside. "There's a few things that I need to make clear to Ms. Mallory here," I told him, my voice seething.

I could see the apprehension on his face at my words, but put up my hand to ward off any words he may have been about to say. I put my hand up to cup his cheek and then placed a very chaste kiss across his lips. He deepened the kiss and I gently pulled away and looked him in his eyes, having a silent conversation before he turned and walked away to get dressed. A few moments later, I heard the doors to the locker room open and then close.

By the time I turned back to face Lauren, she had a towel wrapped around her body and was standing there looking smug, but I could sense some fear there as well. Good, she should be scared!

"Now listen here, you tramp, it's one thing to be a bitch to me and throw insults at me, but to throw yourself at my boyfriend is just low and pathetic! Jasper will never be interested in a girl like you, he has way too much class to lower himself to the likes of you", I spat at her.

Now to fuck with her mind…

"To see you throwing yourself at him was so sad. He does have a magnificent body, doesn't he, and his cock is fucking amazing. Unfortunately, you will never know what it feels like to be pleasured by that wonderful cock of his. You can, however, take enjoyment in seeing me walk around school with pure satisfaction on my face, knowing that it's me that gets to enjoy that big beautiful cock inside of me while he screams out my name in ecstasy!" I snapped, smirking.

I could see the anger in her eyes and surprise on her face as I spoke, but she was smart enough not to open her big mouth and say anything to me.

"If I ever see you even look at my man again, let alone try to come on to him, I will beat you down! Please don't doubt my words, because I'd hate to have to show you how true to them I am. This is not a threat, it's a promise!" I hissed menacingly.

I turned on my heels and walked away before she could suck up the courage to say anything to combat what I said to her or call bullshit to the idea of me pleasuring Jasper in that way. Truth be told, we hadn't been intimate with each other yet, or anyone for that matter.

Jasper was waiting for me right outside the doors of the locker room and he grabbed me in a tight embrace and kissed me with so much passion that I thought I'd pass out from the intensity of it. He released me and took my hand in his and we walked out of the school towards the parking lot.

Things changed in a lot of ways after that incident. That night at my house, Jasper and I made love for the first time, and it was amazing. We also never had any more problems from Lauren after that, but I could see the shit-eating grin on her face when she would see Jasper and I walking down the school halls. It was like icing on the cake when she caught Jasper and I fucking in the janitor's closet at school, not even a week after the whole locker room scene.

Evidently someone had gotten sick in her class and the teacher asked her to get a mop out of the janitor's closet, it just so happen to be the one that Jasper and I were occupying at the present time. We didn't even hear anyone approaching our location, because we were so caught up in the moment. It had just been a rough day for me and Jasper thought I needed to release some tension, so he pulled me into the janitor's closet and the rest is history.

I can't say that I was mad that Lauren caught us in the act, but the look that came across her face seeing him and I in such an intimate position will forever be etched in my brain. If I had to compare it to something, it would be the look that a bride who just caught her newhusband fucking her best friend, who she's secretly had a crush on for years but never acted on, kind of look. It was definitely one of those priceless moments!

Since then, I've never had a problem with Lauren at all! She chooses to pick on people who are less likely to stand up for themselves, and she has her lackey, Jessica Stanley to back her up!

_**End of flashback…**_

Just as I was about to make a comment on Mike's statement, Jasper asked me to dance. He hates that I let Mike get to me and I know that he was trying to get away from Mike before he did or said something that he may regret later. So instead of tearing into Mike, I turned and went to dance with my boyfriend. That's exactly what I needed to get my mind off the past five minutes.

As Jasper and I moved to the dance floor, the DJ was spinning a new tune. It just happened to be one of my favorite songs, so I was pumped to be dancing. As soon as the first beat vibrated through the speakers, I was in my zone.

**Usher :**

**Peace up!**

**A Town Down!**

**Lil' Jon :**

**Yeah, Ok! Lil' Jon!**

**Usher :**

**Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah**

**Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah**

**I felt myself getting lost in the music, as I put my hands up in the air and started rotating my pelvic back and forth to the music. I had my eyes closed and my head was bouncing from side to side.**

**Usher :**

**I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I,**

**keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels.**

**I said shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game**

**she was spittin my ear you would think that she knew me.**

**So we decided to chill**

**Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow!**

**(Watch Out!, Watch Out!)**

**She saying come get me, come get me,**

**So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,**

**When I told her I said**

**By now, my eyes were wide open and I was moving along with Jazz movements while we sang out the chorus of the song…**

**Usher :**

**Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down and said come and get me**

**Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me**

**Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies**

**Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:**

**Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah**

**Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah**

**Usher :**

**Shes all up in my head now,**

**got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,**

**Cause she's ready to leave.**

**Now I gotta keep it real now,**

**cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty, and that just aint me.**

**Cause I don't know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead,**

**But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.**

**The way she getting low!**

**I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.**

**She asked for one more dance and I'm**

**Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?**

**And I said**

**Lil' Jon :**

**Luda!**

**Jazz started rapping along with Ludacris…it was so darn cute!**

**Ludacris :**

**Watch out!**

**My outfit's ridiculous, In the club lookin' so conspicuous.**

**And Rowl! These women al on the prowl,**

**if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.**

**Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth,**

**I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits.**

**So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes,**

**then bend over to the front and touch your toes.**

**I left the jag and I took the roles, if they aint cutting then**

**I put em on foot patrol.**

**How you like me now,**

**when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,**

**Lets drank you the one to please,**

**Ludacris fill cups like double d's.**

**Me and Ush once more and we leave em dead,**

**we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say**

**Ludacris :**

**Take that and rewind it back,**

**Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go (clap)**

**Take that and rewind it back,**

**Ursher got the voice make ya booty go (clap)**

**Take that and rewind it back,**

**Ludacris got the flow make ya booty go (clap)**

**Take that and rewind it back,**

**Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go (clap)**

Jasper placed his hands on my hips and we began moving to the music. My main focus was on Jasper, as I was gyrating my hips up against him in time to the beat of the music. I could definitely feel his huge erection poking me in the belly as we danced.

It's always satisfying to know that I can bring this reaction out of him, even when dancing. So I just began to throw myself more into it, wrapping my hands around the back of his neck and throwing my head back, getting more caught up in my dancing and the music.

I could sense Jasper battling with his emotions. That's one of the things that I love about him; he's always been able to tell when my moods change, and has the ability to make me feel happy if I'm sad or calm me if I'm angry. In another life, I'm sure he was an empath.

As I was moving against him, he bent down to kiss me full on the mouth. Our tongues did a dance of their own, while we never missed a step to the beat. After a few, we broke away to catch our breath. I chose that moment to turn and grind my ass up against his dick. I heard him hiss at the contact and he grasped my hips and thrust up against me as I bent over to shake my ass even more up against him.

I knew that it was taking all of his resolve not to take me right here on the dance floor in front of all of these people. I just couldn't resist though; it's exhilarating to know the power that I have over him. I guess it must have been too much for him, because as soon as the song ended, he almost dragged me from the dance floor, off towards the part of the mansion that housed the bedrooms.

I knew that he couldn't wait until we left the party to get his release, and neither could I. So I knew I was in for one hell of a fucking when he found a room that wasn't occupied.

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.^_^**


	2. The New Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, the lovely Ms. Meyers have the pleasure of owning all things Twilight! I'm just borrowing her characters to do with them as I may.;)**

**A.N. So I must admit that I was little bum that I did not get one single review for Chapter 1. I had quite a few people put this story on their alerts or in their favorites, and I deeply appreciate you doing that! I would really like to get some feedback about this story, no matter if you like or not.**

**One thing I wanted to stress is that the characters are way OOC, so please take that into consideration when reading this story. Also, everyone is human. I'm not sure if I'm going to bring Jacob into this story, but who knows. Anything is possible! I would really like to get at least 5 reviews before I'll consider posting Chapter 3. I've began writing it and I could have it ready to post by Wednesday. Please review, I really want to know your thoughts.**

**Just one final note, I don't have a beta for my story, so if there are a lot of mistakes...please forgive me. I try to make sure I go over everything with a fine tooth comb, but some things may slip through. Okay, without further ado...

* * *

  
**

As we were leaving the dance floor, is when I noticed them. There was one female and two males. The female could not have been more than five feet in stature, she had short black spiky hair, and was dressed in high fashion. The taller of the males was huge. I mean his muscles had muscles and he looked pretty scary, but handsome in his own right. The other male was beautiful. He was pretty tall, around six feet three, thin, but muscular, with hair that was the color of bronze. Even more interesting, was the brilliant shade of green of his eyes. They were absolutely mesmerizing.

While I was caught up in his alluring eyes, I came to realize that he was staring at me as well. I quickly looked away and I felt the color rising to my cheeks. Yup, sure enough, I could feel myself blushing. If I could go one day without blushing, I would be impressed.

I was scared to look back to see if the handsome stranger was still looking at me, but I did vaguely hear the female ask someone if they new who I was and where she could find me.

Although I heard the words, it really didn't register with me that she said my name. I just had too many thoughts going through my head at the moment to take in her words.

I was still thinking about the cutie that had arrived with her and why he was staring at me the way he had been.

Jasper was determined, because in no time we were inside a well decorated bedroom with a huge king size bed located right in front of us. The bedding was a sage green color with ivory satin sheets. I didn't take notice to anything else in the room, because right at that very moment, Jasper's hands were all over me.

He attacked my lips with his, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I didn't mind at all. I actually like it when he was a bit dominant at times. A few seconds later my corset top landed somewhere on the floor and I could feel the button on my blue jeans come undone and the zipper being pulled down.

Jasper moved away from my lips and started kissing down my neck, in between the valley of my breast, before moving over to take my right nipple in his mouth. He sucked on the nipple and then let it fall from his lips with a pop. He blessed the left nipple with same amount of attention. He descended from my breast to my stomach and navel.

He chose that moment to lay me on the bed and slide my jeans and panties down in one motion. Since I had kicked my shoes off when we first got in the room, my jeans fell right to the floor along with my panties.

I felt his tongue lick up the inside of my thigh and lightly bite at the skin there. I felt my juices flow out of me at his touch. That was one of my weak spots and I loved whenever he when run his teeth across that particular area. He moved to the other thigh and mirrored the same action. By this time, I felt the juices dripping down from my wet pussy.

"Mmmm Bella, I can smell how ready you are for me. You make me just want to eat you up and get full off your juices, he said to me in that sexy voice of his."

"Do you want me to lick your pussy Bella?"

"I need you to tell me what you want me to do to you darling."

"Please Jasper, I need to feel you."

"I want to feel you make me cum with your tongue and then I want you to fuck me until I can't walk," I panted.

That was all he needed to hear. In that next moment, his tongue was all over my pussy. Licking me from front to back.

"Mmmm yeah, that feels fucking amazing Jazz!"

He took my clit in his mouth and sucked it lightly in his mouth and I screamed. He thrust two fingers inside of me and pumped them in and out of me as he continued to lick my wet folds. I felt myself getting ready to go over the edge.

"Oh yes, right there baby! I'm about to come Jasper…mmmmm, fuck!"

"Jassssssperrrrrrrrrrr!"

I watched him lick all of my juices from his two fingers and then move on top of me. In one swift move, he was inside of me. Thrusting away like we would never be able to fuck like this again. Like this was our last moment together in time.

It was at that moment that I realized the little pixie, who arrived with the Adonis and the big beefy guy, was standing by the door in the room Jazz and I were humping in.

We were so caught up in each other that we never even notice we were being watched. She could have been there for the longest and we were none the wiser. It was like I was in a trance or something because Jasper had flipped us over, staying fully erect inside of me and I began riding him, never breaking eye contact with the chick who was standing there watching us.

Even more surprising, is that she didn't look surprised or ashamed to have been caught, watching us fuck.

"Finally breaking free from the trance I was in, I yelled, "what the fuck!"

Jasper, whose eyes had been closed at the time, popped open his eyes and looked at me. His head then turned in the direction that I was currently looking in.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you just standing there watching me fuck my girlfriend," he yelled at her.

What's funny is that once he realized we had an audience, he didn't move to cover us up. It was like we were a couple of deer caught in headlights, but without the dazed look.

She finally found her words and said, " I was looking for you Bella, to introduce myself."

"I'm Alice Cullen, my parents are currently in Seattle having dinner with your parents and they said we should come here to meet you and your brother James, since we just moved here and don't know anyone."

"I apologize for intruding on your…session, but I didn't hear any noises coming from the door as I approached it, so I took a chance coming inside. I thought that maybe this room was empty, until I stepped inside and saw the two of you going at it. I guess I was enjoying the show too much and just couldn't pull myself away."

"I'll just see myself out," she said. She had turned towards the door, but then turned back with a smug look on her face.

"Oh by the way, Jasper…it looks to me as if you're the one being fucked, not the other way around," she said before turning and opening the door to walk out.

I guess she had something else to say, because she paused before fully going through the door and said, "Bella when you're done, please come find me so we can talk. I have a feeling we're going to be the best of friends." Then she walked out the door closing it quietly behind her.

A more sane person would have found that whole situation a bit unsettling. However, Jasper and I have never assumed the title of being sane people, so we continued on with fucking each other's brains out before getting dressed and returning to the party.

**APOV**

It felt a little weird going to a party where we didn't know anybody who would be there. My parents encouraged us to go so we could meet the people who we would be attending school with, since it was a "back to school" party.

My parents, Carlise and Esme, are not strangers to Forks. They grew up here, but both left after high school to go off to their perspective colleges and had never returned, until now. They're off having dinner with my mom's best friend and her husband in Seattle.

My brothers, Emmett and Edward, and I arrived at the party two hours after it started. There was a valet service for guest cars, so we pulled up to the booth and hopped out of Edward's Volvo.

He dropped the keys in the valet's hand, taking the ticket from him, and made sure to tell him to take care of his baby.

Edward would live in his car if he could. That's just how much he loves that stupid silver shiny Volvo.

We walked into the house and immediately were drawn to the music. I could hear Usher's "Yeah" blasting from the speakers. We stood along the side of the dance floor watching everyone dance.

I wasn't sure where Bella might be, but I just had a feeling that she was right in front of my face.

I noticed a brunette dancing with a sexy ass blonde haired guy. She was grinding her ass all up against his junk and I was sure he had a hard on from her ministrations. The way he grabbed her hips told me that he wish he was fucking her right where they stood.

As soon as the song ended, he practically dragged her from the dance floor in the direction of the other side of the house. I'm sure that part of the house must have been where the bedrooms were located.

Right when they were about to past by us, I noticed the brunette checking out my brother Edward. She was practically eye fucking him with the stare she was giving him, and he was giving her back the same intense stare.

I tore my gaze away from their perusing and tapped the shoulder of the tall, mousy looking brunette who was standing a few feet to the side of me. She had been smiling at the couple as they passed by us.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can find Isabella Swan," I asked her.

She gave me the once over and said, "you just missed her. That was her that just passed by a moment ago with her boyfriend."

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before," she said.

"Forgive my rudeness, I'm Alice Cullen and these are my two brothers, Emmett and Edward. We just moved here and we're going to be starting at Forks High next week. Our parents are good friends of the Swan's and they said we should come here to meet up with Isabella and James," I told her.

"It's nice to meet you Alice! I'm Angela Webber and "Bella," who hates to be called Isabella, is my best friend. I can take you over to meet James and I'm sure Bella will be back shortly," she told me.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

We followed her over towards a section on the other side of the dance floor where there was tables set up and people were sitting there eating food that was catered for the party.

She led us over to a table where an attractive guy and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, were sitting at eating.

"Hey James and Rosalie," she said to them.

"This here is Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen. Their parents sent them here to meet up with you and Bella," she told James.

James reached out shook our hands and then introduced Rosalie, who prefers to be called Rose, to each of us. They were both really laid back people. We sat down and chatted them up for a bit. James pointed out different people in the crowd letting us know who they were. Surprisingly, there were quite a few freshmen and sophomores present, even though the host was a junior, like Edward and I. Emmett is a senior, just like James. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, who are juniors as well.

Rosalie asked us where we were from, I replied Alaska. Edward and Emmett had barely said more than two words and that was rare for Emmett, who always had something to say. Edward was more withdrawn, he was kind of a loner. Emmett was more of a people person. I think he was enthralled by Rose's beauty, because I caught him eyeing her longer than he probably should. I don't think James caught it, but I'm sure he would have not been happy had he caught my brother ogling his girlfriend.

"So, how much longer do you think Bella and Jasper will be," I asked them.

"Let me go and get them, they can't still be dancing," replied James.

I was almost certain that they had gone off to have a quickie and I'm sure Bella would not want her older brother finding her and Jasper in a compromising situation. Oh don't worry about it, I was just asking. I'm sure they'll be here in a few, I told him before he could get up and go off looking for his sister.

Angela had excused herself shortly after making the introductions, saying she needed to go and find her boyfriend. I think she said his name was Ben.

I'm single at the present time, but I have a feeling that will be changing fairly soon. Edward was in a serious relationship with a girl back home, named Tanya. She ended up cheating on him and got pregnant by a guy named Laurent. Emmett and his girlfriend, Nessie, decided to just be friends so they wouldn't have the pressure of having to carry on a long distance relationship. She's a really sweet girl and I'm almost positive that it wouldn't have worked out between them even if we had never left.

I asked Rose if she knew where the restroom was and she pointed in the location that Bella had gone in, saying that it was the third door on the right.

I excused myself and went to the restroom. When I was done freshening up my make-up, I headed out. I don't know why, but I had a sudden inspiration to seek out Bella and her fine ass boyfriend.

The first two bedroom doors I tried were locked, so I became a little discouraged by that. There had to be around six doors in this corridor that I assume led to bedrooms.

When I walked towards door number three, I heard a woman's voice yell out Jasper. Bingo, this had to be the room they were in. I tried the doorknob and it clicked open.

I know what you may be thinking, why is she going into a bedroom where the occupants are obviously fucking. I don't know why, but it's like I want to see it for myself. I found myself drawn like a magnet towards this Jasper guy, whom I know nothing about. I'm normally never wrong about my feelings and I just keep getting the feeling that something intense is going to happen between him and I.

Once the doorknob clicked open, I pushed open the door slowly. I was giving them an opportunity to see the door opening and then yell at me, telling me not to come in. However, that was not the case. I walked fully into the room and closed the door behind me. When I turned my face towards the bed, I could see Jasper eating Bella out, and doing a very good job I might add. A moment or two later, she had an orgasm.

He licked her juices from his fingers and then moved over her to envelop himself in her wetness. Wow, I was impressed to say the least! The boy was packing a huge cock inside those jeans I saw him in earlier. Bella was one lucky ass girl!

They changed positions and now Bella was riding that massive cock, riding it like she was in the rodeo. Just as she went to throw her head back, is when she caught me, watching them!

"What the fuck," she said out loud.

It took a moment for Jasper to realize that that wasn't a good thing and that she had stopped moving, because in the next instance he was yelling at me. Asking what the fuck I was doing in there watching him fuck his girlfriend. Although it was definitely her doing the fucking at the present time, I decided not to point that out just then.

I introduced myself and told them that I was looking for Bella and why.

I also explained that I was enjoying the show, but apologized for invading their space. After that, I turned to leave but decided to let Jasper in on my observation, I pointed out to him who was fucking whom and then I walked out the door shortly thereafter.

When I stepped in the corridor, Edward was walking toward me asking me what was wrong.

I told him what I walked in on and he proceeded to ask me if I was crazy and why would I willingly walk into a room knowing that people were having sex inside of it.

I knew he wouldn't really understand or be too happy with my reasons, so I just shrugged and walked off. Pulling him behind me as I went.

We joined everyone back at the table and sat and talked for a bit. After awhile, like maybe twenty minutes, Bella and Jasper made their way over to the table we were all seated at.

"Where have you guys been, it's been like an hour since I saw you on the dance floor. Where did you go off to," James asked them both.

Bella was the first one to speak up…"why are you grilling me like I'm a small child James, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself," she informed him.

"We just went to get some air," Jasper threw in.

James and Rose both gave them a knowing look, but didn't pursue the topic any further.

So Bella, mom and dad are having dinner with the Cullens in Seattle this evening. These are their three children. He pointed us out as he said our names. This is Alice, Emmett, and Edward. Emmett is a senior like me and Alice and Edward are both juniors. They're twins like you and Rose, he said to Jasper.

Bella and Jasper said hello to my brothers and then gave me an odd look before saying hi to me. I guess they didn't want to say anything more, for fear their "true" cover would have been blown.

We all chatted for a little bit, a few of us even went out to dance. It was when James and Rose went to dance and Emmett and Edward went up to the bar for drinks that Bella and Jasper drilled me.

"So you enjoyed the show," Jasper asked me.

Bella threw him a look, almost like she couldn't believe that came out of his mouth. Then she turned to look at me to see how I would respond.

"If you want the God honest truth, then, yes I did enjoy it. It turned me on a great deal! I was actually envious of you Bella, because Jasper cock is unbelievable! I just found myself marveling at how well you were handling it!

You could tell that they were not expecting that to come out of my mouth, because both their mouths were hanging open in disbelief.

"Damn Alice, you don't hold back do you", Bella said with a smile on her face.

Score one for Bella, because I certainly didn't expect that from her. Neither did Jasper evidently, because he turned and looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head.

I'm not one for holding my tongue, I say what's on my mind without worrying about who feelings I may hurt, and that's exactly what I told them. Although Jasper didn't say anything in response to my revelation, I felt his eyes on me a few times while I was talking to Bella. He was definitely eye fucking me and I so wanted to fuck him for real!

**BPOV**

I just could not believe she let those words fall out her mouth. She outright said that she was jealous of me fucking Jasper! Could that mean that she want my boyfriend? Do I need to put her in her place like I did to that slut Lauren? I really didn't want to have to open a can of whip ass on Alice, because I didn't want to cause friction between our parents, seeing as how they're all friends and shit. Also, I had a feeling that she and I could become really good friends. I don't know why that is, considering I've known her for all of five minutes. I just felt a certain spunkiness from her, which made her likeable!

I can't be upset with her for being honest, because that's a rarity these days. I just have to keep a closer eye on her interactions with my Jasper, if we're going to have a chance at a friendship.

On a different note, that brother of hers, is too damn fine for words! I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes when I said hello to him after arriving to the table and being introduced to both him and Emmett. He is hot, that's for damn sure, but I wonder if he knows it and thrives off of it.

He's a bit quiet, he really didn't say much of anything when we were all chatting at the table. I tried to ask him a few questions, but he just gave me simple answers that didn't leave room for emphasis.

I caught him staring at me when everyone else was looking at Lauren dry humping Tyler on the dance floor. I guess he didn't think I was using my peripheral vision, but I saw his eyes focused on me and not on what everyone else was looking at. I turned my head to look at him and he didn't even look away. We just held each other's gaze for a moment, before I chickened out and turned away. When I looked back over at him a few moments later, he was having a hushed conversation with Alice.

What did that look mean? Why do I care? I have a boyfriend and I'm happy with him, right? How come when I look at Edward I feel an undeniable draw towards him? This is crazy, I have got to stop reading more into this than there really is.

I was beginning to feel tired and I wanted to just go home and go to bed. With the dancing and then the sex Jasper and I had, I was beat.

Tomorrow is Saturday and I have no plans but to sleep in and do some reading, maybe add some new songs to my Ipod, and do some laundry. I might need to grab a few toiletries from the local Wal-Mart, but that's about it.

I'm now beginning to hate the fact that I didn't drive here myself, because then I could leave whenever I wanted to. I would hate to be the reason to pull Rose and James away from the party if they were not ready to leave just yet. I know Jasper wouldn't want to stay if I wasn't there, so I wasn't worried about pulling him away.

He must of known I was tired because he asked Rose if we could leave, because he and I were tired. James agreed that he too was tired and wanted to leave too.

I asked Alice if they were sticking around or if they were going to leave too. She said they would be leaving as well, seeing as they only came here to meet us.

I programmed my number in her Blackberry, while she programmed hers in my Iphone. She asked what I was up to tomorrow and I said nothing much. She said she would give me a call and maybe we could do something. I smiled and said okay, hoping that my smile looked genuine.

I didn't want to tell her that I had no plans of doing anything major tomorrow, she just looked so excited about us possibly getting together. I could tell already that I was going to have a hard time with telling her no when she asked something of me.

I said my good byes to the Cullens and told Jazz they could go and get the car and that I would meet up with them in a sec. I wanted to find Ang and tell her bye. I didn't see much of her tonight, even though I know she was with Ben and they're newly in love, so she probably didn't miss me much. Oh to be young and in love, I should know, I was the same way when Jasper and I first got together.

After finding her sitting at the bar talking with Ben, I apologized for not spending time with her while I was here and letting her know I was getting ready to leave.

She assured me that my apology was unnecessary, because she didn't think she had been a good friend either by spending all her time with Ben and not spending any with me.

We both laughed and then gave each other a hug. I told her we should get together soon and have a girls day. She agreed and said she would get together with me on Monday and we could plan our girl's day then. I told her good bye again, as well as Ben, and then I left to go meet back up with my family.

Before I got to the door, none other than Edward Cullen stopped me. I guess he had been waiting for me to finish my conversation with Ang and Ben.

He asked me if I enjoyed myself tonight and I said I did. I asked him the same question, which he said the highlight of his evening was meeting me.

When I asked why meeting me was the highlight of the night for him, I made the mistake of looking directly into his beautiful green orbs. I will never get use to the depths of his eyes. It's like he's dazzling me without even trying.

While I was caught up in the sparkle of his eyes, I didn't even see what was coming next. His right arm snaked out around my waist, pulling me closer to him and then his lips came in contact with my own. His lips were so smooth, almost like marble.

He swiped his tongue across my lips requesting entry and I willingly obliged him. He deepened the kiss and we stood there kissing for what felt like hours. I can truly say, that I had never been kissed like that and it was unsettling, yet satisfying.

Unsettling because I knew it was wrong and that I was cheating on Jasper. It was satisfying because it felt so good and he tasted wonderful.

He finally ended the kiss and whispered in my ear, "had you been in that bedroom with me, I would've had you screaming so loud that people would've thought I was murdering you."

My legs betrayed me at that moment and I felt them buckle. Had it not been for him holding me, I swear I would've hit the floor.

"Whoa there love, I can't have you falling down while in my care."

"As much as I hate to, I must let you go before your boyfriend comes looking for you. Just be rest assured, that we will have plenty of time to get better acquainted," he told me.

Once he was sure I was okay to stand on my own two feet, he stepped back away from me, said goodbye, and was gone.

I stood there staring at the spot he had just occupied, expecting to see him reappear. I'm sure I stood there for at least five minutes before I felt a pair of strong, familiar arms wrap around me.

"Bella, are you okay," Jasper asked.

I looked up at him, a bit dazed. I think I frightened him because his eyes grew large and he looked like he was about to panic. I shook myself out of the daze I was in and assured him I was fine, that I was just really tired.

I didn't think he was going to buy it at first, but after a few seconds, he told me that the car was waiting right outside and that I would be home and in bed soon.

I felt bad about lying to Jasper, about not telling him about the kiss between Edward and I. I knew it would hurt him, so I decided that I wouldn't say anything about it. Especially since I knew that it wouldn't happen again, at least I hope it wouldn't. Well, not really…

Since it was pretty late, Jazz and Rose didn't come in. We said our good-byes in the car before James and I got out and went inside our house. For whatever reason, I was kind of glad that Jazz didn't come in tonight. I needed some time to think and gather my thoughts. That mind blowing kiss just keeps playing over and over in my mind.

All I keep seeing is his beautiful emerald green eyes, and then the feel of his lips moving against my own. He tasted like the sweetest kind of sin. I wonder why he had that kind of an affect on me. Not even Jasper has brought out those emotions that were coursing through my body when Edward kissed me.

A nice long hot shower is what I needed to help calm my nerves and then I will make myself some chocolate milk to help me sleep. Chocolate milk is an addiction of mine and I find that if I drink a glass right before bed, it helps me sleep better at night.

I walked into my closet and removed my clothing, making sure to put all my dirty clothes inside the hamper before going into my bathroom to shower.

I turned the shower on, making sure to set it more hot than usual. Once inside, the hot spray felt abusive against my pale skin, but after a moment or two, it felt rather good.

I just stood under the spray, making sure to saturate my hair with the warm water so I could wash it.

I grabbed my new freesia shampoo with conditioner and massaged it through my thick tresses. I thoroughly rinsed the shampoo from my hair and then grabbed my loofa to wash my body. I bought my favorite body wash from Victoria Secrets on my last shopping trip there and haven't had a chance to use it. Its called Strawberries 'n' Champagne and it smells really good.

Once I finished washing my body and rinse all the soap away, I turned off the shower, stepped out onto the dry mat, and dried my body off.

I brushed my teeth and blow-dried my hair before turning off the light and exiting my bathroom.

Once in my room, I put my hair in a single braid down my back and slipped into my pajama pants and a tank top.

I glanced over at the clock and noticed my phone was blinking red, alerting me that I either had a voice message, missed call, or text message. I figured it was Jazz texting me to say goodnight or that they made it home safely. What I wasn't expecting to find, was a text from the last person I expected to be texting me.

I clicked on the new text and a smile crossed my face.

_Bella, it was a pleasure meeting you this evening. I really enjoyed that kissed we shared._

_I can't wait to taste those beautiful lips of your again!_

_~Edward_

I was completely stunned. I did not expect to find a text from him, but it caused my heart to flutter and I felt wetness begin to pool in between my legs. Oh my, I was in for it, if he could do that to me with just a text message, I don't think I could handle him actually touching me. That might cause me to go insane!

Wait, what am I doing? I can't think like that. There's no way in hell that anything will ever happen between Edward Cullen and myself. I am in a relationship with a wonderful guy, who I love. I could never hurt him like that, nor would I want to.

Edward will just have to be a "what could have been" thought for me. That one kiss is all we'll ever share…nothing more!

_That was sweet of you to say. I'm glad to have met you and your siblings as well. Although that kiss was amazing, it can never happen again. I have a boyfriend that I love very much Edward. Please respect that. I'll see you at school on Monday, have a good night!_

_~Bella_

Even though that was the right thing to do, I felt like something was wrong. I can't dwell on that, Edward will find someone who is available and who can be exclusive with him only. I can't be that someone, I just can't.

Somehow the thought of another girl being with Edward in any way made me angry.

Whoa there Bella, pull it together. You have Jasper and he loves you. Don't mess up your happiness because of one little kiss.

I put myself in check, went to make my chocolate milk, and then I got in bed and was sleep within a matter of minutes.

That night I dreamed of a copper haired boy, with emerald green eyes, with the most amazing lips ever.

I awoke the next day, later than usual, feeling completely rested. I had the biggest grin on my face and I couldn't help it.

I slipped on my robe and went to get some breakfast. I was sure to grab my phone on my way out so I could text Jasper and tell him good morning.

Both my mom and dad were sitting at the counter eating their breakfast when I walked in. James must still be asleep.

"Good morning" we all said to each other.

"How was your dinner last night," I asked my mom.

"We had a really good time Bells. Esme and I had so much to catch up on, it was like we never been apart once we got going. Your dad and Carlisle got on really well too," she said.

"As a matter of fact, we're getting together again this morning to play tennis and then we're having lunch together at the club."

"So Bells, how was the party last night? Did you meet up with the Cullen kids," my dad asked me.

I thought back to the party last night and what happened between Jasper and I, then how Alice walked in on us, and of course I couldn't forget about the kiss I shared with a certain Cullen male.

"I had a really great time last night dad. I did meet Alice, Emmett, and Edward. They seem like really nice people and I can't wait to get to know them better."

"That's lovely dear," my mother replied. "We're really glad that you kids hit it off pretty well."

If only she knew, I thought to myself, how well I hit it off with one of the Cullen kids in particular.

I walked away from the counter towards the pantry and grabbed a pop tart. I really wasn't that hungry. I took my breakfast to the table and set alone. As I devoured my food, I remembered that I wanted to text Jasper. I took my phone out of my pocket and noticed I had five text messages, one missed call, and one new voicemail message. I decided to check my text first.

_I'm perfectly aware of your relationship status love, but I don't think it will last long. I can almost guarantee that you will be mine before long._

_~Edward_

Conceited much? This guy has some nerve! I guess I'm going to have to knock him off that high horse he's on, because he obviously has been told once to many times that he's God gift to women.

Don't get me wrong, I like confident men…but over confidence is not attractive in my book!

Instead of replying right away, I decided to go through all my messages first.

_Bella, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to come off as some arrogant ass who gets off on ruining people's relationships. I just have this strong attraction to you and I really want to explore it further._

_Please don't think I'm conceited, I just like you, but I will respect your relationship with Jasper._

_~Edward_

_I understand that you may not want to talk to me anymore. I'm so sorry that I may have caused you to see me in a different light. I really do like you, but I will give you some space. I won't text you anymore, sleep well love. See you at school on Monday._

_~Edward_

Maybe I judged him too quickly. Now he's not even going to text me anymore, I don't think I'm okay with that. I guess he took me not replying as a sign that I was upset and didn't want to talk to him. If only he knew that I was asleep, dreaming of him!

The last two text were from Jasper telling me goodnight and then one from him this morning asking me if I got his text and his voicemail from last night.

I checked his voicemail next and his sexy vocals flowed through the phone into my ear saying, "Hi there darling, I just wanted to call and tell you goodnight and that I really had a great time with you tonight. You tasted amazing in my mouth and felt just as wonderful when I was inside of you. I can't wait until we can be together again. Sleep well and I love you."

I immediately felt guilty!

* * *

**A.N. Okay, so please review and tell me what you think. All I'm asking for is at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Also, feel free to throw out suggestions of what you would like to see happen and I will seriously take them into consideration. I will say right here and now, that Bella IS NOT going to get pregnant in this story. R&R, it's food for my soul!:)**


	3. Getting Back on Track

**Disclaimer: So once again, I must admit that I sadly do not own Twilight or it's characters. Too bad, because I would love to do naughty things to Edward and Jasper!**

**A.N. I really thought that last chapter would draw a bigger response than it did, I guess people just are not feeling this story. Hopefully that will change soon, or I may choose to drop the story altogether. It's hard to find the inspiration to write, if no one is interested in what you have to say. I would like to thank "rparkerp" and "heroicfailures" for your reviews. They were greatly appreciated! Once again to those who have my story on alert or in your favorites, thank you very much!**

**Now I wanted to address a few things before you read Chapter 3. Please keep in mind that these characters are very much OOC. The Bella in my story is more confident, knows how to dress and apply her own make-up, and she stands her ground. Edward is more direct, in your face, less emo, and brooding. He's also more aggressive, but in a good way.**

**Lastly, this story is a Bella & Edward story, so it's going to more so based around them with a little of everyone else thrown in. Jasper plays a prominent part because of his and Bella's current status, but that will change to over time.**

**Okay, so with that said and done...enjoy!

* * *

  
**

I made a promise to myself, that I would put more effort into not thinking about Edward, that kiss we shared, or what I would like for him to do to me.

For the past two years, my world has revolved around Jasper and that has suited me just fine. I really do love Jasper. He's taken me to heights I've never known before.

I'm going to move on with my life, as if nothing ever transpired between Edward and I. I can do this, I know I can. I will not let this guy affect me in this manner anymore. After all, he is just like any other guy, right?

I put my phone back inside my pocket, cleared my dishes away, and went back to my room.

I looked out the window and saw that it was cloudy today, so I decided to wear one of my "Juicy" couture tracksuits.

I needed to go out to get a few things from the store and I wanted to be as comfortable as possible. Plus, today is my lazy day, so I have no need to be dressed up!

Once I was dressed, I took my Ipod out of my "Juicy" tote bag so I could upload some new songs. I sat down at my desk and turned my new computer on. My dad bought me a new HP touchsmart desktop and he got James a new laptop, since he'll need it for college next year.

While I was waiting for my songs to download, I heard Alicia Keys, "No One", starting to play. That's my ringtone for Jasper, so I grabbed my phone from my bedside table (I had placed it there while I got dressed) and answered it.

"Good morning baby," I said into the handset.

"Hey yourself darling," he crooned in reply.

"Did you sleep well," he asked.

"I did actually. I felt very well rested when I woke up this morning. I'm so sorry that I didn't hear my phone ring last night, but I did receive your text and voicemail this morning. I haven't stopped smiling since hearing your sexy voice on that message," I told him flirtatiously.

"Well it's always my pleasure to bring a smile to that beautiful face of yours. I aim to please."

How could I ever think about any other guy, when this guy treats me like a queen? He knows exactly what to say to get me to smile, or to make me swoon over him. Of course it doesn't hurt that he's gorgeous beyond belief and can satisfy me to the point that I can't get enough of him. There's no way I would ever mess up what we have together.

I know I said that I didn't want to do anything special today, but I really want to spend some time with Jasper. Maybe we can just hang out here and he can stay for dinner. I'll make his favorite. Before I could suggest this to him, he spoke again.

"Bella, I know we spent the night hanging out together last night, but I really would like to see you today. I know we're going to be busy with school stuff all week and probably won't be able to sneak off together until the weekend, so is it okay if I come see you for awhile? I'll understand if you rather spend your day prepping for school and such," he finished.

He really thought I would tell him that I didn't want to see him. I could never go more than a few hours without seeing Jasper.

"Jasper, I really want to spend some time with you too. How soon can you be over here? We can hang out together and I'm going to cook dinner for you tonight. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful baby, but you don't have to do that. I just want to be in your presence. That will make me more than happy."

"I want to do this Jazz. I have to eat dinner tonight too you know. I just thought you could stay for dinner and it would be nice for me to cook for you since I haven't done so in some time."

"Alright then, I can be there in thirty minutes. Is that too soon for you?"

"Not at all, I'm just downloading some music. I'll see you soon. Love you Jazz!"

"I love you too, my Bella!"

By this time my music was finish downloading. I logged out of my itunes account, pocketed my phone, grabbed my tote, and went downstairs to wait for Jazz.

James was finishing up a call to Rose, when I made my way down to the kitchen.

I need to check and see if we have all the ingredients I'll need to make Chicken Alfredo for dinner tonight. After I made my list for the things I'll need, I jotted down the toiletries I need to pick up from Wal-Mart too.

"Hey little sis, what you up to today," my brother asked me.

"Just hanging out with Jazz, going to hit up Wally World. What about you?" **(A.N. My friends and I call Wal-Mart, Wally World)**

"I'm hanging out with Rose today. I probably won't be home until just before curfew, so be sure to let mom and dad know. I mentioned it to them before they left, but I know how they have selective memory at times," he said sarcastically.

"Well, have fun with Rose and tell her hi for me. I'll be sure to let mom and dad know where you are."

I walked James to the door and watched him drive off. I heard the quiet roar of a motorcycle close by and figured Jasper must be on his Ducati. He loves that bike, but doesn't drive it that often. He mostly drives his Range Rover.

Oh how I love that truck! It has seen many of Jasper's and my sexual escapades.

A few moments later, Jasper was pulling up in our driveway. Even though I love when he's driving his truck, there are just no words for how tasty he looks on that bike of his.

I couldn't wait for him to walk up to the door, so I met him in the driveway and wrapped my arms around his neck. With his hands clasped together around my waist he lowered his head and kissed my waiting lips. I let him lead the kiss, feeling his tongue run along my bottom lip, then up along the center requesting entry. I willingly opened up for his tongue to caress with mine.

His lips felt amazing. They're so soft and smooth. Kind of like a baby's bottom.

I finally needed to come up for air, so I broke away from the kiss and just hugged him tighter to me.

"Oh darling, I missed you too," he moaned into my neck.

"Come on, let's go inside. I don't want to give the neighbors any fuel for their gossip," I told him as I looked around wondering how many of our nosy neighbors were peering at us from behind their draperies.

When we were inside, we sat at the counter and chatted for a bit. I asked him if was hungry or wanted anything to drink. After getting him some lemonade, I told him what I needed to go out and get. He said that was cool and asked if I would mind driving since he forgot to bring along a passenger helmet. Plus, where would I put my purchases if we took the bike?

After making out some and then agreeing that we needed to go, before we found ourselves up in my bed naked, we left the house.

I drove to the new Super Wal-Mart and pulled into a parking space not too far from the entrance.

We made our way inside to get the things I needed. One good thing about a Super Wal-Mart, is that I could get all my toiletries and the groceries I needed all in one trip.

While we were over in the grocery section, my phone rung. It was my general ringtone, meaning someone who wasn't important enough to have a ringtone of their own, was calling me.

I looked down at my phone and saw that it said Alice was calling.

I completely forgot that she mentioned last night that she would call me today to see about us hooking up today. I didn't want to be rude and tell her I just wanted to spend time with Jazz. She struck me as being the type who didn't take rejection well. So I put on a smile and pressed the "talk" key.

"Hey Alice, how are you?"

"Hey Bella, I'm good. I just wanted to call and see if it was okay for me to hang out with you today. I could just come over to your house and maybe we could watch some movies or play some board games. Are you up for it," she asked.

I placed my hand over the mouthpiece and quickly told Jasper what she asked and also how she had asked me last night if we could hang out today.

He shocked me by telling me that it was fine with him if I wanted her to come over. He said that he didn't mind sharing me with her for the day, as long as he was with me, that's all that mattered to him.

I told Alice that movies or games would be fine, but that I was out at the moment and we could meet up at my house in an hour. I also gave her the directions to my house, but she said she knew where I stayed at already.

She agreed to meeting in an hour and asked if it was alright if Edward tagged along.

Thinking of my new revelation about not fretting over my feelings for Edward and remembering I have a boyfriend, I said that he could tag along.

Jasper was happy about Edward coming over. He said it would give him a chance to have a male to talk to, while Alice and I got to know one another better.

I finished gathering up the things I would need for dinner tonight. I bought extra portions in case Alice and Edward stayed for dinner too.

Once I paid for my purchases, we exited the store and loaded up my car. We made it back to my house in no time.

Jasper helped me put away the groceries and then we went up to my room so I could put away my toiletries.

While I straightened up around the house some, not that it needed it, Jasper laid on my bed listening to my Ipod.

That's where I found him 10 minutes later when I came back up to my room. I layed next to him on my bed and asked him what he was listening to. He told me he was listening to Eminem's latest song with Dr. Dre and 50 cent.

He took the earbuds out and moved over me, kissing me. He moved down to my neck and nipped at the sensitive flesh there.

"Jasper that feel so good baby, and I really don't want you to stop, but we only have a few minutes before Alice and Edward will be here," I reminded him.

"I only need a few moments love to do what I want to do. Just relax and let me do this for you. Plus, we still have approximately 20 minutes before they're do to arrive," he stated while moving lower down my body.

Before I could protest further, he placed a finger over my lips and shook his head to tell me not to say anything. I complied.

I felt him remove my shoes from my feet, next went my track pants, followed closely by my panties.

He gently pushed my legs apart so that he could have full access to my waiting womanhood. I could feel his breath against my opening. Then I felt his tongue flick out over my nub. My body shuttered from the sensation of his touch.

He licked at me for what felt like eternity, before placing two fingers inside of me. He licked expertly while pumping in and out of me, hitting my g-spot as he moved his fingers in me. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, so I gripped his head, holding him to me.

I think he got the picture, because he licked at me with more urgency and pumped his fingers in me just the same. My release was mind-blowing to say the least. I felt chill bumps from my head to my toes as my orgasm overtook me.

Jasper kept licking my pussy while I rode out my orgasm.

Once I was calmed, he moved back up my body to kiss me. Letting me taste my essence on his tongue as he french kissed me.

I could feel his erection against my leg as we kissed. I knew that there was no way I could let him walk around frustrated, especially since we're going to have our friends over shortly. So I did what any good girlfriend would do, I took care of my man.

I pushed Jasper off me, he looked hurt at first, but that turned into happiness when he realized what I was doing. I undid his belt buckle and jeans, pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs, and then took him in my mouth.

I couldn't fit him all the way in my mouth, so I gripped his remaining length in my hand and pumped up and down while I sucked at his throbbing dick. He tasted so wonderful. I didn't want to stop, but I had other plans for that dick of his.

I removed my mouth from him and moved on the bed, getting up on all fours. He caught on and moved behind me, entering me completely in one thrust.

"Fuck," we both moaned in unison.

This was no slow, sensual love making that we were doing. This was sheer fucking!

Jasper moved behind me so forcefully, gripping my waist tightly, but not tight enough to bruise me. I could feel his balls slapping up against my clit as he pound into my wet pussy.

"Uh, mmmm, yeah, you like that Bella," he moaned.

"Don't stop Jasper baby, don't stop! I'm almost there," I responded.

"Shit, me too! Cum for me sweetheart, I want to feel your walls tighten around my hard cock!"

"Oh shit, oh shit, I'm cumming Jazz!"

"Jaaaaaaasperrrrrrrr!"

"Beeeeeellllllaaaaa!"

While we were coming down off of our high, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Shit, fuck, we lost track of time Jazz!"

We threw out clothes on quickly and ran downstairs to the door. I hope we didn't smell too much like sex, I thought to myself.

I opened the door and saw Alice and Edward standing on the other side. They both had knowing smirks on their faces.

Shit, I thought to myself, we can't get anything past these two. It's like they have vampire hearing or some shit!

"Hey Bella, hey Jasper, did we catch you at a bad time," Alice asked.

"No, no, we were expecting you both. Please come in," I said.

Jasper said hello to Alice and Edward and then took their coats and hung them in the hall closet.

Alice asked if she could use the bathroom and I pointed her in the right direction. I had Edward follow me into the family room, while we waited for Jasper to join us.

He looked so good in his blue button up shirt, jeans, with black boots. He smelled just as good as he looked. I avoided direct eye contact with him, because I knew I would get in trouble if I looked into those emerald green eyes of his.

Of course he had to say something that would make me weak in the needs.

"My, my, my, my, Bella. My name would have sounded so much better coming from those beautiful lips of yours," he practically breathes in my ear.

He took his right index finger and ran it along my arm and then entwined his fingers with mine. He was about to kiss me again, I know it, but he must have heard Jasper coming in our direction so he moved towards the sofa and sat down. Leaving me standing there looking like a lost child.

I took a breath and shook off the trance I was caught in, just before Jasper rounded the corner.

That asshole had the audacity to laugh at me, knowing that it was because of him that I was acting this way!

Thank God Jasper didn't notice that I was acting weird, because he just walked up, kissed me and then went to sit opposite of Edward in the family room. I heard them talking, but didn't really catch what they were saying exactly. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I needed to get myself under control.

Alice joined me in the kitchen and we started talking too. She asked me questions about my family and about Jasper and me. Some of the questions she asked about Jasper were a little shocking.

She asked if he was my soul mate, if I've ever cheated on him, him on me, and whether or not he completed me.

For whatever reason, I answered each and every one of her questions. Yes I feel that Jasper is my soul mate, no we've never cheated on each other, and I honestly believe that he completes me.

She seemed to doubt my last answer, I could see it in her eyes, but she didn't say anything about it.

"So what do you guys think about us ordering a pizza and then picking out a movie to watch," I asked the group at large.

Everyone agreed with that plan. I ordered the pizza and was told it would be about 20-30 minutes before it would be here.

We let the guys pick out a movie, of course they chose an action film…"The Transformers".

I didn't argue with them about it, because that's what we get for letting them choose.

Alice and I joined Edward and Jasper in the family room while we waited for the pizza. We decided to wait to start the movie until the pizza arrived.

"So are you guys ready for school tomorrow," I said to Edward and Alice.

"Definitely, I can't wait to see what classes I'll have and what my teachers are like," Alice said excitedly.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to get. I am interested to see what the music program is like at the school," Edward replied.

"Oh yeah, so what kind of music do you like," Jasper asked him.

"Well I'm mostly into classical and opera, but I like to branch out and listen to all genres of music too. Those two just happen to be my favorite," he answered.

"Oh don't be so modest Edward," Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

"Edward here plays the piano and he plays the guitar. He's self taught."

I was impressed. I mean, I take piano lessons and I'm pretty okay, but to be self-taught is just unbelievable. I can't play a guitar to save my life, but Jasper can play one very well. He plays for me all the time.

"Wow, that's awesome Edward. Maybe you can play for me some time. I've been taking piano lessons for the past three years and I think I've just recently got the gist of it," I told him.

Just then the doorbell chimed and I left the room to go retrieve the pizzas. I didn't realize that Edward had followed me to the door, until he pulled out two twenty-dollar bills and handed them to the pizza delivery guy telling him to keep the change.

I didn't even have time to react, because I was still surprised by his appearance at the door.

"Here you go," I said to him, handing him the two twenties I had in my hand.

"No Bella, Alice and I want to pay for lunch. It's the least we can do for you, since you are entertaining us in your home. Please don't make a big deal of it," he said with pleading eyes.

"Well since you put it like that, how can I refuse."

We walked the pizzas back into the kitchen and sat them on the counter. I grabbed some plates out of the cabinet for us. I told Jasper and Alice to come help themselves to some pizza.

I noticed that there seemed to be some weirdness coming from Jasper and Alice. I didn't want to ask him about it in front of her, so I made a mental note to find out what's going on when we're alone.

"There are some sodas in the fridge that you can help yourself to," I told them all.

Once we had our pizza and sodas, we moved over to the family room and got comfortable so we could start the movie.

After I finished eating, I snuggled up in our oversized armchair with Jasper. Edward and Alice sat on each end of the sofa.

I have to admit, I've seen "Transformers" once before and I thought the graphics were pretty amazing. Plus, Shia Lebouf is quite dreamy. I'd do him in a heartbeat!

Two hours later, the movie was over and we were talking animatedly about our favorite parts of the movie. From there the conversation moved on to getting to know little tidbits about the Cullens and them getting to know things about us and our families.

I checked the time and saw that it was a little after five and I need to get dinner started.

"Alice and Edward, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making some Chicken Alfredo and I bought enough to make for everyone, after we made plans for today. Before you ask, I would really like it if you stayed and had dinner with Jasper and I. I'm not sure when my parents will be back and James is spending the day with Rose, so it would just be the two of us and a whole bunch of leftover food if you didn't stay," I informed them.

"That sounds wonderful Bella, thanks for inviting us to stay and have dinner," said Alice.

"Yes, thank you. That was very nice of you," Edward replied.

"Alice, why don't you come in the kitchen and keep me company so the guys can finish chatting."

"Sure Bella."

I gathered all my ingredients from the pantry and the fridge. I sauteed the chicken and set the pan to the side while I prepared the sauce and the noodles. Lastly I put the garlic bread in the oven to cook.

Once everything was done, I had Alice help me set up the dining table with plates, utensils, and we placed the food in the center.

The guys washed their hands in the sink and then joined us at the table.

"Everything looks wonderful Bella," Jasper commented.

"Yes it does," Edward added, but he wasn't looking at the food when he said it. He was looking directly into my eyes.

I dropped his gaze quickly, as not to draw attention from Jasper and Alice.

"Dig in everyone," I encouraged.

We all fixed our plates and then ate until our bellies were full. After that we sat talking for a bit and then they helped me clear the table. Jasper helped me load the dishwasher and put the leftover food in containers and in the fridge.

Alice said that her and Edward needed to be getting home, so that they can make sure they have everything ready for school tomorrow. I thanked them both for coming over and Jasper and I walked them to the door.

Alice hugged me on her way out, pausing to wave at Jasper, while Edward gave me a quick hug and shook Jasper's hand. I watched them get safely in Alice yellow Porsche and drive off down the street.

Jasper and I went up to my room to talk for a bit. Just to talk!

I remembered that there was something I wanted to ask him about and this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Jazz, earlier when Edward and I went to pay for the pizza, I notice that there was tension coming from you and Alice. Did anything happen that I should know about? Did she say something to you that you didn't like," I questioned him.

"Oh, so you caught that," he said.

I nodded my head, but didn't say anything. I wanted to give him time to say whatever it is he needed to say.

"Bella, I don't quite know how to take Alice. She seems like a really lovely girl, but she pretty much says and does exactly whatever she feels. She asked me if I truly loved you and if I saw myself spending the rest of my life with you. At one point, I thought she was going to kiss me, because she leaned so far into me while we were talking."

"It just made me really uncomfortable and I told her that. She apologized, but said that she had a feeling that her and I would be more than friends and that you would be okay with it, because you're destined to be with someone else. Evidently, she had some premonition or vision of this," he said while shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's why I was probably looking weird or you felt tension coming from us. I was just stunned by her bluntness. I really don't want to cause any friction between the two of you, because you seem to like her and her you."

"I'm glad you told me all of this Jasper. I had a pretty strange conversation with her earlier myself. She must think she's some kind of psychic, because this isn't the first time she's mentioned having visions or premonitions. I wonder what that's about, I commented!"

I told Jazz all about the questions Alice had asked me and how I was stunned by her boldness to ask such questions.

We moved away from the conversation with Alice, because I knew in my heart that Jazz and I were happy together and that's all that matters.

We talked about music, movies, school, video games, and us. Before we knew it, it was 8 and Jasper said he needed to get going.

I told him that I was driving myself into school tomorrow and asked him to let Rosalie know. I would normally ride in with her and Jazz, but I have someplace I need to go after school.

I walked downstairs with Jasper and gave him a hug, pulling my body close to his and just basking in the warmth of his embrace.

James chose that moment to walk through the front door, but I didn't mind, we weren't doing anything but hugging.

I noticed that James looked solemn, so I pulled away from Jazz and kissed him on the lips. He responded to my kiss and then hugged me close one more time.

"See you at school tomorrow Bella and sleep well tonight," he said and then turned and walked to the front door.

"I love you Jazz, drive carefully."

"I love you too darling," and then he was gone.

I heard his bike roar to life and then he too drove down the same rode Alice had took just a little while ago. I turned and went off to find my brother.

James had walked towards his room, so I followed in that direction.

"Hey bro, you okay," I asked him.

"Hey Bella, how was your day with Jasper," he asked, avoiding my question.

"We had a good time hanging out together. Alice and her brother Edward came over and hung out with us. Now, how about you tell me what's going on. I can see that something is wrong."

"You can be so very observant when it's not wanted, you know. If you must know, Rosalie and I broke up. Or should I say, I broke up with her."

"What…are you trying to punk me or something, because if you are…it's so **not** funny," I said heatedly.

"Why would you even joke about something like that," I added.

"Probably because I'm not joking Bella. Rose and I have been growing apart for some time now. You didn't see it, because we chose to act normal around you and Jasper. We just felt the time has come for us to pursue other people, not that either of us has our sights set on anyone in particular. She was in complete agreement with this decision Bells. So don't worry that I broke your best friend's heart," he said in his defense.

I knew he was telling me the truth, but it just felt like I was in the "twilight zone" or something. James and Rose have been together as long as Jazz and I have been. It's just unreal to imagine them, "not together".

"Are you okay? I mean, I know you guys loved each other, because you said it to one another all the time," I replied.

"Yes I'm okay, thanks for your concern. Right now, if you don't mind, I really just want to go to bed. I don't mean to be rude or anything, I've just had a long day," he told me.

"Sure, I understand. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. Oh, mom and dad said they should be home no later than 10. Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Bella," he yawned.

I went around the house to make sure all the doors and windows were closed and locked, then I set the alarm.

I made my way up to my room and turned on some music. I was still surprised by my brother's confession. He and Rose not together, just don't seem normal. Well, I'm going to be happy for them, since he said it's what they both wanted.

I stepped into my closet and stripped off my clothes, then I took myself a hot shower. I went over my mental checklist while I was washing my hair.

Clothes ready for school tomorrow – check Got all my school supplies in my school bag – check

I believe everything is in order for school tomorrow. I finished up my shower, got ready for bed, set my alarm clock, turned off my Ihome, and then got under my covers.

Like always, I checked my phone and saw that there were three text messages waiting there for me.

_Bella,_

_Edward and I had a great time with you and Jasper today. Thanks for letting us hang out with you._

_See you at school 2morrow._

_P.S. I hope we have some classes together._

_~ Alice_

**Alice,**

**It was my pleasure having you and Edward over today. Jazz and I got to know you guys better and that's cool. Hopefully we will have some classes together.**

**See ya 2morrow.**

**~ Bella**

Hey beautiful…

_I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed being in your company today. You are truly gorgeousl and I'm so jealous that Jasper gets to have you and not me._

_Is it wrong for me to wish for you relationship to fail, so I can possibly make you mine?_

_Don't answer that…I just wanted to say thanks!_

_Goodnight love, dream peaceful dreams_

_~ Edward_

**Edward…**

**It was lovely seeing you and Alice today, spending time getting to know each other.**

**I see we share a lot of things in common…**

**I look forward to hearing you play for me very soon!**

**I won't comment on the Jasper thing, because you know how I feel about him.**

**You are truly a charmer! Goodnight 2 U 2.**

**~ Bella**

_Hi Darling, I just wanted to say I love you and I had a wonderful time today._

_I would've called, but needed to talk with Rose._

_I'm sure you know what happened by now…I just can't believe it._

_As long as they're happy, then so am I!_

_I hope that never happens to us._

_I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love U…_

_~ Jazz_

**Jazz, I couldn't believe my ears when James told me about him and Rose.**

**Don't ever think that something like that will happen to us.**

**We love each other too much for that to happen, but if you ever felt differently**

**I hope you would let me know so we could part on good terms like they did.**

**I'm going to bed now, it's been a long day.**

**Goodnight Jazz and I love you so much!**

**~ Bella**

I never knew how exhausting it is to text. Just replying to those three text has me spent! I guess it's a good thing I'm already in bed.

I plugged up my phone to charge and double check to be sure my alarm was set, then as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

That night, I dreamed that Jasper broke up with me to be with Alice and that Edward was there to pick up the pieces.

For whatever reason (in the dream), I wasn't upset with Jasper for breaking up with me. I actually felt complete with Edward!

**WTF!!!

* * *

I truly hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will let me know so, but reviewing. I really want to continue this story, but I hope to have an audience that is willing to read it. If you have any questions, or suggestions on what you would like to see in this story, please do not hesitate to say so. I'm a very open-minded person. I hope that I can reach 10 reviews this time. Even if it's just a "good story" or "I hate this story" or even a smilie face, I would be happy with any kind of feedback! Thanks so much for your time!:)  
**


	4. 1st Day of School

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.**

**A.N. Hey guys, I just wanted to first apologize for the long wait in between chapters. I've had a lot going on and it's prevented me from being able to write. Don't worry, I haven't abandon this story at all. I'm really caught up in this story, so I have quite a few chapters to go before it will be done. If there's something you would like to see happen or if you have any suggestions, please feel free to write me and let me know. I'm open to all suggestions and I love answering questions.**

**Oh and one last thing, for all of you who reviewed...YOU ROCK!!! Thank you so much to those who put my story on alert and added it to your favorites...You're Truly Awesome.  
**

**Okay, so here goes Chpt. 4...

* * *

**

I woke up to my Ihome playing "Good Morning" by John Legend. That's the song I have set to play when my alarm goes off.

I was jolted awake only an hour before by a dream I was having about Jasper, Edward, Alice, and I. I couldn't understand why I had that dream in the first place, but also to feel the type of feelings I was feeling when I was with Edward in the dream…it felt so real and wonderful! It's like I had no worries, that everything was all right in the world, that anything was possible, because I had found my true love, my true soul mate. I had found my happy ending!

It was just a dream Bella, I kept telling myself. It wasn't foresight into the future or anything like what Alice supposedly says she can do, but it did feel real to me.

I have too much going on today for me to dwell on my dreams. With that out of the way, I got up and went to handle my business in the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, I was showered, with fresh breath, and fully dressed. **(A.N. All ****main**** character outfits will be on my profile)** I was just finishing up my hair when James knocked at my door.

I went and opened my door and said, "hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to check with you to see if you wanted to catch a ride with me to school or if you had your own thing going on today," he said.

"Oh, I'm going to drive myself today. I have to get together with Angela so we can put together a schedule for soccer tryouts. You know with me being captain and all this year, I want to be sure that we pick the best girls for the team so we can have a shot at finals this year," I told him.

"That's cool Bells! I will see you at school. Be careful, it's a bit wet out there today," he warned me.

"Thanks bro, catch you later."

I checked myself in the mirror, grabbed my coat, my purse (stopping to make sure my phone and Ipod was inside), and school bag, and I went down to have some breakfast.

My mom and dad were already gone to work. My mom had stopped in my room last night to check on me. I felt her kiss my cheek and tell me she loved me. It seems like forever since I've seen her or my father.

I'm glad that they have some friends to spend their time with. For the longest, they never seemed to go out and do anything social. That all has changed since the Cullens have been in town.

I still have yet to meet Mr. & Mrs. Cullen, but I'm sure it won't be long before I do. I'm sure that they are just as beautiful as their sons and daughter. It has to be a sin for them all to be so good looking.

I'm not jealous at all. It's not in my nature to envy other people, I believe we all have our strengths and weakness. They're not perfect, they're just as flawed as the rest of us, but beautiful just the same.

By this time, I've finished my bowl of cereal and was sure to wash out my bowl and spoon. I grabbed a Dasani out of the fridge and headed out to my car. I have 35 minutes before I need to be at school, but I wanted to get there early to get a decent parking space.

When I arrived at the school, there was a fair amount of people already there, walking around campus. I parked off to the side, far enough away from the entrance to the lot. I have this weird fear that someone is going to come speeding into the parking lot one-day and ram into me. So to be safe, I just choose to park on the furthest side of the lot.

I made sure I had everything and then I exited my car. I hadn't seen anyone I knew so far, but I did notice that James car was here.

I made my way over to where the staff had set up tables and would be handing out class schedules. There were three tables to be exact and the students were to line up in front of the tables according to what their last name started with.

Of course I would be at table three, along with James, since our last name started with an "S".

Table one was set up for student last names **A-I**, table two had last names **J-Q**, and table three had the remaining letters of the alphabet, **R-Z.**

Jasper, Rose, Edward, and Alice would all be at table one.

There were lines already forming in front of the tables. I moved over to table three and settled in behind a group of students that were already lined up there.

Just as I was about to grab my Ipod out of my purse and listen to some tunes, I heard my name being called.

I noticed that the voice wasn't that far away and was coming from the front of my line. It was Angela. She was in the front of the line, with my brother.

I stepped out of my spot and moved up to the front. I forgot that Ang would be in my line, since her last name is Weber.

"Hey Bella, you ready for today," she asked me.

"As ready as can be. I'm really looking forward to us putting together the schedule for tryouts this afternoon. I can't wait for the soccer season to start! We're definitely going all the way this time," I told her.

While I chatted with Angela and my brother, more and more students began arriving at school. I didn't even realize that the staff, who would be handing out our schedules, had begun setting up at the tables.

While Ang and I were laughing about something or another, my brother warned me that Mike Newton was on his way over.

"Aye Bella, you looking hot as always," he said trying to be flirtatious.

"Thanks," I said, not wanting to encourage him any further.

Of course, he doesn't know when to quit so he went on with his bullshit lines.

"So Bella, when are you going to leave Whitlock alone and let me show you how a real man treats his lady?"

Before I could answer, I felt a pair of strong, yet familiar, arms embrace me from behind. Of course I knew who the magnificent being was who was holding me so intimately close was, none other than the very same Jasper Whitlock that Mike was just referring to.

I could see fear in Mike eyes when Jasper put his arms around me. He knew that Jasper had heard his comment and wasn't going to let it go. Jasper is very protective of me and doesn't like it when other guys try hitting on me.

Mike was looking around trying to find the best escape route. He talk like he's big and bad, but is known to be a coward!

I guess he saw that there was no way out of the situation, so instead he settled on trying to talk his way out of the mess his mouth got him in.

"Oh hey there Jasper, man…I was just kidding around with Bella. Everybody know that she's your girl and not to mess with her. I was just ruffling her feathers, that's all," he said nervously.

Jasper chuckled and then said, "no worries man. I know that _my_ Bella is irresistible and she's all mine."

With that being said, Jasper turned me in his arms and kissed me with such love and passion, that I felt my knees weaken. By the time he let me up for air, I felt like I was in an alternate universe. The boy has got some mad skills, that's for sure!

"Good morning, _my_ Bella," he said to me with a quick kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart," I cooed.

"Did you sleep well last night," he asked.

"Not as well as I'd like, but I'll survive," I told him.

"You look so beautiful today darlin. As always, of course," he complimented.

Without fail, my cheeks reddened at his words.

"Thanks Jazz, you always know what to say to make me smile."

Just then, I saw Alice and Edward making come up behind Jasper. Alice look jubilant as ever and Edward was his same suave self.

"Hey guys," I said in greeting to them.

"Hey Bella and Jasper," Alice said happily.

Edward gave Jasper a head nod and said hello to me, holding my gaze longer than "friends" should.

Just seeing him standing there in all his magnificent glory was making my mouth pool with saliva. The boy has got it going on and I would definitely be interested in him if I wasn't with my Jazz.

I looked to Jazz, who was talking to my brother (I had completely forgot him and Angela were standing in front of me). It hit me then that Rose didn't come over when Jasper did. I began looking around for her and saw her standing in her line, talking to Emmett.

She was smiling and laughing at whatever he was saying to her. It was at that moment, that I notice a glow about her. I've never seen that type of aura come off of her before and I wonder if the eldest Cullen son had something to do with that.

I'm sure Rose isn't looking to be in a relationship anytime too soon. Seeing as how she and my brother just broke up last night. One would think she was on a rebound if she jumped right into another relationship without giving herself time to get over one relationship, before moving on to another.

If I'm being honest with myself, I've actually never seen James and Rose being together forever. Yes they seemed like a happy couple, but they really didn't appear to be "in love".

I just hope they remain good friends and not have harsh feelings towards one another, because I cherish my friendship with Rose very much. Of course I would never turn my back on my brother, but Rose is like the sister I've never had. She's been there for me through so much. I could never see her not being in my life.

I'm sure I have nothing to worry about. Rose has told me countless times that our friendship means just as much to her, as it does to me.

"So Bella, I was thinking that you should come over for a sleep over this weekend. We can have a movie night and maybe even hit up a club or something. Please say yes," Alice said.

I hadn't realized she was talking to me at first, last I saw, she was chatting with Ang and Edward. It wasn't until I noticed her looking directly at me, that I was certain she was directing her question to me.

All I caught was, this weekend, movie night, and hitting up a club. I kind of put two and two together and figured she wanted me to come over for a sleepover or something this weekend.

So I answered her, "sure Ali, that sounds cool."

"Great Bella, Angie said she'll come too."

I looked over at Ang and saw her smiling like the Joker and thought that it was kind of amusing. Angela never takes to people that quickly. She's so shy that it takes her awhile to come out of her shell. It made me feel happy to know that she was opening up more.

"Sounds like fun Ali. What club were you thinking about hitting up," I asked her.

"Umm, probably "Eclipse" or the new one that opened, "The Coven". I hear they're both great, but my mom is part owner of "The Coven", so we can get in with no waiting in line. I can even get us VIP passes so we can have a private booth."

"Oh my God Ali, how cool. We're definitely going there then," I told her.

"What's the dress code for that club Alice," Angela asked.

Instead of Alice answering, Edward spoke up then, "It's after five attire only."

"Don't worry Bella, we're going shopping on Friday after school, so you and Angela can get an outfit to wear," Alice chimed in.

Angela and I both looked at each other, with a nervous look. For some strange reason, I felt like Alice could probably live in the mall if she had a say in the matter.

I just brushed it off and told her, Jazz, and Edward that they should get over to their line because the staff was ready to hand out the schedules.

By now, I believe the entire student body had arrived and was lined up waiting to receive their new schedules.

With a quick kiss from Jasper, and wave from Alice and Edward, they went off to line up with Rose and Emmett.

There were three people in front of James, Angela, and I. In no time I had my schedule in hand and was moving out of the way of the table. After James got his schedule, he said a quick goodbye to Ang and me, and went off to his first period.

Ang and I have four classes.

The others, minus Emmett, made their way over to us and we compared schedules. I have the same exact schedule as Edward. Alice and Rose are in three of Edward and my classes, while Jasper only has two classes with us.

We all have 4th period lunch together, since we're juniors. Freshmen and Sophomores eat lunch during 3rd period, and Junior and Seniors have lunch together during 4th period.

My schedule is as follows:

_**1**__**st**__** Period ~ AP Calculus (w/Edward, Ang, Alice, Rose & Jasper)**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Period ~ AP English (w/Edward, Ang, Alice, Rose, & Jasper)**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Period ~ French (w/Edward, Alice, & Rose)**_

_**4**__**th**__** Period ~ Lunch (w/everyone)**_

_**5**__**th**__** Period ~ AP Biology (w/Edward, and Ang)**_

_**6**__**th**__** Period ~ PE (w/ Edward and Ang)**_

This ought to be an interesting year. I can't believe I have every class with Edward. It's like the God's are purposely trying to force us to be together or something.

So we all headed in the main building to our assigned lockers. They gave us our locker number and combination, when we received our schedule.

Since we have a small student body, here at Forks High, we're lucky enough for each student to have his/her own locker.

I went to my locker and put away my overcoat. I knew I would need to come back to my locker later to put away my books, since we'll be receiving them throughout the day in classes.

My school bag isn't equipped to carry a large amount of books at one time. I'll have to be sure to start carrying my backpack if I intend to carry all my books around at once.

The warning bell sounded, letting us know that we had seven minutes until the tardy bell would sound.

The first day of school is the only time we're given seven minutes to get to class. The staff wants the students to find a route that will get them from class to class in a timely manner. That's why the seven-minute rule was implemented for the first day.

We made it to 1st Period with three minutes to spare. There's only twenty students allotted to a class, so the desks are divided rows of four, with five desks to a row.

I went to the last seat in the third row, with Jasper on my left side, Rose in front of Jazz, Ang in front of me, Edward to my right side, and Ali in front of him.

It felt weird having my boyfriend and the boy of my dreams, literally, on either side of me.

A few seconds later, our teacher came in and wrote his name on the dry erase board. It read, Mr. Brandon.

He walked over to the door and closed it, bringing everyone's attention to the forefront. This was followed by attendance.

Once everyone was accounted for, class begun.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Brandon, and I will be your Calculus teacher for this school year. I'm going to hand out the course syllabus, along with your textbooks. We will go over the syllabus and then I'm going to give you a quiz on basic mathematical skills you should know, just so I can make sure you're capable of completing the workload this class calls for. Are there any questions?"

Alice raised her hand to ask a question.

"Yes miss…"

"Cullen. Alice Cullen. I just wanted to know what happens if you fail the quiz."

"Good question Miss Cullen. Well, considering this is really basic stuff on the quiz, I would hope that no one fails it. In the event that someone does, they will be put on probation, assigned a tutor, and given four weeks to successfully pass another quiz specifically geared towards them."

"If they do not successfully pass that quiz, they will be dropped from this class."

"Thank you," Alice said, rather flatly.

I guess Mr. Brandon didn't catch on to Ali's tone of voice, or either he just didn't really care, because he moved right along with class. Handing out the syllabus and textbooks we would need.

We went over the syllabus and then he gave us the quiz. It really was basic stuff and I felt like I did a really good job. Soon after he collected the quizzes from the class, the bell rang ending first period.

I asked everyone how they think they did on the quiz, and everyone felt like they did pretty well.

So as we were walking to 2nd period, Jasper grabs my hand and pulls me close. He puts his arm across the back of my shoulders, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"How would you like to come over on Wednesday after school? I would like to spend some time with you, plus I want to cook you dinner. My parents are going to be out for the evening, and Rose has her hair appointment and spa treatment. We can do our homework together and then just spend some time together. How does that sound?"

"That will be really nice Jazz. You do know that you don't have to cook me dinner just for me to come over and spend time with you, right? I enjoy any time that I can spend with you," I told him.

He dropped his arm from my shoulders to hold my hand and I saw an unreadable expression on both Alice and Edward's face. I'm not sure what that was about, but I didn't say anything to them about it. I figured they would tell me, if they wanted me to know.

We made it to English and grouped close together again. This time Edward set next to me, with Jasper in front of me. There was a student already on the left side of my desk, so Jazz couldn't sit next to me. If Edward hadn't made it to the seat on my right first, Jazz would be sitting there instead.

I got the feeling that Edward was happy with this seating arrangement. He even had a smug look on his face when I glanced over at him.

Whatever, I wasn't going to let Edward get under my skin, I don't have time to play his games. With Jazz in front of me, I could run my fingers through his hair, or rub his shoulders. I'm sure that would make Mr. Smug face Cullen, not so happy.

2nd period went by quickly, as did 3rd. It was now 4th period and I was walking into the lunchroom with Jasper and Ang. Edward had to make a quick stop at his locker and told me he'd catch up to me inside.

Alice and Rose were already seated at a table close to the back of the lunchroom, near the doors leading to the outside picnic area.

We went over and sat down at the table. Angela's boyfriend, Ben, also joined us. I noticed Rose was staring off over towards the table where the jocks sit. That's where my brother usually sits at lunchtime. I glanced over there and sure enough, there he was sitting, chatting up with a couple of guys from his baseball team. Emmett was over there too.

I'm not sure if it was James or Emmett Rose was staring at, but she had a faraway look about her. She must of felt my eyes on her, because she turned her face away from their table and looked at me with a smile.

Before I could say anything she asked me a question.

"So Bella, how are you enjoying the 1st day?"

Knowing that she didn't want me to question her about who she was staring at and purposely drawing the attention on me, and away from her, I decided to go along with it.

"It's not so bad. I've definitely had worst," I told her.

"What about you? Is everything going good for you today?" I know that she knew I was asking about more than just her classes.

"Better than expected," she replied.

I believed her too, when she said it.

Nothing exciting happened at lunch, or in 5th and 6th period.

Alice or Edward never said anything to me about why they were looking weird earlier, on our way to 2nd period, so I figured that it was something shared between the two of them.

Alice and Rose told Ang and I that they were going to try out for soccer this year. That made my day!

Alice also asked Rose to come over for the sleepover at her house this weekend. Rose accepted.

After PE, I walked to my locker to put away my things so I could meet Ang in the library. That's where we're meeting to put together the schedule for soccer tryouts.

I was met at my locker by Jazz, with Alice, Rose, and Edward waiting off in the background.

"Hey baby, are you sure you don't want me to stay and wait with you while you having your meeting with Ang? It really wouldn't be a problem for me to do so," he told me.

"No Jazz, I'll be fine. After I'm done here, I'm going straight home to do my homework for Calculus and English. I'll call you as soon as I'm done. I promise."

"Okay, as long as you're sure. I just wanted to offer. You be sure to call me as soon as you're home so I can know you made it. I won't keep you long, since you have homework to do. It'll just make me rest easier."

"Jasper if you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave you here, and then you'll have to have Bella bring you home," Rose told him.

I laughed knowing that what she said was true. She wouldn't hesitate to leave him, or anyone for that matter. If you're riding with Rose and she's ready to go, you better be right on her heels or you'd be left behind.

"Go on Jazz, get out of here before Rose leaves you. You know she will too. I don't want you to have to be stranded waiting for me," I told him sweetly.

"Don't worry Bella, he wouldn't have to be stranded, I would be sure that he made it home safely," Alice said with a wink at Jasper.

Jasper and I both looked at her in disbelief. Rose wasn't paying attention to what she said, and Edward had that sexy smirk on his face that I've seen one too many times.

"Alice, don't make me have to kick your ass for flirting with my man," I said to her jokingly (or was I).

She laughed, but it sounded a little sinister, almost as if she was mocking me.

"Don't worry Bella, you're the only woman for me, so let her flirt if she wants. It's not going to go anywhere," Jasper assured me.

The smile dropped from Alice face and a pained expression replaced it. Edward's expression also changed to a slight scowl.

What the fuck is going on, I thought to myself. Alice and Edward's mood swings are giving me fucking whiplash!

I didn't have a chance to call them on it, because Jasper leaned down and kissed me on the mouth. He ran his tongue along my lips and requested entry into my mouth. I obliged.

We kissed for about a minute and then he broke away and said to be sure to call him when I got home. With that, he turned and walked over to his sister and she said bye to me and they walked towards the doors.

Alice was her jovial self again, because she danced over to me and hugged me and said she was sorry if she overstepped her boundaries. She assured me it wouldn't happen again.

Edward spoke up and said he'd see me tomorrow and walked off in the same direction Jasper and Rose had went in, moments ago. Alice followed behind him, after I told her we were cool and that I'd see her at school tomorrow.

I can't get a handle on Alice and Edward. Since I've met them, our friendship has been one big roller coaster ride. I'm going to have to say something to them if this keeps up, because I don't have the patience for all that back and forth "BS"!

I quickly made my way to the library where Angela was waiting for me. I apologized for taking too long and we got right down to business.

I pulled out my planner and we looked to see what would be the best time to hold tryouts. We decided that the last Friday in September would be best for both of us and inked in my planner.

Angela said she would make the posters and flyers to post around school.

I told her that I would be sure to announce it over the P.A. when I do the morning announcements.

Edward and I were selected by our English teacher, this morning, to do the morning announcements, because she said that we have such excellent speaking voices. Whatever that means.

Angela and I talked about some other things, like her and Ben, Jazz and I, the Cullens, and the new school year.

Come to find out, Ang and Ben had finally had sex this past summer. Both of them were virgins and wasn't sure if they wanted to wait until marriage or try it before then. She said that the attraction to sex became too much and they felt the need to express their love to one another, by making love.

I'm so happy for them, they fit so perfectly together. I have no doubts that they'll be together forever.

Once look at the clock on the library wall, ended all conversation. I told Ang that I needed to get home to do my homework and help with dinner.

She said she had homework too. So we walked to our lockers and retrieved our schoolbags and other necessities, and then we walked to the parking lot.

We hugged one another and got in our prospective cars and drove off.

I was home within 15 minutes. As soon as I pulled in the driveway, the front door to my house opened.

My mom stepped out and met me halfway to the door.

"Bella, you had me worried. Why didn't you call and let me know you were going to be this late? I was about ready to call the school and have them check to see if you were still there. You didn't answer your cell when I called you, so I became frantic. What do you have to say for yourself young lady," she asked.

"Mom, I'm really sorry. I put my phone on silent before I went into the library so I wouldn't disturb anyone and I forgot to put it back to normal after I left. When I notice that it was getting late, Ang and I just bolted from the library and I rushed home."

"I didn't mean to make you worry mom. I promise it won't happen again, okay."

"Okay Bells. So come on in so you can tell me about your first day."

"Sure thing, but I just need to make one quick phone call."

I called Jazz to let him know I was home and that I was going to do my homework and eat dinner, but that I would call him as soon as I was done and talk to him until we both were ready to go to sleep.

After I hung up the phone with him, I went into the kitchen where my mom was at preparing dinner.

I told her about my 1st day and she told me all about her and dad's outing with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen on yesterday.

We spoke for a few more minutes and then I excused myself to my room to complete my homework.

I had just finished it when James knocked on the door saying that dinner was ready and mom said for me to come down and eat.

I put away my schoolbooks, went and washed up for dinner and then made my way to the dining room.

I said hi to my dad and then took my usual spot next to my mom.

My mom had prepared baked chicken, with mashed potatoes and peas for dinner. It was delicious.

James and I cleared away the dishes and loaded them up in the dishwasher. We sat down in the family room and watched the evening news with our parents, while having a little small talk.

At around 7pm, I said goodnight to everyone and went up to my room. I got my school clothes ready for the next day and went to take a shower.

After taking a nice hot shower, I slipped into my pink gingham lounge pants and a white v-neck T-shirt. I got comfortable under my covers, sitting back against my mound of pillows and grabbed my cell phone to call Jazz.

However, my cell was about to die, so I plugged it up to charge. I used the house phone instead to call him. He answered on the second ring.

"Hi beautiful! I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me," he said into the phone.

"I could never forget about you Jazz, how could you even think that," I asked.

"I know you wouldn't on purpose, I guess I was just restless and eager to hear your voice. That's all my love."

"You always say the right words to make my heart beat faster. I love you Jazz, you know that don't you?"

"I sure do love, I'm the luckiest guy on earth to have you in my life and to know that you love me unconditionally. I love you too, just as much!"

"We sound like a couple of love struck teenagers, don't you think?"

"We are a couple of love struck teenagers, so yes, I agree with you whole heartedly."

"I guess you are right. So, how did you like your first day back at good old Forks High?"

"It wasn't so bad. I wish we would have more classes together, but all in all, it was a great first day. How about you? Did you and Angela get your soccer schedule together?

"First day back for me was cool. I was disappointed when I saw that we didn't have but two classes together, I was hoping for much more than that."

"Yeah well, I'm happy to have you in two classes than to have you in none of my classes," Jasper said.

"Did you get all of your homework done? I still can't believe that we actually got homework on the first day," I told Jazz.

"I did all of my homework in study hall. I wasn't surprised at all that we were given so much homework. They're going to be working us much harder this year, since we're juniors and all."

"That's so unfair that you have study hall. I would so have all my homework done too if I had that class. Then I could have my afternoons free after school."

"Speaking of free afternoons, Jazz, what are you planning on cooking me for dinner on Wednesday? I'm really looking forward to spending time alone with you. We haven't had much alone time in quite some time."

"You're right Bella, it has been way to long since we've spent any time alone together. As for the dinner menu on Wednesday, I want it to be a surprise…plus I haven't finalized my choice yet."

"Well I'm sure whatever you prepare will taste wonderful," I told him.

"Bella, do you have any plans after school tomorrow?"

"No, I don't have any plans tomorrow. Why you ask?"

"I want to pick you up in the morning, so you can ride to and from school with me. I didn't want to mess up your plans if you had made some for after school, that's why I asked."

"I'd love to ride with you tomorrow. That would be nice."

"Great! Well darlin, I'm going to let you go so you can get some rest. I want you to be well rested for school. I love you Bella," he told me so sweetly.

"It is getting kind of late, I think I will go right to sleep now that I have heard your voice. I love you too Jazz."

"Goodnight my beautiful Bella."

"Goodnight my sexy Jasper."

I hung up the phone, turned off my lamp and lay back against my pillows, looking up at my ceiling. The moonlight was shining in through my bedroom window, lighting it up like a night light.

I lost myself in my thoughts. I was a very lucky girl. I had wonderful parents, who love me unconditionally. My brother is the best brother I could ask for. I have a great group of friends, even if I believe one of them is secretly trying to move in on my boyfriend, while her brother may be trying to move in on me. Then, I have Jasper. He is nothing short of the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. Yes indeed, I'm truly lucky, I thought to myself…as I drift off into oblivion.

When I opened up my eyes and looked over towards my clock, I saw that it was 5 minutes to the time my alarm would be going off. I felt well rested. I didn't dream a wink last night, which is something I don't do too often.

I got out of the bed and turned the alarm off, before it could go off. I made my bed and went to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later, I was in the kitchen sitting at the table having breakfast with James and my mom. She didn't have to go in until later today, so she made breakfast for my brother and I.

I'm usually not a big breakfast eater, except for on the weekends. Today was different, I was really hungry. I ate three big pancakes, four bacon strips, and a good helping of scrambled eggs.

James and my mother stared at me like I had two heads of something.

"What? I'm hungry okay," I said to them both.

They bust out laughing and went back to eating their own breakfast.

I was so focused on eating my breakfast that I didn't participate in their conversation. After a minute or two, the doorbell rang. I knew it had to be Jasper, so I finished up and then washed out my dishes.

My mom went to answer the door and a few moments later, her and Jazz walked into the kitchen talking.

When Jazz spotted me, a big grin formed on his face. "Good morning beautiful," he said in greeting.

"Hi Jazz. You sleep well," I asked him.

"Most definitely the best night of sleep ever," he replied.

A smile grew on my face at his words. I knew that we both felt a sense of contentment after our conversation last night. It wasn't surprising to hear him say that he had a good night of rest, because I definitely had one of the best nights of sleep myself.

"Well if you're ready to go, we can," I told him.

"Okay sure. I'm ready."

"It was nice seeing you Mrs. Swan. Have a great day," he said to my mom.

"Bye mom. Thanks for breakfast. See you later," I told her, while giving her a hug and kiss.

"Where did James go," I asked her. Just now noticing that he was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, he slipped out when I went to answer the door. He mentioned something about meeting up with Emmett Cullen," my mom replied.

"Oh," I said.

I gave her one last kiss on the cheek and then Jazz and I walked out into the brisk cool weather. He drove the truck today, as I assumed he would, because he knows how much I love it. He opened my door for me and then shut it behind me after I settled myself in the passenger seat. He's always a gentleman.

After settling himself into the driver's seat and starting the car, he pulled out onto the road and began our short drive to school. We talked about random things throughout the car ride. Before long, we were pulling into a parking spot, in the school's parking lot.

We had twenty minutes left until the bell would ring, so we took a few moments to make out. Anytime without having Jazz's lips on mine, is much too long.

We sat in the truck, French kissing. Not caring who was around to observe us. All we were doing was kissing, so it wasn't like it was something people don't see everyday.

We were jarred apart by a persistent knocking on the driver side window. I peered over Jazz's shoulder to see Fairy Pixie and Mr. Hotness standing outside the door.

"Could you two maybe suck face behind closed doors, that's not in a public parking lot? Just because your side windows are tinted Jasper, does not mean that you can't be seen through the front windows. Come on Bella, get out of there. I need your advice about something," Alice said with determination.

Accepting defeat from our moment of peace, Jazz and I gathered our things and exited his SUV.

"Your timing couldn't have been more impeccable," I told her with sarcasm.

"Bella, in your short time of knowing Alice, you must know that she can be a little pest at times," Edward said to me.

Jazz and I laughed at his statement, because it was very much true. Alice was shooting daggers at Edward with her eyes.

"Nobody was talking to you Eddie," she said while grabbing my arm and dragging me away towards the school.

I mouth I loved you to Jasper and waved bye to him and Edward, noticing that Edward had a sour look on his face. He looked like he wanted to say something to his sister, but decided to keep it to himself instead.

"So Ali, what did you need my advice about," I asked her once we got closer to school and she had let my arm go.

"Well, I talked to my parents last night and they cleared us to have a sleepover this weekend. So you're going to follow me home on Friday after school. We're going to the club on Friday night and then Saturday we're going to go have some fun," she replied.

I nodded my head, waiting for her to get to the point where she needed my advice.

"I want to do a pajama jam for all of us girls on Saturday night. I have pics of some PJ's that I thought would be cute for us four to wear. That's where your advice comes in."

"Awww, Ali, why can't it just be a simple sleepover where we wear the pajamas we already have? Why do we need to get new ones," I asked her.

"Because Bella, boys are going to be there too!"

"What…what boys? Are you crazy? My parents are not going to let me go to a sleepover where there will be boys invited as well. I can't believe your parents are okay with that! Ali, Jasper is not going to be okay with that either, so I'm going to have to decline your invitation," I told her.

"Bella, don't be absurd. You will be coming to the party, because the boys that I mention are my brothers, Jasper, and Ben. Edward and Emmett decided to have some guys over so they wouldn't be in the house all weekend with a bunch of girls. Edward has become good friends with Ben and Jasper, so of course he'd naturally invite them. Emmett was going to invite your brother, but with Rose being here and all, he thought it may make her uncomfortable," she stated.

Wow, I didn't even realize that Emmett and my brother had become close. Where have I been? It's only been a few days since they've arrived and already it seems as if the Cullens have been in our lives much longer.

"Ali, do your parents know that Jasper and I, as well as Angela and Ben, are dating?

"I'm not sure, I didn't mention it to them. Not because I was trying to keep it from them, but because I didn't know until later on last night that my brothers were even considering inviting the guys over too. Don't worry though, my parents won't mind, because you guys are not sleeping in the same room together."

"How about you show me the pictures at lunch Ali, because we really need to get to class before we're late."

We made it to class on time and took our seats. While I was chatting with Rose and Angela, Mr. Brandon walked into the class as the last bell was ringing. All conversation ended when Mr. Brandon began roll call. After roll call, Mr. Brandon walked to the front of the class and stood there looking over the class, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Class," he began.

"I have an announcement to make. I wasn't expecting this to be the case, but I must say, I'm surprised," he told us all.

His face wasn't giving away anything, so I couldn't tell if this was a good or bad surprise. From the confused expressions on my classmate's faces, I don't think they had a clue either. Mr. Brandon definitely had our undivided attention.

* * *

**Okay, so tell me what you thought about Chpt. 4. I really do go off your feedback, so it helps to know what you thought was good, what you thought was bad, if I missed something, or if something seems out of place and whatnot. Like I said before, this is my first time ever writing anything like this, so please bare that in mind. Also, I do not have a Beat for this story, so my writing may not be perfect, but I really do try to catch all errors before submitting. However, things may slip through the cracks. I have Chpt. 5 ready to go, all I need is a good amount of reviews before I'll post it. Thanks guys, you're the best!**


	5. The Meaning of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything "Twilight", even though I would love to have Edward and Jasper in love with me, wanting me, lusting for me, maybe even thirsting for me would be okay!**

**Here are a few of my favorite reviews...**

_**Opal2084: Interesting plot. I'm eager to see what you've planned for the mismatched couples although J&B seem happy with each other. I'm loving suave and flirtatious Edward.**_

_**lildv274: geez... alice was sure over stepping in that chapter! good chapter though! im curious to read what the teacher has to say! hope you can update soon!**_

**A.N. So I just want to give a big "Thank You" to all of my lovely reviewers! I had a bigger response than I was expecting and I'm so very thankful.**

**This is the longest chapter I've written and I hope you guys really like it. I would really like to get some feedback on this chapter as far as what you like and what you didn't like. I'm asking for this because Chapter 6 is already ready and it's where everything changes. I've had a few people say that they wanted Jasper and Bella to stay together, but from the beginning this was always intended to be an Edward and Bella story.**

**A friend of mine (personally) read my story and asked why I have Bella and Jasper having sex so much, the reason is because I'm basing Bella off the average 16 year old girl. In this day and age there is quite a bit of 16-year-olds having sex and lots of it. It's not so taboo anymore, even though people may still frown upon it. I also had to remind her that it's just what I want in my story and it's not meant to replace the original of course. So please review after reading and give me your thoughts.**

**

* * *

**It was so quiet inside the classroom that a pin could drop, and you would hear it when it connected to the cold linoleum floor.

Mr. Brandon didn't keep us in suspense any longer. I guess he too felt the anticipation and eagerness of the class, at his prior words.

"I graded your quizzes last night and to my surprise, you all passed with flying colors," he said.

"No one had a grade below 95% he went on. Never in all my 5 years of teaching have I had all the students in one of my classes pass a quiz with a score of 95% or better."

"At first I was skeptical thinking that maybe some of you had cheated, but I knew that you guys were much too mature for that. Now that I see you can do the work, I should not have any problems with any of you keeping up with assignments for this accelerated course."

I guess we all were expecting his surprise to be something totally unrelated to us, because there was an uncomfortable pregnant pause after Mr. Brandon finished his speech. After a few seconds, we all went back to normal.

"Okay class, before we begin with today's classroom assignment, please pass your homework to the front of your row."

Everyone passed their homework forward and waited for further instructions.

Once the homework was collected from the front of the rows, Mr. Brandon asked for us to turn our books to page 7. All conversation ceased and class began.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, as did Wednesday. Before I knew it, I was walking out to the parking lot, to wait for Jasper to meet me at my car. We were going to ride to his house together, since he rode to school with Rose today.

Once we arrived at his house, I went up to his room with him so we could do our homework. Rose was only there for a few minutes, before she needed to leave to get to the salon.

Yesterday evening, when Jasper and I talked on the phone, he asked me if I would spend the night with him tonight. His parents were going to be staying the night in Seattle after his father's business dinner. He said to tell my parents that I would be staying overnight with Rose and that his parents would be there.

I hated lying to my parents, but I really wanted to stay the night with Jasper, so I conceded. I was looking forward to my night with Jasper. We've only stayed the night together once before, but that was before we were sexually active.

We got our homework done in no time, even with a few stolen kisses in between. We went down to the family room to watch some TV until it was time for Jazz to start dinner.

I'm a huge HGTV fan, so I coerced Jazz into watching House Hunters and Spice Up My Kitchen, with me.

He actually liked both shows a lot. I told him that these shows gave me ideas for things that I would like to do to my own home when I'm ready to buy one.

That statement led us to talk about the kind of home we wanted someday, and where we wanted to live…geographic wise. We also talked about what our career paths were going to be, and when we'd like to get married, and how many kids we want to have.

Surprisingly, Jazz saw himself staying here in Washington, becoming a lawyer, buying a brick colonial house, getting married after he's been in his career field for 2 or more years, and he wants to have 3-4 kids.

I, on the other hand, have no plans to stay in Washington. I want to move someplace that's more interesting. Like New York, Boston, Chicago, San Francisco, or Detroit. I definitely want my home to be built from the ground up, so location would definitely play a part in that. My aspirations is to become an anesthesiologist (spelling may be wrong, but it's a doctor who puts you under for surgery). I want to get married sometime in my mid twenties and enjoy time with my husband before having the 2-3 kids that I desire.

Something else I noticed about Jasper's future, is that he didn't mention him and I at all. Maybe he just assumed that we would be together. Who am I to talk, I didn't mention him and I either. What does that mean, I asked myself?

We talked for a little bit longer before Jazz told me to make myself comfortable watching TV, while he went to cook our dinner.

He came in and checked on me a few times. I was caught up in watching a movie on the Lifetime Movie Network (LMN), when he came in the last time to say that dinner was ready.

I clicked off the television and we walked hand in hand to the dining room.

He had the table set beautifully, with candles and some nice china. He had already prepared our plates and walked me over to the seat he had designated for me. He poured me some wine and I gave him a questioning look. I don't have anything against drinking, hell I even indulge myself every now and then. I just didn't want anything we do together this evening to be influenced by alcohol.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, I'm not going to get you drunk. I just thought it would go nice with the salmon, and considering neither one of us are driving anywhere tonight, we should be okay," he said to me.

So instead of giving him a hard time, I simply replied, "this looks delicious, Jazz. You really outdid yourself."

He smiled that innocent smile I love so much and replied, "thanks Bella."

He took his seat next to me and told me to dig in. We ate in silence. The food really was amazing. The baked lemon herb salmon, rice pilaf, and asparagus were all cooked to perfection. Topped with the wine, it was unforgettable.

Once we were both done, I told Jazz that I would clear the dishes and put everything away. He tried to give me a hard time, but I won in the end.

While I was loading up the dishwasher, I notice that I hadn't seen or heard from Jasper in a good 20 minutes. I wonder what he was doing. Knowing him, he's upstairs in his room listening to some music or playing his guitar.

I hurried up with my task, so that I could get back to him soon. After double-checking to make sure I had all the dishes in the dishwasher and that all the extra food was put away, I pressed start on the dishwasher and left the kitchen in search of my man.

I checked the family room first, but he wasn't there. I saw my phone sitting on the coffee table, so I picked it up. I figured I should call my mom and tell her and my dad goodnight, before I went upstairs.

My dad wasn't home when I called, he was working late. So I talked to my mom for a couple of minutes and then said goodnight.

I noticed that I had a text message from Ali, so I checked it.

_Hey B, what you up to?_

_~ Alice_

I quickly responded, so that she wouldn't feel like I was ignoring her or anything.

_Hey Ali, I'm at Jasper's. Tonight is our date night._

_I'll see you in school tomorrow._

_~ Bella_

Now I could go and find Jazz. I did hear some soft music coming from his bedroom, so I went inside. He wasn't there, I just figured he was in the bathroom or something.

I laid across his bed, waiting for him to come out. He walked into the room after a minute or two and told me to follow him. I followed him into his adjoining bathroom, where he had made a bubble bath.

"So Bella, I was thinking that you and I could take a bath together. What do you think about that," he asked me.

I was stunned. I mean, he had just made me the most perfect dinner and now he made this wonderful bath for us to share, I was just speechless.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Jazz," I told him with love in my eyes.

He held me to him and kissed the top of my head. Much too soon, he was stepping back and away from me.

He began to undress, and I got the picture. I probably should undress too, if I planned on getting in the bath with him.

In no time, we were both naked as the day we were born. He helped me into the bath, but didn't follow me in right away. He darted back into his room and came out carrying my tote bag that I kept my toiletries in.

He's so sweet I thought to myself, smiling at the thought. I told him thank you and then he finally sunk his body into the cozy bath, right behind me.

I sat in between his legs and layed back on his chest. He took the sponge in his hand and used it to apply water to the parts of my body that was not submerged in the water. I was in heaven.

We talked, laughed, kissed, and splashed one another. Finally we decided to wash up before we became prunes and the water got too cold. After we cleaned our bodies, we wrapped ourselves in towels to dry off. I made sure to drain the water from the tub.

I wrapped my towel around my body after I dried off and walked back into Jazz's room. He followed right behind me. I moved to my overnight bag to get out my pajama's, but Jazz placed his hand on my arm to stop me. I looked up into his eyes and saw the need there, just like what I'm sure he could see in my eyes.

"Bella, I want to make love to you tonight and I don't want you to wear any clothing to bed. I just want to feel your skin next to mine, nothing more," he told me.

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I simply nodded my head and moved over to his bed. I dropped the towel on the floor, just before I crawled over to the center of the bed and layed down.

Jasper just looked at me, with so much love, desire, want, and need in his eyes.

"My God Bella, you're absolutely breathtaking," he said to me before dropping his towel and joining me on the bed.

I couldn't help but to blush at his compliment and at seeing him in all his naked glory, coming towards me.

He took his right hand and ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and let the moment take me over.

I felt him move over me and then before I could open my eyes, his lips were on mine. Moving in slow caresses across my mouth. I felt his tongue brush across my lower lip and I opened up to allow him to move his tongue inside. Our tongues did an erotic tango of sorts, as we lost ourselves in this mind-blowing kiss.

I ran my hands up and down his back, while pressing my body into his more and more. Wanting to be covered completely by his warmth and hardness.

I felt his left hand move down to my leg, caressing it, and then trail upwards towards my waist, resting there for a moment, before moving up to cup my right breast.

He moved away from my mouth and placed soft gentle kisses along my ear, neck, and jawbone, before moving down to my breast area. He took the same breast into his mouth that he was just caressing moments before and sucked on it for a bit, before moving over to the other breast. He took his time loving my breast, before journeying south to my belly button.

I felt him dip his tongue inside my belly button, causing my body to shiver.

"Mmmm, that feels amazing Jazz. I love the way your tongue feels on my skin."

Jasper continued his exploration of my body, moving even further down to run his tongue along my pelvic bone. He then ran his tongue down my right leg, to my toes and took each one into his mouth and twirled his tongue around them. He did the same thing with the left foot and then journeyed back up to my core.

He lightly blew his breath across my vaginal lips, creating even more of a reaction from me. I arched my back when I felt the air blow across my wet pussy.

"I love it when you're dripping wet for me Bella," he told me.

"Mmmm baby, I love the way you're making me feel. Please don't stop Jazz, I need more," I begged.

"What do you want darlin? Do you want to feel my tongue, or my fingers in your pussy?"

"Oh yeah, I love dirty talking Jasper. I want…both!"

He didn't hesitate a moment longer before he dived face first into my dripping wet pussy. Lapping at my clitoris, like a madman. If I didn't think it could get any better, I was severely mistaken. He thrust two fingers into my opening, pumping in me hard.

"Oh God Jasper, I'm going to cum baby, I'm going to cum if you keep that up," I yelled!

"Cum for me Bella," he said after moving his mouth away from my sopping wet core.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! Mmmmm yeah…Jaaaassssperrrrr," I yelled as I came hard in his mouth.

He licked me a few more times, before moving up to hover over me. He placed soft, gentle kisses along my hairline, the side of my face, and then my lips. His kisses were so loving. I could taste my juices on his tongue as he deepened the kiss. He didn't rush to do anything more than just kiss me.

Once he was satisfied that my breathing was back to normal, his kisses became more aggressive. I felt him reach down and move my thighs apart with his left hand. He then moved between my legs, pressing up against my pussy with his hard dick.

I was still dripping wet from him licking me. I could feel my juices running down my thighs. He was definitely going to need to wash his bedding after all of this, my wetness just couldn't be contained between my thighs.

He looked down into my eyes, requesting permission to continue, and I nodded for him to enter me. He held my gaze as he entered me slowly, taking his time to sheath himself within my warmth. After a few moments, his 9-inch cock was completely enveloped inside of me.

He held still for a moment and then pulled almost completely out of me, before ramming back inside, filling me to the hilt.

I was almost positive he was about to fuck me senseless, but I was so terribly wrong. Jasper took his time making slow, sensual love to me. Something that we've only done a handful of times. I honestly believe that making love is something that happens between two people who love each other completely. Even if you and that person don't stay together forever, it was at the moment in time when you loved one another so completely, that you expressed your love in such a way.

This was Jasper's moment and mine. I know I love him with my whole heart and that he feels the same way about me. I don't know what the future holds, but I'm willing to take each moment as it come and relish in the love that we share now.

"Bella…baby, I love you so much. You feel so amazing right now. Oh God, I'm not going to be able to hold off much longer," he told me softly in my ear.

"Please cum with me Bella, I want to feel your juices flow down my dick, while I fill you up with my cream."

"Jasper, Oh Jasper, I love it when you talk to me that way. I just can't get enough of it. I'm going to cum too baby."

"Cum with me…now Bella! Oh my, shit Bella, I'm cumming baby! Mmmmm, fuck, Beeellllaaaa!"

"I'm there to Jazz, I'm cumming to baby. Oh yeah, fuck! Oooooooh, mmmmmm, oh God!"

"That was incredible my sweet Bella. Thank you for letting me share that experience with you, my love."

"The pleasure is all mine. There are no words to express the love I feel for you at this moment Jazz. I love you so much and this was just an added bonus," I told him honestly.

No other words were needed as we fell to sleep, me lying in his arms, with my head on his chest. This was a perfect end, to a perfect day.

"Bella, Bella! Bella, wake up," a pestering voice kept saying in my head.

"Beeelllaaa, wake up, you're going to be late for school! You too Jasper, wake the fuck up and get ready for school."

I finally opened my eyes to see Rose standing next to the bed, with a fierce expression on her beautiful face. I looked over and saw Jazz sleeping soundly, lying on his back with his head buried in my hair. He looked so adorable, how could I possibly disturb him.

"Bella, get that look off your face this instant! There will be no more bumping and grinding for you two this morning," she said with a grimace on her face.

Jasper and I had woke up in the middle of the night, horny for one another. He fucked the shit out of me up against the wall, and I think the whole block heard me screaming. It was the most hardcore sex we've had to date. I liked it…a lot!

"Alright Rose, I'm woke. You don't have to be so darn mean. I'll wake Jazz up and we'll be ready in a flash. You don't have to wait for us, I can take Jazz with me in my car. What time is it anyway," I asked her.

"It's 7:10, meaning you only have fifty minutes until you're late for 1st period. I'm sure Mr. Brandon would love that. You being his star pupil and all," she said jokingly.

"But honestly, you guys need to get it in gear. I'll be leaving in 20, and I want you 2 downstairs before I leave the house. Fully dressed and ready to go."

"Okay mother! See you in a bit," I told her sarcastically.

Once she was out of the room and the door was closed, I dipped down under the covers and took Jasper's limp dick in my mouth. I quickly went to work on it, getting it nice and hard for me. I moved up and over him to straddle his waist, sinking myself down quickly on his erection.

Jasper's eyes popped open and his hands went immediately to my waist. I gave him a seductive smile and started working my hips. I knew that if I bounced my ass on his cock, it would make him cum quicker, so that's what I did.

It wasn't about being gentle or trying to get him to scream my name, I was trying to wake him up, happily. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 7:17, so I knew we had to be quick.

"Shit Bella, I'm about to cum," he said.

"That's right baby, cum for me. I want to feel you explode in me baby," I told him.

After he came, I leaned down and kissed him quickly on the lips and then hopped off his dick. I looked back over my shoulder and saw that he was looking at me, completely stunned. I almost laughed, because he did look funny, but I held my composure.

"Come on sweetie, we have to put a rush on it, or we're going to be late for 1st period," I told him.

"Oh fuck Bella, I don't know what I was thinking. I totally forgot to set the alarm last night. I can be ready to go in 10 minutes," he said.

"Well I'm going to go and grab a shower, because I smell like I've been having sex all night," I replied.

"Maybe that's because, you have," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Smart ass," I said as I rushed to the shower.

I quickly washed my body and my hair, even though I knew I wouldn't have time to blow-dry it. Right as I was finishing up, Jasper stepped in and said he wanted to freshen up too. I knew that if I stayed in there, we'd be fucking right up against the shower wall, so I stepped out of the shower and dried off.

I brushed my teeth and brushed the tangles out of my hair, before putting it up in a messy ponytail.

I threw the towel in the hamper and walked swiftly into his bedroom. I put on my underwear, a pair of low riding old navy jeans, a light blue tank top, and a white and light blue hoodie. As I was putting on my socks and shoes, Jasper came into the room dressed in some jeans with a white button up shirt, and his black cowboy boots. His hair was still wet from his shower, which made him look so tasty!

He saw me watching him and smiled at me.

"Come on beautiful, let's get to school. We don't have time for that," he said.

I grabbed my overnight bag, along with my backpack and walked out of his bedroom with him bringing up the rear.

He grabbed us a couple of nutri-grain bars for us to eat on our way to school.

Rose was just about to leave when we walked into the kitchen. She gave us a knowing smile, but didn't say anything about it.

We all walked out of the house together. Rose went off to her convertible and Jazz and I hopped into my Benz.

We had exactly 13 minutes before we'd be late, so I sped like a crazy woman all the way to the school. I didn't even have time to eat the breakfast bar Jasper brought me.

By the time we made it to class, we had 2 minutes to spare. I took that time to eat my breakfast really quickly. Jasper had also grabbed an apple juice for me as well. He is such a sweet guy.

Alice, Angela, Edward, and Rose were all staring at me like I was a freak show. Then all of a sudden, Rose bust out laughing.

I knew she was laughing because of the reason I had to eat my breakfast so quickly and didn't eat it at home where most people ate their breakfast. Before I could get her to stop laughing and prevent everyone from asking her what's so funny, she started talking.

"Well I guess next time you want to have a sex-a-thon with my dear brother Bella, you'll be sure to set the alarm to wake up on time for school so you can eat a decent breakfast at home," she said in between laughing.

"I mean, you guys had to have hit some kind of record. You did it like what, four times, including this morning," she asked.

"It was three times my dear sister, and if you'd get a life, you wouldn't be counting the amount of times I have sex with my girlfriend," Jasper said to her not so nicely.

I don't know where I got the nerve, but I added in with, "that's nothing compared to how many times we use to have sex back in the beginning. I believe our record back then was five times in one day."

Rose looked like she wanted to say something in response to that, but rolled her eyes and turned to face forward in her seat. I knew she wasn't mad though, because she had a hint of a smile on her face as she turned around. I looked around at my friends and saw them all looking back at me, with the exception of Rose.

Alice and Edward gave me looks of disbelief, like they didn't think I had it in me or something. Angela was looking at me in awe, and Jasper was just smiling at me with love in his eyes.

Oh what the hell, I have no reason to be embarrassed or ashamed. Jasper and I have been having sex for a long time now and we are a couple, so it's very natural, I thought to myself. Instead of saying anything I just looked at Jasper and gave him a wink, then grabbed my backpack to take out my textbook and my notebook.

Before anyone else could ask a question, make a comment, or do something to really embarrass me, Mr. Brandon started class.

The morning went by very quickly, I thought to myself as I was sitting at the lunch table with my friends. Rose and Alice were talking animatedly about this weekend's sleepover, while Jasper and Edward were talking about a guitar shop located in Seattle. Angela sat with Ben today, she said they had some things they needed to discuss.

I guess I must have been daydreaming, because I felt Jasper tug on my arm to get my attention. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"What you thinking about darlin," he asked me with a smile on his beautiful face.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a little bit of this, a little of that," I told him hoping he wouldn't press it.

He didn't say anything out loud, but he leaned over and whispered in my ear, " I know what you were thinking about, because it's been on my mind all day too."

I was shocked to hear him say that he had been thinking about our lovemaking from last night and the fucktastic session we had in the middle of the night up against the wall, added in with this morning's quickie.

I had a big Kool-Aid grin on my face after he told me that.

I'm not sure what it was exactly that caused him to do it, but in the next instance he had his mouth on mine, kissing me so intently.

His tongue was caressing mine and I let out a soft whimper.

"Umm hmmm," Rose said to get our attention.

"Could you guys please stop doing that at the table, some of are trying to eat here," Alice said with attitude.

I pulled back and gave Jasper one more kiss on the lips, before looking over at Rose and Alice.

"You two really need to get a life and leave us alone," I said with a grimace.

I looked over at Edward and he didn't look too happy either, but at least he kept his thoughts to himself.

All of a sudden, I felt guilty that I had done that in front of him. I don't know why, but I felt like I was being rude or disrespectful.

For whatever reason, I didn't care if we kissed in front of Rose and Alice, but Edward was a different story.

I knew that Edward had a crush on me or something, why else would he have kissed me that first time we met at Mike's party. Or why he acts the way he does around me.

I was hoping that whatever it was he felt for me, would be gone by now. I thought that he might even have gotten a girlfriend (not really, I didn't want any other girl putting their hands on him). It's not like none of the girls are not interested. There are always girls gawking at him or propositioning him. He always turns them down though. It's baffling. I hope he isn't holding out hope that Jasper and I will break up, because that's not happening.

The bell sounded just then and we all got up from the table to head to 5th period, making sure to dump our trash and stack our tray in the tray receptacle. Edward and I said bye to the others and headed off to Biology together.

We made our way to our table and sat down, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

I looked over at Edward and he looked pained, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. So, I took the initiative.

"Hey Edward, what's up? You've been awfully quiet since lunch, and that's not like you. Is there anything you would like to talk about, get off your chest maybe?

He looked over at me, with a blank expression. It was like he was contemplating what he should tell me and what he should keep to himself.

"I'm sorry Bella, I've just had a lot on my mind today. There is something I wanted to ask you, but I don't want to come off as a jerk or upset you," he told me.

"Edward, you can never upset me. Don't be ridiculous. You can talk to me, that's what friends do," I assured him.

"Well, it's just that…"

Before he could finish, Mr. Banner was starting class. We were going to watch a film today, so hopefully we'd get a chance to talk then.

Once the film was set up and the lights turned out, I moved my chair closer to Edward.

"So, finish what you were saying before we were interrupted," I told him.

I guess he was shocked by me moving my chair over so close to him, because he began stuttering, trying to form his words together.

It was actually kind of cute.

"Please Bella when I tell you this, please don't hate me okay," he stated, finally finding his words.

"I won't hate you Edward, please just say it."

"It's just that, I didn't think your relationship with Jasper was that serious. I was actually hoping that you guys would have broken up by now, so that I could be with you."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Wow, I can't believe that he just told me that. I didn't know that he wanted to have a serious relationship with me. I felt myself begin to blush.

"Oh wow Edward, I didn't know you felt that way about me. I mean, I know that we shared that kiss that first day and we've had a few intense staring moments, but I just chalked it up to maybe you just wanting to have sex with me or something," I admitted to him.

"Maybe if Jazz and I wasn't together when you and I met, we could be together, but that's not the case. I really love Jasper, just as much as he loves me. I will never cheat on him or hurt him in any way, even if I felt the same way you felt about me. I'm sorry Edward."

"That's okay Bella, well at least now I know that it isn't meant to be. Maybe now, I will give in to some of the girls that have been asking me out. I'm glad that I told you though," he said.

"I'm glad you told me too. I feel very flattered. I hope we can still be friends though. I really would like that," I told him.

"Oh we'll definitely continue to be friends. You are my lab partner after all and my sister loves you very much, already. I think that it would be hard not to be friends with you, because I really do like you as a person. Just like I think Jasper is a pretty cool guy, aside from the fact that he's making you happy enough to stay with him, he's a pretty alright guy in my book," he said to me.

We continued to talk about a little bit of everything for the remainder of class. We went on to PE after Biology and we played volleyball. Edward and I were on the same team, and our team won.

I'm glad Edward confided in me, I felt like we reached a new level after our talk. I must admit though, when he said that he wanted to be in a relationship with me, I felt my heart beat faster and butterflies began to flutter in my stomach. I even felt warm on the inside.

No one would ever know how Edward makes me feel…not even Edward himself. I was committed to Jazz, and I had no reason to want to break up with him. He's an amazing boyfriend and we've shared so much. I'll always be able to wonder what could have been with Edward, but that's all that will ever happen. Ever!

I was double-checking my suitcase to make sure I had everything I would need for this weekend. I knew we would be heading out to Port Angeles after school, to pick out an outfit to wear tonight to the club. I was actually excited about going to this new club that Mrs. Cullen, was part owner of.

Once I was convinced I had everything I would need, I closed my suitcase and sat it next to my door. I had woke up extra early this morning to be sure that I had time to get things in order before I left for school, knowing that I wouldn't be returning until Sunday afternoon.

I stripped down my bed, because my mom generally washes all the linen on Saturdays. I would normally help her, but since I won't be here, I want to make the job easier for her.

I quickly put fresh bedding on my bed and straightened up my room. I'm kind of OCD about leaving my personal space unorganized.

I had done all my laundry yesterday after school, so I didn't have anything in my hamper except my pajamas that I slept in last night.

Now I was ready to head downstairs. I picked up my luggage and my messenger bag, and went down to the kitchen.

I sat down to the table and had a bowl of cereal. James came in and sat with me. I asked him about his friendship with Emmett, and he told me that he's a really cool guy. That they have quite a few things in common, like sports, video games, cars, and hunting.

He told me that he believes Emmett likes Rose, but won't make a move out of respect for him. He said that he didn't care if Emmett dated Rose, because they ended their relationship on good terms and that she's free to date whomever she likes. Plus, he told me that he likes the new girl, Victoria.

I told him that I kind of picked up on Emmett's feelings toward Rose a few days ago. We talked about school and my relationship with Jasper.

Unlike most big brothers who would give their little sisters a hard time for having a boyfriend, James genuinely likes Jasper and knows that he wouldn't do anything to hurt or disrespect me.

I cleared away our dishes when we were done and put them in the dishwasher with the dinner dishes from last night and started them to wash.

James told me to have a good time with my friends this weekend and to call him if I needed anything. He then left the house to get to school and ask Victoria out on a date.

I was happy for him. He swore to me that he wasn't on a rebound and that he wanted to take things slowly with Victoria, if she gave him the time of day.

I put my luggage in the trunk and then got into the driver seat. I sat my messenger bag on the seat next to me.

I pulled up to the school in no time. My favorite parking spot was still open, so I pulled into it, shutting off the engine, grabbing my bag, and exiting my car.

Jazz and Rose met me outside my car. Jazz gave me a kiss on the lips, while Rose gave me a smile and said "hey Bella, you ready for to have some fun this weekend?"

"Definitely, I can't wait," I responded.

We stood next to my car talking for awhile, giving Ali and Edward time to get there. Angela made her way over to us, not long after I arrived. Ben was right there with her, carrying her luggage for her. I popped open my trunk so he could put it inside. Ang would be catching a ride with me over to the Cullens house after school, since we would be going shopping and the boys were going straight to the house from school.

Angela and Ben is such a cute couple. I'm glad that Ang has found her special someone, she use to seem so closed up before. Not now though, since she's been with Ben, she's been enjoying life more, taking risk, being a normal teenager.

I saw the silver Volvo pull into the lot before anyone else noticed. Just seeing Edward made my day. I don't know why I always breathed a sigh of relief when I see him each day, but I try not to put too much emphasis on it. I think it's just because we relate to things the same.

I found out a lot about him during our talk yesterday. He's really a cool guy and will be a great boyfriend to the right girl. Unfortunately, that girl just can't be me.

"Hey guys," I said to them as they walked up to our little group.

I could see Ali bouncing with excitement. She has talked nonstop all week about this weekend, so I know she was ecstatic that it was finally here.

"Hi Bella," said Edward's sultry voice.

"Hey Bella! Can you tell that I'm excited it's Friday," Alice sang.

"Ali, I could see the excitement bouncing off you when I saw you guys pull into the lot. I'm looking forward to this weekend, I'm sure we're going to have a blast," I told her, meaning it.

We made our way into school to begin our day. I was actually wishing for the day to go by quickly so we could get to Port Angeles. I wanted to find a nice sexy dress to wear to the club, only because Jasper would be there too. I knew that he loved to see me in clothes that enhance my assets, as he so delicately put it.

Oh yes, tonight was going to be fun!

The girls and I had skipped out on sixth period, so we could get to Port Angeles before it got congested on the roads. We made it there in less than 45 minutes. There's a small mall located in downtown, so we pulled into the lot there.

We went in a few stores to locate the perfect outfit for tonight's outing. Rose, Ali, and Ang had no problem finding themselves a dress in Forever 21. I was being picky, so I wanted to keep looking. As we were walking, I saw the cutest dress in the window of Frederick's of Hollywood. I quickly went inside to see if they carried the dress in my size.

Sure enough, they had it and I snatched it up to go and try it on.

The dress was the kind that you couldn't wear a bra with and it would look better without any panty lines, meaning a thong would be the best bet, if you wasn't comfortable going commando.

It was a black halter dress, with a butterfly design on the back of the dress. I hurriedly pulled off my clothing, including my underwear (since I had on boyshorts) and slipped into the dress. In my honest opinion, it looked amazing on me. To be sure, I wanted to get my friends opinion first before I bought it.

I stepped outside the fitting room to get my girls reaction and as soon as they saw me, they all gasped.

I was afraid at first, thinking that I didn't look as good as I originally thought.

"It's that bad huh," I said to them.

"Oh my God Bella, you look so beautiful," Rose said.

"That dress looks really good on you Bella," Ang said.

"Damn Bella, I didn't know you had it in you," said Ali's musical voice.

"You guys really think it looks nice on me," I asked them.

"Definitely," they said in unison.

"Well, this is the dress I want then. I really think it's beautiful and I feel beautiful in it," I admitted.

"Get in there and get the dress off, so we can get accessories and get back to the house to prepare for tonight," Ali said.

I was changed back into my clothes in under a minute. When I went back out on the sales floor, I picked out a thong to wear under the dress. I just didn't think I could handle going commando.

I paid for my purchases and then we left the store in search of accessories.

We went inside of Macys and were able to find the perfect jewelry to compliment our outfits. I told the girls that I needed to make one more stop at DSW. Once inside, I was on the prowl for the perfect shoe to top my dress off.

Since my dress was all black, aside from the silver butterfly on the back, I chose a silver pair of stilettos to wear.

When we were done in the shoe store, we stopped by the food court to have something quick to eat. We all got a slice of pizza from Sbarro. After finishing our meal, we made our way out of the mall and over to our cars.

Ang and I followed Ali and Rose, back to the Cullens house. When we reached the house, I was flabbergasted. Their house was absolutely beautiful. It was a huge 3 story white colonial. What made it even better, is that it was the only house for about 3 miles, completely surrounded by trees. You could even hear the nearby stream running along the rear of the house.

Once inside, the view was even more breathtaking! The foyer was huge and bright. There was a massive curved staircase that led up to the first and second stories, right off the foyer. This house was amazing!

You could hear the laughter of the boys drifting from someplace nearby. It sounded like it was coming from the room that was off to the right of the entryway.

Ali led us into their family room, which is where the guys were set up playing guitar hero. This room was sunken in, so you had to step down once you walked through the doorway. There was a huge wall with a marbled fireplace in the center. Off to the right of the fireplace was where the huge flat screen was set up for video games. There was a leather sofa, 2 leather armchairs, and a media center.

To the left of the fireplace was a black baby grand piano set-up. It was so beautiful and shiny. Where there should have been a regular wall next to the piano, there was instead a wall of glass. You could see out into the forest behind the Cullens home. Looking at all the greenery, must be so tranquil at times.

"Oh my God Ali, this room is beautiful. I would never leave this room if I lived here," I admitted with awe.

"You're more than welcome to use this room as often as you like Bella. Our home, is your home! Seriously, I mean that. I want you to be comfortable…all of you," she said to the three of us.

Out of the blue, Emmett's voice jarred me from my exploration of the room. I pulled my eyes away from admiring their family room, and instead, looked over to where the guys were playing the game.

Jasper and Ben were playing against each other. Emmett was the loudest of the 4, laughing so hard at Ben. He was holding his mid-section, bent over, shaking with fits of laughter. He finally managed to get some words out after a few seconds.

"Damn man, you play worst than a beginner. They haven't even invented the word for how badly you play," he told him laughing even harder than before, if that's possible.

I had never spent time with Emmett, so I didn't really know what type of person he was. I looked over at Rose and saw a smile lighten her face as she watched Emmett. More and more, I'm beginning to believe that my best friend is smitten with the eldest Cullen.

Just then, Edward turned around and noticed us standing there. He smiled when he looked over and saw my face.

"Hey ladies, did you have fun shopping in Port Angeles," he asked.

The other guys had turned to pay attention to us as well.

Ali spoke up, "we sure did and we got some slamming outfits to wear tonight."

"Can I see what you got to wear Bella," Jasper asked.

"No you most certainly cannot," Ali and Rose said in unison.

"You guys will not be able to see us until we're ready to leave for the club. So no peaking guys," Ali said while pointing a finger towards Emmett, Edward, Ben and Jasper.

I don't think anyone else knew about Emmett's crush on Rose or hers on him. That just won't do, something is going to have to happen to put those two together. If James can move on, so can Rose.

I silently made it my mission to get these two to at least admit their feelings to one another, so that they can progress from there. Tonight would be the night that I put "Operation Emmett's Rose" into action!

* * *

**Okay, now I'm curious as to how I did with this chapter. Please don't hold back, I'm interested in hearing all suggestions if you have them. Like I said in the notes above, Chapter 6 is ready to go and I'm currently working on Chapter 7. The reason it's taking me so long to post chapters is because my Internet is on the fritz. I'm hoping to have that worked out soon. I await the reviews…**


	6. Love In Da Club

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own "Twilight". I do however keep hoping that I'll run into Stephenie Meyer's one day while I'm out and about around town (I live in Arizona too).**

**A.N. In this chapter there will be a lot of interesting things taking place. Some may think that the changes are too abrupt, but I needed to get things moving along. Also I need to forewarn you that ****THERE WILL BE**** underage drinking in this chapter, so for anyone that may not condone that sort of thing…please consider yourself warned of the content in this chapter.**

***~*HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY*~***

*****I just want to apologize to those who say that some of the conversations don't quite flow right or that I use the wrong tense in some instances. This is the first time I've written anything and I don't have a BETA for my story, so I'm going off pure instinct. Please forgive me for my mistakes and slip-ups. I'm learning along the way.******

**Here's a few of my favorite reviews...**

**_I'mYourGuiltyPleasure_ wrote: ****I really love this story, especially the Edward you've created. I like how he keeps persuing her even with obsticals in the way(a.k.a. Jasper), But i also like Bella and Jaspers relationship and that its not just a superfiacial thing to block E and B from getting together to make a story, they are actually in love and are good together. the only thing not perfect about this story is the talking, to me it kinda seems like when they speak, its weird, its more like they are e-mailing each other how the say many different things, then respondto each in order(idk if that really explains what i mean well, but i tried).:) anyway, great story, NEW CHAPTERS PLEASE!**

**_.lips_ wrote: y****our story is awesome. i cant wait till edward and bella get together one of the first stories though, we're ive actually liked jasper and bella but nothing beats eddie :) totally agreed with you on the "16year old girls have sex heaps"**

pleease keep edward this hot when they do get together :) keep writing, its awesome

* * *

  


After bidding the guy's farewell, Ali led us up the first set of stairs to her bedroom. Pointing out the hall bath, that guest generally used, and then showing us her parents bedroom, their study, Emmett's room, and the one extra room that was located on the 2nd story.

Although she didn't take us to see it, she informed us that Edward had the third floor all to himself, and that there were 2 additional bedrooms, plus two more full bath on that level (there's a full bath inside of one of the extra bedrooms). She said Edward's room had it's own full bath attached to it.

She also told us that all of the rooms that are located on the backside of the house also had a glass wall. Her mom had designed the house to be this way. She said that it gave it character and added to it's value.

Plus, since they didn't have any neighbors for miles and their home was separated from any homes behind them, by a wide stream, they wasn't worried about anyone spying on them while inside of their home.

Ali's bedroom was definitely girly. It was mainly decorated in pink, with chocolate and ivory thrown in. She had the biggest walk in closet I've ever seen in my life. She also had a huge bath connected to her room. This girl was definitely spoiled.

She told us that we all would be sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor, since this was afterall, a sleepover.

We put our overnight bag and shopping bags in her closet. She informed us that we should go down and eat something else, so we wouldn't get sick in the event we had something to drink at the club.

We were taking 2 cars to the club, the guys in one and us girls in another. We did a coin toss to see who cars would be driven and then who the DD (designated driver) would be.

As for the guys, it was determined that Edward's car would be driven for the guys, with Ben being the DD.

My car was chosen for us girls and Ang volunteered to be the DD, because she didn't want to drink. That was cool with me, I didn't have any problems with Ang driving my car, because I know she's a very careful driver.

We went down and informed the guys of the game plan and then we were off to the kitchen to grab some grub.

Once in the kitchen, I saw two people that were just as beautiful as Ali and her brothers. These must be their parents.

The man, who didn't look a day over 35, had the bluest pair of eyes I've ever seen. Even more brilliant than Jasper's baby blues. His hair was the same bronze color of Edwards. The woman looked just as young, if not younger. Her eyes were the shade of the shiniest emerald you could find. She had long black hair that reached her waistline and she was just a tad bit taller than Ali.

Ali and Emmett definitely took after their mom. With the hair color and the facial features, but they had their father's blue eyes.

Edward on the other hand had his mom's eyes, with his father's prominent good looks and sexy bed hair. Both of the boys were tall like their father, which made them more appealing in my opinion.

Ali introduced us to her parents, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

We each shook their hands and said hello. They told us that we should address them as Carlisle and Esme, because that made them feel younger.

"Your home is really beautiful," I said to them.

"Thank you Bella," Esme said.

"We finally meet. It seems as if we've known you forever, from the way your parents talk about both you and your brother James," Carlisle said.

I blushed at his words.

"Well, they speak about you just as often. I'm glad to finally meet you both," I said to them.

"There's Chinese food located over in the dining room. We picked it up for you kids, so you can eat something before going out tonight," Esme told us.

"Thank you," Rose, Ang, and I said.

"Oh Ali, before I forget, Sam has all of your names on the list. All you have to do is let him know who you are when you arrive and he'll usher you all inside to the VIP area," Esme informed us.

"Thanks mom, we really appreciate all you've done. You're the greatest," she said with enthusiasm.

We made our way over to the dining room and took a seat. The guys joined us not long after. We all dug in to the delicious smelling food on the table.

We made small talk while eating, and then Ali told the guys to clear the table so we could go up and start getting ready.

I was surprised that Emmett or Edward didn't give her any arguments. Jasper has always been respectful, so I knew that even if he felt she was being a tad presumptuous, he would do as she asked. Ben was a gentleman and quiet, so I wasn't surprised that he didn't say anything. Maybe she has her brothers wrapped around her little pixie finger, her being the baby and all.

It was almost 5 and Ali seemed to think it would take us a full 2 hours to get ready. We wanted to get to the club no later than 9, so we needed to leave the house by 7:30. The club was located in downtown Seattle and Friday nights were clubbing nights in Seattle. Which means, everyone within a 100-mile radius comes to the city to have a good time, causing major traffic jams.

Once in Ali's room, we all grabbed our bags and set to work getting all of things out. Alice went and took a shower in her bath, while Rose used the guest bath down the hall. Ang was going to hop in the shower once Ali was out, so I thought I'd run up and use the extra shower on the third level.

It wasn't hard to locate the room with the full bath inside, but what was hard was trying to figure out how to get the damn shower to work. There were several different knobs and handles there and I just couldn't figure out…why. I was scared I would break something if I happen to turn the wrong knob, so I decided to seek out some assistance.

I found Edward's room pretty easily. It was the only room with a light shining beneath the door and I could also hear music playing on the other side of the door.

I knocked softly and thought that he wouldn't be able to hear me if I did knock because of the music, so I slowly opened the door. I was giving him the opportunity to notice someone entering his room, in case he wasn't decent. He wasn't inside the bedroom when I walked in, shutting the door behind me.

I noticed that the light in his adjoining bath was on, but I didn't hear the shower running or anything. I just figured he might have been in there using the toilet, so I thought I'd give him a minute or two to finish up. If he didn't show his face by then, I would just leave and go back down to Ali's room and wait for Ang or Rose to finish up in the bathrooms on the second level.

I looked around in his room, checking out his priceless artwork on the walls and all the CD's he had lined up against his wall. He even had an impressive array of books on his bookcase.

The CD was changing in the CD player and it was quiet for a moment in the room. I faintly heard soft noises coming from the area of the bathroom. I was instantly on alert. I thought that maybe he was in there hurt and needed some assistance. It just didn't occur to me that maybe, it was something else.

I quickly moved across the room to the bathroom entryway. The door was slightly ajar, so I pushed it open further and moved inside. What I saw kept me frozen on the spot.

There was Edward, completely naked, standing with his eyes closed, leaning up against the outside shower door. He was stroking his very hard, extremely large dick, up and down.

He was so into his actions that he didn't sense my presence. I felt terrible that I was intruding on his private moment like this. I thought that if I turned around and very quietly walked out, he would never know I was here. I wouldn't even wait for him in his room. I would just go back down to Ali's room. They all had to be finished showering my now.

When I turned to walk away I heard him moan my name, "Oh Bella."

This could not be happening, he could not be thinking of me while masturbating. No, this isn't happening!

I tried to convince myself that I had misheard him, that he couldn't possibly be thinking about me in that way. We had just talked the other day about being friends and that he was going to date some of the girls who had been trying to get his attention since he arrived here in Forks. He's not suppose to be thinking of me in that way, even if I sometimes find myself thinking of him and that wonderful kiss we shared.

As I was trying to convince myself of all of this, he moaned my name again. "Mmmm, my Bella." I turned back around to face him, watching him work that massive cock of his.

I felt like such a hypocrite. How could I tell him not to think of me in more than a friendly manner, when I'm standing here watching him pop one off and enjoying it, if I'm being honest with myself?

I tried to imagine him fucking me with that impressive dick of his, but I seriously doubt that it would fit. He was much longer than Jasper and a little thicker too. My body has only known Jasper's dick, so that kind of intrusive may have everlasting effects on me.

I felt my hand travel down to the hem of the robe I had changed into before leaving Ali's room. I seriously wanted to touch myself while I watched him touch his body so intimately.

Without even realizing I was doing it I let out a slow, but audible, gasp. Why the fuck did I do that, I thought to myself.

I brought my gaze up to his face and saw his bright green eyes staring straight into my brown ones. I couldn't move, nor could I find the words to say anything.

I started playing with the belt of my robe, while trying to think of what to say. It was like my feet were rooted to the spot and couldn't move.

As if I hadn't made a complete ass of myself already, I mistakenly loosen the belt holding my robe together and it draped open showing Edward all my glory.

By this time, Edward has moved away from the shower door and is now standing in front of me with a look of need and want in his eyes.

He reached out to me, touching my face with his hand. I wanted to turn and press my lips to the palm of his hand and then step closer to him to feel his still erect penis up against my skin.

Just then an image of Jasper flashed into my mind and I snapped out of the trance I was in. I looked up into Edwards's eyes and said, "we can't do this to him."

I told him that I had just came in his room looking for him to help me figure out how to work the shower in the other room, when I heard noises come from inside his bathroom that startled me.

I explained that I didn't know that they were "those" kind of noises or else I would've walked right out of his room and just went back downstairs to wait for a shower to become free.

I couldn't find the words to tell him how I just watched him stroke himself and imagined him fucking me and making him moan my name out loud, while he makes me yell out his name.

I couldn't tell him that I had never seen a dick as big as his and wanted to know what it would feel like inside of my body, maybe even inside of my mouth.

I couldn't tell him any of that. I wouldn't tell him any of that, because we're friends and we're not going to cross that line. Plus, I'm with Jasper and it would crush him if he knew what happened inside of this bathroom. Even if we didn't have sex, it was still something that shouldn't have happened and it's all my fault!

So I said, "I'm so, so sorry Edward. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I'll understand if you hate me now. I didn't mean to lead you on just now, but I can't do "that" with you because I'm in a committed relationship and that wouldn't be right. I'm sorry!"

I turned and ran from the bathroom after that, running to his bedroom door and jerking it open and then slamming it behind me.

I went to the bedroom I had been in earlier, grabbed my things and ran back down to the second level. The bathroom Rose had used was now empty, so I dashed inside, hoping and praying that the knobs for the shower wasn't complicated like the ones upstairs.

Thankfully they weren't, so I quickly turned on the shower and jumped inside. I turned my thoughts away from what transpired upstairs moments ago and washed away my guilt. I washed my hair after rinsing off the soap from my body. When I was done, I shut off the water, dried off my body and then brushed my teeth.

I quickly blow-dried my hair and then put back on my robe and made my way to Ali's room.

Believe it or not, only 30 minutes had transpired between me leaving and going upstairs and now. So nothing was really said when I walked into the room. Ali just assumed I like to take long showers.

Ali and Rose were working on Angela's hair and make-up. Rose was straightening her hair with the flat irons, while Ali was applying some blush to her cheeks.

Both Rose and Ali had their hair and make-up finish. They were still in their robes, but I just figured they didn't want to put on their clothes until we were almost ready to leave.

I put my things away and grabbed my make-up bag. I went into Ali's bathroom and applied my make-up.

Rose told me that she wanted to do something cute to my hair, so as soon as she was finished with Ang, she set to work on my head. She pinned it up in the back, leaving spirals to fall haphazardly along the front of my face. It looked very elegant.

Now that our hair was done and our make-up applied, we could get dress. The four of us were ready by 6:45, and we were making our way down the staircase to where the guys were waiting.

I was feeling nervous all of a sudden. Not because of what I was wearing, but of seeing Edward. I didn't even give him a chance to say anything upstairs in his bathroom, so I didn't know what to expect. When we walked into the family room, all attention was on us.

Thank God Carlisle and Esme had a prior engagement and were already gone. I didn't think I could stomach them seeing me dressed like this.

The guys let out whistles and made wolf calls when they laid their eyes on the four of us.

"You ladies look beautiful," Ben said, looking only at Angela, but addressing Rose, Ali, and I with his compliment as well.

Jasper looked at me and smiled. "You look amazing Bella. I'm going to have my hands full tonight, trying to fend all the guys off you." He then looked at the other girls and told them how nice they looked, although I felt like he held Ali's gaze a little longer than he should.

"Well hot damn! Forks actually is beginning to look appealing," Emmett said.

"You ladies look lovely," Edward said in his soft sexy voice.

God, do he have to always sound so perfect. Do he have any flaws? I'm beginning to think not! He has the perfect looks, perfect body, and even the perfect dick…I still can't get over that beautiful work of art.

Someone must have asked me a question, because all of a sudden I heard Edward clear his voice to get my attention.

How embarrassing, to be caught daydreaming, by the one who you were daydreaming about.

Evidently it was him who had asked me the question, because everyone else were talking amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry Edward, did you say something," I asked him.

"Yes, actually I did. But I think I'm more interested in knowing what you were so deep in thought about," he said instead.

Caught! Shit, why did he have to be so damn observant? How could I skate around this one?

"Oh, I was just thinking about what Jasper said, that's all. I sometimes get flustered after he pays me a compliment," I said lamely.

I don't think he bought it, but he let the subject drop.

"Right. Well then, now that I have your attention, I asked if you wanted me to go and start your car so it could warm up. It's just a tad cold out tonight and I'm sure you would be more comfortable in a warm car," he said.

Always the gentleman. That was very nice of him to think about us girls like that.

As I was getting ready to reply, there was a knock at the door. Since he was the closest to the door, he went to answer it.

I went over and stood next to Jasper who turned and hugged me, kissing me softly on the lips.

Edward chose that moment to return, of course he saw the exchange between Jazz and I. I could see a hint of jealousy cloud his eyes, before he blinked it away.

"So, Carlisle and Esme thought it would be more exciting for the 8 of us, if we had a chauffeur take us to the city," he informed us.

"If we're all ready, let's get going. Our limo awaits," he declared.

When we were all settled inside the limo, each one of us took in all the amenities that was offered. There was a flat paneled TV, a video library, an Ipod with the docking station, a well stocked bar, and even an assortment of snacks and food.

Ali moved over to the stocked bar and began mixing up some concoctions in shot glasses. She then in turn gave us each a glass, filled with the golden liquid. I thought for sure that Ang and Ben would turn down the glasses she gave them, but nope, they held on to them.

"What is this Ali," I asked.

"Kamikaze," she replied.

"Raise your glasses," she said.

"To a night of fun, excitement, fulfilling fantasies and adventure," she toasted.

We all downed our drinks in one gulp. It wasn't too bad, I actually kind of liked it. Maybe that's why I had 2 more before we got to the club.

I had a feeling I was going to be shit-faced come tomorrow!

We pulled up to the front of the club, right near the entrance. Our chauffeur opened the door and we piled out one by one.

Ali went right up to the big guy standing in front of the entrance and told him who she was. He looked her up and down and then looked over at Emmett and Edward, who had accompanied her to the entrance. He then motioned for them to follow him. Emmett waved us over and the 8 of us followed the big guy through the main floor, up the stairs to a cozy little room that overlooked the dancefloor.

This was my first time ever stepping inside of a VIP room, so I wasn't quite sure what to expect when I found out we would be in one. I sure as hell didn't expect to find our very own bar, bathrooms, and seating area.

The seating area was made up of comfy looking mini sofas and chairs, arranged around low circular glass tables.

It could fit up to 50 people with no problem. Once we settled in a section that was specifically set-up for 8 people (not sure if that was on purpose or not), a waitress came over and took our drink order.

Us girls got an apple martini. The guys all got something different. Emmett and Jasper got Coronas and a shot each of Patron. Ben ordered a Long Island ice tea, while Edward asked for a Scotch neat.

I pulled Ang over to the side and asked her what made her change her mind about drinking, since she had stated that she didn't want to drink at the house.

She just said that her and Ben decided to let go and enjoy themselves since we had a limo and no one had to worry about being a designated driver.

That made sense. I'm glad that they're letting themselves have a good time, not with the drinking, but just by not worrying about anything and just letting go.

This place was amazing and unreal at the same time.

What baffled me was that, the waitress didn't even I.D. us. She just went off to fill our orders without a backward glance.

"Ali, how come she didn't ask us for I.D.," I said.

"Probably because Sam told them that they were to give us whatever we asked for," she replied with a big grin.

"Don't worry Bella, we don't do this on a regular basis. We are decent kids and our parents wouldn't tolerate us being a bunch of misfits, but tonight is special. We wanted to show you guys a good time and it's okay to live a little. Plus, you don't have to order alcohol if you rather not drink. I promise we won't be offended," Edward said with that dazzling smile of his.

"Well in that case, drink up," I said to everyone enthusiastically. Our drinks had arrived during Edwards little speech.

He looked at me stunned for a moment and then shook his head before taking a sip of his own drink.

When everyone else wasn't paying close attention, I leaned over and asked him what that little gesture was about.

He leaned in towards me slightly, saying into my ear, "you never say what I expect you to say. You always surprise me and I don't think I'll ever be able to get use to that."

He straighten himself back in his seat and I smiled slightly, while blushing. I was definitely going to need a few more drinks if I was going to be able to be around him and not be skirmish or blush every other second.

Better yet, I needed to get away from being in such close proximity as him. I jumped up abruptly and told Ali we should go out and dance.

She jumped up with a huge smile on her face, clapping her hands, while agreeing with my suggestion.

Rose, Ang, Ali and I all went out to the dancefloor. We found a spot on the floor and began moving in motion to the beat of Britney Spears, "Womanizer".

We hadn't been out on the floor long before the guys joined us. We all danced together, without really dancing together.

A slow song came on next and I danced with Jasper. Ben and Angela were dancing just a few feet from us. I didn't see the others, so I assumed they had gone back up to the VIP room.

Jasper asked me if I was having a good time and I told him I was. He told me all about their game of Guitar Hero while the girls and I was out shopping.

Evidently Emmett didn't think anyone could beat him on the game, but was beaten 3 times by Jasper. At first he pouted and threaten to throw the game in the trash, but Jasper told him that it was possibly beginners luck. That seemed to have done the trick, because Emmett went back to his normal self, according to Jazz.

He told me that he was having a good time and really liked Emmett and Edward. He and Edward are supposed to get together and play the guitar together sometime this weekend and see how each other sound, he told me.

I know how much Jazz loves playing his guitar and he plays really well. So I'm interested to see them play too.

Speaking of playing, Edward promised to play the piano for me sometime. I will have to see if he will remember that promise. Then again, I don't need another reason to fall for this guy. He's already perfect and I think seeing and hearing him play the piano, may be the last straw for me. Especially if he's as good as I think he may be.

The song ended and we headed back up to the room with the others, leaving Ang and Ben out on the dancefloor. Edward and Emmett were no where to be found, while Ali and Rose were sitting in 2 of the chairs drinking another martini.

I thought that this might be an excellent opportunity to set my plan in motion for Rose and Emmett (Operation Emmett's Rose). I turned to Jazz and looked him in the eyes, giving him that pout that he loves so much.

"Jazz, could you do me a favor and take Ali out on the dancefloor to dance. I think she really wants to dance and that will give me a chance to talk to your sister. I haven't really been able to do so since she and my brother broke up," I said to him knowing that he wouldn't deny me an opportunity to talk with Rose.

"Sure babe, you know I'll do anything for you. I love you darlin," he said then covering my lips with his own before asking Ali to dance.

She quickly accepted and they were off to the dancefloor. I told myself that I hope I didn't regret that, because I honestly believe that Ali has a crush on my boyfriend. I didn't worry about it though, because I trust Jasper and I know he wouldn't ever hurt me like that.

I went and sat next to Rose and made small talk.

"So how's it going Rose?"

"I'm good," she replied.

"You having a good time Bella? I saw you and my brother doing your thing out there on the dancefloor," she said with a wink.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time. I was just saying to Jazz that you should get out there and dance too."

"Not unless I'm out there dancing with my girls. I hate it how guys try to feel me up when I dance with them, that's why I haven't accepted any of their invitations to do so," she said with attitude.

"You know, there's one guy here that I'm pretty sure wouldn't treat you like that. Who would be a perfect gentleman," I told her with confidence.

"Who may that be Bells? I just may consider it, especially if he's good looking."

I kept quiet for a moment, trying to prolong the anticipation. I looked up at her and she gestured to me to get on with it. So I opened my mouth to speak.

"Emmett," I said simply.

She looked alarmed at first and then quickly masked her face to that of indifference.

"Why would you suggest him? Did he say something to you about me or something," she asked with interest.

"Maybe, but I think if you opened yourself up to him more, he may get up the nerve to ask you to dance."

"Would you dance with him if he asked you to Rose?"

"Of course I would Bella. He's Ali brother, so I know he's got to be a good guy," she said as if that should have been obvious.

"Rose I'm going to say something and I want you to hear me out before you say anything, okay," I asked her.

"Okay Bella. Go ahead and say it," she urged.

I chose to throw caution to the wind and just tell her what I thought. Whether it's true or not, at least it'll be out in the open and may even cause her to act on it. Here goes nothing, I told myself.

"Rose I think you and Emmett need to stop playing these little games and just go ahead and hook up. I see the way you look at him and watch him, he does the same thing to you as well. If you're concerned about the way it'll look if you started seeing someone so soon after breaking up with my brother, don't be. I mean, he's already considering dating again, so you should too," I told her.

"I don't mean to come off aggressive or overstep my boundaries, but I want you to be happy. If you think that Emmett will do that, then go for it. At least give it a try," I said softly while patting her on the arm to let her know I was being sincere.

"Oh Bella, I can't believe you have caught on. Emmett and I have been flirting low key with one another since the first day of school. I don't know what it was, but when I first met him at Mike's party, I felt the sparks fly between us. That's how I knew that your brother and I were over. I asked him to come over to my house that next day, so we could talk and I could tell him that it just wasn't working for us anymore."

"Bella, understand me when I say that I truly loved your brother. I just wasn't in love with him. Please don't hate me. I want to be with Emmett and I think he wants to be with me too. I just don't know how to tell Ali and I was afraid to tell you, because of James. Edward knows and so does Jazz, but we swore them both to secrecy."

"I could never hate you Rose. Your relationship with my brother isn't any of my business. You guys are broken up and you were both in agreement about it. I want you to be happy, so go after him and don't worry about anybody's reaction. I'm sure Alice won't mind and if she do, she'll get over it," I said to her.

We looked at each other and then we both bust out laughing. Just then Emmett and Edward came back into the room, looking at one another as if they missed out on something.

After we got over our fit of giggles, I looked at Rose seriously and casually nudged my head towards Emmett. I then mouth, go get your man and I got up and walked over to the bar.

I knew that Edward would follow me, so I wasn't too surprise when I turned to look at Rose and saw him standing in my line of sight.

I peaked over his shoulder and saw Rose and Emmett sitting next to one another, with their backs to us, deep in conversation.

I then looked back to Edward who was staring at me intently. I knew he was going to bring up the events from earlier and I was drunk enough already that I knew I would be able to handle that conversation. Just to be safe, I decided to order another drink first, before he began talking.

I held up one finger to halt him from beginning and downed my shot of Patron and then nodded to him to go ahead.

"You look absolutely ravishing tonight Bella," he said in my ear.

I felt my body shiver from his closeness. He smelled so good and looked even better. I couldn't help but to tell him so.

"You look pretty edible yourself, Mr. Cullen," I said.

I must really be tipsy, because those words should not have come out of my mouth. Why am I sitting up here flirting with Edward, when my boyfriend is just down the stairs dancing with my friend?

"You know Bella, you really caught me at a vulnerable time earlier this evening in my bathroom. I really needed to release some tension and you prevented me from doing that. You wearing that dress isn't helping matters either," he said with a slight naughty edge to his voice.

I was fumbling for words to say to that statement. I mean, I really didn't mean to walk in on his intimate moment, but truth be told, I'm not so sure that I'm sorry I did. I got to see this beautiful man in all his naked glory. I can look can't I?

"I really did not mean to walk in on you like that Edward. I really did need some help in the guest bedroom that's down the hall from your room. I was just caught off guard because I heard you moan my name," I said.

"I know you didn't mean to, it's just that you now know my secret. Since I can't have the real thing, I like to touch myself while I think about you doing it for me. I hope that doesn't creep you out or anything, because I didn't mean to. It's just driving me crazy not being able to be with you. I've never had to deal with something like this before, so please forgive me if I overstep my boundaries more than I should."

"This is what you do to me," he said while taking my hand and pressing it to his hard dick.

Instead of snatching my hand away, I gently pressed it more firmly into his erection, cupping him in my hand.

"Edward, I won't deny that I'm attracted to you and wouldn't want anything more than for you to fuck me right here, right now. But I love Jasper and he truly does make me happy. I've never had to deal with anything like this either. Loving one guy, while lusting after another one. This is just as hard on me, because I don't want to hurt anyone," I said to him with pleading eyes.

"Jasper is a good guy Bella, and I don't want to see him hurt either. It's just hard not wanting you."

"Bella, would it be okay if I just touched your warmth, just so I can know how it feels? I promise that's all I'll do if you let me."

I was stunned at his request. I've wanted him to touch me and do much more, since the first time I laid eyes on him. Now here he is asking me to let him do the one thing I've been dreaming about. My drunken brain wasn't being reasonable tonight because I nodded my head to tell him it was okay.

I looked over his shoulder again to see what Rose and Emmett were up to, making sure they hadn't witnessed our close proximity. I knew Rose would be livid if she saw what was going on, because I was doing something wrong behind her brother's back. To my surprise, Rose and Emmett were no where to be found.

I saw Edward nod to the bartender, who then walked from behind the bar and over to the door leading from the room to the dancefloor. He closed the door behind him as he walked out, leaving Edward and I alone in the room. For whatever reason, I was not nervous.

The DJ switched songs from an upbeat to a slow one. I heard the beginning strands of "Love In Da Club", by Usher began to play.

Edward walked over and looked through the glass at the crowd below, it was like he was searching for someone. For a moment his faced turned hard and I thought for sure he was angry, but then he relaxed his features and stared through the glass. After a few moments, he turned and walked back over to stand right in front of me.

"It looks like Jasper and Ali are keeping each other occupied out there on the dancefloor and so does Emmett and Rose," he informed me with an underlying tone in his voice.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad to hear that everyone is enjoying themselves," I replied not wanting to press him about what was bothering him.

Just then, Edward moved in closer to me, dipping his head down and taking possession of my mouth. He kissed me hungrily, thrusting his tongue gently inside of my mouth. His hands rested on my waist, holding me securely in place. My hands went up to his beautiful bronze hair, and I ran my fingers through his messy curls while we kissed.

Much too soon he was pulling away, but only to move me closer to the edge of the seat. I then felt his right hand move down to my exposed thigh. I knew there was another reason why I loved this dress so much, it was just short enough and had a high enough split for easy access.

I felt his hand move further up closer to my already wet pussy. He didn't know that he was going to be in for a surprise when he reached his destination.

Finally, I felt his hand brush up against my core, with no barriers to prevent him from touching me more intimately. I had decided to forego the thong I bought to wear with the dress, and just go commando instead.

I looked up in Edward's eyes and saw the shocked expression on his face.

"My God Bella, you don't know what you're doing to me," he said while closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

I then felt one of his fingers dip inside of me and I jerked forward, pushing it in more. Oh my God his finger felt amazing. He added in another and began pumping them in and out of me slowly. It felt so good, I didn't want him to stop.

He did stop though after awhile and took his now dripping fingers and put them in his mouth, sucking off my juices. That one action sent my nerves reeling. I wanted him so badly right now. He could take me right here on this barstool and I would be happy. All thoughts of reason gone out the door.

"I know I said that I just wanted to touch you my love, but I would really, really, like to taste you Bella. Will you let me taste you and make you cum in my mouth? That will make me a very happy man," he stated.

"What about Jasper? He would be so angry if he found out I cheated on him with Edward or any guy for that matter. I really do want you to taste me and so much more, but that would mean that I was cheating on my boyfriend," I said with disappointment in my voice.

"Bella, I won't say anything to Jasper about this. This will stay between you and I. I don't want to make you angry with me love. I'm hoping that you'll one day be my girlfriend, so I'm not trying to do anything to make you hate me," he assured me.

I didn't want to over think this. I knew what I wanted and I would just deal with the consequences. I told Edward he could do that to me, if that's what he wanted to do.

He reached behind me and handed me a shot and held one in his own hand. To us he said and then we downed the liquor in one gulp. He then took the glass from me, kissed me lightly on the lips, and lifted me up on the counter.

He stepped between my legs, pushing them apart gently and knelt before me. He was so tall that even with me sitting on the counter and him kneeling before me, he was leveled with my waiting pussy.

He kissed the inside of both thighs before placing a light kiss on the outside of my womanhood. He then licked me from my opening all the way up to my nub, pausing there to suck it inside of his mouth. His tongue did figure eight's in my pussy. He didn't even add in any fingers, he just worked me over with his tongue. I came so hard I damn near tore his head off with the pressure of my legs.

He got up off his knees and lifted me off the counter and placed me back in my seat. I pulled him to me and kissed his roughly. I hoped he could tell that I wanted more than what he just gave, but just in case he didn't, I started undoing his belt. I undid the button to his slacks and pulled the zipper down.

He looked down into my eyes and said, "are you sure you want to go this far Bella?"

I looked up into his eyes and answered, "I'm very sure."

I reached inside his pants, noticing that I wasn't the only one who went commando tonight. I grabbed his huge cock in my hand and slowly rubbed it up and down. His head fell back and he held on tight to my waist.

I pushed him away from me some, just so I could slide down off the barstool. I dropped to my knees and took his dick fully in my mouth. What I couldn't put in my mouth, I gripped with my hand and massaged it up and down.

"Fuck Bella, shit that feels so damn good," he exclaimed.

"Oh yes, like that love, I'm going to cum if you keep licking it like that."

I kept up my pace, making sure to twirl the tip with my tongue. I had my tonsils taken out when I was 8, so I didn't have to worry about that gag reflex feeling. I was able to take Edward's huge dick further down my throat then most girls probably would be able to.

He tastes amazing in my mouth. I can't believe I'm doing this with him. I just hope it's worth it in the end!

"Shit baby, I'm getting ready to cum," he said trying to pull away from my mouth.

I wasn't having any of that, I latched on a little tighter, letting him know that I wasn't budging. After a couple more licks and sucks, his cum shot straight down my throat. I didn't spill one single drop of it.

He helped me up and told me that as much as he wanted to be inside of me, that we should probably quit while we're ahead because the others would be back soon.

We straighten up our clothing and each went to the restroom to wash our faces and freshen up some more. When I returned, the bartender was back behind the counter and Edward was sitting down talking with Ang, Ben, Rose and Ali.

I walked up to the bar and got another drink, downing it before I went over to sit with the others.

Rose was smiling more so than ever and I thought that to be a good sign. Ali was leaning over on Rose, completely smashed. I laughed at the sight of her.

Ang and Ben looked so much in love as she sat on his lap, with him playing with her long silky hair.

Just then Emmett and Jasper came back from the restroom. Jasper looked like he was barely able to hold himself on his two feet. I immediately jumped up and went to him.

"Jasper, are you okay?"

"Are you ready to go, because we can," I told him.

"No Bells, I'm fust jine," he said slurring his words.

"I just need to go be with Ali, now she's the drunk one," he said.

I found his statement a little odd. Since when did he "need" to go and be with Ali? I wanted to ask him what he meant by that statement, but knew that he was too intoxicated to probably comprehend that kind of inquiry. I decided to let it go for now.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but this scene is getting old. Let's go home and play truth or dare," Emmett suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. I'm gamed," Rose agreed.

So we all prepared to leave, Emmett and Rose helped Jasper out to the limo, while Edward carried Ali. Ang and Ben followed us all out.

The ride home was pretty somber. Everyone, aside from Ali and Jasper who was drunker than drunk, was in their own little oblivion. I gave them both water to drink, to help sober them up quicker.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway sooner than I thought was possible. We all piled out, Edward tipped the driver and we went inside. By this time Ali and Jasper were a little bit more alert now, not by much though. We went into the family room and got comfy on the sofas and chairs.

Emmett stood in front of us all and said, "so here's the rules."

_**You must do whatever it is you're dared to do.**_

_**If you pick truth, then the person asking the question must know the answer.**_

_**Anyone, who refuses a dare, will have to take a shot.**_

"So everyone cool with that," he asked.

There were a few nods of the heads and several people said yes.

"Okay, since I'm the one who suggested the game, I'll go first," Emmett said.

"Alright Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered.

"Is it true that you haven't had sex in a year?"

"Yes that's true," she answered still showing remnants of being drunk.

"Okay my turn and I choose Bella," Ali said.

"Truth or Dare Bella?"

"Shit what the hell, dare," I said.

"I dare you to French kiss Edward," she told me.

I couldn't believe that she would dare me do that. Unless she have ulterior motives. Probably not, I can't see Ali being that malicious. So I got up and went over to Edward, who had a big grin on his face, and I kissed him like it wasn't something I really wanted to do.

I think he caught on to what I was trying to do, because he just sat there not showing any emotion. After a few seconds, I broke the kiss and then went to sit back in my seat.

I stole a glance over at Jasper who appeared to not really be phased by the kiss I shared with Edward. Maybe he wasn't the jealous type afterall, which is a good thing for me right now.

So it was my turn now and I chose Ang. I dared her to suck Ben's middle finger and she did it. Everyone was shocked at her boldness.

She chose Rose and dared Rose to straddle Emmett and act like she was riding on a horse. Rose being the bold type she is took her dare in stride. She straddled Emmett and grind against him and you could see his face turn a deep shade of red. He had to excuse himself for a few minutes after that.

When it came time for Edward to pick a person, he chose Jasper. Jasper picked dare and Edward dared Jasper to tongue kiss Ali.

Jasper looked at me and then without waiting for me to signal him to go ahead, he went over and placed his mouth on Ali's and he kissed her for a good minute. When he pulled back from the kiss, he looked at her, smiled and then went and sat down in his seat.

Everyone looked shocked and surprised at the exchange between the two of them. I was looking at him in disbelief, because I couldn't quite understand the change in his behavior towards Ali.

I felt Edward's eyes on me, but I didn't look at him. I know he knew I sensed that he was watching me, because he stood up and said that we should call it a night and get some sleep.

All the girls went up to Ali's room to change into our PJ's. The guys were not sleeping all in one room. Ben was sleeping in the only guestroom on the second level and Jasper was sleeping in one of the guestrooms on the third level. Emmett and Edward would of course be in their respective rooms.

Since Ali was still a little drunk, we decided that she should sleep in her bed so she would be comfortable. Rose, Ang, and I all took a sleeping bag and settled into it for the night. I was sleep almost immediately.

I woke up a few hours later when I heard the bedroom door open and then close. I thought that maybe Ben was coming in to check on Ang, maybe to get her to sneak out and make out with him some. However, when I looked over, I didn't see any additional people in the room with us. Ang and Rose were still asleep in their sleeping bag next to me. I looked up to Ali's bed and noticed that it was empty.

She must have gone down to the kitchen to get something to drink or to have a snack, I thought.

After 15 minutes of her being gone, I thought I should go and check on her to make sure she was okay. I got up and quietly left out the room, being sure to close the door behind me. I then went down to the kitchen and it was dark, no Ali anywhere on the first level.

I thought that was strange. So I thought maybe she went to see Edward. I know that they're really close and she confides in him from time to time. Just to be sure that she was okay, I decided to go up and check to see if she was in his room. When I got to his room, I didn't hear anything. I peeked inside and didn't see her. Edward was sound asleep.

Then I heard muffled voices coming from one of the guestrooms. I followed the sound to the same room I had been in earlier today, with the shower that I couldn't work. The door wasn't closed all the way, so I gently pushed it open. I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked over at the bed. There was Ali, riding Jasper. They both were completely naked, going at it like newlyweds.

Jasper was moaning and cursing, while Ali was trying not to scream out his name. They couldn't see me from where I was standing and I didn't want them to. I don't know what I would have said if they caught me standing there. Just then, Jasper flipped Ali off of him and positioned her on all fours. He then drove deep inside of her, causing her to curse out loud.

They must not have thought they were too loud, because they kept on going. All of a sudden, I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. I wasn't startled, because I was familiar with these arms. He turned me in his arms and told me that he was sorry. I let him pull me down the hall to his bedroom and he sat me down on his leather chaise lounge chair.

"I'm so sorry that this happened Bella. I would've never thought Jasper would cheat on you," he told me.

When he said that to me, I thought back to what we had done at the club and I immediately felt sick to my stomach. I ran to Edward's bathroom and purged my stomach. He was right there holding my hair back, rubbing soothing circles along my back.

When I was done, he got a washcloth for me and I washed my face and rinsed my mouth out with some Listerine. We went back in his room and I layed down on his bed. He layed beside me and held me. I turned towards him and cried into his chest until I fell asleep. I awoke 3 hours later to find Edward in a deep sleep. I slipped from his embrace and made my way back down to Ali's room.

She still hadn't returned, so I figured her and Jasper was making a night of it. Maybe they thought everyone was so drunk that no one would notice Ali missing.

I made my way over to the closet and gathered all of my things together. I slipped on the tracksuit I had brought to wear today. After I was fully dressed and I had everything, I looked at Rose and Ang who were sleeping so peacefully. I hope that they didn't wake up early and find those 2 together. I don't think Rose would be as understanding and Ang may start to hate Ali because she and I have been good friends since forever.

With one last glance, I walked out of the backstabber's room and made my way down the stairs and out of the house. I put my luggage and shopping bags in the backseat of my car and then settled into the driver's seat.

I was home in less than 10 minutes. I pulled into the garage, to hide my car from view. I grabbed my bags and let myself in the house through the entrance there. It was still early enough that I wasn't expecting anyone to be up.

I wasn't so lucky, my parents were woke and was sitting at the counter having a cup of coffee. They were surprised to see me walking into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing back, I thought you said you wouldn't be home until Sunday afternoon," my mom asked.

I had to think quickly, because I couldn't tell her the reason I was back was because I caught my new best friend, fucking my boyfriend. I'm sure that wouldn't go over too well.

"I didn't feel too well and I thought I was coming down with a bug or something, so I came home," I lied.

"If you're not feeling too well Bells, we can take you to the doctor. I don't have to be to the station for another couple of hours," my dad said.

"No, I'll be fine dad. I just need some rest. I'm going to go up and take a nice hot bath and then crawl into bed."

"Can I get you guys to do me a favor and tell anyone who calls me that I'm not feeling well and I don't want any visitors or phone calls? That I'll call them later or see them on Monday? I just don't want to be bothered if that's okay," I told them.

"If that's what you want sweetheart. But are you sure you don't want me to let Jazz, Ali, or Rose in if they stop by," my mom asked.

If looks could kill, my mom would be dead right where she sat.

"No mom, I don't want to see anyone, not a single person. That goes for Jasper, Rose, Ali, Edward, Emmett, Ang, or anyone besides you guys and James."

"Okay Bells, if you're sure," my dad said.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," I told them.

I gave them both a hug and then went up to my room. I was so glad that my room was spotless, it made coming home to a clean room feel so good.

I unpacked my bags and then went inside my bathroom to start my bath. I stripped down and got in once it was ready. I submerged myself until the only thing showing was my head.

I soaked my body for awhile in the tub and cried until I was both exhausted and wrinkly. I finally pulled the plug and got out.

After I dried off, I blow-dried my hair and put it in a braid down my back. I put on a white sports bra and some boyshorts, pulling my light blue striped lounge pants on with a light blue tank top.

I closed up my blinds and pulled the curtains closed, not wanting to have any sunlight shine through my window, and I got into bed.

It was now 9:20 and I was sure my absence had to be known now. I'm sure that I have several missed calls and even a few text messages waiting for me on my phone, but I wasn't in any mood to deal with that right now. I had put my ringer on silent when I left the Cullen's and I haven't turned it back on since arriving home.

I would face everyone when I was ready, not a moment before. I think I'm still in a state of shock, because I don't feel as angry as I know I should. However, I knew the storm was on it's way and Ali and Jasper better watch out!

I was shaken awake later that evening, wow I can't believe I slept that long, by my brother. I was a little disoriented, because I couldn't remember when James had come to the Cullens house.

Then I looked around the room and I saw that I was lying in my own bed and the event of earlier this morning came flooding back in my mind.

I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes and blinked them away. I didn't want James to see me crying and then start to question me. I knew for a fact that he would pummel Jasper in the ground if he knew what he and Ali was doing in that guest bedroom at the Cullens home.

I looked up in his face to ask him why he was waking me up, but when I looked in his eyes, I could see that he had been crying. I immediately jumped up and asked him what was wrong. Why he was crying? Where were mom and dad, because of course I would think that something happened to them if he was crying.

He looked me in my eyes and then hugged me to him. He told me that there's been a death, it's someone that's close to us, he said. It's not mom or dad, he added when he saw the look on my face.

Then who could it be, I asked myself. Images of people close to me started roaming through my head. I could see Ang, Ben, Rose, Jasper, Ali, Edward, and Emmett. Even Carlisle and Esme's face crossed my mind.

Even with all the anger I have inside of me for Ali and Jasper, I would never want to see them dead. My mind was on overload. I began to shake and I felt really cold. James caught me just as I was about to hit the floor. Then, my world went black.

* * *

**A.N. So there it is the chapter where everything changes. Did I do okay? Was it too much? I'd really like to hear your thoughts on what's happening. Please review, it makes me very happy to read your comments. **

**I also wanted to say that I feel very bad about not personally replying to your reviews. With me not having my Internet working properly, it makes it a little hard to write a personal response to your reviews when I'm using a public computer and have a timed session. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that by the time I post Chapter 7, I will have everything working properly again. Thanks!******


	7. An Ending, A Beginning & A Funeral

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to "Twilight" or any of the books in the series. Nor do I own any rights to the characters within the books.**

**I must admit that I was pretty nervous about the previous Chapter and how you would respond to it. I guess I did okay, because you guys seemed to like it. Thanks so much, you don't know how much better I feel now. You guys are awesome!**

**As always, I must post a few of my favorite reviews from the last Chapter.**

_**Kerry Hale wrote: WOW what a chapter. You had it all in there love lust cheating and death. Can't wait to read what happens next. Love this story and I can't believe Jasper**_

_**Sparxx27 wrote: I just found this story and I love it! I can't wait for more please update soon. I think this story is my new favorite.**_

_**Mary Beth wrote: Oh my goodness, I am in love with this story!! Anyone who tells you there's too much sex in it is crazy because that's what makes it so exciting lol always wondering if they're going to get caught and who's going to end up with who is part of what makes the story so great! Keep writing and I hope it's quick that more chapters get posted! :)

* * *

**_

__When my eyes opened up, James, my mom and dad were all sitting next to me on my bed. My mom was rubbing a cool cloth over my forehead, while my dad was holding my right hand between both his. James was sitting at the foot of my bed, looking concerned. I guess I must have given them all a scare.

I was just overwhelmed and I think it was too much for me to deal with, with everything I'm already facing. Of course they didn't know that, but my mind did. I needed some answers and now was as a good a time as any to get them.

"Mom, who is it that died," I asked with apprehension in my voice.

I saw my dad place a hand on my mom's shoulder, offering his support. James was still sitting at the end of my bed, but he looked pained now.

"Honey, I received a call this evening from my dad telling me that my mom had passed," she said right before she broke down in tears.

I couldn't believe that I didn't think of my grandparents when I was running images through my head earlier. I guess I expected them to live forever, how naïve of me right.

I sat up quickly and pulled my mom into a hug and we cried together. I couldn't believe that my Gran was gone. It's been awhile since I've seen her, but I just spoke to her a couple weeks ago and she told me that her and Pa Pa were going to make a trip up to Forks for Thanksgiving. It's not going to be the same now.

I felt my mom wiping her eyes and then she pulled away from our embrace. My brother went to grab the box of Kleenex I keep on my desk and brought it over to us. We both thanked him and dabbed away the tears.

"So sweetheart, we're going to be flying out tomorrow to go and help my dad with the arrangements. Your dad and James are going to stay behind and come up for the funeral, but I thought you would want to be involved in the planning," she told me.

Getting away is definitely something I need and although I would never had wanted this to be the reason why I went away, I couldn't deny that I was glad that my mom was going to let me go.

"Thanks mom, but what about school? How long will be gone for," I asked.

"We shouldn't be gone longer than a week, two at the most," she said.

"Don't worry Bells, I'm going up to the school on Monday to talk to the principal and James will get all of your assignments for you," my dad said.

"I'll let everyone know what's going on too Bells, so you don't have to worry about pestering phone calls," James added.

I could care less what everyone else thought. To hell with them…well, not all of them. I'm not angry with Ang, Ben, Rose, Emmett, or Edward. Ali and Jasper can go to hell for all I care! Of course I didn't say any of that to my family, because I couldn't answer the questions that would follow.

"When do we leave mom?"

"Tomorrow morning. Our flight is scheduled to leave at 9:30, so we'll be leaving here at 6 to give us plenty of time to get to the airport."

"Well, I guess I should get to packing then," I said.

"Okay Bells, we'll leave you to it. Let me know if you need any help," my mom offered.

I nodded and they filed out of my room, closing the door quietly on their way out. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and cried for my grandma. After a few minutes, I went into my bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I looked at my clock when I came back inside of my room and saw that it was 7 in the evening. I couldn't believe how quickly this day went by. I finally decided to check my phone to see how many calls or text I have.

There were 15 missed calls, 11 text messages, and 7 voicemails waiting for me.

I looked at all the missed calls and saw that the majority of them were from Edward. He called me 6 times, Jasper called me 5 times, Ali and Ang called me two times each.

I decided to check my text messages next.

Hey Bella, I was alarmed when I awoke and didn't feel you lying in

_**my arms. Are you okay? I didn't know what to think.**_

_**~ Edward**_

_**Bella, love, why did you leave without saying something to someone? We're all very concerned about you. Please call and let me know you're okay.**_

_**Love, Edward**_

_**Bella, darlin…what happened? Why did you up and leave like that?**_

_**Why didn't you at least come and tell me you were leaving? I was so scared when I went to look for you and couldn't find you.**_

_**Edward is acting strange. He's very hostile towards me. **_

_**Call me sweetheart!**_

_**~ Jazz**_

_**Hey B, what's up? Where you go? Was my party that lame?**_

_**Call me so we can talk. I'm sorry that you didn't have a good time.**_

_**Edward has been in my ass all my morning. He seems to think that it's my fault you left.**_

_**~ Ali**_

_**Bella, I'm really getting worried. I tried calling your phone several times and I even called your house.**_

_**Your mom said that you weren't feeling good and that you would return any calls later.**_

_**What's going on baby? I didn't know you were sick. Call me please.**_

_**Love, Jazz**_

_**Bella, WTF? How could you leave us like that?**_

_**I wanted to tell you about what happened between Emmett and I last night, but you flaked.**_

_**Way to treat your BFF.**_

_**~ Rose**_

_**Hey Bella, is everything okay? I know you had your reasons for leaving the way you did and I understand. You know you can talk to me if you need to, right?**_

_**When you're ready to talk, I'll be here.**_

_**~ Ang**_

_**I know I've already sent you a few texts and have called you numerous amounts of times, but I'm worried about you love. Would you please give me a call just to say you're okay?**_

_**I'll have my phone near me at all times. I won't say anything to anyone, I promise.**_

_**Love, Edward**_

The rest of the text pretty much went in the same way. Asking me to call or asking what's the matter. Pretty much the same thing over and over.

I deleted them all and didn't even check my voicemails. I just deleted them without listening to them. I couldn't listen to "their" voices pleading with me to call or asking how I'm doing, like they actually care.

I told myself that I would call Ang tomorrow evening once I got to Phoenix. I may call Edward tonight and talk to him, I feel like he doesn't deserve to be treated this way.

There was a knock on the door and then my mom stuck her head in telling me that there was dinner down in the kitchen and that I had to eat something, since I didn't eat this morning and slept through lunch. She also informed me that I had several phone calls from Jasper, Ali, and Edward. I thanked her and she left the room without another word.

I went and got out my luggage and started to pack. I was finished in under an hour. I went downstairs to the kitchen and found the food that my mom had made for me. I warmed up the plate of spaghetti and grabbed a soda out the fridge before sitting at the counter to eat.

My dad came in a few moments later on his way out. He said that something had come up and he needed to go into the station for a few hours, but that he would be back before midnight. He said that my mom was asleep and that James went for a drive with Victoria.

He kissed the top of my head and then he left.

After I ate some of my food, I emptied the rest down the disposal and washed out my dishes and threw my soda can in the recycle bin.

I wasn't sleepy, so I decided to watch some TV in the family room. As I was settling in to watch "What Happens in Vegas", I heard a faint knock on the front door. I was skeptical at first, because who would be knocking at my door at this time of night.

Then the knock sounded again, only this time it was a bit louder than the one before. I moved towards the door and peeked through the peephole to see my beautiful Adonis standing on the porch. A million thoughts ran through my mind, but the only thing that stood out was that he was the only one to actually come and seek me out. That to me said a lot.

I opened the door and looked into his beautiful green eyes. He gave me that sexy crooked smile and then I motioned him inside. I looked outside to make sure he was alone. That thought had just occurred to me that he might have brought the others with him. His car was empty on the inside and that made me even happier.

Once I turned towards him, I wasn't expecting for him to be standing so close. He grabbed me and hugged me to him. Placing a soft kiss on top of my hair.

"Bella, love, you had me so worried when I didn't see you in my bed this morning," he said with concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you looked so peaceful when I woke up that I didn't want to wake you," I replied.

"I would've welcomed it coming from you," he said honestly.

"That's sweet of you to say, but I also had other reasons why I didn't want to wake you. I wanted to make a clean getaway and I knew you wouldn't have allowed it. You would've wanted me to face the two of them with what I had scene and I must admit that I don't think I would've been strong enough to do that," I told him.

"I understand Bella, you have to do it your own way and I respect that. Just so you know, I've been giving them both the cold shoulder all day. Jasper even tried talking to me in my bedroom, trying to find out what was wrong with me and what had he done to receive the cold shoulder. I told him that he was imagining things because I wasn't acting any differently."

"Edward I want to talk to you, but we can't talk down here. Let's go up to my bedroom, but I need to turn off the TV down here first," I told him.

He followed me into the family room so I could turn off the TV and all the lights. We then climbed the stairs to my bedroom. This was Edward's first time in my room and I'm so glad that it was clean, not that it's ever dirty.

He looked around my room in appreciation. His eyes became somber as he took in my luggage sitting next to my bed. I forgot that I didn't put the luggage in my closet, now I would have to explain that to him. I was going to tell him anyway, so I guess now was as a good a time as any.

"Edward, it's not what you think. I'm not running away or anything, but I am going out of town for a week or two."

He was going to say something but I asked him not to until I finished what I needed to say to him first.

He conceded and I went on.

"My mom received a call today from my grandpa saying that my grandma passed away. My mom and I are going out to help with the funeral arrangements and maybe stay a few days after to get my grandpa situated. We're leaving in the morning," I explained.

He looked stunned and hurt, I would understand why in a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your grandma. Is there anything I can do to help you through this, love? I'm stunned that you're handling it so well, or at least it appears to me that you are," he said.

"Thanks for the offer Edward, but this is something that I'm just going to have to deal with over time. My grandma and I were very close. It hurts to know I won't be able to see her or talk to her on the phone. I know she will always be in my heart and my memories and I think that's what keeps me sane," I admitted to him.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I spoke up.

"So, did anyone else catch the two lovebirds together," I asked.

"No, everyone else is oblivious to their deceit. When I went down to see if you were in Ali's room, she was asleep in her bed and Rose and Ang were still asleep on the floor. I saw that your sleeping bag was rolled up and sitting next to the closet."

"So you mean to say that even though she saw that I was missing from the room and the sleeping bag she loaned me was neatly rolled up sitting on the floor next to her bed, that she didn't even bother to look for me," I asked with disappointment in my voice.

"It wasn't until I shook her awake asking where you were, that she began to look worried. She jumped up and we split up to search the house for you. Ang and Rose had awakened by this time and joined in on the search. When she checked her closet and saw that your bags were gone, she told me that you left."

"She said she was going to go and ask Jasper if he knew where you had gone. I waited a few moments before following her and when I got to the bedroom door, I heard her talking to him."

_Jasper, wake up! Bella is gone and no one knows where to._

_You don't think she saw us last night do you? She's going to hate us if she did see what we did._

_Ali, don't worry. I'm sure Bella didn't see what we did, especially since it should not have happened._

_I don't want to hurt her Ali, I love her too much._

_It's a little too late for that Jazzy. Especially if she did indeed see us fucking!_

_We may both just have to face the music and live with whatever outcome befalls us._

_Jasper, I just want you to know that I don't regret it. I hate to have gone behind Bella's back but I've wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you!_

_I know you and I can be happy together if you just allow it to happen. We will tell Bella how we feel and I'm sure she'll understand._

_Don't say shit like that Ali! Bella has been the best thing to ever happen to me and we've been through a lot. You just don't walk away from something like that because something brighter comes along._

"After listening to all of that, I had had enough. I couldn't believe the boldness of my sister, nor Jasper's nonchalance about it. I just walked away and went to my room. Neither one of them deserve to be apart of your life. I'm so sorry that this happened love," he said.

"I'm sorry too Edward. I mean, maybe it was just karma coming back to bite me in the ass. After what you and I did up in that VIP room, I guess the heavens couldn't let us go unpunished," I told him.

"Don't say that Bella. They were at it long before we caught them in the room anyway," he said.

I could see that he regretted his words right after he said them. I don't think he meant for me to know about whatever it is I was about to get him to tell me.

"What do you mean Edward? What do you mean they were at it long before I found them fucking? What do you know that I obviously don't," I asked with anger laced in my words.

"Bella you have to understand that I never thought it would go as far as it did. I figured that the two of them were just so drunk that they were just caught up in the moment."

"What did you see Edward?"

"Remember right before I tasted you, how I went over to look out on the glass window at the dancefloor?"

"Yeah," I said while blushing. Remembering his tongue pleasuring me and then I quickly focused back on the present.

"Well, I saw them kissing while they were dancing and it was Jasper who initiated it. He even let Ali put her hand down his pants while he touched her breast. I don't think they realized they could be seen from the window, or else I doubt they would have done it."

I couldn't believe my ears. All along here I was thinking that I was the one who was to blame for the events that transpired between Ali and Jasper. When all along, they were gearing up to fuck anyway.

I know that what I did with Edward was still wrong, but I knew that if I would have let him penetrate me that that would be definitely crossing the line. Even if Jazz and Ali were pissy drunk, they still have to deal with the repercussions of their actions. I don't think I could be with Jazz again after hearing all of this. Maybe Ali was right. Maybe he and I are not soul mates.

I knew in my heart that my relationship with Jasper was over. I would sit down and talk to him when I got back from my trip. This time apart will be good for the both of us. It'll give him time to stew in his mess and I can figure out where my new beginning will start.

Edward and I talked for a few hours. I told him to tell everyone that I was fine, but that I did not want to see anyone else. I also told him to discreetly tell Ali and Jasper that I know their secret and leave it at that.

As I was walking him to the door, he turned and took my hands in his.

"Bella once you get back and you have time to deal with the mess that Jasper and Ali have done, do you think you can give me a chance to love you," he asked.

"Honestly Edward, I don't know when I'll be ready to be in a relationship again. Maybe we can take things slow, because I do know that there is something there between us. We'll see where things go. I'll be in contact with you and only you, while I'm away. Do me a favor and don't be mean to Ali and Jasper. He's going to need a friend and she's your sister."

"I will try, but I'm not making any promises," he said with a smile.

He leaned down and kissed me on the mouth for a few moments and then he opened the door, turned and gave me that crooked smile, and then closed the door behind him.

By the time I got in the bed, it was after midnight. James had got home 5 minutes after Edward left and I heard my dad pull in the driveway a few moments ago, so I fell asleep knowing that my family was all home safe and sound.

EPOV

I pulled into our driveway 10 minutes after leaving Bella's. I was smiling knowing that Bella and I may have a chance, but knowing that this wasn't going to be easy on her. I decided that I would take things as slow as she needed me to and that I would be there for her in every way possible.

First, I needed to let the two lovers know that their secret isn't so secret anymore.

I shut off the engine and made my way inside. They were all in the family room watching a movie. I stood at the door leading into the room, watching Jasper and Ali. They were sitting next to each other in the two armchairs we have in the room. Emmett and Rose were cuddled up on the sofa, while Ang and Ben were sitting together on the floor.

I watched as Ali and Jazz kept sneaking glances at one another and then turning away before they were noticed. These two seem to have it bad for one another, pretty much the same way I feel about Bella.

I walked into the room and everyone turned to acknowledge me, before turning back to watch the movie. I went over and knelt behind the two chairs Ali and Jasper were occupying. I leaned in close enough for the both of them to hear, but no one else, and said…

"Bella told me to tell you both hi and that she knows about your little secret."

With that said, I got up and went up to my room. I locked the door behind me and went to take a shower.

After my shower I pulled on some boxers, a T-shirt and pajama pants. I grabbed my Ipod and put the little buds in my ear. I kept my phone next to me on vibrate so I could feel it if Bella called or text me. I layed back on my pillows and closed my eyes. A few moments later I felt my phone vibrate. I grabbed it up quickly, thinking that it was my Bella texting me. I saw that I had a message each from Ali and Jasper.

WTF, man! Why is Bella talking to you and not anyone else? Open your fucking door so that I can talk to you face to face!

_~ Jasper_

_What did she say to you Edward? What do you know?_

_~ Alice_

I ignored both messages and decided to send a text of my own to _my_ Bella.

Hi love, I just wanted to let you know that the message has been delivered. They're both skittish and want answers. It's going to be fun watching them try to figure out what you and I know.

If I don't speak to you before you leave, have a safe flight and know that I'll miss you terribly.

_Bella, I love you…even if you don't feel the same way, yet._

_~ Edward_

I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, knowing that today marked the ending to one and the beginning of a new relationship. I would show Bella that I would always be true to her and that there's no other in the world for me, but her!

JPOV

I can't believe the nerve of that guy. How the fuck he gone tell us that my girlfriend says hello and that she knows our secret? Why the fuck is Bella talking to Edward and not me, her own fucking boyfriend?

Just then my conscience decided to speak the fuck up.

Maybe it's because you fucked her over you stupid ass! You had a perfectly good thing and you go and fuck it up with your dick. You deserve whatever the fuck she has to give you, even if it's your relationship. Not too many women are forgiving over unfaithfulness. So I hope it was fucking worth it!

I still couldn't believe that I slept with Ali last night. I mean, I had had a lot to drink and so had she, but I don't think I can use that as an excuse.

When Ali came to my room and startled me awake with my dick in her mouth, I knew then that I wanted to do this with her.

At first I thought it was Bella going down on me, but when I saw that it was Ali, I felt an adrenaline rush go through my veins. It's like ever since this girl has come to town, she has been shaking things up inside of me that I shouldn't be feeling from anyone but Bella.

I truly love Bella. She has been the best girlfriend a guy could ask for, but is that enough. I felt different when I was with Ali. It's like she pulled a whole other side of me out of me that I didn't know was there.

She also did this thing with her mouth that I'm sure was unheard of.

It's like, Ali is the opposite of what I thought I wanted in my girlfriend and Bella is everything I thought I wanted.

Maybe Paula Abdul is right, maybe opposites really do attract. I don't think I can deny it anymore, I think I'm falling for Ali and I can't help but to wonder where that leaves Bella and I.

I don't know what to do, but I do know that I need to talk to my girlfriend. I will go and see her tomorrow and we'll talk this thing through. I'm going to tell her about what happened between Ali and I, even if she already knows, and then I'll see what she has to say.

For now, I think it would be best if I stayed away from Alice. I don't need anything else clouding my thoughts right now, or at least, anymore of Alice's charms.

I felt my calm existence preparing for a storm, how big that storm would be, I have no idea!

APOV

Bella has a lot of nerve sending Edward to give us cryptic messages. What the fuck did he mean by, "she knows our secret?"

If I'm being honest with myself, I knew exactly what he meant. Bella had seen Jasper and I having sex last night. I didn't want to come between them, but I found him so irresistible last night and I couldn't help it.

After he kissed me out on the dancefloor and I put my hand down his pants and felt the package he was packing, I knew that I had to have him.

I know that this is going to hurt Bella and that she may never want to be my friend and that is what's bothering me the most.

How could I do that to someone who I truly want to be best friends with? Best friends don't do that kind of thing to each other.

Boyfriends or ex-boyfriends are supposed to be off limits, right. So why did I throw caution to the wind and take what wasn't mind?

Yes we were intoxicated, but I knew what I was doing when I went into that bedroom and saw him lying there on the bed in the nude. It was like he was waiting for me.

That's why I got in the bed with him and took his slightly hardened dick in my mouth and brought him to attention, in more than one way. Once he saw that it was me and he didn't send me away, I took that as incentive enough to keep on doing what I was doing.

Once I had made him cum, I removed my nightshirt and boyshorts and impaled myself on his cock. I rode him like I've never ridden anyone before. He seemed to be enjoying it because he was moaning my name, not hers.

We did it several times through the night before I decided to go back to my room before anyone knew I was missing. I had wanted to bask in the moment and convinced him to have sex with me multiple times, in case it was the only opportunity we had.

He assured me that it would never happen again because he had no intentions of breaking things off with Bella.

I for one, new that it was only a matter of time before their relationship was over. Neither one wanted to believe me when I say that I've already seen what their future has in stored for them, it's definitely not each other.

_*Back to Bella's POV_

I awoke in tears. I can't remember what it was that I had dreamt about, but I know my grandmother had had a role in it. I tried my hardest to remember anything about the dream, but it just wouldn't come.

I glanced over at my clock and saw the time to be 4:11. I knew I had almost 2 hours before we were leaving, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I got up from my bed and made the bed. I walked into my bathroom and did my business, before hopping in the steaming shower.

Once I felt refreshed, I exited the shower and wrapped my towel around my body. I brushed my teeth and dried my hair. Not really feeling like doing anything special to my hair, I decided to put it in a high ponytail.

When I packed last night, I was sure to leave out an outfit to wear that would serve dual purposes. I wanted to be warm enough that I didn't need to carry a heavy jacket on the plane, but still be cool enough to not have to peel off a lot of clothing once we landed in Phoenix. It would be at least 90 degrees in Phoenix today.

So I chose a pair of skinny jeans, a light blue baby doll top and a pair of ballet flats. I also grabbed my hooded, zip up cardigan to wear, so I would keep warm. I chose not to wear much make-up, just some eyeliner and lip-gloss. I doubled checked everything to be sure I wasn't forgetting anything and I headed downstairs with my luggage and carry-on bag. My carry-on bag held my favorite book "Withering Heights", a few magazines, my Ipod and my laptop.

By the time I got downstairs, it was 5:21. My mom was running around like a crazy person, spouting off orders and reminders to my father and my brother. Both of them would be taking us to the airport.

James came over and took my luggage from me, saying that he needed an excuse to get out of the house for a moment. So he volunteered to take my luggage out to the car. I gave him a knowing smile, because I know how Renee could be when she wanted to make sure things would go smoothly in her absence.

I walked over to the counter to take a seat, when my mom spotted me.

"Oh Bella, good you're ready. Now are you sure you have everything you'll need for the duration of stay? I want you to be sure now, so your father doesn't have to ship anything out to you. Oh and I made some breakfast, so go ahead and eat and we'll get going," she finished while walking briskly from the room mumbling to herself.

"Don't worry Bella, that's how she's been all morning. I think it's her way of dealing with things for the moment," my dad told me in comfort.

Little did he know, I expected this kind of behavior from Renee. She's never been one to really show her emotions. She rather ramble or clean instead of facing things head on. I know she's going to have a major breakdown before this is all over, because she was very close to grandma Marie and I know her death is going to be hard for her. I would be there to help my mom through this.

I made a small plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast and took it back over to the counter. My dad poured me some orange juice and we sat and chatted while I ate my food. A few minutes later, James strolled back in and took a seat next to me.

"How are you feeling little sis," he asked.

"I'm doing okay, I think. I know it'll be harder not to cry or be sad, once we're there with PaPa. I'm going to try to be strong though and hold myself together for mom and grandpa's sake," I told him.

"You're a really amazing person Bells. I'm so glad to have you as a daughter. I know you'll help them through this hard time, as I'm sure they will help you through it," my dad said.

I couldn't find any words to say to that, so I just nodded my head and smiled at him. I knew he would understand.

My mom came back into the kitchen and stopped at the counter, looking at each of us.

"I'm really sorry you guys. I just keep trying to convince myself that it'll be okay, when I don't know how that can be. I don't know how I'm going to get through this and stay strong for dad," she admitted letting her tears fall.

"Sweetheart, no one expects you to be strong or upbeat through any of this. You have just lost a parent and that's not something that's easy to deal with. You are not going to have great days, but you will get through this in time. I promise that you will, because we're here to help you do just that," my dad told her consolingly.

While they were having their moment, I pulled James into the great room with me.

"How are things going with you and Victoria? I know you went for a drive with her last night, are things going pretty well for you two then?"

"Yes, things are pretty good between us. She and I definitely have many things in common and get along well. Last night we just drove around and talked about any and everything and then nothing. It was one of the best, weirdest conversations I've ever shared with any other woman I've dated," he admitted.

"I'm happy that you're happy big brother. I hope it continues to be this wonderful for you," I said.

"Thanks Bells. You really are one of a kind and I'm glad that you're my sister."

"Awww, you're not so bad yourself James."

I hugged him to show him that I really meant the words I said.

Our parents walked in as we were stepping away from our hug and they both were smiling. We left the house and headed off to the airport.

The drive to the airport was uneventful and quick. We got our tickets from the reservation agent and checked our luggage. We said our good-byes to dad and James right next to the screening area. They watched us get through screening with no problems and then left for home.

We found our gate with no problems and found a couple of chairs to sit in. We still had 1 ½ hours until our flight would be leaving. Since we were sitting in 1st class, we would be boarding first. There was no need to go and stand in the long lines that were forming for our plane.

My mom went off to use the restroom and I decided to check my phone for anymore text or missed calls. I had purposely avoided checking my phone so far this morning, because I didn't want to read any more messages from Ali and Jasper.

When I looked at my phone, the first message I saw was from Edward.

Hi love, I just wanted to let you know that the message has been delivered. They're both skittish and want answers. It's going to be fun watching them try to figure out what you and I know.

If I don't speak to you before you leave, have a safe flight and know that I'll miss you terribly.

_Bella, I love you…even if you don't feel the same way, yet._

_~ Edward_

I didn't know what to feel, now that Edward had delivered the message to the cheaters. I didn't even want to think about them right now. I needed to focus my attention on my family. However, I couldn't reframe my mind from drifting off to think of a certain bronze haired beauty.

I wonder how Edward would feel if he knew that I thought he was beautiful. Isn't that a term used to describe a woman's looks? I think there's an exception to the rule, because in this case, he is definitely a beautiful man.

I felt the need to reply to his text, so I got to it before my mom came back.

Hi Edward…it was a pleasant surprise to see your text this morning. I'm sitting here at the airport waiting for our plane to board. I'm still in shock about my grandmother, but I also need this time away.

_Edward, please don't try to be difficult with Jasper and Alice. They are going to have to deal with their deceit in time, but for now, just be there for them._

_I'm going to miss you and you can never possibly know how I feel about you._

_In time you will though…_

_Be good while I'm gone and I can't wait to see you when I return…whenever that is._

_~ Love, Your Bella_

I quickly hit send so I wouldn't chicken out and delete the message before sending it. I don't know where I got the balls to write the things I did, but it's the way I feel. I'm pretty sure that I don't love Edward, it may be more infatuation than love.

I am sure that I will love him unconditionally over time. I am pretty certain that my relationship with Jasper is over and I can truly admit to myself that I really want something with Edward. It's been brewing for some time now, and since the circumstances of my relationship with Jasper have changed, I'm free to love whomever I choose.

By the time I get back, I will know what I'm going to do. In the meantime, this is going to have to be moved to the back burner.

My mom returned a few minutes later with a Grande' caramel macchiato from Starbucks for me. Bless this woman for knowing my weakness.

That was exactly what I needed and I finished it up right before we boarded the plane.

Our flight was uneventful and we landed in the Valley of the Sun before I knew it. I had dozed off to sleep almost immediately. My mom was gently shaking me awake moments before we began our decent into Phoenix.

Once we had our luggage from baggage claim, we took a shuttle over to the rental car place. We didn't have a long wait at the rental car company, which we were both grateful for. They ended up giving us a new Dodge Charger. It was a really nice car.

It didn't take us long to get to my grandparents house once we got on the road. They have a pretty big house in Glendale, AZ, not too far from the Cardinals stadium.

We pulled into the driveway and made our way to the door. My mom has a key, so we let ourselves in. At first I didn't think Papa was home, because it was so quiet inside. When we went up to the bedroom my grandparents shared, we found Papa asleep across the bed. He looked like he had been crying and had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

My mom asked me to go and get some tea started while she woke her father up from his nap. I didn't hesitate, I turned on my heels and went to the kitchen. One thing about my grandparents, they loved order. Everything was always neat and in it's proper place.

I found the teakettle already on the stove, so I filled it up with some cool water and sat the kettle on the burner. I turned on the stove and browsed the contents of the fridge and pantry while the water got hot.

I made a not of things that may be needed during our stay. I saw that there were some cold cuts in the fridge and decided to make us some sandwiches for lunch.

Once the sandwiches and individual teacups were made, I loaded up the serving tray and headed back up to the bedroom.

My mom was sitting on the edge of the bed talking to my Papa. He looked so frail. He looked up at me when I entered the room and smiled. He stood, taking the tray for me and setting it down on the bedside table, before wrapping me up in his warm embrace.

"Oh it's so good to see you Bellzy (his nickname for me), I just hate that it had to be a sad occasion that brought you here," he said with sadness in his voice.

"I'm so happy to see you to Papa. I still can't believe the reason that I'm here either. It's still a shock to me," I said truthfully.

"You look like you're grown a foot since the last time I saw you. What are your parents feeding you," he said throwing a glance at my mom.

"It must be something in the water out there in Forks," I said jokingly.

He chuckled at my attempt at a joke. My mom even cracked a smile. We all sat down and dug in to the lunch I prepared. Papa told us about how he found grandma collapsed on the kitchen floor after he had come back from the market.

He said that when he tried to revive her, after calling for help, that he couldn't find a pulse. He kept up his attempts of trying to get her to breathe until the EMT's arrived. They took over from there, but she was pronounced dead on the way to the Hospital.

Papa said he just couldn't believe that she was gone just that quick. She had sent him to the market to get some fish, because she was craving it, and he said he wasn't gone no more than 30 minutes when he found her lying cold on the floor.

The doctor at the hospital told him that she had died from an aneurysm in her brain. He said that the clot had been forming for some time and it was only a matter of time before it would have burst, which would cause imminent death in most cases.

According to the doctor, my grandma didn't suffer. There's going to be a full autopsy done on tomorrow and we'll have the results from that by Thursday.

Papa told us that the insurance agent would be by tomorrow to talk with us and then we could go ahead and make the arrangements.

My mom was an only child, so we didn't have to wait for other family members to come and give their two cents. Papa said that he wanted us to be in charge of the arrangements, because he just couldn't handle something like that right now. Mom and I told him that we would handle it.

My mom told him that he should clean up a bit and then lay down for a while. That she and I would make sure dinner gets fixed and handle any visitors that may stop by.

At first he didn't want to do any of those things my mom suggested, but after I assured him that he would feel a little better, he gave in.

My mom took the tray back down to the kitchen while I went out to the car to bring in our luggage. Aside from my grandparents' room, there are 4 other bedrooms in the house. One is being used as an office, which is located on the first floor. The other three are on the same level as their room.

I took the room furthest down the hall, which has it's own bath inside. My mom had wanted to stay in the room that was next to Papa's room. There's a full bath situated between her room and the only other extra room on this level.

After putting her luggage in her room, I moved down the hall with my luggage. I unpacked all my clothing into the drawers and the closet. I set my toiletries inside of the bathroom and noticed the nice roman bath tub that was inside. I would definitely be putting that to use.

I unpacked my laptop and sat it on the desk by the window, plugging it in so it could charge. I also plugged in my Ipod.

I knew that I would need to help my mom in the kitchen with dinner and with whatever else she needed me to do, so I decided to change into a sundress and some flip flops. I took my hair down from the ponytail and twisted it up in a french twist. I wanted to look presentable to anyone who may stop by to give their condolences.

I took the time to check my phone to see if there were any new messages from Edward and saw that there were two.

_Hi love,_

_I'm all smiles after reading your text. It made me feel such hope when you ended your message with "your" Bella. My God how I want that to be true._

_You mean so much to me love and I'm going to prove it to you too._

_I told my mom and dad about your grandma and they send their condolences. They will probably call your mom sometime today to talk to her personally._

_Bella, love…I miss you so much and it's only been a few hours._

_I can't wait to see your beautiful face again and hold you in my arms._

_Let me know if you need me for anything and I won't hesitate to come._

_Love, your Edward_

This man has got me totally smitten and he doesn't even realize it. I don't think I even felt this way when Jasper and I were dating. It just seemed like it was always assumed that we would be together and we always did what was expected of us. Maybe that's why it was effortless for us and never a challenge. No relationship goes unchallenged, it's just not healthy.

This is our first challenge and it's something that we can't come back from. At least I can't.

Hi beautiful, I just wanted to let you know that Jasper went by your house this morning.

_He wanted to talk to you in person and thought he'd take the direct approach instead of calling you._

_James told him that you were in Phoenix and about what happened to your grandma._

_He came back to the house crying and told us all what happened, I played it off like I had just found out._

_Anyway, I think he may try to call you to offer his condolence…at least that's what I heard him tell Angela. Everyone is sad for you love and wish they could do something to help, even Ali._

_My previous offer still stand, if you need anything, I'm there!_

_Forever yours, Edward_

I don't know why, but something inside of me wanted to ask Edward to come and be with me. Unfortunately, I knew it would raise too many questions. At least I know that he will come if I want him to or ask him to. I didn't want to be rude and not respond, even though I know I needed to get downstairs, so I settled on a quick simple reply for now.

Hi Edward…I really need to come up with a cute endearment for you. Thanks for the heads up about Jasper, but I still don't want to talk to him.

_I miss you very much and if I need anything, you will be the first person I call. I would probably be able to handle this better if I had you here with me._

_When I get back, I'm going to need all of your help with tutoring for our classes._

_Email me your yahoo messenger ID so I can add you to my chat list and we can talk tonight. Gotta go!_

_~ Your Bella_

I put my phone away and hurried down the stairs. My mom was talking to a middle aged couple who had stop by to check on Papa. They also brought with them a couple of pies and a casserole dish with beef stroganoff inside.

We thanked them and told them to leave their information so we could contact them with the funeral arrangements.

After they left, my mom and I sat down at the dining room table with a pad of paper and an ink pen. We wrote down what would need to be done and who would need to be contacted before the funeral.

My mom said she was going to go and call the minister at the Baptist church my grandparents attended since I was a little girl. Since it was Sunday, the minister would more than likely be at the church.

While she was doing that, I decided to go and get my laptop so I could check out the local funeral homes and see where they were located. My mom had mentioned something about having the viewing at a funeral home and the memorial service at my grandmother's church.

When I made it back down to the dining room, my mom still hadn't returned. I could here her voice talking animatedly on the phone, from where I sat. I booted up my laptop and went to my favorite search engine (Igoogle) and typed in "local funeral homes in Glendale, AZ". There were several that were in very close proximity and wrote down three of them to contact tomorrow after the meeting with the insurance agent.

There was nothing else to do until after we talked with the insurance agent. I took my phone out of my purse, which I had brought down with me when I went up to get the laptop, and saw that Edward sent me his Yahoo ID. I chuckled when I read it…

"ThePianoMan"

I logged into my Yahoo account and added him to my chat list, then sent a request for him to do the same. I was shocked when he immediately accepted and then sent me a message.

"Hey love. Cute ID by the way."

"_**What's wrong with Bellas_SwanSong," I typed.**_

"_Nothing at all. I like it!"_

"_**I thought it was pretty original, for me that is."**_

"_What are you up to? How long do we have to chat before you need to get back to your family?"_

"**I'm waiting for my mom to get off the phone with the church now. She's checking to see what dates are available for the memorial service. When she's done, then we have other stuff to go over."**

"_Oh I see. Do you have an idea of when you want to have the memorial service?"_

"**We're aiming for a Friday night viewing at a funeral home (we haven't chosen one yet) and then having the memorial service on Saturday."**

"_Looks like you've been down to business. I must say that you're handling this better than most people would. You're truly an amazing woman Bella Swan!"_

"**Thank you Edward, you always say the right thing to bring a smile to my face. You're brilliant."**

"_Compliments will get you…EVERYTHING!"_

"_**Thanks for letting me know, now I know what to do to get you to be putty in my hands…lol!"**_

"I guess I did set myself up for that one."

"**Yes you did, but it's okay. I was just joking with you. I would never do something like that to get my way. You mean way too much to me, for that."**

"_Wow, how much do I mean to you Bella?"_

"**Oh no you don't. That was a slip up and it won't be happening again. Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go. My mom is coming."**

"_**We're still on for tonight though, so no worries."**_

"_Talk to you soon love!"_

My mom entered the room and told me that the minister said that Friday or Saturday would be fine with him. The church doesn't have anything booked for either of those days.

"That's great. At least that's one hurdle we don't have to worry about. Here take a look at these funeral homes that I wrote down and tell me if any one in particular is where you want to have the viewing," I told her.

She circled one of the names I wrote down and I told her I could call them if she didn't think she could handle it. She told me that she was fine and that she would let me handle some of the other business that needed to be taken care of.

While she went off to make the call to the funeral home, there was a knock at the front door. I went to answer it and found an older woman accompanied by twin girls, about my age.

"Hi," I said in greeting.

The older woman spoke first with a polite hello and the two girls followed suit. I motioned for them to come inside and have a seat.

They too brought food with them. There was a container with meatloaf inside, some green beans, some garlic mashed potatoes, and some buttered rolls.

The older woman, who I found out her name was Beverly, told me about how she and my grandmother worked together at the charter school in Phoenix. About how the students loved her and looked forward to her class.

My grandmother taught English mostly, but she also taught a few History classes towards the end of her teaching career. She's always been very strict about finishing school and going on to college. I think that's why my mom made sure she did the things that were expected of her, so she wouldn't disappoint my grandmother.

My grandmother was very proud of my mom for becoming a nurse and keeping top grades throughout high school and in college. She even got a full scholarship to Dartmouth, which is where she completed her undergrad courses. She went on to Harvard for her nursing program, graduating magna cum laude.

The twins, Laci and Staci, are seniors at Estrella Mountain High School and my grandmother tutored them a couple of years back when they were having problems with their AP English course.

After about 20 minutes of me talking with our visitors, my mom joined us. Our guest stayed for a little while longer and then they left their information so we could contact them with the funeral arrangements.

They were really nice and I'm glad my grandmother had good people like that in her life.

My mom told me that the funeral home she called said that they would take care of everything and that we could have the viewing there on Friday evening if we so choose.

That was great news. So far, everything was going pretty smoothly for us.

There were a few more visitors and lots more food being brought to the house. My Papa woke up around 4 and I went to put together some of the food that was dropped off, for dinner. I decided on the meat loaf, green beans, mashed potatoes, and rolls.

Once everything was ready, I called my mom and grandfather to the table. I had made some sweetened tea as well.

We sat and ate and talked about my grandmother and there were some emotional moments, but all in all we had a pleasant dinner.

My mom said she was tired and wanted to go shower and go to bed. I went with her upstairs to make sure she was truly okay and once she assured me that she was, I went back to sit with my grandfather for awhile.

We watched an old movie on the TCM channel and before I knew it, I was waking up to my phone ringing (which I was too late to answer). I looked over to my Papa's recliner and saw that he was sleep. I gentle shook him awake and asked him if he wanted to go up to bed. Surprisingly he said yes. He told me that he could manage on his own and that he would see me in the morning.

I turned off the television and went to make sure that all the food was put away and the dishes were done. I completely forgot about my phone. After I had completed those tasks, I grabbed my laptop and phone and headed up to my room.

Once inside I checked my phone to see that I had 2 missed calls from Edward and 1 from Jasper. I really didn't want to talk to Jasper, so I decided to send him a text instead.

Jasper, I appreciate your concern and thank you for the condolences, but I can't talk to you right now.

_Please respect my wishes and not call me again._

_I will let you know when I'm returning to Forks, because we need to sit down together and have a talk._

_Try not to worry about me or anything, I'm fine. I just need to focus on my family._

_Also, please ask Ali to stop calling and texting me too…I have nothing to say to her._

_~ Bella_

I'm sure Ali would be upset that I don't want her contacting me, but I'm sure she'll get the fuck over it. You may wonder why I'm angrier with her than with Jasper, to be honest I am equally angry with both of them. I only responded to Jasper because we share a history. I don't share shit with Mary Alice Cullen and if I have it my way, it's going to stay that way.

Jasper owes me an explanation and I'm going to give him the opportunity to do just that when I return. I'm also going to fill him in on what happened between Edward and I that night and I'm also going to tell him about the kiss at Mike's party. Once everything was out in the open, I knew I would be able to move on without any guilt or regret.

I decided to call Edward instead of instant messaging him. I needed to hear his voice. So I dialed the now familiar number and waited for him to answer. It's 8:18 so I know he's no asleep. I hope he isn't out or something, I don't want to intrude. On the 2nd ring I heard his musical voice greet me through the small piece of plastic in my hand.

"Hi love, I tried calling you a little bit ago. Did you get my message?"

"Hey, I haven't checked my voicemail. I did see that there were 2 missed calls from you and I also had one from Jasper. I sent him a text asking not to call or text me anymore, that I would see him when I returned."

"I'm sure he's not going to be happy about that, but at least he will finally stop contacting you. At least I hope he does," Edward said a bit warily.

"I'm sure he will. He's always been good about respecting my space, especially if I ask him to."

"Well that's a good thing. I wouldn't want to have to pummel him for harassing you when you have so much going on already."

"That's so sweet of you. I don't deserve to have you care about me as much as you do. I wish I had you close to me, because I really need to be held right now. I feel like I'm breaking on the inside, if you can imagine that," I told him truthfully.

"I'm sorry to hear your feeling like that love. I could be there by morning if you really want me to be there."

"As nice as that sounds, I can't ask you to do that. Plus you still have to worry about school and I'm sure your parents will not be okay with you missing school to come and be with me."

"Bella, don't be absurd. No one can keep me away from you if I really wanted to be with you. Plus, my parents absolutely adore you. They both said so."

"I'm glad that they like me. I hope that feeling stays the same even after things come to head between your sister and I. I don't want to make them feel like they have to choose sides, although I'm sure that would never be an issue. She is after all, their daughter and I'm just the kid of their best friends."

"You obviously don't see yourself clearly. They will be livid if they found out what happened between Jasper and Alice. To know that Alice deliberately went after Jasper, knowing he was your boyfriend, will not go over too well with them."

"If you say so. Can we talk about something else please? I need to have happy thoughts."

"Sure Bella, what do you want to talk about? Oh I know, tell me about Phoenix."

So I told him all about Phoenix, the good and the bad. We talked about our favorite things, things we dislike, where we want to go to college, how many kids we want, where we want to travel to and so and so forth.

By the time I checked the time it was after midnight. I had been on the phone with him for over 4 hours. I've never talked to anyone on the phone for that long. When I'm with him or talking to him, it's like nothing else matters.

He heard me yawn and decided to let me get some rest. I told him that the funeral would probably be on Saturday and the viewing on Friday. He told me to let him know for sure when and where it would be so he could send some flowers.

I told him that that wasn't necessary, but he told me he wanted to do this. I assured him I would let him know. We all but said I love you before disconnecting.

I showered and put on my pajamas, knowing that tomorrow would be a hectic day! I fell asleep easily and my dreams were full of Edward and his wonderful kisses and that magnificent body of his. I knew that without a doubt, I wanted to be with Edward and I was going to do just that.

* * *

**A.N. This was the longest chapter I've written to date, but I felt that it all needed to be included. Next up will be the funeral and some surprises. Okay, so I want to know how you feel about what Alice did? Do you think Bella should get over it and jump right back into a friendship with her or should she slap the s**t out of Ali and maybe over time they will be back friends? Any ideas about Bella's upcoming confrontation with Ali would be great. I think Chapter 9 or Chapter 10 will be when Bella comes face to face with Jasper and then she'll come face to face with Alice. Please review and let me know what you think!******


	8. Surprises and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to "Twilight" or any characters within the books.**

**A.N. I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last Chapter, it really made me feel good about this story. I had a bit of writer's block with this Chapter that's why it took so long for me to update. I hope it's to your liking, but it's more of a filler Chapter if anything.**

**There's a pivotal point in this Chapter for Bella and Edward, which was my main focus for Chpt. 8.**

**Please R&R and tell me what you thought of this Chapter.**

**As always, I have to show love for some of my favorite reviews…even though ALL of my reviews are great, I just like to shine the spotlight on random ones.**

**_Lulu.1989 wrote:_ I personally think it would be funny if Bella ** slapped Alice. From personal**

**experience I beat the crap out of my "best friend" when I walked in on her and my ex going at it like rabbits in my bed. a few months after the incident me and her talked it out and have been friends since then, we were never the same again but we still talk. So I don't think Bella should forgive Alice so quickly. Just my opinion. Can't wait for the update.**

**_Snoodles wrote:_ I can't believe that Alice knew what she what she was doing! Jasper at least woke up to a **. Not to many guys are going to back away after that. Jasper also wants to talk to Bella face to face. Alice just sounds phony. I think that Bella just needs to tell Alice off in a big way. If it could be around Alice's parents or the school gossip would be great. Of course Bella will realize that E/B and J/A are truly soulmates and would have found each other in time.**

****I wanted to add real quick that I do NOT have a BETA for this story, so please forgive me if you find spelling and grammar errors or if I go from present to past tense when I shouldn't. This whole writing thing is still new to me. Thx for understanding.:)  
**

* * *

I awoke to the sun shining bright in the sky, the next morning. I slept wonderfully last night and I feel very much refreshed.

After a hot shower, I pulled on a light washed skirt with fringes on the end and a pink babydoll top. I stepped into a pair of pink flip-flops and headed down to the kitchen, picking up my phone on my way.

There was a note waiting for me on the corkboard saying that my mom went to drop off PaPa at the church to help out with feeding the homeless. She said she would return after making a stop at the grocery store.

Our meeting with the insurance guy wasn't until nine, so there's still plenty of time for me to grab a quick bite to eat and maybe call Edward before he goes to school.

I wasn't that hungry so I just ate a bowl of Fruit Loops and washed out my dishes when I was done.

I went into the family room to get comfy and make my phone call. I dialed the number and waited for him to answer. He picked up on the second ring.

"Bella, I didn't expect to hear from you this early," he said.

"Oh are you not happy that I called you," I said teasingly.

"Don't ever think that, love. I want to hear your sweet voice each and every day. I want to wake up to it, listen to it throughout my day and go to bed hearing it. Don't ever think anything otherwise," he told me.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Sometimes I think you're just too good for me and I won't ever be good enough for you," I told him honestly.

"You're not only the best thing for me Bella, you were made specifically for me. I can't imagine myself with another woman for the rest of my life. Why do you think I wouldn't date any of those sluts at school? They're not you and I didn't want to settle. So don't ever think you're not good enough for me, if anything, I'm not good enough for you.

"You know, you're making it very hard not to fall in love with you so quickly. If I didn't have so much baggage to sort through first, I would allow myself to just let go and be with you completely. I just hope you can be patient and allow me the time I need to get through this."

"I'm not going anywhere love. I have no problem with being patient and waiting on you. I'm even willing to come out there and be with you, to hold your hand or do whatever you need me to just so you don't have to go through this alone."

"That would mean a lot to me, but like I told you last night I can't ask you to do that. No matter how badly I may want you to be here."

"Edward, don't you need to get to school? It's almost eight and you're going to be late."

"No I'm not going to be late, love. I'm already at school. I've been sitting in my car talking to you. I do need to go and get to class though, but I can ditch if you want to talk some more," he said hopefully.

"As much as I would like to talk to you more, I do need to get going myself. We have a meeting with the insurance agent in an hour and I need to help my mom unload the groceries she just brought in. Call me later though, okay?"

"I'll call you at lunch. In the meantime, I will be thinking of you love."

"And I you. Have a good day at school Edward. Talk to you soon."

We disconnected from our call and I went to help my mom in the kitchen.

"Was that Jazz you were talking to Bella," she asked.

I couldn't lie to her, well I could, but I didn't want to. She would find out sooner or later.

"No mom, I was talking to Edward. Jasper and I are no longer together. Before you ask, it was a mutual decision."

I decided to give her half of the truth. I wouldn't tell my mom why we truly broke up, because I didn't want her to look down on Jasper. I'm not a saint in all of this either, so why should I paint him as being the villain?

"Sweetheart, when did all of this happen. You just went on a date with him just last week. Does Edward have anything to do with this?"

"No mom, Edward does not have anything to do with the reason Jasper and I broke up. I do like Edward though, but Jasper does not know that. We've just outgrown each other," I made up.

"Do you think it's wise for you to be moving on to another boy when you just broke up with one? I don't think that's very smart Bella. I'm sure your father will agree with me."

"Mom, I think it's my choice on who I date and who I don't date. You even told me that I shouldn't be too serious with one guy and that I should date different people while I'm young. I don't want to be with Jasper in that way anymore and it may not even work out between Edward and I, but I want to give it a try."

"It's your call Bella, I just hope you know what you're doing. You know that I will support your decision if it's what you truly want."

With that said, we finished unloading the groceries and made sure the house was cleaned up before the insurance agent arrived.

At exactly nine, the doorbell rang. My mom went to answer the door, while I waited in the dining room. A few minutes later, she walked in, followed by a tall muscular guy named Jacob. He had to be damn near six feet seven inches. His hair was silky black and really long, pulled back into a ponytail.

He was definitely a good-looking man and I noticed that some lucky girl had caught him. His left ring finger housed a gold band with diamonds around it.

I stood as they entered the room and my mom introduced him to me. He shook my hand and said hello. His hand was rough and callused, like he work on cars or something.

We all sat at the table and he pulled out a thick folder and placed it on the table. He gave us his condolences and then went over my grandmother's policies with us, letting us know what the amounts were on them.

Since her death was sudden and wasn't found to be suspicious, he said there would be no investigation and that we could come by his office on Wednesday to pick up the checks, since the death certificate had been faxed over to him just this morning. **(A.N. This may be unrealistic, I've never had to deal with anything like this and since it's only a fictional story I thought it wouldn't matter.)**

My mom had a few questions and he answered them with ease. He was very thorough and made sure that we understood everything before he left.

My mom and I walked him to the door and before he stepped through the door he turned and said that his wife, Vanessa had made some food dishes for us and they were in his car.

I walked out to his car with him and helped bring in the food she had prepared. She had made quite a bit of food and I thought that was really nice of her to do that. Considering she didn't know my grandmother or any of us.

I thanked him for everything and then walked him to the door. After he drove away, I went back into the dining room to sit with my mom. She was sitting there looking through the documents Jacob had left for us. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

I just sat down next to her and put my arm around her, leaning my head on her shoulder. She leaned her head on top of mine and cried a few tears. I began to cry too, remembering my grandmother. After a few moments she pulled away from me and stood up, placing all the documents back in the folder.

I wiped my tears away and stood up too. She told me that she was going to go and meet with the funeral director and then go over to the church to finalize things for the funeral on Saturday. She said she would return when PaPa was ready to come home.

She drove my grandfather's Lexus, leaving me the rental car. I decided that I didn't want to stay in the house, so I opted to go to the mall. It was just after ten and the mall opens up at eleven. By the time I drove over to the mall, it would be open.

I needed to get a black dress to wear to the funeral and something to wear to the viewing on Friday. So my visit to the mall wouldn't be for nothing.

I pulled up to Arrowhead Mall and parked outside of the Macys department store. I headed inside the store and made my way to the junior department.

I found a simple gray pinstriped pencil skirt and a white blouse that I could wear to the viewing. Finding a black dress was proving to be more difficult.

I went over and looked in the more formal section to see if I could find something over there. After a brief look around, I found a black, knee length sleeveless wrap dress. It was perfect, considering. I didn't even try it on, I just found my size and placed it on my arm with my other items.

I needed a pair of black pumps too, so I checked out the shoe department and found a pair of 3 ½ inch peep toe pumps that would work with both outfits.

After paying for my purchases, I went out into the mall to browse a few stores. I also just wanted to get my mind off the bad things in my life and get lost in the world of window-shopping.

At 12:30 I made my way over to the food court and got myself some Panda Express. Of course I couldn't finish all my food, they give you way too much. I took the rest with me and I made my way back through Macys and out to the rental car.

I drove over to Border's Books to browse their books. I needed some new reading material and Border's was one of my favorite bookstores.

I wasn't sure what I was looking for exactly, I just wanted to browse really. If something caught my eye, then I may be inclined to make a purchase.

I looked around at the newly released books and found one to my liking. It was titled "The Host" and it was by Stephenie Meyers. The summary sounded amazing so I grabbed one of the hardcover books and placed it in my basket. On the inside of the book were a list of other books by this author, so I decided to find those books as well and see if they would interest me.

They were located over in the youth section of the store and after reading a few pages from the first book, there's four in the series, I was hooked. So I added all four books to my basket as well, of course they all had the hardback cover. It's just what I prefer.

After getting a new journal and a couple bookmarks, I made my way up to the checkout to pay for my purchases. The cashier made polite conversation with me, once she saw what I was purchasing.

"You're a Stephenie Meyers fan huh," she asked.

"No, not so much. I've just discovered her and all these books sound very interesting," I told her.

"Oh. Did you know she lives here in Phoenix? I've met her once before and she's really one of the nicest people you'll meet. These "Twilight" books are a big hit. Have you seen the movie?"

"Nope, I've never seen the movie or heard of her before. If the book is as good as it sounds, I will probably check out the movie."

I gave her my debit card and went through the verification process and then I thanked her and left the store.

I drove back to my PaPa's house, it's going to take some time to get use to saying that, and went straight up to my room to put away my purchases. No one was home, so I thought this would be as good a time as any to start reading one of the books.

I grabbed the "Twilight" book out of the bag and headed back downstairs, remembering to bring my phone along with me. I didn't want to miss Edward's call.

I got comfy in one of the oversized armchairs in the family room and began reading my book.

Two hours later I was damn near finished with the book. I am totally and irrevocably in love with this book! I can't wait to read the other three.

As if on cue, my phone started humming the ringtone I picked out for Edward, "Angel of Mine" by Monica.

I picked up on the first ring. Anxious much…I thought to myself with a laugh.

"Hey you. I was just thinking about you," I said to him.

"Oh really, then that makes two of us. I've been thinking about you all day. So much so that I left in the middle of sixth period so I could come home and call you," he told me.

"That's so sweet Edward, but I don't like the fact that you skip class just to call me. I would have still been here after school."

"Don't worry about Bella, I didn't totally skip class. I just feigned sick and the teacher let me leave early. You know that I could pass that class with my eyes close and only showing up for test days. I missed you today, please just understand that and not give me grief woman," he said exasperated.

"Okay I'll let up on the reprimanding since this isn't a usual occurrence for you. Just so you know though, I miss you just as much. So how did things go today?"

"I basically ignored Alice and completely ignored Jasper. Rose and Angela kept giving me weird looks, trying to figure out why I was treating Ali and Jasper the way I was. Your brother came over to make sure we all knew about your grandmother and even told us when the funeral would be. I think my parents may come down, but don't say anything to your mom, Carlisle isn't sure if he can get the time off yet."

"I'm sure that would make my mom very happy if Esme and Carlisle could make it. I won't say anything to her though in case they're not able to come."

"Edward, I really want you to be normal with Alice and Jasper. I mean, we did do things that we should not have been doing either that same night. You knew I was with Jasper and even if he was down the dancefloor kissing Ali and letting her feel him up, that doesn't make what we did any less wrong. So can you try to be nicer to them," I pleaded.

"You really are something. Those two do the most unforgivable thing to you and you're worried about the way I'm treating them. God you're wonderful. You are so selfless Bella and that's one of the things I love about you."

"Oh really. What are some of the other things you love about me?"

"Where do I start? I love your beautiful silky hair, your doe like eyes, the way you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous and the one that tops my list of things is the way you tasted when you came in my mouth."

I damn near creamed my panties when he said that last part. He definitely has no shame that's for sure.

"Wow Edward, you really know how to make a girl smile and wet her panties. Too bad you're not here to see for yourself," I said flirtatiously.

I couldn't believe how forward I was being with him, but then again, I felt so comfortable with Edward that it just came naturally. I love the way he makes me feel.

"Hmmm, we'll have to see about that," he said without continuing.

"What does that mean," I asked curiously.

"Just that we'll have to see how I make you wet your panties. What did you think I meant?"

"Oh nothing, I just was clarifying…that's all."

I was sure there was a hint of an underlying meaning in his words, but it must have just been in my head.

We talked for a bit more and then he had to go and help his mom with dinner. He promised to call me later this evening before he went to bed for the night.

I went back to reading my book, waiting for my mom and PaPa to get back. It was now after four and I wasn't sure what time they served dinner to the homeless over at the church. I knew that once that was done, PaPa would more than likely be ready to come home.

I had just finished my book and was looking through all the various dishes of food to see what to warm up for dinner, when I heard them pull into the driveway. There were two resounding sounds of car doors closing. Moments later I heard the key turning in the lock and then my mom and PaPa was entering the house.

I went into the family room to meet them. I hadn't seen my PaPa all day and I had missed him. I practically ran into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Did you miss me today Bellzy? I missed you. Maybe you can come and assist me one day this week at the church. That way we could spend some time together and you can see what I do when I'm at the church," he said with a smile.

"That would be cool PaPa. I can go with you tomorrow if you're going back."

"Great, that sounds like a plan."

I looked over at my mom who was smiling at us. She didn't look sad, her smile reached her eyes making them shine bright as ever.

"How was your day mom," I asked her.

"Oh it was really pleasant over there at the church. I helped with feeding the homeless and I got to meet your grandfather's pastor. We finalized the details for your grandmother's funeral on Saturday."

"Speaking of which, I really need to go and call your father so he can purchase tickets for him and James," she told me.

"I'm glad that you had a nice time mom. Tell dad hello for me, okay," I said to her as she turned to go off to another part of the house.

"Are you hungry PaPa?"

"Not at all. Your mom and I ate with the homeless. It was a gratifying experience for her. Your grandmother and I use to sit and eat with them all the time. Hearing some of their stories just makes your heart ache for them and makes you really appreciate the things that you have. Some of them have master degrees and use to make six figures, but with the change of the economy they loss everything."

"That is so sad. I'm so glad that mom and dad always taught James and I to never take anything for granted. That's why it has never mattered to me if we had money or not. As long as I have my family I'm happy…I'm truly happy with just my family and their love."

After that we were quiet for a moment and then my grandfather said something to me that made me question a lot of things.

He told me that I was never created for Jasper (he literally said his name) and that the one I was created for would be revealed to me on Thursday. Then he got up, kissed the top of my head and left the room.

I couldn't do anything but stare at the empty spot he stood in moments ago. I've heard my mom tell me things about PaPa's random visions, over the years. I've never really put much thought into them, until now.

One thing I won't do is doubt his words, because his visions have been known to come true. I will just have to wait it out and see what comes of it.

My mom came into the family room with me while I was watching TV and told me that my dad and James would be arriving on Thursday evening. She told me that dad had called Jasper to see if he wanted to come with him and James to Phoenix for the funeral. Thinking that it would be nice for you to have your boyfriend here with you.

Jasper informed your dad that you had asked him not to come, that you needed to do this alone and he was going to respect your wishes. My mom and I both knew that he just told Charlie that so he wouldn't ask any more questions.

My mom said that she told my dad that Jasper and I broke up and that it was a mutual decision. She told me that dad wanted to talk to me and she told him that I didn't want to talk about Jasper. He didn't push, so she said that he might ask questions when he gets here Thursday.

Just great, I thought to myself. I could pull a lie over on my mom, but my dad would see right through my lies. I wouldn't be able to keep the truth from him, he would pull it out of me in the end. He'll use all that police interrogation crap on me and get me to spill everything I've never wanted him to know.

I would have to be careful not to give too much away, in hopes that my father would just be satisfied with knowing that Jasper and I parted on good terms. Even if it's a lie, I have to make him believe it.

Where my mom would be more forgiving about what Jasper did if she was to find out, my father would not. Jasper would be mud in his book and no amount of good deeds will make him forget what he's done. I couldn't live with that, Jasper is a good guy who's made bad choices.

My mom and I sat and talked and watched some TV together, before I went off to my bedroom to wait for Edward to call. I needed to hear my angels voice to make me think of happier things.

The next two days went by in a blur. I had spent the day with my PaPa at his church on Tuesday feeding the homeless and met some really nice people. On Wednesday my mom and I went to the insurance agent's office to pick up the checks from my grandmother's policy. If Jacob wasn't married and I wasn't head over heels for Edward, he would definitely be somebody I could see myself being with. After stopping off and depositing the checks in my grandfather's account, my mom and I went back to the house and finished packing up all the things of grandmother's that my PaPa didn't want to keep. The Salvation Army would be picking those things Friday morning.

So here it is Thursday and I'm sitting in the kitchen talking with my mom. PaPa is at the church again, his normal routine through the week.

"Don't forget that I'm expecting a delivery sometime this afternoon and I need for you to stay here at the house to sign for it. I should be back later this evening after PaPa is done over at the church. We'll pick your father and James up from the airport this evening," she reminded me.

"I don't have any plans to go anywhere mom, so I'll be here. You never did say who these friends of yours are that you're going to meet up with. Is it anyone I know," I asked her.

" I may have mentioned them before, but they're just friends I knew from a long time ago. I really need to get going Bella. I'll see you later," she said while walking to the door.

I walked her to the door and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and I watched as she walked over to my grandfather's car, got in and moments later she was pulling away from the house.

I wasn't sure what kind of package she was expecting. It couldn't be the obituaries because they were being delivered to the funeral home. I was a bit curious, so I made sure to stay in the family room so I wouldn't miss the delivery when it came.

I had just finished cleaning the kitchen and was going to watch a movie when the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door, not even bothering to look through the peephole. When I opened door, I was not prepared to see who was standing on the other side.

"Edward!"

He was standing there looking more gorgeous than I remembered. All I could do is stare after saying his name. I didn't even make a move towards him or invite him inside the house. I guess I was being a tad bit rude.

"Um Bella, is it alright if I come inside," he asked a bit hesitantly.

"Oh um, yeah, right…sure. I'm sorry Edward, I'm just a bit surprised to see you, but please come inside."

As if I wasn't flustered enough already, he goes and dazzles me with the crooked smile of his as he walks past me into the house.

I shut the door firmly behind him and walk up to him and before I could make a move, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him while placing his lips on mine. We stood there kissing for a good few minutes before we needed to come up for air.

God this man knew how to take my breath away. His kisses were amazing and it felt so wonderful to be inside of his warm embrace. I was in heaven.

"Edward what are you doing here, how…why? Do your parents know you're here? What about school?"

"Bella take a breath. Slow down and let me answer your questions, why don't we go and have a seat?"

I led us into the kitchen because I needed something cold to drink. I offered him a soda and he accepted. I then sat at the kitchen table, with him sitting in the chair next to me.

"Remember the other night when you said how you wish I was here to hold you and I told you that I could be here the very next day?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, after hearing how much you wanted to have someone else besides your mother or grandfather to comfort you, I knew I had to come. I talked to my parents about it and they agreed to let me come with them and miss school so I could be here for you. Before you ask, my parents are the friends your mom is meeting up with right now. She's known about us coming since Tuesday. My mom called and told her."

"At first she was skeptical about me coming along, but my mom told her that you practically asked me to come here. She must have understood that you needed someone here for you too and I'm guessing you told her about Jasper and you already."

"Yeah, I told her we broke up a few days ago. Of course she had questions, but I just told her that it was a mutual decision," I told him.

"Well I'm just glad that she said it was okay for me to come. It's been hell not seeing your beautiful face each day. Not being able to hold you or kiss you has been complete torture."

"I've missed you so much too Edward. Why is it so intense between us and we haven't even officially agreed to be together?"

"Maybe because we're meant to be together so our chemistry is almost combustible when we're together. I know I feel electricity alive in my veins whenever I'm near you and it's only become more intense since the night at the club," he said.

As I listened to Edward's explanation, something he said struck me hard and made me gasp. "We're meant to be together", is what he said. Suddenly my Papa's words came flooding back in my mind…"the one I was created for would be revealed to me on Thursday."

Could Edward really be my soulmate? The person I was intended for? I could definitely see myself being his wife, pregnant with his children, even growing old together.

Edward is my destiny and I'm not going to let another moment pass without us being together.

"I want to ask you something and I need for you to be completely sure of your answer. Okay Edward," I said to him.

"Sure love, what is it?"

"What do you want to happen between us, specifically?"

"I'm not sure exactly what you're asking me Bella. Do you mean today, tomorrow, or in the long run?"

"Long term," I said.

"Oh that's easy, I want to start out by being your boyfriend, getting to know you and falling more in love with you. Then when the time is right, I want you to be my wife. Before you ask, yes I know that it's you I want as my wife and the mother of my future children. Is that specific enough?"

I swooned when he told me that he wanted me to be his wife one-day. I didn't expect him to go that far in detail, but I guess I did say "long term".

"That makes me very happy Edward. I want those same things with you too. I just hope that I can make you happy in the long run and you don't have a reason to seek solace or love in another woman's arms."

"Bella, I will never hurt you the way that Jasper did. I've never felt this way about any other woman in my life. You are my life now," he said with earnest in his voice.

"I'm trusting you with my heart Edward and I honestly believe that you will not harm it. So if you want me to be your girlfriend, I accept. I still have to talk to Jasper so let's not say anything to anyone until I have a chance to meet face to face with him."

"I won't say anything to anyone Bella, until you're ready for us to do that. I must say that you've made me the happiest man in the world right now. So from this moment until you become my fiancée, you are my girlfriend."

"Yes I am."

"So girlfriend, what do you want to do now," he said with amusement in his voice.

"Edward, you know that you don't have to refer to me as "girlfriend". I'm still Bella, an individual," I said laughing at him.

"I know, I was just being funny. I'm glad that you're _my_ Bella…all _mine_."

"That sounds nice, real nice actually," I said.

It was still early enough that my mom wouldn't be coming home for awhile with my PaPa and we have to go and get James and my dad from the airport.

"Edward, where are you and your parents staying?"

It had just occurred to me that I didn't know where he would be sleeping.

"Oh we're staying at the Renaissance over by the stadium. Not far from here at all," he said like he was familiar with this area.

"How do you know how far is not far from here? I thought you've never been to Phoenix," I asked suspiciously.

"My dear Bella, there's always the Internet, mapquest, and GPS."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't really think that one through before I asked."

"That's okay my love, I know you're probably still in shock from me just showing up on your doorstep without any forewarning. So, you're forgiven."

I could've slapped the smirk off his smug face, but he looked too adorable for me to be violent.

We sat and talked for a little while and then he asked if he could take me out to dinner and I agreed after calling to see if that would be okay with my mother. She said she would go pick up my brother and my dad by herself and I could see them when I got back.

Before we disconnected our call, I thanked her for letting Edward come out to be with me and I also told her that Edward and I were a couple now and that she should prepare dad before he gets to the house. She said she would inform him and James of the new development so it wouldn't be too awkward.

After going to change my clothes into something more suitable for going out to dinner we left the house. Edward drove the rental car his parents got, it was a silver Chrysler 300.

We opted on Olive Garden for dinner, we were both in the mood for Italian food. The restaurant wasn't crowded, so we didn't have to wait long for a table when we got there.

Dinner was a pleasant experience. We talked a lot, held hands over the table, and even fed each other food off the other's plate. It was exactly what I needed to get my mind off what was coming in the days ahead.

I knew that in no time I would be hopelessly in love with Edward Cullen and I would love every minute of it.

After dinner we drove to his hotel to hang out for a bit. My father and brother will be arriving soon and I wanted to give my mother plenty of time to tell him about Edward and me.

Edward has his own room, separate from his parents. Of course it was plush and beautiful. Although I'm not big on people buying me things, especially expensive things…I would let Edward spoil me as much as he want to. That's what people do when they love someone.

"Bella, are you okay? Did you want me to take you back to your grandfather's house, instead of coming here," he asked me.

"No, I want to be here with you. I was just taking in how nice this room is. I'm sorry that I drifted off into my own little world."

"Oh that's okay, I just wanted to be sure you were okay. How about we take a seat and talk some more? Or we can just sit in silence, whatever you like…we can do."

The last part of that statement was open to so many possibilities. I could see myself doing a lot of things with Edward, but in time of course.

"Edward I just want you to know I do fully intend to be with you in every way couples are together. Can I ask that you give me just a little bit of time, before we sleep together? I want all of my baggage put to rest and I don't want any skeletons in my closet. Do you understand what I mean by that?"

"There's no rush for us to sleep together love. Maybe I did seem a bit aggressive before, but after what you've been through I just want to go slow so I don't scare you away. So yes, I understand what you mean."

"Whatever did I do to deserve you? You are remarkable."

"No Bella, it's I who isn't deserving of you. You're perfect in every way imaginable for me and I'm lucky enough to have you as my girlfriend."

We made out some and then watched a movie on the free HBO channel his hotel offered. It was pretty good too, although I can't remember the name of it.

Around eight, I had Edward drive me back to the house so I could see my father and James. I was tense because I didn't know what to expect when I arrived. My grandfather's Lexus and our rental car were parked in the driveway.

Edward's parents were here as well, they would be driving back to the hotel together.

We made our way to the door and I took a deep breath as I turned the knob and walked in. I could hear voices coming from the family room, so we walked in the direction of the voices.

As we entered the family room my mom came to greet us. Giving Edward a warm hug hello and then kissing me on the forehead. She leaned in and said, "Your father and brother are aware of your break-up with Jasper and your new relationship with Edward." They will not bother you with questions, for now.

I thanked her and felt a heavy burden lift off my shoulders. Now I wasn't so scared to face Charlie. When I came fully into the room I saw Carlisle and Esme first, they gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. James was next, he gave me a big hug…lifting me off my feet and twirling me around a bit.

"I missed you little sis," he said warmly.

"I missed you too James, really I did," I said to him with honesty.

"Aww, don't make me cry in front of everybody," he said jokingly.

"Crying never hurts anybody."

He moved over to shake Edward's hand and then I was face to face with my dad. He gave me an awkward hug and said, "how are you Bells. You look good."

"I'm good dad and I feel good. Thanks for saying so."

There was a red haired lady sitting on the sofa next to my mom and I couldn't quite see her face because my mom was blocking it from view. Finally James spoke up and motioned me over to where the lady was sitting.

"Hey Bella, this is my girlfriend Victoria."

I thrust my hand forward to shake her hand and I said hello. She looks really mature for her age. I thought for sure she was around 21, but she's actually 19…like James.

Edward and I sat in the two oversized chairs that were in the family room. I noticed that my PaPa wasn't here, but when I asked about him, my mom said he was tired and he went to bed.

I knew that tomorrow and Saturday was going to be hard on him and I hope that he will be okay.

After about an hour Carlisle said that they were going to get ready to go, but that they would be here in the morning to help out with anything we needed help with. I walked out to the car with them so I could say bye to Edward without my parents watching.

I told him he could call me tonight if he wanted to talk, because I would probably be awake. He gave me a deep passionate kiss and then got into the backseat of the car. They watched me walk back up to the house and then drove away.

Back inside, everyone was a little quiet. I asked my mom if she needed me to make up the room for James, but she said it was already done. I excused myself for the night and went up to my room. I just wanted to take a shower and crawl into bed. I did just that.

Edward didn't call me, but he sent me a text to say goodnight. I replied with the same sentiment.

I fell asleep thinking of my day with my new boyfriend, but ended up dreaming about my grandmother and the one time she took James and I to the Phoenix zoo. We had such a good time and we made it a habit to visit the zoo at least once a year together. I would miss those kinds of outings we use to share.

The next day was hectic and sad. The viewing went off without any problems. There seemed to be an everlasting flow of people coming and going. I didn't even know my grandmother knew this many people.

When Edward notice me getting tense and if I looked like I was going to cry, he held my hand and stayed close to me. He was wonderful through the whole thing.

We were all so exhausted that we all came home and went right to bed. Saturday morning was going to be the hardest day of all.

The next morning I woke up pretty early and I was dreading the memorial service. Only because I knew it would be hard for me to see my grandmother in that casket and not her usual happy self.

As hard as it was, I pulled myself out of bed and took a shower. I just put my hair up in a French twist and applied some light make-up. I didn't want to make it look like I was a drag queen or something dramatic like that.

The wrap dress complimented my body and I felt comfortable wearing it. When I made it downstairs, Edward and his parents were there waiting.

I couldn't even eat this morning. I just didn't have any appetite at all.

Edward patted the seat next to him so I could come and sit with him. He looked so handsome in his all black suit. I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. We all just sat in silence waiting for the rest of my family to make their way down.

The funeral home was sending over two family cars for us. Edward was riding with me and whoever else my mom designated to ride in the car with us. I was going to need Edward close by all day today, so that I could stay sane.

We were all ready and waiting downstairs for the cars to arrive. I had introduced my PaPa to Edward and he immediately liked him. They were talking off and on and then the doorbell rang. The driver of the first car told my mom that they're ready whenever we are.

We all left the house and made our way to the cars. In no time we were making the journey to the church where the memorial service would be held. In just a couple of hours, my grandmother's body would be put in the earth, never to walk this earth again. In just a couple of hours, I would say goodbye to the woman who had given me my own mother. I would be saying goodbye to…my friend.

* * *

**A.N. I'm really curious to know what you thought about this Chapter. I had a really hard time writing it and then I wasn't really satisfied with the finished product. Please don't hold back…your reviews are motivation for me to continue this story. It's the Chicken Noodle Soup to My Soul.**

**Also I wanted to let you all know that I'm working on another story that I will be posting in the coming weeks. I have the title "Doing Things Her Way" and I'm working on the last part of Chapter 1, but I won't post it until I have Chapter 2 started and close to finished. So please look out for that. Thx!**


	9. Jasper's Explanation

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyers owns all things "Twilight"…I'm just using her characters as puppets in my own little fantasy world.**

**Here it is the much-awaited face to face between Jasper and Bella. I hope it's too your liking. Please R&R and let me know what you thought. The next Chapter will be Alice and Bella's face to face meeting. I've received a lot of feedback on what you would like to see happen when those two meet up. I hope I make you proud with the final product when I'm done with it.**

**To all of you who leave a review, thank you so very much. Thank you to those who've put me on their story alerts, favorite story and favorite author's list. I always get a big Kool-Aid grin when I see messages from you guys in my inbox. Thanks again!**

**Some of my favorite reviews…**

_**Heroicfailures wrote:**_** Thanks again! I loved the reference to the Steph Meyer books! lol and realistic too, I'm pretty sure within a couple hours of buying the book everyone was nearly finished, I know I was!**

**Thank God you made Jacob married! I don't think I would've been able to deal with any drama between him and Bella as well lol**

**Can't wait for more! Xoxo**

_**Jprince1010 wrote:**_** It was a good transition chapter. I knew he would show up there. I think you**

**did a great job of reflecting Bella's anxiety around her family's reaction to the break-up and new boyfriend.**

_**2kute4u wrote:**_** she should totally ** slap Alice she deserves it!**

**Now on with the story…

* * *

  
**

Edward was so great throughout the whole funeral and my up and down emotional roller coaster I took him on. He never once lost his temper when I lashed out at him, nor did he leave my side that whole day of the Memorial service for my grandmother.

My dad, James, Victoria, and Edward's parents left the next evening. My dad and Carlisle had to work on Monday, so they couldn't stay. Esme and Carlise allowed Edward to stay and return with me on Wednesday. My mom would be staying for another week to help my PaPa with packing up the house, since he decided to sale it. He said his house was too big for one person and he didn't want to be in it alone.

My mom helped him find a nice little apartment in a senior community. We went and took a tour of the community and it was really impressive. I knew PaPa would be happy there. He was moving into a two-bedroom apartment so mom and I could have somewhere to sleep when we came for a visit.

I was going to miss PaPa when I left. I had gotten use to being here in Phoenix and was kind of dreading going back to Forks. Plus I knew that I would have to finally face Jasper and that backstabbing Alice. I didn't want to put it off any longer. Edward and I were together now and I didn't want to hide it from anybody.

Tuesday evening Edward and I were sitting in the living room while my PaPa and mom went out for awhile. My mom had told Esme that it would be better if Edward just stayed at the house with us in the bedroom James and Victoria had stayed in.

I would never try anything with Edward in this house, it just didn't feel right. All we did was kiss and hug that's it.

There was something I had been meaning to talk to Edward about, something that I wanted to inform him of before I did it. Since we would be leaving in the morning, I figured that I shouldn't waste anymore time with telling him.

"Edward, I want to talk to you about something. More or less, I want to inform you of something to see how you feel about it," I told him.

He clicked off the TV and gave me his full attention.

"What is it love," he said while playing with a strand of my hair.

"Well, as you know I plan on talking with Jasper when I get back. I want to hear what he has to say and I also…"

Here goes nothing, either he was going to understand or he was going to get upset. He had a right to know either way.

"I'm going to tell Jasper about what happen between you and I that night at the club and about the kiss at Mike's party. How do you feel about that?"

He had stopped playing with my hair when I said that last part and gave me an unreadable stare. I didn't think he was going to say anything, because he was silent for so long. I took that as a bad sign.

"Bella I'm not going to pretend to be ecstatic about you telling Jasper what happened between us, but I don't want our relationship built up on secrets either. So I support your decision and will be there with you when you tell him for moral support," he said.

"I don't want any secrets in our relationship either Edward, that's why I'm choosing to tell Jasper everything. There's just one thing, I need to do this alone. You can't be there and I think it's fair to Jasper that I face him alone. Not that he deserves me being nice to him after what he's done."

I could see that Edward was going to rebut my decision to speak with Jasper alone and I didn't want to argue with him about this, then out of nowhere, his expression changed on his face right before he spoke.

"If you feel like you have to do this on your own Bella, I won't stop you. I will be there for you afterwards, each and everyday for the rest of lives. I swear this to you Bella. Once this is done with you and Jasper, we can move on with us."

"Thanks for understanding, this will all be behind us soon. I don't want to waste anymore time not being with you completely without my past being resolved," I told him.

Edward attacked my lips with his own, being sure not to cross any boundaries we set for ourselves. When we heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, we pulled away from each other and turned the TV back on.

It just so happens that an episode of CSI: Miami was on and we both were fans of the show. It was an episode we had seen before, but we watched it anyway.

A few moments later we heard my mom and PaPa come in through the garage door. They walked into the family room where we sat watching the television show.

"Hey you guys. What have you been up to," my mother asked.

"Nothing much, just watching TV and talking," I answered.

"Anything good on today," PaPa asked.

"We love CSI: Miami, so we've been watching reruns of the show and we caught a movie earlier on TBS," Edward answered.

"Bella would you mind helping me with dinner in the kitchen please," my mom asked.

"Sure mom," I said giving Edward a smile and getting up from the sofa.

I'm sure my PaPa would keep him entertained while I helped my mom. He really liked Edward and went out of his way to make him feel comfortable.

In the kitchen, my mom had taken out things for us to make dinner. We made beef stroganoff with buttered rolls. I sat the table while my mom made some lemonade.

I called PaPa and Edward into the dining room just as my mom sat the bread and lemonade down on the table.

My mom made my Papa's plate, while I made Edward's plate and then we served ourselves. Dinner was a nice occasion and afterwards, Edward and I cleaned up.

I needed to go finish packing and so did Edward, at least that's the excuse he gave so that he could go upstairs too without suspicion.

I was in my room putting my freshly laundered clothing into my suitcase. All the shoes I brought were lined up in the bottom. The forecast said that it would be cool in Forks tomorrow, so I sat aside a pair of skinny jeans, a black sweater and some black pumps. Everything else got packed away.

Once I was done packing my things away, I went in the bathroom and took a shower. I put on my pajamas and put my wet hair in two French braids so it would be wavy in the morning.

Edward knocked at my door 10 minutes after I was done with my shower. He had on his pajamas too and smelled fresh from a shower. We decided to go back downstairs and spend some time with my PaPa before we would be leaving in the morning.

The morning of departure was hard for me. I woke up before my alarm went off and decided to get my day started anyway. Even though I had taken a shower the previous night, I still took another one this morning to help me wake up.

After I was dressed and had my hair and make-up done, I stripped the bed of all it's linen. My mom would be washing it and packing it away sometime today or tomorrow. I made sure I cleaned the room on Monday so my mom wouldn't have to worry about that.

I took all my luggage downstairs and set it next to the door. I went into the kitchen and started some coffee. I didn't want any breakfast and I'm sure Edward wouldn't want to eat either. Our flight was leaving Sky Harbor Airport at 8:05 and we would be arriving in at Sea-Tac Airport in Seattle, WA at 9:55. Esme would be waiting for us when we arrived.

I had talked to Rose and Ang a hand full of times during my stay in Phoenix, so they knew that I would be arriving home this morning and I told them we could get together on Thursday after school. They both were aware of what happened between Jasper and Alice.

Jasper had told Rose the day I asked him not to call or text me anymore. Rose told Ang, since she knew I was close with her and that I wouldn't want her left out of the loop.

Rose has been giving Jasper and Alice the cold shoulder and wouldn't stop even after I told her not to do that to them. She said that Jasper didn't deserve me in the first place and that he could settle for the little pixie with no boobies. I couldn't help but to laugh at that. It was funny, and true. Ali couldn't be no more than a small B cup, while I was a nice full 36 C.

Ang called me last night before I went to sleep and told me that she believes Ali and Jasper are together, because she saw them leave school in his Range Rover the past two days and they've arrived to school together each morning.

Of course Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, and all the other gossip mongers were curious as to what was going on and I'm sure that they probably know Jasper and I are no longer together and that he's seeing Ali now.

Whatever…good for them!

When the coffee was done, I made myself a cup and took it our on the back patio. I just wanted to take in the desert scenery one more time. It was so peaceful and quiet here, just like Forks, but in a different way.

Edward joined me on the patio not long after. We sat in a comfortable silence before he got up and put his hand out for me to grab. We went back inside where my mom and PaPa were sitting at the table drinking their own cups of coffee. They were both going to take us to the airport.

Once the car was loaded up with our luggage, we left for the airport. My goodbye with my PaPa was the hardest. I didn't know when I would be out to see him again and I knew I would miss him and worry about him. He assured me that it wouldn't be a long wait before we saw one another again.

He shook Edward's hand and my mom gave us both hugs and then we were off to check-in at the reservation counter. We made it through the security checkpoint with no problems and went to wait by our gate. Edward went and got us both a cup of coffee and a slice of banana nut loaf bread from Starbucks.

We sat and talked until it was time to board the plane. Our flight was quick, it seemed like we had just taken off before we were landing. We made our way to baggage claim, where Esme was there waiting for us. After retrieving our luggage we headed to the short term parking garage where their black Mercedes was parked.

We made it to my house much too soon. Edward helped me carry my luggage into the house and then he took me in his arms and kissed me on the mouth, dipping his tongue inside of my mouth deepening the kiss. He pulled back sooner than I anticipated and said we would continue this later, but he had to go because Esme was waiting.

I told him I would call him as soon as Jasper and I had our talk. He wished me luck and kissed me once more before turning and walking out the door.

Once I was inside of my room, I looked around like I was somewhere foreign. It felt good being back in my own room.

After I unpacked and put my bedding back on my bed, I texted Jasper asking him to meet me at the beach in La Push.

He wrote back right away saying that he could be there in 30 minutes. I replied back with "see you there."

I arrived at La Push beach in under 20 minutes. I waited on the hood of my car for Jasper to arrive. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and couldn't suppress them. I think I was more nervous of my reaction to seeing Jasper again after that night, than anything else.

I knew that I would never feel the love I felt for him before all of this happened. I would always have love for him because he was so much a part of my life for so long and we do have a lot of happy memories. I just didn't know how long it would be before we could ever be friends again.

Five minutes after my arrival, he was pulling in to a spot next to my car. I looked up and our eyes met through his window, which was rolled down. Otherwise I would have never been able to see him through his tented windows.

I didn't feel that spark that I normally would feel when I would look into his blue eyes. Today it was as if I was looking into the eyes of a stranger. He rolled up his windows and then got out of his truck. He spoke to me first.

"Hey Bella, I've missed you," he said.

"Hi Jasper, please don't say things you don't mean," I said acidly.

Calm down Bella, you can do this. Don't allow his presence to make you react on impulse. Go with the plan you made for yourself and it will all be over soon.

"Sorry Jasper, that came out harsh. I asked you here so you can tell me what made you fuck my ex-best friend. I want to hear your side of things," I said a little more nicely.

He winced a little at the directness of my words. I don't think he was expecting for me to come right out and lay my cards on the table. I don't know why though, what did he think I was asking him here for? A quickie on the beach…hell to the fuck no!

"Bella, I'm really sorry about all of this. I never intended to sleep with Ali. We all had been drinking pretty excessively that night and I was asleep when she came into that bedroom that night. When I woke up, she was giving me a BJ and I felt things that I never felt when we were together like that. It's like she awoke something inside of me that had been suppressed."

"I'm really sorry to have hurt you Bella. My God, I've loved you since I've met you. Believe it or not, I still love you. We have too much history for me to just be over you like that. I've tried staying away from Ali since you've been gone dealing with your grandmother's funeral, which I'm deeply sorry about, but I couldn't stay away long."

"She's like a drug that draws me in and after awhile, I just felt that my destiny was with her. Alice and I are together now Bella," he said bringing his speech to an end.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I pushed them back down. He would not see me drop one fucking tear over him. I would cry in private.

"Well I must admit I expected for you to be a little less forthcoming with your feelings. However, I'm glad that you didn't hold anything back. That makes what I'm about to tell you so much more easier," I told him.

"What you and Ali did hurt me deep, I mean I'm not sure when I'll be able to be friends with you again and I don't think I may ever be friends with her. But you should know that you're not the only guilty party when it comes to deception."

"The night of Mike's party, Edward kissed me when you all went to get the car and I liked it so much that I couldn't stop thinking about it. The night that you and Ali fucked, Edward saw the two of you on the dancefloor making out. He didn't tell me that until later after I saw you and Ali fucking."

"While you were all out on the dancefloor, Edward and I were up in the VIP lounge doing our own making out. I let him go down on me and then I returned the favor. I didn't let him fuck me, but I probably would have had I known you were practically fucking Alice on the dancefloor in plain view."

"Before you ask, no Edward and I have not had sex. But you should know that him and I are together now. When he came to Phoenix with his parents for my grandmother's funeral, I knew that he was special to me. Even though I told you not to call or text me anymore, I'm sure that if you would have came to show your support and be there for me, I just might have considered us working through all this mess. Now I know that you didn't want us to work through it, you just wanted to be with Ali. I hope you're happy now."

Jasper was staring at me with his mouth hanging open and anger boiling in his eyes. I was caught off guard by the force of his next words.

"What the fuck Bella?!? You've been carrying on with Edward behind my back, but have the nerve to act all hurt and betrayed by what I did. You're being a fucking hypocrite. How could you do that to me? Where were your fucking morals when Cullen was kissing you at Mike's party or eating your pussy while I was on the level below at the club? What the fuck were you thinking when you were sucking his dick? It definitely wasn't about our relationship and me! I can't believe you Bella!"

"Oh no the hell you don't stand there and act like what I've done can top what you've done. Yes I should have told you about the kiss at the party, but I just didn't want to get anything started because they are the kids of my parents best friends. Another thing is that I knew nothing more would happen between Edward and I. You on the other hand fucked my best friend or at least the girl who I wanted to be best friends with. You kissed her and let her feel you up on the dancefloor when I was just a level away. What were you thinking Jasper? Where was your fucking conscience when she was sucking your dick or riding it? What were you thinking when you flipped her over and pounded her from behind? Tell me Jasper, what the fuck were you thinking when you fucked her all that night and I was supposedly sleeping on the floor below? It most certainly wasn't about me and most definitely not our relationship! You can't believe me, I can't believe you…you self righteous son of a bitch!"

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm really sorry I hurt you and I'll have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life," he said sounding defeated.

"I'm sorry too Jasper. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the kiss and that I allowed things to happen between Edward and I that shouldn't have and I'm even more sorry that I couldn't be the girl you want."

"I think it's best if you just give me some time, because I'm not sure when I'll be ready to talk to you again. Every time I look at you, all I see is your face contorted in pleasure while Alice rides you on that bed. At least you don't have visuals to go with the things I've told you about Edward and me. It hurts Jazz, it hurts deep."

"I know we can't avoid each other in class, but that doesn't mean we have to sit together. I will be requesting to have my seat changed in the classes that we share. I'm sure you understand. I need to head back, I don't want Edward to be worried. By the way, I'll understand if you have the need to talk to Edward or confront him with whatever you feel the need to say. I think you ought to know that I will be talking to Alice soon, but you are not invited. Take care Jasper," I said before going to the driver side of my car and getting inside and driving off.

I could see Jasper still standing where I left him, but with his back to me. He was looking out at the water and I'm sure he was crying, just like I was now. These are not tears of regret, but tears of joy. Joy for my new life with Edward.

It was just after 1 and I was hungry. I didn't feel like cooking anything when I got to my house, so I went inside and left a note for James and Charlie letting them know that I drove to Port Angeles and I'd be back later.

I had just put the note on the counter and grabbed my purse when my doorbell sounded. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I didn't know who it could be. I went to the door and peeped through the peephole. I was pleasantly surprised.

"Edward, what are you doing here? Not that you're not welcomed here of course," I added in.

"Well I figured you could use some company and uplifting. I received a very menacing phone call from Jasper a few moments ago asking me to meet him later this evening at the school. He said that you and him had a very interesting conversation and he had some things he wanted to speak to me about. So, we're meeting at 6 and no you are not invited…his words, not mine," he said.

"I didn't think he would actually want to talk to you, but I guess he must feel the need to do so after I informed him I would be meeting with Alice sometime soon."

"I was on my way out to get something to eat, because I didn't want anything that's here in the house. I left a note telling James and Charlie that I was going to Port Angeles. You want to come with," I asked him.

"Sounds like fun, but how about we take my car and that way you can just relax," he said.

"That's fine, let's go," I said.

We walked out to his car hand in hand and he opened the door for me and waited till I was inside before shutting it and walking casually to his side of the car. We made it to Port Angeles in 45 minutes. He drove like a maniac.

He took me to this Italian restaurant in downtown Port Angeles. It was fairly empty when we arrived and the hostess was very attentive when she noticed Edward. I don't think she even took notice of me.

"Table for one," she stately hopefully.

Edward looked appalled. I guess he didn't understand why she had made the statement she had made, considering we were so obviously there together. Edward hadn't taken his arm from around me the whole time we were standing there. I'm not sure what possessed him to do so, but he dipped down and covered my lips with his own adding his tongue in for the hostess to see the seriousness of the kiss. He pulled away just barely, still looking in my eyes and said to the hostess…

"Does it look like I'm dining alone," throwing her an icy stare.

"Oh my apologies sir, table for two right this way," she said regretfully.

She showed us to a nice quiet table off to the back away from prying eyes.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly, enjoy your meal," she said before scurrying away.

I could feel the anger rolling off his skin. He was livid and I was a bit scared of him and I think he sensed it because he began to relax.

"I'm sorry love if I'm scaring you, that silly girl just really bugged me. Why she chose not to acknowledge you is beyond me," he said.

"Don't be mad at her love. She was only caught up in your spell. I don't think you understand the affect you have on women," I told him honestly.

"What do you mean? What spell are you talking about? I think you've loss me," he said sounding truly clueless.

"You dazzled her. You can't help it you know. With your good looks, perfect hair, perfect body, and charming smile, women just can't help but to fall at your feet. Carlisle and Emmett do it too, just not as much. Even your little pixie sister can dazzle men to do what she wants them to," I said with a little underlying tone towards the end.

"Oh, is that what you think," he said with a smirk.

"No, that's what I know. You've done it to me too many times for me to count, but the difference is…I wanted you to," I told him while winking my eye at him.

Our waitress turned out to be a waiter and Edward got a chance to see where I was coming from. The waiter, who was very nice on the eyes, didn't acknowledge Edward at all. He spoke to me directly, until Edward cleared his throat…almost growling at the poor guy. I covered a laugh with a cough and Edward looked at me questioningly.

We placed our order and the waiter walked away, giving me a small wink before doing so.

"I'm going to tear that boy from limb to limb if he keep making advances towards you. He was so obvious," Edward said with anger.

"Edward my love, calm down. No matter how many advances he throws at me, it's only you that I want to be with forever. Don't let him get to you, let's just enjoy the rest of our lunch together," I told him while rubbing the back of his hand.

When I food was brought out, it was an older man who served it to us. He made apologies for our waiter and said that our meals were on the house. Edward and I both refused to accept a free meal and assured the man, who turned out to be the owner, that we loved his restaurant and would gladly pay for our own meals.

He had informed us that the waiter was new so his interactions with the customers are monitored, as with all new employees. The owner said that he wasn't impressed with the obvious flirting the waiter was doing with me and that wasn't the kind of behavior he looked for in his employees.

I told him that I wasn't offended and that I didn't want to get anyone in trouble. I was thinking that if he was going to fire the waiter, then he definitely should fire the hostess as well. However, I would prefer that he didn't fire either one. I didn't want that to be on mine or Edwards head.

He thanked us for coming and sent out a slice of apple pie with a scoop of ice cream, free of charge.

We left the restaurant and walked around the area for a little bit, stopping in few shops to browse. We made our way back to my house, because Edward was due to meet Jasper in an hour. Plus I'm sure Charlie would be home soon and would be hungry.

I had Edward stop by the grocery store so I could pick up some salmon to make for dinner. When we got to my house, he walked me in and sat at the counter while I started dinner. The school was only 15 minutes away from here, if you drove the speed limit (which Edward didn't do of course). Right before Edward had to leave, Charlie came home. He greeted Edward and then went to freshen up for dinner.

Edward kissed me goodbye and told me that he would call me after he met with Jasper to let me know how it went. He also told me that he would pick me up in the morning for school, because he didn't want us to hide our relationship any longer…I agreed.

When I went back in the kitchen to finish up dinner, I noticed that James and Victoria were sitting in the family room. I didn't even know they were here. They must have been in his room and just came down when Charlie got here. He wouldn't be okay with James having Victoria in his room doing what they obviously had been doing, considering the state of her hair and wrinkled clothing.

"Hey lil sis. How was the flight," he asked when he saw me.

"Hey, it was quick," I said honestly.

"Hi Victoria," I said to his girlfriend.

"Hi ya Bella," she replied.

"So Bella…you and Edward, huh," James asked.

"Yup, are you cool with that," I asked.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy. I don't need to beat Jasper up though do I," he asked while raising his right eyebrow.

"Nope, I can handle Jasper and it was a mutual decision," I told him honestly.

I left them to their movie while I made the rice and green beans.

30 minutes later we were eating dinner. My dad mimicked James by asking me about my flight and mentioning my relationship with Edward. I answered his questions and he dropped it after that. With Charlie, less is more. That's why we get along so well…he doesn't hover.

It was now 7:30 and I was getting worried about Edward, but I didn't want to call him in case he was still talking to Jasper. I just told myself to be patient and wait until he called me.

EPOV

I pulled into the school parking lot and noticed Jasper's Ducati parked towards the back of the lot. His present from _my_ Bella. Was he trying to make a statement or something by driving it to meet me here today? No matter, I would let him have his say and then I would walk away knowing that Bella is mine and no longer his.

He was leaned up against his bike, watching me as I pulled into a spot next to where he was parked. I got out the car and made my way over to him.

"Jasper," I said with a nod of my head.

He chuckled and responded, "Edward or should I call you a backstabber?"

"If you feel better about yourself by labeling me, then go right ahead. It doesn't matter what you call me, nothing will change," I told him.

"You're pretty full of yourself, now that you have my girlfriend in your bed. How could you smile in my face, wanting to be my friend, when all along you were making the moves on Bella?"

"Jasper I'll admit, it was wrong of me to kiss Bella the first time we met, knowing she was your girlfriend then. I don't know what it was that drew me to her, but I couldn't resist it. I made myself resist doing anything else after that, once I saw that she was so committed to her relationship with you. I was willing to try and be friends with her, but I genuinely wanted you and I to be friends regardless."

"As for what happened at the club, it was just a build up of me wanting her and the liquor that led to what she and I did. I didn't go there with the intentions of doing what we did. It was like the icing on the cake when I saw what you and my sister were doing out there on the dancefloor though. I didn't tell Bella because I knew she would be devastated."

"You didn't tell Bella at that time, because you knew she wouldn't have let you do what you did to her. Don't make it seem like you were doing me a favor, you asshole. You deliberately sought her out and once you got what you wanted, you ratted me out by going to tell her about what you saw and about Alice coming up to my room."

"That's where you're wrong Jasper. Bella found Ali and you together all on her own. When Alice left the room they were sleeping in and didn't return Bella went looking for her because she was concerned about her. After looking everywhere for her she came up to the third level to see if she was in my room, but I was asleep. I heard my door close when she left and I had a feeling it was her. When I found her, she was standing right in the doorway of the room you were in watching you fuck my sister. I had to pull her away and calm her down before she killed the both of you."

"She fell asleep in my room, after crying all night. When I woke up, she was gone and that's when I went to find Alice and we all started our search for her. She didn't even find out about what happened between you and Alice at the club until I had went to her house that night when I gave you and Ali her message. She was done with you when she left my house and that was a choice she made on her own," I told him.

Jasper looked like he wanted to cry. He was in pain right now, because the reality of my words had hit him and he had to face facts.

"She really watched me have sex with Alice? No wonder she left the way she did. I can't believe I did that to her. What was I thinking? Shit, how did all of this even start?"

I reached out to pat him on the back in a comforting gesture and me touching him must have snapped him out of his self pity, because he turned and suckered punched me dead in the jaw. I let him have that one, because I knew he was hurting and I knew I had overstepped some boundaries when it came to Bella.

I moved away from him, rubbing my jaw at the same time. I didn't want to be in his line of fire in case he decided to let loose again. I made my way back to my car and told Jasper that this conversation was over.

His response was something I didn't expect though.

"Edward, if you hurt her…I will kill you!"

He hopped on his bike and it soon roared to life. He sped out of the lot and I heard the sound of the motorcycle as it took him towards his house. I left soon after and went home. I needed to put some ice on my jaw before it swelled.

When I got home Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen. I went straight to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. Mom keeps a stock of them, I'm not sure why though.

"Edward, what happened," she exclaimed as she came over to me examining my face.

"Jasper hit me in the jaw," I said simply.

"What, but why?" she asked.

"He found out today that Bella and I are together," I responded without going into further detail.

"Why do I have a feeling that there's more to the story and you're not telling me," she asked.

"Probably because there is," Alice said from the kitchen door.

I hadn't seen her come in, nor did I expect her to speak up about anything.

"Do you know something Alice," Carlisle asked.

"Yes, there is something that you both should know," she said speaking to our parents.

"What is it sweetheart," Esme asked.

"This isn't easy for me to say and I'm not sure how you're going to react, but it's over and done with now," she said indignantly.

"Jasper and I slept together while he was still with Bella and she caught us. They broke up and now he and I are together," she said putting her head down.

I don't know why, because she was just all brave and confident a moment ago. I can't believe that my sister could be so cold, but she really didn't seem to care that she hurt Bella. She's acting as if she had a right to do what she did.

"Alice! How could you," Carlisle and Esme said in unison.

"I didn't plan it to happen like that, but I just couldn't resist him. I liked him since I first laid eyes on him and I had been drinking that night and we had made out on the dancefloor at the club, so I just took that as a sign that he wanted it too. I came on to him while he was asleep and I guess we just wasn't careful not to be caught," she said lamely.

"No wonder she hasn't been calling you and why Edward said that it would be a bad idea for you to go to Phoenix with us for her grandmother's funeral. I thought she was your friend Ali. How could you do that to your friend? You committed the first "no no" in friendships. **NO DATING EXES OR GOING AFTER CURRENT BOYFRIENDS!** We can't stop you from dating Jasper, but he is not allowed over to our house for two weeks and you're not allowed to go over to his for the same amount of time," Esme told her with authority.

"Yes ma'am," she replied.

"Edward come with me so I can take a look at your jaw," Carlisle said.

"Alright, but he didn't break it dad. It wasn't that good of a punch," I said to piss off my sister.

She rolled her eyes at me and I thought I heard her say, "he can take you if he really wanted to".

"Whatever," I said as I moved up the stairs to my father's office.

After getting the okay from my dad, I went to my room and took a shower. I pulled on my PJ's and knew that I had to call Bella. I didn't want to upset her, but I wouldn't lie to her either.

I dialed the number and waited to hear my angel's voice. She picked up on the second ring.

"Edward are you okay," she asked.

"Yes my love, I'm fine. It wasn't that bad," I said.

"What happened? I can tell that you're not saying something to me and I don't want you to hide anything Edward," she said.

I told her what he had said to me and how he punched me in the jaw. She gasped in disbelief.

"He did what? I can't believe he had the nerve to hit you. The nerve of him," she said heatedly.

"It's okay Bella. He was hurting and in a way he did have the right to be upset with me. I'm okay, it's not even sore anymore."

"Still, he should not have hit you. He's the one that fucked somebody while we were together."

"Yeah, but like you said…you're not blameless and that's where I come in."

"I know, I guess I'm just shocked more or less."

"So was I," if I'm being honest with myself.

We talked for a little bit longer before she said she wanted to get ready for bed so she could get a good night rest. She wasn't looking forward to facing the student population at Forks High, nor was she ready to see my sister.

I told her I loved her and that I would see her tomorrow and then we disconnected. I noted that she still hadn't told me she loves me, but I would be very patient with her. I knew she was mine forever and I would wait until the end of time to hear her say those three little words, which people take for granted, to me one day.

I closed my eyes thinking of my beautiful angel and soon I was asleep. I couldn't wait to feel _my_ Bella in my arms again. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

**A.N. Was it okay? Please click on that little review button right there at the bottom of the page and tell me what you thought. Up next…Alice and Bella comes face to face.**


	10. Tinkerbell is a Bitch

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything Twilight. I'm just wishing I could Bella right now. I would love to have Jasper and Edward in my bed!**

**I must apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter out to you. I had a hard time writing this one. I really hope it's up to par and that you enjoy it. I'm already working on Chapter 11 so I'm hoping to have it out by Monday at the latest.**

**You guys are the greatest! I have 120 reviews and that makes me very happy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those who have me on their alerts.**

**Here's some of the reviews I received…**

** Mrs. Darcy Cullen wrote: ahh Alice and Bellas confrontation…this should be better than the Jasper/Edward one…J/E are always too calm and collected…Bella and Alice should be like watching a lioness and cheetah murder each other, and i would gladly pay money and bring the popcorn for that fight…even funnier would be the Rose/Alice fight…that would be like a lioness and bunny. Haha**

**Snowfire81 wrote: Alice and Bella so better NOT become friends! Loved it!!**

**Jprince1010 wrote: It was perfect. They were both so wrong. I'm proud of Bella for admitting what happened between her and Edward at the club. I don't think I would have been selfless enough to do it

* * *

  
**

_My song inspiration for this Chapter was:_

"_Damaged" by Danity Kane (which is found inside this Chapter)_

"_It's Not Over" by Chris Daughtry_

"_Moving Mountains" by Usher_

I woke up this morning feeling like this was going to be a great day. Although the sun wasn't shining out and it was cloudy, which usually meant rain in the forecast, I was still giddy. In a little bit, _my_ Edward would be here to pick me up. Today we were going public with our relationship, now that I've spoken to Jasper and he knows. Nobody else matters.

I went into my bathroom and took a nice long hot shower. Once I was fresh and clean, I brushed my teeth and decided against straightening my hair, seeing as how the rain will make my hair fizz. I pinned it up instead, leaving some strands hanging down.

After applying my make-up, I went into my closet to get dressed. I put on my new black lace push up bra (not that I need the added support) and I put on the matching thong. I wanted to look good for Edward today, so I pulled on a pair of dark rinse skinny jeans and a pale pink long-sleeved babydoll sweater top. I grabbed a box from the top of my closet that I hadn't opened since purchasing a few months back. I knew the contents inside would look nice with my outfit.

I pulled out the brand new Christian Louboutin ankle boots that was inside the box and placed them on my feet. They looked good. For accessories I just put on a simple Channel necklace with matching earrings. I put all my personal things inside my Coach bag, grabbed my pink-cropped jacket and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

I was the only one home it seems, which suited me just fine. I still had 20 minutes before Edward would probably be here so I toasted me a bagel and spread some cream cheese on top. As I was coming out of the bathroom from freshening up my make-up after eating, my doorbell rang. That happy, tingly feeling started up again in the pit of my stomach.

I went to answer the door and there was my sexy man standing there with that sexy crooked smile of his on his face.

"Hi," I said. Mentally kicking myself for sounding so lame.

"Hi love. You look breathtaking this morning," he said giving me an appraising look.

"I wanted to look good for you, so I made a point to wear something you would like," I said flirting with him.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, before he could say anything else. As we stepped into the formal living room, he wrapped his arms around my waist and attacked my lips with his own.

The kiss was urgent, yet sensual. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and then up towards the opening, requesting entry, which I obliged him. We didn't even have to fight for dominance once his tongue found mine, because I would be submissive to him any day of the week.

He moved away from my lips and traveled down to my earlobe and suckles at it for a few moments before running his tongue along the sensitive flesh on my neck. He sucked at the spot for a few moments, definitely marking me as his own. I didn't mind at all, because he was mine and I was his.

Much sooner than I would have liked, he was pulling away from me.

"Love, we have to stop all this torture before I take you upstairs to your room and make passionate love to you," he said to me a bit breathless.

"I wouldn't object, but I really can't miss school considering I've been gone for almost 2 weeks. How about we pick this up at another time," I suggested.

"That sounds good to me. In the meantime, are you ready to go sweetheart?"

"Yes, let me go get my coat and purse and then we can go."

It didn't take us long to arrive at school. I swear Edward drives like a crazy person.

Edward must have sensed my fear, because he touched my arm to get me to look up at him.

"Bella, love…are you alright?"

"No! You drive like you're in the Indy 500. What's the rush, it's only school and we have time to drive at the speed limit," I told him.

I wasn't mad at him, just a little scared. But I had a smile on my face when I spoke to him.

He started laughing and I couldn't help but to laugh too. We sat there for a few minutes, calming down from the intense laughter we just shared. Edward turned and looked me in the eyes and asked if I was ready.

"As ready as I'm going to get. I have you by my side, so I'll be okay. Let's go," I said.

He grabbed his messenger bag from the backseat and got out of the car, coming around to open up my door for me.

All of a sudden I got a little nervous and I guess Edward picked up on it because he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I didn't take notice of anyone standing around, because I actually wasn't too concerned.

He looked down into my eyes and kissed me full on the mouth. He pulled away a few short moments later and said, "let's go love."

As we turned, hands linked together, and started off towards the school…is when I noticed Jasper and Ali standing over by his truck.

He had a sad expression on his face, I didn't know what the hell for…he made his decision. Ali was standing next to him looking at me like she wanted to come over and talk to me, but I just stared daggers at her and then turned my face up towards Edward and he in turn bent down and kissed my lips.

We moved through the crowd effortlessly. I could hear a lot of mumbling and whispering. As we passed by Lauren and Jessica, I was mentally daring either one of them to say anything. They didn't of course. Lauren knows that I won't stand for her shit and unless Lauren says so, Jessica won't do anything on her own.

Edward and I walked to our 1st period Calculus class and I just remembered that we all sat together in this class and that we're basically bonded to that seat for the entire school year. It would be okay. I would just ignore Jasper on my left and Ali who sits in front of Edward on my right. I would talk with Rose and Ang and Edward of course, but not the other two.

I took my seat, as did Edward. Mr. Brandon wasn't in the classroom yet, so I couldn't go and take him my assignments that he sent for me to complete during my absence. I had completed the final 3 papers that I had to finish, last night. I didn't want to get behind in my schoolwork, while I was out for family issues.

As I was getting my mind prepared for class, I could feel Edward's hand cover my own on my desk. He whispered in my ear that everything would be fine and he wouldn't allow anyone to say or do anything that would cause me to cry or become upset. I thought that was so sweet of him to want to protect me.

Once he felt that I was calm, he moved back over to his own desk and sat down. The class was getting full and I knew it would only be a matter of time before my two least favorite people at this school would be arriving.

Rose and Ang came into the class at the same time. They were so excited to see me. I hugged them both and then we sat down and chatted for bit. Just as we were talking about the upcoming homecoming dance, Alice and Jasper walked in. They both took their seats and I continued talking to Rose and Ang.

"So Bella, what are you going to wear to the homecoming dance? I'm sure you'll look very beautiful in whatever you choose…but blue is definitely your color," Ang said.

"We'll have to get together and go shopping for you a dress Bella. Ang and I already have ours…we went to Seattle last week and found the dress that we wanted. It should be just as simple for you to go in and get you a dress.

I avoided eye contact with either Jasper or Alice during the entire class. When the bell sounded and everyone started gathering their things for to leave the class, I noticed that Alice was still sitting in her seat…not moving.

I didn't say anything to the backstabbing bitch, I just gathered things and prepared to leave the room. Before I could make my escape, she opened her fucking mouth and spoke to me.

"Hey Bella. I'm really sorry about your grandmother and that I couldn't be there for you," she said as if we didn't have any issues between us.

So many thoughts ran through my head as I thought of what to say in response to that. I wanted to just be straight out mean and bite her head off, but there will be time for that. So I finally settled on saying something simple…

"Thanks", I said and then I went over to Edward so we could head to 2nd period.

"You okay love," he asked.

"Not really, but I will be eventually. Thanks for asking," I replied.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. Edward had told me that he wanted us to sit away from the others today and I agreed because I didn't want to be near Jasper and Alice right now.

He went to get us a table while I got a tray and put several different items on there for us to share. While I was reaching for a salad, I felt someone come up next to me…really close.

I turned my head and saw Alice standing there. What the fuck is up with her? Is she delusional to think that we're still friends? I wonder what kind of people she was friends with in Alaska. I have never had friends who would do to me what she's done. Then again, she and I hadn't been friends that long before this happened, so could I really consider her to be my real friend?

She was standing there with a kind of smirk on her face, looking at me expectantly.

"Is there something you want," I asked her.

"I'm just curious as to when you're going to lay into me about what happened between Jasper and I," she said with arrogance.

"If you want, I can lay all your shit bare right here for everyone to hear and know exactly how slutty you are. You have some nerve to come up to me like I owe you something. I don't owe you anything Mary Alice Cullen! Remember that I was the one betrayed, not the other way around."

"Bella look, I wasn't trying to come off harsh, I'm just tired of the silent treatment you've been giving me all day. When can we talk, where there are no prying eyes?"

"We can talk after school in the parking lot. I was originally going to talk to you somewhere more private, but I need witnesses around. With the anger I have towards you, I might just stump your little pixie ass into the ground if no one was around to stop me. At least I know with Edward around, he'll be sure to keep me from hurting you, seeing as you're his twin and all."

I didn't even give her a chance to respond before turning and walking off. Edward has been waiting long enough for me and I didn't want to keep him waiting any longer.

When I got to the table he looked perplexed. He was watching me closely, sizing me up. It was as if he expected me to break down or something. I'm not sure what that was about, but I was about to find out.

"Love, why were you and Ali arguing in the lunch line? I thought you were going to wait and talk with her in private."

"How did you know we were arguing," I asked him.

"Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley made a point of telling me that my girlfriend was about to beat up my sister in the lunch line and that maybe I should go do something about it."

"I should've known that the two gossip kings would come tell everyone that wasn't already in there with us, what had happened. I'm sorry Edward, but she approached me acting all smug and questioning me like I'm the one who crossed her."

"You know I'm on your side love, but I don't want to see you fighting with my sister. I know you're hurt and that what she did isn't right by any means of the word. However, she's still my sister…my twin. Although I know you would never ask me to chose, I don't' want to ever feel like I have to either.

"Edward you had to know that I wasn't going to be all Mary Poppins with your sister. She fucked my ex-boyfriend deliberately, knowing that he and I was still together. Ever since she first laid eyes on Jasper, she's been practically eye fucking him every chance she got. I guess our friendship didn't mean enough to her not to cross that line."

I could feel my body began to quiver a little bit from my anger. I was still livid with Alice for confronting me a few moments ago and I felt my anger starting to be directed towards Edward from standing up for her. I had to get out of here, I felt like the walls were closing in on me and that I was going to suffocate if I stayed here any longer.

I abruptly got up from the table, excusing myself, and then walked quickly to the exit and then out into the cool afternoon air.

Fuck, I thought to myself…I forgot that I didn't drive my own car to school. Oh well, I could walk home. It wouldn't be so bad, although I knew my feet would be killing me due to the height of my heels.

Before I could make it to the end of the parking lot, Rose was pulling up along side of me in her red BMW convertible.

"Hop in Bella, I'll take you home," she told me.

"Rose, I don't want to make you miss class. I'm just going to walk home, take a hot shower and spend some time alone before James and my father gets home."

"I really don't mind and before you try to rebuttal me again, just know that I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Wow, Rose…you can be such a bitch at times," I said joking with her.

"But you love me anyway!"

"You know it. Thanks for the ride Rose, you really are a true friend."

"I'm sorry about what Jasper did to you Bella. Our parents didn't bring us up that way and they would be very disappointed if they knew the real reason the two of you broke up."

"It's not your fault you brother couldn't keep his dick in his pants, Rose. He's a big boy, so therefore he knows right from wrong. I don't blame him completely in this whole fiasco. Alice had a big part to play in it too."

"I don't even know what was going through her brain. She actually expected me and Ang to kick it with her like everything was still normal. I had to set her straight about herself and she hasn't tried to come and say anything to me since."

"Rose I appreciate your loyalty and all, but she's your brother's girlfriend now and it will be difficult for him if you are constantly at odds with each other. Just because I may choose not to be friends with her doesn't mean you and Ang have to. One day it may be possible to be friends with both her and your brother, but for now…it's not going to happen."

"I hear what you're saying Bells and it makes perfect sense, but I can't be friends with her right now. She not only broke the friend code, she broke the sister code as well. When females are friends and they form a bond, it's like a sistership as well as a friendship. She disregarded all the rules that goes along with that and for that I can't even respect her as a woman, so why would I want to be friends with her."

"It's your call. At least try to mend fences with Jazz. He's your twin and I know you two have a special bond. He will always have a part of my heart because we've shared so much, so that's why I know I'll be friends with him one day. I just need time to get over the hurt."

"I hear ya," she told me as she turned on her radio.

Damage by Danity Kane started playing on the radio and I felt that the song was fitting.

_**Do, Do you got a first**_

_**aid kit handy?**_

Do, Do you know how to

_**patch up a wound?**_

_**Tell me,**_

_**are, are, are, are you, are you patient,**_

_**understanding?**_

_**Cause I might need**_

_**some time to clear**_

_**the hole in my heart and I**_

_**I've tried every remedy**_

_**And nothing seems to work for me**_

_**Baby, (baby)**_

_**this situation's driving me crazy**_

_**And I really wanna be your lady (lady)**_

_**But the one before you left me so**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**I thought I should let you know**_

_**That my heart is**_

_**Damaged**_

_**Damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**And you can blame the one before**_

_**So how you gonna fix**_

_**it, fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what**_

_**are you gonna do? (baby)**_

_**How you gonna fix it,**_

_**fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what**_

_**are you gonna do?)**_

_**How you gonna fix it,**_

_**fix it, fix it**_

_**How You gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**Do, Do you got a first**_

_**aid kit handy?**_

_**Do, Do you know how to**_

_**patch up a wound?**_

_**Tell me,**_

_**are, are, are, are you, are you patient,**_

_**understanding?**_

_**Cause I might need**_

_**some time to clear**_

_**the hole in my heart and I**_

_**You try to gain my trust**_

_**Talking is not enough**_

_**Actions speak louder than words**_

_**You gotta show me something**_

_**My heart is missing some pieces**_

_**I need this puzzle put**_

_**together again**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**I thought I should let you know**_

_**That my heart is**_

_**Damaged**_

_**Damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**And you can blame the one before**_

_**So how you gonna fix**_

_**it, fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what**_

_**are you gonna do?)**_

_**How you gonna fix it,**_

_**fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what**_

_**are you gonna do?)**_

_**How you gonna fix it,**_

_**fix it, fix it**_

_**How You gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t (tell me can**_

_**you fix my heart don't you know it's damaged)**_

_**Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d**_

_**Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t**_

_**Tell me are you up**_

_**for the challenge**_

_**Cause my heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**I thought I should let you know**_

_**That my heart is**_

_**Damaged**_

_**Damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**And you can blame the one before**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**I thought I should let you know**_

_**That my heart is**_

_**Damaged**_

_**Damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**And you can blame the one before**_

_**So how you gonna fix**_

_**it, fix it, fix it**_

_**How you gonna fix it,**_

_**fix it, fix it**_

_**How you gonna fix it,**_

_**fix it, fix it**_

_**How You gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged**_

We drove in silence for the rest of the ride to my house. I just sat back and let the words to the song flow through my mind.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I knew who it was before I even looked at the screen…Edward. I can't deal with him right now. I know he was only being honest and what he said really wasn't mean or anything, I think I just felt like he was siding with her when he actually was just telling me how he felt.

I told myself I would call him as soon as I was more relaxed.

Just as the song was ending, we were pulling into my driveway. I asked Rose if she wanted to come in, but she said she wanted to get back so she could see her Emmy-Bear.

I thanked her for the ride and told her that we should get together on Saturday or something, she said she would let me know.

I got out the car and walked up to my door. I waved at her as she backed out the driveway and then I went inside my house.

I felt lonely at first, but then I welcomed this chance to be alone for awhile. I went up to my room and took off my clothes. I put on my robe and went in my bathroom to start me a bubble bath. While the water was running, I went back in my room to retrieve my cell phone. I decided to send Edward a quick text to let him know that I was home and for him not to worry.

Truth be told, I kind of wish he were here with me. I miss him already and I feel bad about the way I just left him sitting there at the table. Maybe I'll call him later and ask him to come over…maybe.

I walked bath in the bathroom and turned the knobs off. After I sent him a text, I decided to send Alice a text letting her know to meet me in the school parking lot tomorrow morning at 7:15. That would give us plenty of time to talk before everyone started arriving, but not enough time for me to kill her and get rid of her body…lol. I promise I'm not a violent person, but she just made me so angry today that I find myself thinking these awful thoughts.

I knew that I wouldn't do anything to harm her, because that's not in my nature. I just wanted o hear what she has to say and then tell her what I feel. After that, we will go our separate ways until I'm ready to let her back in my circle.

She replied right back with…

_I'll be there and I'll be alone._

_~Ali_

Edward didn't reply back to me, but I figured he was in class and couldn't respond right away.

I turned on my Ipod, so I could have some nice relaxing music to listen to while I was in the bath.

I removed my robe and submerged my body into the hot water.

Ahh, it felt so good and I immediately felt all the tension start to drain away from my body. I had put some Tranquil Moments by Avon in the bath water, along with some arometherapy beads.

I must have dozed off for a few moments, because next thing I know Edward is kneeling next to the bathtub and calling my name.

I snap out of my sleep and look over at him and I smiled. I was genuinely happy to see him. Then it hit me.

"Edward, how did you get in here?"

"I used the spare key that you keep on the ledge right above your door. Remember you told me about it a while back, in case I ever needed to come inside and no one was home?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. I'm glad you're here though. I feel bad about the way I left you sitting there in the lunchroom. Are you upset with me?"

"Not at all my love. I was just concerned. Bella, please know that I love you and I'm not ever going to side against you. Even when you're wrong. I know what my sister did to you is really unforgivable, I just hope that it doesn't tear you apart so completely that it cause a rift between us."

"Edward, I will never let anyone come between us! Not even your sister. We've just only begun, there's so much more left for us to explore and enjoy. I'm glad you came by, I've been thinking about you."

"Oh really. What exactly have you been thinking?"

"Mainly how much I missed you when I walked out of the lunchroom earlier and how I wish you would have been here with me to help me relax."

"I can still help you relax love. What did you have in mind?"

"How about you get out of those clothes and join me?"

Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his head at my words. He stood there stunned for a moment and then in a blink of an eye, he was submerging his body in the water behind me.

The water was still fairly warm and still felt wonderful, but it felt even better with him sitting just behind me.

I could feel his erection begin to harden as I sat between his legs. I knew that I wasn't ready for us to have sex yet, I didn't want sex to define our relationship so I wanted to go slow.

That doesn't mean that we couldn't do other things though. Like what we did to one another at the club for instance. That would guarantee us both a release.

Before I could voice my thoughts, I heard his velvet voice whisper in my ear.

"Lay back against my chest love. I want to help you relax."

I did as he asked, not sure where this was leading. I was anxious to get my release though, but I was willing to go at his pace. Afterall, he didn't know that I was horny just from the sight of him. Shit, I didn't know I was horny until he got in the bathtub with me. This was going to be interesting.

I felt his hands run up and down my arms, before he moved them down my chest to my belly. He then gently bent my knees upward and nudged them apart. He ran his right hand up my right thigh and then up to my core. Before I knew it, he placed two fingers inside of my opening. I gasped loudly.

"Mmmm baby that feels so good," I moaned.

"It's only going to get better love. Just lay back and let your body relax under my touch," he said seductively into my ear.

So I let myself go and didn't hold back from letting him know how good he was making me feel.

"Your fingers feel so good, I like what you're doing to me Edward. Ooooh I'm so close."

"Why don't you sit here on the ledge Bella, so I can give you the release that I know you need?"

I moved over to where he was indicating, never realizing that it was possible for a person to sit comfortably on this particular ledge. Then again, I've never tried either.

Once I was settled on the ledge Edward moved in between my legs and put his face right where his hand had previously been.

"Oh shit Edward, baby, ooh, mmmm, oh yes…fuck! I'm about to cum!"

I came so hard that my body was shaking and I couldn't move because it was so intense.

Edward made sure he licked up every drop of the juices I released. He continued to lick me until I started to calm down. When he was done, he moved me so that I was sitting back in between his legs with my head resting on his chest.

"Thank you Edward. I didn't expect any of that to happen, but I really needed it."

"I know love, that's why I did it. I knew that the events of today got to you and you just needed to relieve some of the stress that was on your shoulders. I'm glad that I was able to help."

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"Can I return the favor?"

"No love, this was just for you. There will be other times when I'm sure I won't turn down your offer. Why don't we get out of the bath and go talk in your room?"

"Okay, should I be worried about this talk?"

"Not at all. It's all good things."

We quickly washed each others body and then got out of the tub. After we dried off our bodies Edward pulled on his boxers and I went to get some underwear out my drawer. We layed down on my bed and Edward begin to talk.

"Bella I want to talk to you about your birthday. I have something in mind that I want us to do, but I need to make sure you're okay with it."

"Edward, I've always been against doing anything big and flashy for my birthday, but I would like to hear what your plans are."

"Well I want to take you away for the weekend. My mother said that she'd convince Charlie to let you go, so I'm not worried about that. I thought we could go to Seattle for the weekend and there are a few places I would like to take you. What do you think about that?"

"I actually love that idea. I just hope your mom can charm Charlie into letting me go. I mean he doesn't have anything against you, but he can be pretty protective of me at times. Which can be a bit annoying."

"Just leave it to Esme, she will convince him. So since you're on board we're going to leave tomorrow right after school. Do you have an evening dress on hand, because one place that I plan on taking you is pretty formal."

"Edward, I don't have anything like that here."

I checked my clock and saw that it was only 2:30, so I told Edward to get dressed because we were going to the mall in Port Angeles.

I called James and told him where I was going and when he could expect me back. Then Edward and I hopped in his Volvo and headed for the mall. It didn't take us long to get there.

Once inside we went to a few stores and surprisingly, I was able to get everything I needed for the weekend. Edward had given me a few hints as to other things I may need as far as clothing went.

We stopped and had dinner at a seafood restaurant while we were out and then Edward brought me home. I told him that he didn't need to pick me up in the morning because I needed to take care of a few things. He didn't question me about that and I was grateful for that. I didn't want to have him interfere with my meeting with Alice.

I kissed him and told him that he didn't need to walk me to the door. He asked me to call him tonight, because he wanted to know what Charlie thought about us going away for the weekend.

Edward had called Esme while we were out and asked her to get the approval from Charlie. She called him back 30 minutes later and said that it was a go. She couldn't elaborate because she was getting ready to go into a meeting with a perspective client.

I told him I would call after I did my homework and then I got out of his car and went into my house.

James and Charlie were watching the game on the TV in the family room. I asked them if they had eaten and they replied yes.

Charlie said that he wanted to talk to me, but it would be after the game. I told him to just call me when he was ready because I was going to do my homework. He nodded and I headed upstairs.

I had finished up all my homework (I called Ang to get the homework assignment for my Biology class) and packed up my suitcase for this weekend, before Charlie knocked at my door.

"Come in," I said.

Charlie opened the door and peeked inside. Once he was satisfied that I wasn't still doing homework, he moved inside my room and sat down in my computer chair.

"So I got a call from Esme this afternoon saying that Edward wants to take you to Seattle for the weekend. I wasn't crazy about the idea at first, but she assured me that you would be staying in separate rooms and that he had something special in mind for your birthday."

"She went into detail about all his plans and I will admit that it's awfully nice what he has planned for you Bells. I think he's really smitten with you and that makes me happy. However, I will not hesitate to put a bullet in his head if he does anything inappropriate where you're concerned."

"Are you okay with going away with him, because I can call him and tell him you don't want to go."

"No dad, I would really like to see what all he has planned for me. I'm actually excited about it."

"Thanks dad for allowing me to go. I know Edward will be a perfect gentleman and I will be on my best behavior."

"I never doubted that you wouldn't be Bells. Well, I'm going to go and call your mother. She's been worried about the three of us, like we can't manage just fine without her for a few days."

"Oh dad, you know how she gets. Just keep reassuring her that we're okay, but make sure she knows we miss her just the same."

"I will. Since I won't be here when you leave in the morning and I know you're heading out right after school…be safe Bells and call me once you get to your hotel."

"I'll call as soon as we check in dad."

Charlie rose up out the chair and moved over towards me, I sensed that he wanted to give me a hug, so I stood up too. He hugged me tight and then placed a kiss on the top on my head before leaving my room.

I know he struggles with the fact that James and I are growing up and pretty soon it's only going to be him and my mom.

I called Edward and filled him in my talk with my dad and then I went to bed. I knew that tomorrow would be a hectic day and that I needed to get up earlier than I normally do.

My alarm went off much too soon. I hit the snooze button on it and fell back to sleep, only to be woken up by the music playing on my Ihome a few minutes later.

I made myself get up out the bed and head into the bathroom. After I showered and brushed my teeth, I pulled my hair up in a tight twist and then got dressed. It wasn't going to be warm today so I put on some dark blue jeans, a light blue sweater, and I pulled on my light blue UGG boots.

I took a few minutes to add all my toiletries to my overnight bag and to double check to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. I knew that right after school Edward was going to follow me here so I could drop off my car and grab my luggage. I wouldn't have time to pack anything extra then.

Once I was sure I had everything, I grabbed my purse and messenger bag and went downstairs. I wasn't real hungry so I ate a pop tart and had a glass of milk.

It was now five minutes to seven so I figured I would leave now and give myself time to get there and get my mind right. I promised Edward that I wouldn't fight with his sister, but I just hope to hell that she didn't provoke me.

When I pulled into the parking lot, there were no cars there. The teaching staff and administrators parked on the other side of the building. I wasn't sure if I was happy or not for the privacy. Checking my watch I saw that it was almost 7:15.

A minute later, Alice pulled into the lot. I got out of my car and stood next to it while she parked in a spot a few spaces down from me.

I motioned to her to go over to the picnic tables near the parking lot. Once we were at the table I looked over at her and said, "tell me your reasons for ending our friendship by fucking my ex-boyfriend."

"Bella, please understand that this was not planned by any means. I immediately liked Jasper when I first saw him at Mike's party and I knew then that he and I were soulmates. Neither one of you wanted to believe me when I told you that you two wasn't meant for one another. It just kind of happened the way it did and I'm just sorry that you got hurt in the process."

"What do you mean you're sorry I got hurt? Didn't nobody force you to leave your room that night and go up to Jazz's room and fuck him. You made the choice, so therefore, you chose to end our friendship so you could fuck my boyfriend. There's no way I can get past this Alice. You've ruined the friendship that we could've had and I don't see it ever being able to be repaired."

"Bella don't say that. You're just angry right now and I'm not saying you don't have every right to be, but don't believe that we can't ever be friends again. You are dating my brother now and it would be kind of hard to be around my family if you and I can't be friends."

"Actually Alice, I don't have to be friends with you to be around you. I can be civil with you, which is what I promised Edward. I'm sure your parents can understand that and won't have a problem with it. You made your choice and you chose Jasper over me. So you're just going to have to live with your choice. His dick was calling to you that badly that you just couldn't resist could you. Who knows what may have happened between him and I. We could've broken up in a matter of time and I probably wouldn't have mind if you dated him, but you went about it all wrong. So I hope you're happy."

"You're acting like a child Bella. Why can't you just be happy that you have Edward now. He was made for you, as you were for him. I told you I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"Absolutely nothing you simple little bitch!"

After saying those words to her, I socked the shit out of her. I clocked her dead in her jaw and was about to hit her again when I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind and pull me away from her.

"It's okay love, let it go," Edward said soothingly into my ear.

"Oh my God Edward, I'm so sorry. I know I said I wouldn't get into a fight with her, but she was just so cold with her words. How can she be that way when I didn't do anything to deserve what she's done to me?"

"I know love. I don't know why she did what she did, but violence isn't going to solve anything. In time your heart will heal and maybe, just maybe you'll be able to consider a friendship with her again. No one is expecting you to, I just hope that it's possible one day."

I looked over at Ali, who was now being comforted by Jasper. I instantly felt a tad bit of jealousy, but it quickly dissipated. I would not let myself be jealous of them or should I say, of him. He hurt me just as much as she did and now that I've spoken with both of them, I could begin to put this mess behind me.

Just then Jasper looked up at me with regret in his eyes. I'm not sure if it was regret for what happened or regret that he ever met me. He led Ali away from us and over to his jeep. I knew she was going to have a bruise on her face and I was beginning to feel bad about hitting her. It's not like me to lose my cool with people like that. I should go and apologize, but I don't think now is the time. We both needed space from one another.

I couldn't do this today. I can't be here around them. I should've waited until Monday to come back to school. Not that that would have made a difference. My problems would've still been here waiting for me. Regardless, I knew that I didn't want to be in school today so I did the only thing I thought of.

"Edward, can we leave now for Seattle? I don't want to be here today. Please just take me away from here."

"Are you sure love? I don't want you to feel like you have to run away. I will be by your side all day if you really want to go to class."

"No, I want to go and just be with you," I said looking into his eyes pleadingly.

"Ok love. Why don't you go wait in your car while I do a couple of things? Oh and give me your homework so I can have Angela turn it in for you."

I grabbed my homework out of my messenger bag and handed it over to him. I watched him walk over to Jasper's jeep and converse with his sister and Jasper. Next he walked over to where Emmett and Rose were standing by her car. He talked to them for awhile before I saw him jog over to Angela and Ben. Before I knew it he was back over to my car saying that he was going to follow me back to my house.

We pulled into my driveway 10 minutes later. I pulled my car into the garage, next to my mom's car. Edward parked in the driveway and met me inside the garage. We entered the house from there and I hit the button for the garage to close.

Edward grabbed my luggage and we headed out to his car. He put everything in his trunk, while I got settled into the car. He joined me a few seconds later.

It took a little over two hours to get to Seattle. We were a little early for check-in, but Edward paid extra so we could check-in right away.

Even though Esme had assured Charlie that we would be staying in separate rooms, I knew for a fact that we would be staying a room together. I wouldn't want it any other way.

When we got inside our room, I noticed how beautiful it was. We were staying in the Executive Suite at the Grand Hyatt Seattle. Words couldn't even begin to describe how beautiful this room was.

Out of everything to take in, I took special notice to the oversized king size bed in the room. I knew this weekend was going to be a pivotal part of our relationship. I was ready for whatever my man had planned for me. I wouldn't be difficult, I will let him have his fun.

It was almost lunchtime and I was beginning to get hungry. I had Edward order us some room service so we wouldn't have to leave the room no time soon. It was nice just to be able to relax and be with him, with no interruptions.

Here, we didn't have to hide our affection or leave to go to our respective houses. For the next two days, we could be just us.

After we ate our lunch, I told Edward I wanted to take a nap. He said we both should because tonight was going to be the time of my life.

* * *

**A.N. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Was the meeting between Alice and Bella over the top, not enough, or just right? I want to know what you like and didn't like about this chapter. Up next will be the events of that night and then Bella's birthday… If you guys can suggest some songs that I can use for the next chapter, some romantic songs for Bella and Edward, that would be great. Thanks!  
**


	11. At Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or any of it's characters.**

_**~*~Here's a few of the reviews from Chapter 10…~*~**_

_**Dazzledeyes 22 wrote: **__**Okay, I was really waiting for this showdown between Bella and Alice. It has been brewing for sometime, but I was truly surprised how good it was. The**_

_**Unabashed Gaul of Alice to call Bella out on the silent treatment and not take**_

_**any blame for what she did was mind boggling. Alice could have played it cool**_

_**and let Bella come to her, but this was consistent with Alice's attitude in**_

_**the kitchen with Edward and her parents. She and acts like the ends justifies**_

_**the means. Unbelievable! I was so glad when Bella socked her and what was that**_

_**in Jasper's look. He can't feel good about Alice's attitude either. Rose said**_

_**it right when she said that, "girlfriends are a sisterhood" and that Alice**_

_**"disregarded all the rules that goes along with that and for that I can't**_

_**even respect her as a woman, so why would I want to be friends with her." I**_

_**await her breakdown when she truly realizes and apologizes for what she has**_

_**done. Awesome chapter! Keep up the good work!**_

_**Kerry Hale wrote:**__** That was fab chapter. The scene with Ali was not over the top at all. I am**_

_**so glad to see that Rose and Bella are to still friends. I hope Bella and**_

_**Jasper and be friends again, but not so much with the friendship of Alice and**_

_**Bella. Can't wait to read about her birthday.**_

_**Kiara-elle wrote:**__** Another great chapter, love the title. Catfight scene was great - not over**_

_**the top. So eager to see what Edward has planned so update soon.

* * *

**_

I must have dozed off to sleep while Edward and I watched "Hancock". I normally never fall asleep on a Will Smith movie, so I must have really been tired. Edward must have moved me to the bed when I fell asleep because I know for certain that we were on the sofa watching the movie.

As I looked around the room I noticed that Edward is no where to be found. I get up from the bed and look around to see if he's left a note or a clue as to where he went. Sure enough sitting on the breakfast bar is a note saying that he stepped out for a moment to check on a few things and for me to go ahead and take a shower.

Since I wasn't sure what our plans were for the night, I didn't pick out an outfit to wear. After my shower, I put some lotion on my body and blow-dried my hair. I put on one of the terry cloth robes that the hotel provided for us. I wish Edward would have given me some for information or something, I feel weird just sitting here in nothing but my bathrobe.

Not even ten minutes later, Edward walked through the door.

"Hi love. Did you see the note I left for you," he said as he walked over to me giving me a kiss.

"Yes, I did read it. I wish you would have told me what to put on because I didn't know what to pick out for tonight," I told him.

"Don't worry about sweetheart, there was no rush for you to get dressed. Now that I'm back I can assist you with picking out an outfit if you like," he answered giving me that dazzling smile of his.

"You know that's so not fair right?"

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"When you smiled at me like that, I lose all ability to think straight. You're dazzling me mister."

"Bella, I don't know what you're talking about. All I did was smiled at you," he said sounding sincere.

"Well now you know…but don't think I'm mad, because I'm not. It's actually cute."

He laughed and then looked at me a bit strangely. He walked closer to me and put his hands on the lapels of my robe.

"Love, what are you wearing under this robe," he asked.

"Nothing. I wasn't sure what underwear would be needed, considering that some outfits require specific undergarments," I told him honestly.

"Bella, you're seriously going to kill me. Don't you know that it's taking everything in me not to ravish right here where you stand? You are breathtaking and you're only in a bathrobe."

"Edward, stop being ridiculous. No one looks breathtaking in a bathrobe, especially not plain old me."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you obviously don't see yourself clearly? You are beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, alluring, and everything that a woman should be. What's even more is that you're all mine."

"I'm glad that you think so. I've never been my biggest fan when it comes to people paying me a compliment. You are right though, I'm all yours babe."

I closed the distance between us and placed my arms around his neck so that I could kiss him. I pulled his head down to meet my lips and then gave him a very sensual kiss on the lips. I immediately sought out his tongue and played tongue hockey with it. His kisses are amazing, I will never grow tired of them.

I could feel his erection harden against my stomach and I was beginning to get even more turned on. I moved my hands down to his pants and undid the button on his khaki pants and moved the zipper down. I reached my hand inside his boxers and grasp his length. I moved my hand up and down his shaft, eliciting the most erotic moans from him.

"Oh God Bella, your hand feel amazing on me. Uh yeah baby, I'm so close."

I knew that he was tense and had been so for awhile now. He gave me my release on yesterday, so I thought it was only fitting that I give him his release before we go out and do whatever it is he has planned.

So I released his dick from my grasp and moved his pants and boxers all the way down his legs and then I positioned myself on my knees in front of him. He tried to tell me that I didn't have to this, which I already knew that, but I wanted to. So I shooed him away telling to just enjoy it.

I took him fully into my mouth, getting him nice and wet and then I went to work on his dick. Moving my mouth up and down, making sure to keep a firm grasp on his hard dick. Of course I couldn't fit all of him in my mouth since he's so well endowed, so I put my hand on the part of him that wasn't inside my mouth and massaged it.

"Fuck Bella, that feels great love. Shit, mmm, yeah…oh fuck baby, I'm about to cum."

His cum slid down my throat and I made sure to clean him up real good before making him go and take a shower. He just stared at me in disbelief, with a sexy smile on his face before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

A few moments later he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, looking like a Greek God. Together we picked out our clothes for tonight. He finally told me he was taking me to a club in downtown Seattle called "Trinity". I was looking forward to him and I going out to dance. After the morning I had, I need to let lose and have a good time. I plan to do just that with my man.

I picked out a black beaded babydoll halter dress to wear tonight, along with my black satin Christian Louboutin heels. My shoes are red on the bottom, so I chose a red necklace and bracelet to wear along with my black and red handbag. As for make-up I didn't do anything over the top, just some mascara, eyeliner, and lip-gloss.

Edward chose a black pin-stripped button up shirt, with a pair of denim old navy jeans. He paired his outfit with some black Steve Madden loafers. He looked damn good once he was done getting ready. We both gave each other the once over and then we were ready to go.

Edward said that we had to wait down in the lobby for something before we could leave and go to the club. I was none the wiser so I didn't ask any questions.

As we sat in the lobby, me with my back to the door and him facing me in the chair opposite mine, we made light conversation. We talked about everything from school, to summer vacation, to our childhood. We wasn't in the lobby that long before I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

I began to panic and then I became a little angry. I didn't understand how Edward could not see someone coming up behind me and not warn me. Before I could say anything, I heard several voices yell…SURPRISE! Then the hands that were covering my eyes were lifted and standing before me were Ang, Ben, Emmett and then Rosalie came from behind me. I immediately began to cry.

"I guess she's not happy to see us. Way to go little bro. Next time make sure your girlfriend actually want to celebrate her birthday with other people before inviting them," Emmett said.

"We can leave little sis, we don't want you to be sad on your birthday weekend," Emmett said to me as he put his arm across my shoulders.

"No, no, I want you to stay. These are happy tears silly boy! I just didn't know what Edward had planned for tonight so you guys caught me off guard. I'm so happy you're here though."

"Good because I didn't come all this way just to have to turn around and go back to Forks. I have plans for Rosie's little ass tonight when we get to our hotel room," Emmett said loudly.

Rose smacked him upside the head and then started laughing. Everybody else followed suit.

"Oh my God guys you are such great friends to make the trip up here on a Friday night no less. I really appreciate it," I told them.

"Anything for you Bella. You're our best friend, of course we're going to be here for you," Ang told me.

"Remember what I said, this is a sisterhood. We do shit like this for the ones that count and you, Miss Swan, most definitely count," Rose said.

"Thanks Rose. I love you girl!"

"Okay now that you guys are here, let's get to the club," Edward said.

We walked out to the car and parked next to Edward's Volvo was the finest piece of metal I've ever seen. My jaw damn near hit the ground. I had never seen a car that was a beautiful as the one I was staring at.

To top it off Edward walked over to the driver's side door and popped the locks. I just looked at him like he was some type of mystical creature. Words were forming in my head, but I couldn't get anything to come out my mouth.

I could see Rose, Ang, Ben, and Emmett off to the side silently laughing at my expression. I guess Edward finally decided to let me out of misery because he finally decided to explain.

"Bella, love, this is my special occasion car. I had Emmett and Rose drive it up so that we could use it during our stay in Seattle. They will be taking the Volvo back with them when they leave tomorrow."

Finally, my mouth decided to cooperate, "wow Edward, your car is amazing. What is it exactly?"

"It's an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. I only drive it on very special occasions and your birthday fits that particular category."

"Oh Edward, I'm so touched. You truly are a rare, wonderful boyfriend. Thank you!"

"You're welcome love. I told you that I was going to spoil you for the rest of your life, because that's how long I plan on sticking with you."

He had moved over to me as he said those things to me and when he finished talking our lips were connected and in my mind, nobody else was around. It was just him and I, because at that moment, nobody else mattered.

"Get a room already. We didn't come all this way to see you two go at it like rabbits," Emmett commented.

One day he's going to learn to keep his mouth shut, because his head always seem to connect itself to Rose's hand.

"What Rosie, I was just telling the truth. That hurt that time. Can you kiss it and make it better," he said to her giving her a pouty face.

"I'll kiss that and much more if you behave yourself for the rest of night," she told him seductively.

"Alright, let's go. I'm ready to party hardy now," Em said.

Edward and I released each other and he helped me into the passenger seat of his car, before going around to the driver side. The other's were going to follow us in his Volvo.

When we pulled up to the club the line was down the block. I knew that we would never be able to get in this club. It looks like the bouncer is being very selective about who he lets inside.

"Uh Edward, I'm not sure if we're going to be able to get in. Look at that line."

"Don't worry about it love, we'll get it. Let's just find the valet and then we'll go inside."

We valet both cars and made our way over to the entrance to the club. Edward walked right up to the bouncer and said something to him. Next thing I know, the bouncer is shaking Edward's hand and pulling him into a manly hug.

Edward called me over and introduced me to the bouncer. He was tall and very muscular, with locks in his hair. He was very attractive, but not as attractive as Edward was.

"Bella, this Garrett. Garrett, this is _my_ Bella."

"Hi Bella, Edward has told me very nice things about you. I hope you have a good time celebrating your birthday this weekend."

"Thanks Garrett. I'm sure whatever Edward has planned for me this weekend will be memorable."

Edward introduced everyone else and then a waitress named Leah led us to one of the VIP lounges. She seemed really nice, but a little too interested in my Edward. Once inside the lounge she took our drink orders and we settled into the seats in the room. Moments later we had our drinks.

No one was drinking liquor tonight, everything was 100% nonalcoholic. Rose grabbed my hand and said that we should go out and dance. I grabbed Ang's hand and the three of us went out on the floor.

Justin Timberlake was bringing "Sexy Back" while me and my girls moved to the beat. We were having a blast, just shaking our asses and grinding up against one another. It was nothing explicit, just something "straight" same sex friends would do if they danced together.

As the DJ changed the tune to "Cyclone" by Baby Bash we continued our movements with one another before the guys came out to join us. I never really had a chance to see Edward dance and I must admit he was pretty good at it. What couldn't my man do?

He leaned into me and whispered, "you look so fucking sexy when you were dancing with Rose and Angela. I just wanted to come grab you and take you back to our hotel room and do so many things to that body of yours."

"Oh yeah, is that a promise," I said flirting with him.

"I'm willing to do whatever you'll allow me to do to you love. If you're still not ready for us to make love, then I'm not going to force you. I'm willing to go at a slow pace if that's what you want."

"Thanks Edward, I'm glad to know that. I promise that you won't have to wait though. I made my piece with Jasper and I promised myself that I wasn't going to dwell on the past anymore, it's not fair to you or to us. My focus is on you and making sure you're happy. When the time comes, I will not turn you away…I swear."

"I don't know what to say to that love, other than you've made me even happier than I've been, if that's even possible.

After that we danced for awhile to the music, before Emmett twirled Rose over to us saying that they were hungry.

Come to think of it, I too was hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since we ordered room service right after checking into our room. That was hours ago.

Edward looked at me for confirmation that we could leave and I nodded. We rounded up Ben and Ang and we left the club after Edward paid our tab.

There was a 24-hour IHOP right around the corner, so we decided to go there. Once inside I noticed that it wasn't busy at all, considering it was a busy Friday night.

Of course the waitress was very attentive to Edward and Emmett, but one look at Rose and she quickly took our orders and went about her business.

Nobody goes up against Rose. Just one look from her and people turn and go in the other direction. She told me, not long after we first met, that I was the first person to ever stand up to her besides Jasper.

We had got into a disagreement about clothes and she didn't think I would stand my ground, but I walked up to her and told her to her face that I was going to do it my way or no way.

I thought for sure she was going to hit me, because she didn't say anything for a good 30 seconds after I stood up to her. Then all of a sudden she grabs me up in a hug and says that we are going to get along beautifully.

From then on, we have been the best of friends. She's like the sister I've always wanted…her and Ang.

While we waited for our food to arrive we talked about school. They filled me in on all the gossip about what happened between Alice and me. Apparently the gossipmongers made sure to spread the news amongst our student body. It got so bad that Jasper had to take Alice home and Emmett drove her car back home after school.

I held no sympathy for her embarrassment. She brought everything on herself. Maybe if she was little bit more apologetic about the situation, then things would probably have turned out differently. I didn't want to hit her, but was being such an ass that I couldn't resist.

When our food came conversation became minimal as everyone tore into their food. We didn't hang around after we were done, we all were a bit tired. We drove back to the hotel and bid our friend's goodnight, promising to meet up in the morning for breakfast.

Back inside our room I went and took a nice long shower. It was 20 minutes until my birthday and I wanted to bring it in wrapped in Edward's arms.

I took extra care to shave my legs and all other necessary areas before I got in the shower. Edward didn't know this yet, but I was planning to let him make love to me as the clock struck 12 (not that I would be watching the clock).

I had bought a special outfit just for this occasion. I slipped into it, being sure to put on the terry cloth robe before leaving the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the sofa watching TV, with his black silk pajama bottoms on and no top. He looked so tasty!

He noticed me coming out of the bathroom and clicked off the TV and walked over to me.

"Hi there love. Do you feel good after your shower?"

"Yes, I really love the showerhead that they have in there. It projects the water out just right, hitting all the right spots."

I realized a little too late how that comment could be misconstrued. However, Edward didn't say anything about it.

"How about we turn on some music," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I replied.

He went over to his luggage and removed his Ipod with the docking station and hooked it up. He asked me if I wanted to dance.

"I would love to dance with you Edward."

"Bella, I would prefer to hold you and feel your body heat up against me…but I can't do that with this robe covering you up. May I please take it off of you?"

I don't know why I got nervous all of a sudden and I knew that he would pick up on it, so I simply nodded my head and gave him a smile.

That was encouragement enough, because he untied the belt and then slowly let the robe fall from my shoulders onto the carpeted floor.

His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he took in the clothing I was wearing under my robe (A.N. Edward's lounge pants and Bella's lingerie is on my profile).

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in all my life, love. You are more than breathtaking,, you are an angel that belongs to me and only me," he told me.

"I'm glad you like it. I bought it just for this occasion. I wanted our first time to be special," I told him.

He moved closer to my body and took my right hand in his left and placed his right arm around my waist. We begin to move slowly to the music as it drifted through the room. As the first strands of Beyonce voice started singing "At Last", I could feel Edward's lips placing delicate kisses along my jaw and neck.

_**At last, my love has come along**_

**_My lonely days are over_**

_**And life is like a song**_

_**Oh, yeah, at last**_

_**The skies above are blue**_

_**My heart was wrapped up in clovers**_

_**The night I looked at you**_

_**I found a dream that I could speak to**_

_**A dream that I can call my own**_

_**I found a thrill to rest my cheek to**_

_**A thrill that I have never known**_

_**Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile**_

_**Oh, and then the spell was cast**_

_**And here we are in heaven**_

_**For you are mine**_

At last By the end of the song, Edward had moved us over to the bed and gently laid me on top of the down comforter.

He hovered over my body, doing his best to keep his weight off of me. He claimed my lips with his own and immediately sought out my tongue. His tongue felt so right touching mine. Everything about him seems to fit perfectly with me. His mouth moved further down to the top of my mounds.

He took his teeth and untied the tie that was holding my babydoll negligee together. It fell to the sides of my body, leaving the matching thong as the only clothing covering my body.

Edward worked on my breast, kissing, sucking, biting, and caressing them before he journeyed down to my belly button. He dipped his tongue in and out of that opening and then moved down to my panty line. He ran his tongue along the top of my panty line making my body shiver.

"Hmmm, Edward baby I need to feel you in me now," I moaned.

"Be patient love…I want to take things slow. I promise you won't regret it," he replied back.

It's like he was torturing me, but it felt oh so good. He lightly blew his breath across my belly and then up and down each leg. Nipping at different locations along the way. He then took my feet and sucked each one of my toes before moving up to remove my panties.

He moved my legs apart, so that he could lie between them comfortably. First he blew across my core, causing me to tighten my legs up against his body.

"Relax Bella, please relax and enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying doing this for you."

I tried my best to just relax, but he was so good at what he was doing that I swear I could cum right now and he hasn't even touched me with his tongue, fingers or dick.

I felt his fingers open me up to him and then he dip his tongue inside to taste my wetness. Oh yeah, I was dripping wet for him. He lap at me until he brought me to a screaming orgasm. Yes…I was screaming when he took me over the top. I'm sure everyone within a 50-mile radius could hear my screams.

Once he finished licking up all my juices, he moved back up to my lips and kissed me. I could taste my juices on his tongue and the combination was intoxicating.

While he was kissing me, I felt Edward place himself at my entrance. He rubbed "maestro" up against my wetness, teasing me some more. I thought I was going to die from the wonderful sensations I was feeling from his touch.

"Please baby, please…enter me already," I demanded.

"My Bella, you have got to learn some patience. I want to make love to you for awhile, not just 5 minutes. I'm not that kind of guy. Please love, let me make this special for you."

I conceded and just basked in the blissful feelings he was producing in me. I wouldn't have to wait for long, because I could tell that his resolve was weakening.

Sure enough, within a few minutes of his declaration of patience he entered me in one swift movement. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, due to his size. He was larger than Jasper and my body was only use to Jasper's penis.

After he let me adjust to him, he pulled back and thrust in deeper. I wrapped my legs around him and hugged him close to my body. I was damn near elevating off the bed from the intensity of our lovemaking.

I was vaguely aware of the song that was playing in the background, although I was able to determine that it was one of my all time favorites. "Open Arms" by Journey was one of those cliché songs, but I loved it nonetheless.

_**Lying beside you, here in the dark**_

_**Feeling your heart beat with mind**_

_**Softly you whisper, you're so sincere**_

**_How could our love be so blind_**

_**We sailed on together**_

_**We drifted apart**_

_**And here you are by my side**_

_**So now I come to you, with open arms**_

_**Nothing to hide, believe what I say**_

_**So here I am with open arms**_

_**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me**_

_**Open arms**_

_**Living without you, living alone**_

_**This empty house seems so cold**_

_**Wanting to hold you, wanting you near**_

_**How much I wanted you home**_

_**But now that you've come back**_

_**Turned night into day**_

_**I need you to stay.**_

Edward still has yet to release and I know he had to be working hard to keep from cumming too soon, I felt myself on the brink of another orgasm.

"Shit Edward, baby I'm going to cum. Cum with me."

"Oh God Bella, baby you're so damn tight. I'm going to cum too. Uh, mmm, ahhh, shit!"

"Oh yes, yes Edward…don't stop. Keep doing just like that. Fuck, baby Eeeeddddwarddddd!

"Bbbbbeeeeellllllaaaaa!"

Nothing and I mean absolutely nothing has ever been more wonderful. I've never felt this way with Jasper and we had amazing sex. This thing with Edward is just so much better, so much more intense. So much so that I was crying when I released.

"Bella, are you okay love? Why are you crying?"

"These are tears of joy Edward. I'm crying because I never knew love could be this wonderful. I've only known the love I felt when I was with Jasper, but with you it is so much better and so much deeper. I'm in love with you Edward and what we just shared was beyond words."

"I feel the same exact way love. I've never even been in love with anyone before. With Tanya it was more lust than love. Like with you and Jasper, Tanya was my first everything and I didn't have anything to compare that experience with. Now I know that it's not close to what I have with you."

"Thank you Edward. Thank you for bringing me here and making tonight special for me…for us."

"I want to spoil you Bella. One day you are going to be my wife, but until then, I want to shower you with all that I can give and never stop showing you how much I love you. Happy Birthday baby!"

No other words needed to be said after that, we got under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms. I knew that this day was going to be one that I would never forget, all because of the man whose arms I'm laying in right now.

As I was drifting off to sleep I heard my cellphone beep, indicating a new text message. It would have to wait until the morning, because nothing could make me move from this spot.

* * *

**So there it is, Edward and Bella's first time making love. How did I do? I wanted it to be very sensual and special for them. I just hope I brought that vision across and it was something that you enjoyed reading. Up next is the events of Bella's birthday. I'm aiming to get it out to you by Thursday. As always please review. I swear it's my motivation. Thanks to my BFF for helping me to come up with a name for Edward's penis. "Maestro" was very fitting in my opinion.**

**BTW, who do you think sent Bella a text at 1am in the morning? I loved to hear your thoughts.:)**

_**Musical Inspiration While Writing**_

**At Last by Beyonce Knowles**

**With Open Arms by Journey**

**Higher by Creed**

**Always and Forever by Heatwave**

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

**What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts**

**She's My Kind of Rain by Tim McGraw**


	12. Breakfast Tiffany's

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers still owns all things Twilight…unfortunately!**

****I just want to apologize to all of you. I went back over and read Chapter 11 after I posted it and I was truly disappointed in myself. There were so many errors, as far as grammar and missing words. I try to be very thorough with my chapters, since I don't have a BETA to go over it for me. I hope this chapter is much better for you to read. I'm my hardest critic so please forgive me.**

**On a happier note…you guys rock! I was so overwhelmed with the response from the last chapter (errors and all) that I walked around smiling for 2 days. My husband seriously thought I had lost all my marbles…no joke. Once he read the reviews I received, he was very happy for me.**

**I'm going to do something a little bit different this time around. Instead of posting the reviews I received, like in previous chapters, I'm going to just give shoutouts and maybe do a few dedications. I figure, you all can just go to my reviews and read what others are saying if you truly wanted to. This chapter was really fun to write and I had so much I wanted to put in it, but I decided to just focus on the occasion. I hope you like it.**

****I really need some help with a song choice for a future chapter. I need a song that's seductive and sexy. Nothing too slow, but something with a nice beat is what I'm looking for. I have a few ideas in mind, but I would really like to get other suggestions just in case someone suggest a song that I didn't think of and fits better than the ones I've thought up. So if you could suggest a song or two in your review that would be awesome.**

_This chapter is dedicated to "heroicfailures", "mspacman1", "imalive2012", "dazzled eyes22", "mfrancesj", "xcherry dollx", & "". You guys are amazing!_

_Next chapter will be more dedications, so don't feel like I'm leaving anyone out. All of you guys are awesome!

* * *

  
_

I was having the most beautiful dream ever. Edward and I were lying in my bed and he was doing fabulous things to my body with his amazing tongue. It felt so good, that I actually felt like I was going to cum. Wow this is one powerful dream. I began to pant and moan. My body begin squirming and thrashing about the bed.

The feeling overtook my body, I had no control over it. I didn't want to stop it…God it felt so wonderful!

"Mmmm, Ooooooh, Aaaaah! Fuck, I'm about to cum."

I felt my juices flow from my body and into Edward's waiting my mouth. This was the most realistic dream I've ever had in all my existence.

After that dream, I was ready to wake up. When I opened my eyes I knew that my dream was no dream at all, but the real thing. Edward had his head between my legs and was lapping up all the juices my body released.

He must have felt me rise up, because he looked up into my eyes and gave me the most dazzling smile to date.

"Happy Birthday love," he said in greeting.

"What a Happy Birthday it is. That was more than amazing Edward. Can we finish what you started," I asked eagerly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my love."

An hour later we had both showered and while I was finishing up my make-up, Edward stepped out to make a phone call. He said it was all part of my birthday agenda. I must admit, I'm looking forward to whatever it is he has planned for me. I've never been excited about a surprise, but Edward brings out a different side of me.

We were suppose to have breakfast with the crew this morning, but Emmett called and asked if we could just meet up for brunch. Evidently him and Rose had a rough night last night and they wanted to sleep in a bit longer. Which also gave Edward and I a chance to make love again in the shower. I swear on everything I hold dear, that I will never grow tired of having him inside of me. He's wickedly talented with that tongue and dick of his.

I was a lucky, lucky girl. After I was done with my make-up I went back into the room to get dressed. I chose an off white sweater dress with black leggings and black tall boots to wear. Right when I was done putting on my clothes, my cellphone rung. I recognized the ringtone as my mother's, I hadn't spoken to her since Thursday and I knew she would call me today.

"Hi mom," I said into the phone.

"Hi sweetheart. Happy Birthday," she said into the phone.

"Thanks mom. How are you?"

"I'm okay honey, but I didn't call to talk about me. I just wanted to wish my best girl a happy birthday. PaPa wants to talk to you when I'm done okay?"

"Yeah okay, sure."

"So what does Edward have planned for you today, or has he not told you?"

"He hasn't told me, but I'm sure whatever it is will be expensive, but sweet. He's truly amazing mom."

"Well as long as he's treating you right and you're happy, that's all that matters to me."

"He is mom, don't worry. When are you coming home mom, I miss you."

"As a matter of fact, I'll be home on Friday. PaPa will be moving into his apartment on Monday and I'm going to help him get settled in and then I'll be flying out Friday morning. So don't make any plans for next Friday, we're going to go out as a family. It's going to be just the four of us. I have nothing against Edward or Victoria, but your father and I want to spend some time with just you and your brother."

"That sounds nice mom. James and I will love to spend a Friday night with our "hip" parents…not! Just kidding, I'm sure we'll have a good time as a family."

"Well okay baby, tell Edward hello for me and have a good time. I'm going to put your PaPa on the phone now and I'll talk to you tomorrow evening once you're home. Make sure you call me before you go to bed tomorrow night. Love you Bella."

"Love you too mom."

PaPa didn't have much to say, just basically wishing me a happy birthday and telling me that my gift should be waiting for me at home when I return on tomorrow. I thanked him and told him that I loved him. I promised to call him later in the week to see how he was liking his new digs and then we disconnected.

When I looked at my phone I noticed the little envelope up at the top, letting me know I had a text message. I completely forgot that I heard it beep last night. I opened it up and immediately felt torn.

_Although you're no longer mine darlin, I couldn't let this moment_

_go by without wishing you a Happy Birthday._

_It's not easy to just walk away from 2 ½ years without still having_

_feelings lingering. I still love you Bella and it_

_will take time for that to go away._

_I hope Edward is making you happy and you have a wonderful day._

_I can't tell you how sorry I am about how things turned out._

_I just hope that one day you will forgive me and will be_

_my friend again. You will always hold a special_

_place in my heart._

_All my love…Jazz_

I was torn because I would normally be spending this day with Jasper. Since him and Rose moved to Forks and we became friends, we've always celebrated one another birthdays together. It does feel strange not having him here, but that's not possible under the present circumstances. I'm touched that he wrote me and wished me a happy birthday, but I know in my heart that Edward is the one for me. What Jazz and I had was special, but was also my past. My future lies with Edward and that's what I'm looking forward to.

I decided to reply back to Jazz just to acknowledge the fact that I received his message and that I'm not ignoring him. We do need to move past this and see if it's possible for us to ever be friends again.

_Thanks Jasper, that was thoughtful of you. I assure you that _

_Edward is making me happy and that_

_I am going to have a wonderful day._

_I too hope that we can be friends again one day,_

_until then please take care of yourself._

_~Bella_

I put my phone away and finished getting ready. Once I was done I went and watched some TV until Edward gets back.

He came back 15 minutes later and had some Starbucks in hand. He got me my favorite Caramel Apple Spice and a slice of Banana Nut Loaf.

For him, he got a Caramel Frappucino and a blueberry muffin. We sat and ate at the table. I told him about my phone call with my mom and the text that Jasper sent me. He seemed a little upset about the text, but didn't dwell on it.

He told me that we were having brunch in one of the conference rooms in the hotel. He reserved it for all of us and we would be meeting up at noon.

While we sat and waited for the time to come, he gave me a quick rundown of our time frame for the day. Of course he didn't actually tell me where we would be going, but I didn't hassle him about it.

After brunch with our friends, they were going to be heading back to Forks. We would have a few hours to ourselves and then we had somewhere to be at 4, which would require me to wear the evening dress I purchased on my shopping trip.

The last event on our agenda would take place right after and I wouldn't need to change at all. So to say that my curiosity was peaked would be an understatement. I wouldn't ruin this for Edward by whining and being difficult. I would give him this opportunity to do something nice for me.

At a quarter to 12 Edward received a text and he said that the others were already down in the conference room waiting for us. So we made our way down to the first floor and Edward led me over towards the back of the hotel. We stopped in front of a closed door that had "Cullen/Swan Brunch" on a board outside the door.

Edward slowly opened up the door and motioned for me to go ahead of him. I pushed the door all the way open and our friends yelled, "SURPRISE".

I took in the contents of the room and I almost cried. The room was completely decorated in Tiffany's blue with a small cake in the shape of a Tiffany's gift box sitting in the middle of the table. There was a banner hanging over the wall facing us that said, "Bella's Breakfast Tiffany's Birthday Brunch."

I'm not sure how they did it all, but I was deeply touched. One by one, my friends came up to me and wished me a Happy Birthday. Then Edward came up to me and kissed me on the lips.

He then said to me, "are you happy love? You're not upset with me for giving you this surprise brunch with our friends are you?"

"No Edward. This is really beautiful. I…I uh. Thank you," I said with a few tears running down my face.

Edward gently wiped them away and then kissed me on both sides of my face and then placed one soft kiss on my lips before leading me over to the table. I didn't even realize that there were silver trays off to the side with food inside of them. On a small table up against the wall, there was Tiffany's gift bags waiting there.

"What are those for," I asked to the group at large.

"Those are for you, silly Bella," Ang said.

"They're your gifts Bells. You didn't think we wouldn't buy you something on your special day did you," Rose said.

"You guys didn't have to buy me anything. I'm touched that you came all the way out here to spend the day with me. That's gift enough in my opinion."

"While that's very selfless of you Bells, please accept the gifts from us. It would mean a lot to all of us," Ben stated.

"If you don't want them, I can sale them off at school. I'm sure that the small town girls in Forks would love to get their hands on some Tiffany's originals," Emmett said right before Rose popped him upside his head.

"I wasn't going to keep the money for myself Rosie. I would've gave it to Bella, gosh."

"Anyway, Bella you're keeping the gifts and that's final. You will not complain or refuse our gifts that we bought for you. I love you, but you can be the most stubborn girl I know. Suck it up birthday girl," she said with sternness, but there was a hint of a smile in the mix as well.

"Fine, I'll accept the gifts. You guys are ridiculous, but I love you. Thank you!"

"Now that that's all out of the way, how about we eat," Edward suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads and then I was told to go first and get what I want, before Emmett came and ate up all the food.

There was a vast array of food layed out. Ranging from Scrambled Eggs, Pancakes, Sausage, Steaks, Hashbrowns, Bagels, Toast, Coffee, and Orange Juice.

I opted for a few sausages with some Scrambled Eggs and a piece of toast. After the workout Edward gave me last night and then this morning, I needed some sustenance.

We ate and talked and laughed and joked. Once everyone was done with their food, I cut a small piece of the cake for everyone to have. The rest I asked Rose to take home for me. Edward put it back inside of the box and taped it up for Rose.

After we were done, we headed out to the lobby. Edward assured me that the housekeeping staff would take care of the room. He had paid extra for them to do so.

We walked out to the parking lot to see our friends off. I hated to see them go, but I was also looking forward to spending some alone time with my man. Maybe we could even fit in a quickie before we needed to get ready to go.

After giving them all hugs and thanking them again for coming out to celebrate with me, they piled into Edward's Volvo and Emmett drove off.

I told Rose to call or text me to let me know they made it back safely. She told me that she would and that she wanted details on my night when I get back. I told her we'd get together after school on Monday and talk.

Edward and I went back up to our room and layed across the bed. We still had 2 ½ hours before it was 4. Although we would be leaving the hotel at 3:30 to make it to our destination, we still had plenty of time to chill and relax.

"So love, are you enjoying your day so far?"

"Yes I am, thanks to you. I really am happy for all the things you've done and have planned still. No one has ever done anything like this for me Edward. You really are one of a kind."

"I wouldn't say all of that love. I just wanted to do something special for you and show you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I'm not trying to top anybody or show off. This is just things that I want to do for you and only you."

"That was so sweet of you to say. Thank you for loving me. You have been my rock through all of this heartache and I'm forever in your debt for that."

"No you're not. You don't owe me anything. I wanted to be there for you Bella, that's the difference."

"Either way, I'm glad you were."

I leaned over and kissed him on the mouth, quickly deepening it. My tongue sought out his and wrapped around it. He held me close to him and rolled us over, placing him on top of me.

Within a matter of minutes all our clothing was removed and Edward was entering me. We both yelled out…

"Fuck!"

This wasn't a nice and slow moment, we both wanted a release and we didn't want to take it slow and steady.

Edward wrapped my legs around his waist and stood up, never leaving the warmth of my core. He walked over to the wall and put me up against it.

"Hold on spider monkey, this is going to be pretty intense," he told me in his sex voice.

Shit I immediately came!

I pressed the heels of my feet into his ass, forcing him to move and give me some friction. He pulled all the way out, leaving just the tip of him inside of me and then he plowed all the way back in. He pounded me so hard that I was sure my back was going to be sore for weeks to come.

He then reached down and spread my legs further, opening me up more to his dick and if I thought it couldn't get any better…it just did!

He went so deep inside of me, that I was already building up for another orgasm.

"Oh. My. God!!! I'm going to cum Edward. Cum with me baby."

"Mmmm, fuck Bella. You're so fucking tight and I love it. I'm going to cum love…oh shit!"

"Oh Edward, Oh Edward, you feel so good baby."

" Mmmm Bella, yes bounce on it just like that. Oh shit Bella, I'm cumming."

"Oh yes…me too baby!"

Edward had me pinned up against the wall, leaning into me breathing roughly and dripping with sweat.

I removed my legs from around his waist and gently pushed him away from me so that I could make it into the bathroom.

He gave me a smile and asked if I was alright. I told him never better and then went into the bathroom to start the shower.

We took a nice hot shower together, washing each other's body and then exiting the shower to get ready for the next part of our day.

While I blow-dried and curled my hair, Edward went into the room and got dressed. My hair didn't take me as long as I thought it would to do. I put on my make-up and then I too got dressed.

I was wearing a royal blue halter dress with silver beads on the front of the dress. I paired it with some silver pumps, clutch, jewelry and shawl. Edward thought I looked beautiful, at least that's what he said.

He was wearing all black. A nice black double breasted suit with satin lapels, a black wing tipped shirt, black dress shoes and a silver watch. He looked damn good! **(Their outfits are on my profile)**

At 3:15 we made our way down to the parking lot and Edward helped me into his car and then we were off to my next surprise.

Ten minutes later we were pulling up to "The Seattle Symphony Orchestra", where the focus tonight would be "Beethoven's Ninth". I was ecstatic. I loved the symphony and I had only mentioned it to Edward once. For the millionth time, I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes.

When I turned to look at Edward he had so much love in his eyes. At that moment I knew without a doubt that he was going to be my future husband.

We pulled up to the valet driver and he opened the door for Edward and then Edward walked over and helped me out of the car.

Once inside the theater, an usher showed us to our box. Yes, Edward got us box seats. I've only been in a box once before and it's the best way to see a show in my opinion.

When we were settled in our seats, we both perused the program. I told Edward at least a dozen times how excited I was to be here and I thanked him just as many times.

Just as the lights faded out and the stage came alive with the sounds of different instruments, I noticed that we had the box to ourselves. It made me wonder if Edward had bought out all the seats so that we wouldn't have to share with anyone. From the looks of the auditorium, it was a packed house.

I just looked over at him and smiled. He was too busy looking at the stage to notice me watching him, but I reached over and took his hand in mine. He in turn looked me in the eyes and I mouthed..."thank you."

At the end of the show everyone stood on their feet and gave the symphony a standing ovation. The music was played beautifully and I truly enjoyed the show.

Once we were outside Edward handed his ticket over to the valet so he could go and get the car. He was only gone for a few minutes before he was pulling up along the curb. Edward helped me into the car and then he paid the valet and got in the driver's seat.

"Are you ready for the last thing on the agenda love?"

"Yes, I'm ready to see what else you've planned. Today has been the most wonderful day of my life. Thank you so much for all you've done."

"You're more than welcome, it was my pleasure."

We drove to the next location, while listening to Clair de Lune. Which is one of Edward and my favorites.

It took us a little longer to get to the next place, but just when I was about to ask Edward how much longer…he pulled up to an Italian restaurant.

It looked very expensive, but I promised him that I wouldn't be difficult. The restaurant was called "La Dolce Vita Ristorante Italiano."

It was beautiful on the inside, very cozy and dim. The hostess led us to a table off to the back, away from everyone else.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," she said before walking away.

I turned to Edward and smiled. He was just looking at me with that crooked smile of his plastered on his face.

Once again, he's dazzling me. Which means that he either doesn't know when he's doing it or he just loves doing it to get a reaction out of me. I decided not to play into his little game in case he was doing it on purpose. Instead, I decided to get my own rise out of him.

"Edward, have you been here before? I mean, have you ever brought any of your past conquest here," I said to him sounding a little bit insulted.

His face fell. I could see the panic in his expression while he was trying to find the words to speak them out loud. I suppressed my laughter and kept a straight face.

"Oh my God Bella, is that what you think? I have never been here in my life. My dad suggested this place because he's brought my mother here on several occasions. Bella, I told you that I've only been with one other girl before you and that was in Alaska. So I hope that answers your question."

He looked truly hurt and I felt bad for doing that to him.

"Edward, I was only playing. I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought I'd get a rise out of you for a change since you're always dazzling me. I promise not to do it again. Do you forgive me?"

"I could never stay mad at you for long love. I'm glad that you got some laughter out of it, but please don't say anything like that again. You are too important to me for me to ever take you someplace I've taken another girl to. You are my life Bella…nothing but the best for you love."

"Speaking of which, I have your birthday present for you. I know I gave you the gift card for Borders books and also the gift certificate for you to go to the spa, but this is something special that you can wear all the time."

Just then, he pulled out two boxes from inside his suit jacket and placed them on the table in front of me. One was a square shape and the other was a rectangular shape.

"Go ahead and open them up love."

I opened up the long one first and saw a beautiful silver charm bracelet. On the bracelet was a silver heart with a ruby in the middle of it. Immediately I began to cry.

"Don't cry Bella, please love. I wanted to get you something special that you could look at and think of me all the time. Baby, please open up the other box," he said softly.

I looked up into his eyes and saw how happy he was, if only he knew how happy I felt on the inside. To know that he loves me so much to do all of this for me. He had to have spent several thousand dollars on this whole weekend. I was so in love with this man that has only been my boyfriend for such a short period in time. I couldn't deny it, he has my heart so completely. In ways Jasper never had.

I took the square box in my hand and I pulled the top off of it. Inside was a matching charm necklace with a bigger silver heart with a bigger ruby in the middle of it.

"I love them both Edward. Thank you,"

I said to him softly. I was afraid I would start crying again so I tried to compose myself. He just took my hand in his and rubbed circles across the back of it.

In no time, I felt back to my normal self. The waiter came over and took our order, right after I opened my gifts. While we waited for our food we talked about the symphony we had just saw. Edward told me that he wanted to take me to more shows like that, since we both shared a love for the arts.

When our food came we ate in a comfortable silence, only speaking to comment on the food. After the main course, we shared a chocolate mousse before leaving the restaurant.

Since tonight was our last night in the city, Edward wanted to take me to star gaze. We drove to a spot that Rose had told him about and we walked over to a big rock that we both were able to fit on and sat down.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and we looked up into the sky. The stars were so beautiful, it was almost magical just sitting there staring up at them. We sat there for awhile, not talking, not doing anything but being with each other.

After some time had past, Edward suggested that we make our way back to the hotel to get some sleep. We would be heading back to Forks in the early part of the day.

We drove back to the hotel with our hands linked together. We parked the car and walked hand in hand to the elevator. Once we were inside the room, I decided that I wanted a hot shower before going to bed. Edward said he would wait up for me in the bed.

I walked over to the armoire and gathered the things I would need, being sure to not let Edward see. I then went into the bathroom closed and locked the door, before starting my shower.

Once I was ready, I took a deep breath and then walked out into the room. What I saw before me took my breath away completely.

"Breathe Bella," Edward told me.

I couldn't have been in the shower for no more than 15 minutes and maybe another 10 minutes to get dressed and prepared for bed, so that mean that Edward must of went right to work as soon as he heard the shower start.

There were candles strategically placed around the room. There was scented white with a hint of pink rose petals covering the linen on the bed. On a plate next to the bed were chocolate covered strawberries and 2 glasses of what I assume to me champagne.

In the background soft piano music was playing and as if fate had set this all in motion, Edward had on sheer white pajama bottoms…which matched the sheer in my white halter babydoll lingerie.

My personal Adonis was walked over to me and took my hand in his, leading me over to the bed. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off the beautiful package that was inside those unbelievably sexy sheer pants he was wearing.

"See something you like, love?"

"Most definitely! When did you purchase those pants and where the hell was I?"

"When we went shopping and you went to buy some make-up, I slipped into Frederick's of Hollywood and purchased these pants. I thought they might come in handy one day. I just wanted to have something sexy to wear to turn you on, I hope that's okay."

"It's more than okay. It's heartwarming to know that you went out of your way to do something that special for me. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to remove those pants for your body now."

"Please do, but only if I get to unwrap that wonderful ensemble you're wearing. I want you to keep the shoes on though."

"Ooooh naughty, naughty Edward. I like him a lot!"

"I'm only getting started. Bring your sexy ass over here," he said smacking me on the ass I moved onto the bed.

Edward and I made love over and over and over again. Taking necessary breaks in between of course, but not for long. After round three, we decided we've had enough sex for the night.

When I opened my eyes, I felt the aches and pains from our previous night activities. I heard Edward moan next to me, telling me that he also felt the same aches and pains.

"Love, I'm going to schedule us some massages before we leave. How about we shower have some breakfast and then go for that massage?"

"That sounds exactly like what I need. I'll go shower real quick while you schedule us some massages and while you shower, I'll order us some room service."

"Sounds good."

I looked around the room as I went to stand up. There were rose petals all over the floor and our champagne glasses were also laying on the floor. Edward had used a few of those chocolate covered strawberries to flavor my body before he licked it all up. Of course I returned the favor. We used all the strawberries up last night, the empty plate was sitting on the side table, all alone.

A smile crept on my face as I took in my surroundings, remembering all of the things that we did to one another and together. Definitely a night I will never forget!

I was still naked, but I felt so comfortable around Edward that I didn't try to cover myself up.

After taking a hot shower and brushing my teeth, I walked back inside the room with my towel wrapped around my body. I didn't want to wear anything that took much thought, so I opted to put on my pink "Juicy" sweat suit. I brought it just in case we did something that required loose fitting clothing. Even though my pants hugged my curves, it was still stretchable.

I brushed my wet hair out and then put it up in a military ponytail. That way it would be out of my face and out of the way of the masseuse.

While Edward was in the shower, I ordered us some omelets, coffee, and orange juice. I always have to drink orange juice whenever I eat breakfast meals.

Edward came out a short while later looking good and smelling even better. He was wearing some Curve Crush. Mixed with his natural smell, it was intoxicating.

He put on some tan cargo pants, a black long-sleeved crew neck shirt with a white polo over top of it. He threw on his white air force ones and looked like he walked straight out of a Footlocker catalog.

Our food arrived a short time later and we quickly ate it before having to leave to make our massage appointment.

I felt a hundred times better after my massage. It was almost as if my body got a redo. I felt wonderful. Edward also felt much better, now we could get packed and head back home.

I wasn't ready for our time here to end. It was natural to be here with Edward, like we were the only two people in the world and that's all we needed.

We were packed and ready to go in less than an hour. The bellhop came up to retrieve our luggage and take it down to the lobby for us. We doubled check to make sure we weren't forgetting anything before heading down to the lobby. Edward checked us out and then went to bring the car to the front.

Once all of our luggage was placed inside of the trunk, Edward helped me in the car, before getting on his side. We were heading home.

Edward took his time driving back, not wanting to rush our last few hours together. We stopped and had lunch at a cute little diner and then we were pulling up to my house.

My dad's cruiser wasn't parked out front, so that means he was working today. I noticed Victoria's car parked out front and knew that her and my brother was inside, I just hope they were fully clothed.

Not wanting to take any chances, I texted him to let him know we were parked outside and that I would be coming inside in a few and for them to not be naked.

He texted me back a few moments later and said, "thanks for the heads up".

We gave them a couple extra minutes, before Edward grabbed my luggage out of the trunk and carried into the house for me. He took it up to my room and then met me downstairs in the kitchen.

"You have several packages on your bed love, probably from your mom and PaPa."

"Oh okay. I'll check them out later. Did you need to get home or did you want to watch a movie?"

"I can stay and watch a movie with you. I don't have anything to do when I get home besides get my clothes ready for school tomorrow, but that won't take long at all."

"Good, you can stay and watch a movie and then I'll fix us dinner before you go home."

"Okay."

I went and checked the freezer and realized I needed to get some more groceries. Just then James and Victoria came downstairs.

"Hey birthday girl, how was your weekend away? Did you get my text yesterday?"

"Hey brother dear. I did get your text, thanks by the way, and I had a great time in Seattle."

"Hi Victoria, it's good to see you," I said to my brother's girlfriend.

"Hi Bella, Happy Belated Birthday. I got you something, it's up in your room," she said.

"Oh thanks, but you didn't have to get me anything. That was really sweet of you."

"I didn't mind, plus I saw it and thought of you. So I hope you like it and don't be afraid to say that you don't if you really don't."

"I will keep that in mind," I replied with a smile.

"Hey James, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"It depends. What do you need me to do?"

"Would you mind going to the grocery store and picking up a few things for me? I'll write out a list so you don't forget what it is I need. I'm going to make dinner tonight for us, Edward is staying and you're more than welcome to stay too Victoria," I said.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that for you. We were heading out to the store anyway. I don't want to get a whole lot of stuff though Bells, so please don't make the list too long."

Victoria said she would be staying for dinner too.

I wrote down what I would need to make a delicious meal for my family and our significant others. James said that dad would be eating dinner over at Harry Clearwater's house after his shift.

"So dinner for four it is!"

I gave the list to James and he looked it over.

**4 Porterhouse Steaks**

**4 Big Potatoes**

**1 bag of Salad Mix**

**12 pack of Pepsi**

"Okay Bells, we'll be back shortly."

They both greeted Edward on their way out, as I made my way over to the family room for our movie.

"What did you pick out baby?"

"Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist," he replied.

"I haven't seen that one yet, but I've heard great things about it. Michael Cera was hilarious in "Superbad" and "Juno", so I don't think we'll be disappointed."

We got cozy on the sofa and turned on the movie. 45 minutes into it, James and Victoria came back. James put all the items on my list in the fridge.

Once the movie was over, Edward asked me if I needed his help with preparing dinner and I told him no. I wanted him to just relax and watch some TV with my brother and his girlfriend.

I went into the kitchen and turned on the oven. I took out the steaks and potatoes and rinse everything. I seasoned the steaks, topping them off with onions and mushrooms before placing them in the oven.

I put the timer on and then forked the potatoes so they could cook quicker in the microwave.

Once I was done with that, I prepared the salad and then put it back in the fridge to keep fresh and cool.

An hour later we were at the dining room table feeding our faces. We all joked and laughed and talked about my weekend in Seattle. After we were done, James and Edward cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

James and Victoria decided to watch a movie and Edward said he needed to get home. I walked him to the door and thanked him again for an unbelievable weekend. He took me in his arms and we kissed for a few before he broke away and said that he would be by in the morning to pick me up for school. I watched him get in his car and drive off.

I said goodnight to Victoria and James, saying that I needed to get my things unpacked and prepare for school in the morning. Once inside my room, I immediately plugged up my cellphone to charge, because it was about to die. I also put my Ipod on it's docking station to play music and charge while I unpacked and looked for clothes to wear to school tomorrow.

After I was done, I took a shower and put on my pajamas. I decided to open my gifts before I went to bed. I saw Victoria's giftbag sitting on my bed and decided to open it up first. Inside was a Baby Phat purse that was to die for. There was a matching wallet inside the bag too. I would be sure to thank her tomorrow at school.

My brother had bought me some bad ass brown suede boots. My mother got me a scrapbooking kit, because that's my new favorite pastime. PaPa got me a brand new Canon Powershot SD1100 camera.

My dad surprised me the most by buying me a nice silver Gucci watch from the new Sangoria collection. It was beautiful and timeless. Carlisle and Esme bought me roundtrip tickets to San Francisco and included a paid weekend stay at one of the pricier hotels on the wharf. Inside of the last bag was a Gucci hobo "jockey" purse, in brown. There was no card or no note with it. I just assumed it was part of the stuff Carlisle and Esme got for me.

I would have to make sure I thank everyone tomorrow for all the wonderful gifts they gave me. I put everything away in my closet and went to lie down in my bed. I know that my mom had wanted me to call her when I got home, but I was too beat to call her tonight. I would make sure I called her as soon as I got home from school tomorrow.

Edward called me a few minutes after I had layed down. He just wanted to say goodnight. We talked for a few more moments and then we both said we were going to bed.

That night I dreamed of a brown eyed, bronze haired boy and a green eyed mahogany haired girl. They looked to be no more than around 5 years of age and they were playing at the beach. All of a sudden they were running towards a man and woman that was sitting a few feet behind them watching them as they played.

The woman had on the most beautiful diamond ring I've ever seen and the man also had on a diamond ring on his left ring finger. When the little boy and little girl reached the man and woman, who they referred to as mom and dad, it was then that I noticed that it was Edward and me that they were talking to.

I think I just had a dream about our future kids and they were absolutely perfect. They were also…twins just like Edward and Alice.

Before anything more could happen, my alarm was going off!

* * *

**A.N. There it is, the events of Bella's birthday. How was it, please tell me in a review. Once again I want to thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**A few stories that I'm currently reading that you may be interested in…**

**~A Lesson In Fate (sequel to A Lesson In Release) by Lillie Cullen**

**~Making Right What Once Went Wrong by mischief-maker1**

**~Lost and Found by fiberkitty**

**A quick fact about those three fanfics, they're all Jasper/Bella stories and they're so good!**

**Chapter 13 should be posted by Tuesday. I'm probably going to jump ahead some, so don't freak out when I post it and it doesn't start off from where this one left off. Thanks again everyone for reading my story and reviewing and putting me on your alert list. I'm truly grateful!**

**Food for thought, have you noticed something about Bella? Something that she hasn't done yet…think about it and post what you think it is in your review. TTFN**


	13. Going to Rehab n Getting Better In Time

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers still owns it all, I just like playing with Edward and Jasper!;)**

**Once again you guys have made me feel like I'm doing something right with this story. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I had started writing another story and I have the first chapter finish, but I want to concentrate a little more on this story before I post it.**

**I will let you know for sure when I plan to post it, or you may want to put me on your author's list so you can get an alert when I do post it. It's going to be entitled, "Doing Things Her Way."**

**This chapter is dedicated to…**

**"Mrs. Darcy Cullen", "Kerry Hale", "insatiable 06", "orionfoo", "mikabaird", "Darkangel10470", "Janelle Masen", & "dreamngo4it9"**

**My Playlist 4 This Chapter**

"**Better In Time" by Leona Lewis**

"**Rehab" by Rihanna**

"**Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood**

"**Listen" by Beyonce**

"**What Goes Around" by Justin Timberlake

* * *

  
**

It's been three weeks since that wonderful weekend in Seattle. Edward and I haven't had a chance to be intimate since then, but I promised him that we would have time soon. Not that he's been pestering me about it or anything.

We've both been extremely busy with school. I started my piano lessons and Ang and I have been having soccer tryouts for the girls. We have one more spot to fill so we will be holding one more tryout on tomorrow.

Edward has been composing music for the end of year show, which will feature all songs composed by him. He won't let anyone listen in on his sessions, not even me. Carlisle rented out a studio in Port Angeles for Edward to go to and write so he can keep everything under wraps. I'm looking forward to see what the final product sounds like.

I've been hanging out more with Rose and Ang, especially when Edward is writing. We've become even closer, if that's possible.

I haven't had anymore run ins with Alice, but there have been times when I thought she was going to say something to me, but I guess she changed her mind at the last minute.

I found out that Esme put her in counseling to help her with her issues. Evidently there's a lot going on that none of them knew about. Hopefully she's getting the help that she needs.

I know it's not funny or anything, but everytime I hear Rihanna's song "Rehab", it makes me think of her.

_It's like I checked in to rehab_

_And baby, you're my disease_

_It's like I checked in to rehab_

_And baby, you're my disease_

_I've gotta check in to rehab_

_'Cause baby you're my disease_

_I've gotta check in to rehab_

_'Cause baby you're my disease_

Jasper has made the effort to try and talk to me on a friend level. Asking me about my day, about my family, and about my relationship with Edward. He never gets too personal, which I appreciate.

Wednesday would have been our 3-year anniversary and for some reason I took it kind of hard. I didn't go to school that day and I asked Edward to just give me the day to myself. He didn't ask any questions and for that I was grateful.

I basically sulked in my room all day, my mom and dad was concerned about me. Believe it or not, it was my brother who comforted me that day. He just sat with me and let me cry and let me talk when I needed to.

I had music playing in the background thinking that it would help my mood, but for some reason they kept playing all these sad break-up songs. As I listened to Leona Lewis sing "Better In Time", I knew that I had to move on and get over this. Edward was my future, so why am I sitting her sulking in my past.

_Ooooh)_

_It's been the longest winter without you_

_I didn't know where to turn to_

_See somehow I can't forget you_

_After all that we've been through_

_Going coming thought I heard a knock_

_Who's there no one_

_Thinking that I deserve it_

_Now I realize that I really didn't know_

_If you didn't notice you mean everything_

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

_All I know is I'mma be ok_

_[Chorus:]_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_I couldn't turn on the TV_

_Without something there to remind me_

_Was it all that easy_

_To just put aside your feelings_

_If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh_

_Hurt my feelings but that's the path_

_I'll believe in_

_And I know time will heal it_

_If you didn't notice boy you mean everything_

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

_All I know is I'mma be ok_

_[Chorus:]_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Since there's no more you and me_

_It's time I let you go_

_So I can be free_

_And live my life how it should be_

_No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you_

_Yes I will_

_[Chorus: x2]_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to (yes I do)_

_It'll all get better in time _

Around six that evening, I called Edward and asked him to come over. I knew that he didn't deserve any of this and I felt ashamed that I allowed myself to act a fool over a day that should no longer hold any meaning to me.

Jasper had texted me earlier in the day and told me that he understood my reasoning for not coming to school today and that he was sorry. He said that it was hard for him to be at school, but that he wanted us both to move on in our own relationships. It was because of that, that I made myself pull it together.

I knew right then that Jasper and I would be alright…as friends.

Edward came over 30 minutes after I called him. We sat up in my room and I told him all about what was going on with me. He took it better than I deserved. We talked some and listened to music. Around 10 he left because we both needed to get some sleep for school the next day.

It was just good to have him there with me and understand what I was feeling. I won't ever do anything like that to him again. He's so wonderful and I don't deserve him. I told myself that I was going to do something really special for him soon, something that he would love.

Right now I'm on my way to my piano lesson. I've been doing really good, if I do say so myself. I've moved up to the intermediate level, so I'm working on more complex pieces.

There are 4 songs that my music teacher has given me to learn. Three of them I've mastered, but I'm having a hard time with the last one.

The songs I've mastered are:

**"Fur Elise" by Beethoven**

**"_Cradle Song" by Robert Schumann_**

**"_Sweet Dream" by Tchaikovsky_**

The song that's giving me hell is:

**"Minuet in C Major, K.6" by Mozart**

I've promised myself that I will not under any circumstances give up. My dad ordered me a white baby grand that will be delivered on Saturday. He conferred with Carlisle on the best kind to get me. I can't wait till it comes, so that I can practice a lot more.

When I arrived at the studio my teacher, Mr. Pattinson was there. He was almost as beautiful as my Edward. We got along well and he was very patient with me. No matter how long it took me to read and comprehend the sheet music, he was supportive and encouraging. That's rare these days and for that I was grateful to him.

We went over the songs that I'm learning and he gave me some pointers on ways I could better understand Mozart's music and master it. I promised him that I would be practicing this weekend, since I will be getting my own piano and by our next lesson on Tuesday, I will have progressed.

After my lesson I met my mom at the local diner for a mother and daughter dinner. My dad and James were over at the Cullens house watching the game with Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward.

To my surprise when I arrived, she was not alone. Esme and Alice were sitting at the table as well. I was steaming on the inside. My mother knew that I did not want anything to do with that conniving bitch.

She saw me coming into the diner and came up to me before I could reach the table. She asked me to be nice and just be cordial, before she pulled me over to the table, never giving me a chance for a rebuttal.

"Hi Bella, sweetheart. It's lovely to see you again dear," Esme said.

"Hi Esme, it's wonderful to see you too."

"Hi Bella," Alice said with a slight smile.

"Alice," I said to her, giving her a nod.

I couldn't find it in me to be all perky and happy to see her, because I wasn't. Just because I was friends with Jasper does not give her a free friend pass.

Rose still wasn't friends with her either. She was only cordial because her mom told her not to be so mean to Alice, since she's dating Jasper and all. Mrs. Hale wasn't too happy with Jasper's decision to jump right into another relationship right after we broke up, but of course she didn't know the real story either.

I had never got a chance to thank Esme personally for my birthday presents so I took the time to do so now.

"Um Esme, I just wanted to say thank you for the trip and the purse that you got me for my birthday. That was very thoughtful of you and Carlisle to do for me."

"Oh nonsense Bella, we loved doing it for you. However, I must confess that I'm not sure what purse you're speaking about. We were only responsible for the weekend trip getaway," she said curiously.

"Oh, I see. Well there was a bag on my bed with a Gucci purse inside and I just assumed that it was part of your gift. My apologies."

"Uh, actually Bella…that was from Jasper and I," Alice said.

"We didn't want to leave a card or note, because I knew that you wouldn't accept it if it was from me. I've noticed you carrying it around in school a few times and I was going to say something to you, but I thought that it would be best if I didn't," she explained.

"Wow, I definitely didn't see that coming. Thanks Alice," I said. I wasn't too sure of what else I could say to that, so I just let the topic drop after that.

One thing my parents taught us is to always be considerate of others and even though I couldn't stand the pixie sitting across from me, her gift was thoughtful and it was from both her and Jasper.

I wouldn't make a bid deal of it, but I would be sure to thank Jasper as well.

Dinner passed uneventful and my mother and I drove back to our home, conversing about various things.

When we pulled up to the house I stopped her from getting out of the car because I wanted to say something to her in private.

"Mom, I know your heart was in the right place when you and Esme decided to try and get Ali and I together in hopes of us making up and being friends. You should know that I don't think that's ever going to happen. I'm still very hurt and angry with her."

"Bella, it's not healthy to carry around that kind of anger. You really should consider giving her the chance to make things right. She's deeply sorry for not only what her and Jasper did, but for her behavior after the fact. She's been through a lot in her life, but I won't go into details. That's her story to tell when she's ready for you to know. Just think about it sweetheart. Just because you forgive her don't mean you have to forget, okay?"

"I will think about it mom, but I'm not making any promises."

"That's all I can ask for. Now lets get inside before your father tear the blinds off the window. He's been peaking through them since we pulled up."

We both laughed as we got out of the car. My father was a character. He always try to play like he doesn't notice things, but when it comes to me and my mom…he notices everything.

I've never seen him and my mom more in love than they are now. Their relationship proves that not every relationship fails.

After bidding my family goodnight, I went off to bed. I was hammered and I knew that I was going to have a full day tomorrow. There were seven girls who were trying out for the spot of "goalkeeper".

I hadn't even seen the list yet, so I'm not sure who the seven girls were or if I knew them. Ang was responsible for setting up the tryouts, so therefore I didn't pressure her about approving the list. I would find out soon enough.

At exactly 3:00 the next afternoon I was sitting out at the long table with Ang and Coach Beverly. We were waiting on the seven girls to change their clothes and come out on the field.

Ang looked over to me and asked me to keep an open mind once I saw the girls, which I thought was odd. I'm usually pretty easy going about anybody that shows an interest in wanting to join the team.

A few moments later the girls were making their way onto the field. Once they were all lined up in front of us, Coach Beverly went over the basic guidelines of the tryout and then asked them to sit over in the chairs we had provided for them.

I still hadn't looked at the girls, because I was going over the defensive tactics that coach had given me when we first got out here.

"Are you ready for us to begin Bella," Coach Beverly asked.

"Sorry coach, sure I'm ready," I said as I put the book down.

I looked over at the seven girls as I stood to take my position on the field. Ang and I were the forwards on our team and since she ran the last tryout session, I told her I'd do this one.

I looked each girl over one by one, when I reached the last girl in the line I balled my fist up so tight and I knew my face was probably 5 shades redder than when I blush.

Standing at the end of the line was none other than Alice-fucking-Cullen! Great, just fucking great. I just couldn't understand why it seems everyone wants to throw us together and force a friendship upon us. I know Ang had to know that her name was on the list and that's probably why she didn't ask me to take a look at it and also probably why she told me to keep an open mind.

Well there's no way in hell that Alice Cullen is going to be playing on this team, No. Fucking. Way!

I ran plays with all six of the girls, leaving Alice for last. Only one of them was able to stop most of my balls from getting behind the goal line.

Now it was Alice's turn. I will admit that she had the height and the build for a Goalkeeper, but I would never admit that to anybody.

I used all my best moves on Alice and to say that she was good would be an understatement. The crazy pixie bitch was beyond good!

I knew then that she would be the goalkeeper for our team and there was nothing I could do about it, except suck it up and deal with it.

I would not forsake the team because I have issues with Alice. As long as she kept everything professional, we would be fine.

Coach Beverly was the one who would let the girls know who was chosen and I took that opportunity to leave the field. Ang said she understood and that she would stay and let coach know I had somewhere I needed to be.

I was battling with myself because I knew that I was right for having the attitude that I have when it comes to Alice, but am I really being open-minded? I mean, should I just let bygones be bygones and try to let her back into my life?

Hell No! I can't even believe I'm entertaining a thought like that. I needed a way to let off some steam and an idea struck me…I think it's time I paid a visit to my boyfriend's house.

Edward thought I was going to be busy with soccer tryouts for awhile and I had originally told him that I was going to hang out with Ang tonight, because he wanted to work on some more compositions. That works perfectly into my plan.

I made a few phone calls and then I set my plan in motion.

I pulled up to my house and went right up to my room to get the things I would need ready. After I laid everything out, I went to my computer and hooked my Ipod up to it. I removed all the songs that I had on there and replaced them with songs that would be beneficial to my plan.

After I was done, I went downstairs to spend some time with my family until it was time for me to go get ready and leave.

I watched TV with James until Victoria arrived and they left for their date. My mom was busy on the phone handling some business for PaPa and my dad hadn't made it home from work yet.

I decided to get dinner started since my mom was otherwise occupied. She had set out some ground beef for spaghetti, so I whipped it up in no time. Right as the garlic bread was being taken out of the oven, my dad walked in.

"Hi Bells," he said.

"Hi dad, how was work," I asked him.

"It was work, nothing exciting."

"Dinner's ready, why don't you go and get washed up?"

"Okay sweetheart."

My mom had just got off the phone and greeted my father with a kiss, before following him into their bedroom.

A few minutes later they returned to the kitchen and my mom made my dad a plate, while I fixed me and her a plate.

We sat and ate, talking about our day. I told them about tryouts and my mom reminded me about our talk from last night about giving Ali a chance. My dad just sort of nodded his head as in agreement with her.

I wasn't ready to give her a chance yet, but I wouldn't voice that to my mother. We'll see how things go once we start practice next week. Again, I'm not making any promises of anything.

After we were done eating, I cleared the dishes and sat down with my parents in the family room to watch a movie. I still have a 1 ½ before I needed to be at my destination. So I would watch the movie for a little bit before I went upstairs to get ready. I already told my mom that I was going to be staying the night with Rose.

Thirty minutes later I went upstairs showered and got ready. I had already packed my overnight bag, so I didn't have to worry about that. I removed my Ipod from its docking station and put it in my bag and then I put my purple trench coat on to cover up my outfit. I was ready to go and set my plan in motion.

I pulled up to the Cullens house 20 minutes later. Carlisle and Esme were away for the night and Emmett, Edward, and Alice were going to be home alone. I wasn't really planning on staying the night with Rose, I just told my parents that. If everything went as I planned, I would be staying the night with Edward.

When I walked up to the door, Rose greeted me. She was helping me out with my plan. Before I could move fully into the house, she halted my steps.

"Bells, I just wanted to give you a heads up that Jasper and Ali are going to be here tonight too. I didn't know this until a little while ago and I figured you had already left to come over here, so that's why I didn't call to warn you."

"That's okay Rose, I'm not going to let them stop me from what I came here to do. Thanks for the heads up though."

With that, she stepped aside to let me in the house. Just to show her what a good sport I was about the situation, I stopped in the family room and greeted everyone before turning and heading up the stairs.

"Try to keep down the noise and leave him in one piece," Emmett yelled to me as I went up the stairs.

"Owww, why'd you do that Rosie? I was just joking with her," he said feigning hurt.

I laughed to myself as I continued to make my way up to the third level of the spacious house. I knew Edward was home, because Rose had texted me as soon as he came in from Port Angeles.

She said he was in a good mood, but seemed a bit lonely and stressed. I knew it was because we hadn't been spending that much time together lately and he was more than sexually frustrated. Not for long though.

I was now standing outside of his door preparing myself for what was about to happen.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

I knocked on his door, before turning the knob and walking into his room. He was sitting on his black leather sofa reading a book, with his earbuds in his ear.

He didn't even hear me knock, but that just added to the element of surprise. When he reads and he puts his earbuds in to listen to his Ipod, he lets himself get lost in the story. I knew he probably wouldn't notice me for a few minutes if at all.

I took out my Ipod and set it up on the docking station on his bedside table and I removed my coat, taking care to lay it over the chair at his desk. I then walked over to him and gently tapped him on his shoulder, causing him to jerk away quickly from the intrusion.

I kept a smile on my face and gave him my most seductive look.

"Hey there sexy, I heard you were a bit lonely tonight. I thought I'd come and keep you company, is that alright," I asked him.

He was speechless. He couldn't even form words. He was just staring at me like it was the first time he ever saw me.

"My God Bella, what are you wearing?"

* * *

**A.N. Okay so that was the shortest chapter I've written so far. Sorry to leave you with a cliffy, but I just needed to set up the next chapter. This was just a filler chapter. The next will be a bit longer and will reveal Bella's plan. Please review and leave me your thoughts. Also in the next chapter I will finally reveal what it is Bella hasn't done yet and I will post her outfit on my profile.**

**BTW, the last chapter should have said "Breakfast Tiffany's", but I guess it doesn't recognize the symbol when you try to use it in a title. Now I know for future reference.**

**Some Great Fanfics to Read**

_**~"Sinful in Seattle" by forbidden bliss**_

_**~"Shotgun Charlie" by jstarrh**_

_**~"The Trip Home" by mskathy**_


	14. The Seduction of Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: Nothings changed…I still own nothing! Stephenie Meyers is still holding onto Edward and Jasper!**

**Much love to all of you, who gave a review. I know you guys wasn't expecting another chapter until next week…but I was in the zone. Most of you are curious as to what Bella is wearing, so by the time you read this…her outfit should be available to view on my profile.**

**Also, a few chapters back I asked a food for thought question about what Bella hasn't done yet, it will be revealed in this chapter. However, she is not pregnant and will not become pregnant. Bella has an IUD, so she will not be getting impregnated with Edward's baby…or any other person's baby.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the following people:**

_****jacinia****_

_****YoungLoveTG****_

_****flamingheart1974****_

_****snoodles****_

_****sxkitn****_

_****charly825****_

_****twilightfann10****_

**Special recognition to:**

****Joykohl for pointing out that I made a mistake in the beginning of my story. I referred to Jasper as Whitlock, when his last name is Hale.**

**Shout Out to:**

****Mfrancesj for recommending a song that I'm going to use in the beginning of this chapter. It fits perfectly into Bella's plan.**

**My Playlist for Chapter 14**

**"_Freak Me" by Silk_**

**"_Cater 2 U" by Destiny's Child_**

**"_I'm A Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears_**

**"_I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith_**

**"_I Need Love" by LL Cool J

* * *

  
_**

_Previously on "Storm Before the Calm…"_

"_Hey there sexy, I heard you were a bit lonely tonight. I thought I'd come and keep you company, is that alright," I asked him._

_He was speechless. He couldn't even form words. He was just staring at me like it was the first time he ever saw me._

"_My God Bella, what are you wearing?"_

"Oh this…it's just something I bought just for you. Do you like it?" **(A.N. Bella's outfit is on my profile)**

He nodded his head with his mouth hanging open, like a lovesick puppy.

"Would you like for me to take it off," I asked him seductively.

Again, he simply nodded, still not being able to form words.

"Why don't you come over here and sit on the bed for me, I have something I want to show you."

He got up from the leather sofa and moved over to his bed, as I took in the scene before me, I knew it wouldn't work if he were sitting on the bed.

"Edward, instead of sitting on the bed…would you please get the fold up chair that you keep in your closet? Also, I need you to remove all of your clothing, with the exception of your boxers."

He gulped and blinked his eyes a few times, but he complied without any comments. I've trained him so well!

While he was doing what I asked of him, I prepared the necessary equipment I would need.

I had him place the chair right in front of the bed, allowing plenty of room between us. After he undressed and sat down in the chair, I went over to his bedside table and turned on his lamp. I pulled a sheer red scarf out of my bag and placed it over the lamp, making the room look sultrier. I turned off the overhead light as I went over to my Ipod and selected the song I was looking for.

Edward's eyes never left my body, it was like he was in a trance. I couldn't wait to see his reaction, even though I was nervous as hell to begin with.

As I heard the music begin and "Silk" began to fill the room with their voices…

**_Let me lick you up and down_**

**_Til you say stop_**

**_Let me play with your body baby_**

**_Make you real hot_**

**_Let me do all the things you want me to do_**

**_Cuz tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you_**

I began to move my body in slow movements. Making sure to hold Edward's gaze as I moved. As I moved my body, I let my hands roam to various places and touch myself.

As the tempo in the song began to climb I started removing my clothing. First the babydoll negligee that I was wearing, leaving me topless.

I could see Edward losing his control and gripping the side of the chair. I could also see his erection straining against his navy blue silk boxers.

The only thing I had on now was my g-string panties with my purple stiletto heels.

I danced my way over to where he sat and whispered in his ear, "you can look, but you can't touch."

I danced circles around him before stopping in front of him and sitting in his lap. I gyrated my ass on his dick, testing his restraint. I could feel him tensing up, aching to touch me. However he held on to his control and never gave in to temptation. He did find his voice.

"God Bella, you're driving me insane. I'm about to bust love. Please, let me touch you now."

"Not yet, but soon enough," I told him.

I dipped down and then slowly grind back up, keeping my ass in contact with his dick.

"Shit, I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer love. Please touch me since I can't touch you," he demanded.

I knew his resolve was slipping so I stepped away from him and turned my back to him and then very slowly, I hooked my fingers into my g-string and began pulling the fabric down my legs.

When they hit the floor, I stepped out of them and dipped down to pick them up. I walked over to Edward and handed them to him, knowing he would cherish them because they carried my scent of arousal.

I did a few more movements as the song came to it's close and I walked over to Edward and kneeled down before him.

"You can kiss me if you like," I told him.

He didn't hesitate for one moment and grabbed my face, crashing his lips to my own. His kiss was urgent, needy and I didn't mind because I felt the same way.

He kissed down the side of my face, sucking gently on my earlobe before running his tongue along my jawbone.

I then pushed him back as the song I was waiting for began to play. You gotta love "Destiny's Child".

**_Baby I see you working hard_**

**_I want to let you know I'm proud_**

**_Let you know that I admire what you do_**

**_Don't know if I need to reassure you, my life would be purposeless without you_**

**_If I want it (you got it)_**

**_When I ask you (you provide it)_**

**_You inspire me to be better_**

**_You challenge me for the better_**

**_Baby Sit back and let me pour out my love letter_**

**_Let me help you_**

**_Take off your shoes_**

**_Untie your shoestrings_**

**_Take off your cufflinks_**

**_What you wanna eat boo?_**

**_Let me feed you_**

**_Let me run your bathwater_**

**_Whatever your desire, I'll aspire_**

**_Sing you a song_**

**_Turn my game on_**

**_I'll brush your hair_**

**_Help you put your do-rag on_**

**_Want a foot-rub?_**

**_You want a manicure?_**

**_Baby I'm yours, I want to cater to you boy_**

I pulled down his boxers and took his thick erect dick in my hands, stroking it up and down before taking it in my mouth. I worshipped his dick with my mouth, while cupping his testicles in my hand. It wasn't long before he was cumming in my mouth and I was swallowing every last drop.

**_(Chorus)_**

**_Let me cater to you_**

**_'Cause baby this is your day_**

**_Do anything for my man_**

**_Baby you blow me away_**

**_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more_**

**_Anything you want just let me cater to you_**

**_Inspire me from the heart_**

**_Can't nothing tear us apart_**

**_You're all I want in a man_**

**_I put my life in your hands_**

**_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more_**

**_Anything you want, I want to cater to you_**

Edward picked me up and practically threw me on his bed. He moved over me and as I tried to sit up to take off my shoes, he told me in a firm voice, "leave them on!"

**_(Verse 2-Kelly)_**

**_Baby I'm happy you're home_**

**_Let me hold you in my arms_**

**_I just wanna take the stress away from you_**

**_Making sure that I'm doing my part_**

**_Boy is there something you need me to do?_**

**_If you want it (I got it)_**

**_Say the word (and I'll try it)_**

**_I know whatever I'm not fulfilling_**

**_Another woman is willing_**

**_I'm gonna fulfill your mind, body and spirit_**

**_I promise ya_**

**_I'll keep myself up_**

**_Remain the same chick_**

**_You fell in love with_**

**_I'll keep it tight, I'll keep my figure right_**

**_I'll keep my hair fixed, keep rockin' the hottest outfits_**

**_When you come home late tap me on my shoulder, I'll roll over_**

**_Baby I heard you, I'm here to serve you_**

**_If it's love you need to give it is my joy_**

**_All I want to do, it cater to you boy_**

Edward placed soft kisses along my collarbone and down in between my breast. He then took my right breast in his hand and covered my nipple with his mouth. He licked on it and twirled his tongue around it until it was so hard it ached. He did the same thing to the left breast, before he kissed his way down to my pantyline.

**_(Chorus)_**

**_Let me cater to you_**

**_'Cause baby this is your day_**

**_Do anything for my man_**

**_Baby you blow me away_**

**_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more_**

**_Anything you want just let me cater to you_**

**_Inspire me from the heart_**

**_Can't nothing tear us apart_**

**_You're all I want in a man_**

**_I put my life in your hands_**

**_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more_**

**_Anything you want, I want to cater to you_**

**_(Verse 3-Michelle)_**

**_I want to give you my breath, my strength, my will to be here_**

**_That's the least I can do_**

**_Let me cater to you_**

**_Through the good, the bad_**

**_The ups and the downs_**

**_I'll still be here for you_**

**_Let me cater to you_**

**_'Cause you're beautiful_**

**_I love the way you are_**

**_Fulfill your every desire_**

**_Your wish is my command_**

**_I wanna cater to my man_**

**_Your heart_**

**_So pure your love shines through_**

**_The darkness we'll get through_**

**_So much of me is you_**

**_I wanna cater to my man_**

**_(Chorus)_**

**_Let me cater to you_**

**_'Cause baby this is your day_**

**_Do anything for my man_**

**_Baby you blow me away_**

**_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more_**

**_Anything you want just let me cater to you_**

**_Inspire me from the heart_**

**_Can't nothing tear us apart_**

**_You're all I want in a man_**

**_I put my life in your hands_**

**_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more_**

**_Anything you want, I wanna cater to you_**

Edward ran his tongue down my thighs and back up again. He stopped right at my core and licked my slit very slowly, causing me to grip his hair in my hands and thrust up into his mouth.

"Fuck Edward, that feel so fucking good. I'm going to cum baby!"

He moved his mouth away from my pussy and said, "when you cum I want you to fucking scream my name like your life depended on it."

Oh shit, I damn near came right then. I don't know what made him say it, but I loved this side of Edward.

"Bella, if you don't say anything I'm not going to continue," he threatened.

"Okay," I said a bit breathlessly.

"You can do better than that Bella. Say yes Edward like you want what you know I can give you!"

"YES EDWARD, YES BABY!!!"

_Meanwhile downstairs in the family room…_

"Don't you fucking cheat Jasper. You better play by the rules," Emmett yelled.

"Dude what are you talking about, there are no rules in Grand Theft Auto. Just fucking play the game!"

"Hey, did you guys hear that," Rose asked.

Everyone paused but it was silent, no noises could be heard.

"What do you think you heard Rose, Alice asked.

Rose rolled her eyes discreetly, because she's trying really hard to be cordial to Alice. Especially since she's in her house.

"I wasn't sure. It's probably nothing."

The boys went back to playing their video game and we continued to watch them play. A few seconds later, the sound was plain and clear.

**(noise from Edward's room)** "YES EDWARD! YES BABY!"

"Wow, I didn't know Bella had it in her. She's got a set of lungs on her. Makes me wonder what my dear little brother is up their doing to her," Emmett said with envy.

"Don't be jealous Emmy-Bear. You know that we could give them a run for their money anyday," she said while rubbing his back soothingly.

"Maybe we should go out and do something and give them some privacy," Alice suggested.

"Hell no, I'm not going to be run off from my own home because our brother is fucking his girlfriend. Are you cool over there Jasper," Emmett asked.

Jasper looked like he was in pain, but quickly tried to hide it when Emmett put him on the spot with his question.

"Ye…Yeah, why wouldn't I be," he replied looking slyly over at Alice. She was giving him a scathing look and he quickly turned his head back towards the TV.

"I'm happy for Bella. I guess Edward must have loved the show," Rose said out loud.

All three heads swiveled towards her and asked, "what show?"

"I guess you didn't take notice to Bella's attire when she stopped in and said hello," Rose stated.

"She was wearing a purple ¾ length trench coat and some purple suede stilettos, what's wrong with that," Alice chimed in.

"Nothing is wrong with it, it's just what she was covering up that makes it even more interesting," Rose said.

"What do you mean Rose? What was Bella wearing, or do we really want to know," Jasper asked.

"_You_ may not want to know and honestly, it's not my place to say. I've already said too much. If you're as intelligent as mom believes you to be, I'm sure you can figure it out," she told him.

It's like a light bulb went off in his head and then realization dawned on him. "She was wearing lingerie under there wasn't she," he asked.

Rose just shrugged her shoulders and went back to the magazine she had been reading earlier in the evening.

"Oh shit, Bells is seducing Edward! Damn, that's my kind of girl," Emmett said loudly.

Rose didn't hit him upside his head this time, instead she started to chuckle a little bit.

"Rose, did Bella know Jasper and I was going to be here tonight? If so, I think that was pretty fucked up of her to plan something like this and then to throw it up in Jasper's face like that is low," Alice said coldly.

"You know what you have nerve to sit up here and say anything. If you want to talk about fucked up, how about you fucking my brother while he was still with her. Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? Don't try to accuse Bella of anything, she didn't know you and Jasper was here until she arrived. Just like you live here and you fuck Jasper in your room, Edward lives here too and he can fuck Bella whenever he chooses in his room. Get over yourself, hoebag," Rose spat!

"What did you call me? Oh let me show you a hoebag," Alice said before launching herself at Rose.

Rose was prepared though and she caught Alice up in a headlock and wouldn't let go. Alice tried clawing at any piece of visible skin she could find on Rose. Rose was able to fend off her attacks though and was about to body slam her on the floor, when Emmett pulled her away from Alice. Jasper had grabbed Alice around the waist and separated her from his sister. He took her off to the kitchen while she calmed down and Emmett sat Rose on his lap to try to get her calmed down.

"Rose you and my sister have got to find a way to get along if either one of our relationships is going to work. I love you Rose and you know that, but Alice is my sister. I know that what she did was fucked up and that she hurt Bella, but Bella wasn't innocent in any of this either," Emmett said to her.

"I know that Bella isn't innocent in all of this, but she didn't take anybody's boyfriend away from them either. Alice was suppose to be our friend and she fucked Bella over. I'm not too happy with my brother either. I just don't trust her and I know she's your sister, but I can't help how I feel. I will try to be nice to her for your sake, but I can't really see me being buddy buddy with her."

"Well if you give an effort, then that's all that I can ask for," he told her.

_Over in the kitchen…_

"Alice I know you don't honestly think Bella would try to do what you accused her of do you? She's not like that and I'm not trying to defend her, but I do know her better than you do. Yes she's upset with you about what happened between you and I, but that's only because you were suppose to be her friend."

"She's not my friend either, but she's trying to move past what happened with us. We were friends before we were a couple and that's why she and I can be friendly towards one another. I really need for you and my sister to find a way to get along. This is hard on me and I know it's got to be hard on Emmett as well. I don't know what you girls have got to do, but you need to find a way to get along. Please Ali, would you just try?"

"For you Jazzy, I will try. I was just a little offended that Bella was putting on a show and being all loud knowing that we all were here. I thought she was being deliberate to hurt you."

"She's not like that Ali and who cares if she was. We're together now and she's happy with your brother. Maybe one day I'll get you to scream like that and stop being so prim and proper when we're making love. Are you okay now?"

"Yes. You always know how to keep me calm. Let's go up to my room okay?"

"Okay, let's go."

_Back upstairs in Edward's room…_

Edward put his mouth back on my bundle of nerves and went to work. He was licking and sucking on everything, just the way he should. All of a sudden he bit down on my clit and I screamed as loud as I could, "EDDDDWWWAAARRRDDD!"

He continued licking me until I came down from my orgasm and then he moved up my body and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready love," he asked.

"Yes Edward, I want you to fuck me hard," I practically yelled at him.

With one smooth stroke, he was inside of me. Since it had been awhile since we had been together, I was a little more tight than usual. It took me a few moments to adjust to the intrusion, but once we got past the awkwardness it was all good!

We found our rhythm right away. Edward was pounding into me like he was a mallet and I was a slab of meat.

"Oh shit, yes baby, yes," I screamed.

"Fuck Bella, your pussy is so tight. You love it when I fuck you like this don't you," he asked.

"Yes baby, you feel magnificent. I can't get enough of your big dick inside of me."

"You have a filthy little mouth there don't you?"

"Uh…uh, uh, oh fuck, shit, damn! Edward you're driving me insane, I want you to fuck me doggystyle."

Edward pulled out of me and moved back a little.

"Turn over Bella and get up on your hands and knees. Now!"

I was so fucking turned on by Edward's dominant side. I quickly changed my position and moved to my hands and knees, with my ass facing him.

He gripped the side of my hips to hold me steady and then he plowed into my dripping wet pussy. Moving vigorously in and out of it.

I threw my head back and moaned out his name, while thrusting back against him. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of my hair and the pressure of him pulling my hair back and him holding my waist to keep steady while thrusting in and out of me hard, took me over the edge.

"Oh yes, I'm cumming Edward! Fuck, shit, fuck…oh my, shit!"

"I'm almost there Bella just a little bit more further and I'll be there too," he told me.

I knew how to get him to cum and make it more intense for him. I moved away from him and motioned for him to come and lay down on his back. I made sure we were very close to the headboard.

Once Edward was on his back, I positioned myself over his dick and thrust down on him hard. We both yelled out…

"Fuck!"

In this position, I had Edward at my mercy. I gripped the headboard with both my hands and made sure my legs were pressed firmly against his waist and I fucked him with everything in me.

"Fucking yell out my name Edward when you cum! You better yell it so that your neighbors down the road can hear you and know whose dick this is," I told him aggressively.

He was starting to rub off on me and I liked it. I read in a sex book that role playing, talking dirty, and trying new things will help keep your sex life alive and interesting. I didn't want our sex life to fizzle out, ever!

"Shit Bella, I'm about to cum baby. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Fuck me…BBBEEELLLAAA!"

We were both spent, I mean, I could barely move after that interlude. So we cuddled up next to one another and Edward pulled the covers over us, clicked off the lamp, and then we were asleep.

It felt good to be back in his arms in this way. Our weekend in Seattle had me spoiled. I got so use to sleeping next to Edward for those 2 nights that I haven't had a peaceful night of sleep since.

That is until now. I slept like a baby and when I woke up the next morning, my own personal God was staring back at me.

"Good Morning love," he greeted.

"Good Morning baby," I replied.

"How are you feeling? Are you sore at all," he asked me.

"Just a little bit, but it's nothing that a nice hot shower won't help ease," I admitted.

"Maybe we should get up and go see what the others are up to. I want to take you out today if that's okay."

"What did you have in mind? I don't mind spending time with you at all, especially since it's so rare now days."

"It's only for a short time my love, I promise pretty soon it'll be back to the way we like it. Just don't find another boyfriend while I'm off writing, because that would kill me."

"I would never do that to you Edward. You are my everything and don't you forget that."

"I love you Bella, very much!"

"I love you too Edward. Really I do and I'm sorry I haven't said it before now, but I wanted to make sure that it was the real thing first. **(A.N. That is the answer to the clue "food for thought", she hadn't told him she loved him)**

"You don't have to explain anything love. I knew you would say it when you were ready. Thank you though…for loving me."

I nodded my head and then we kissed each other passionately and then we pulled ourselves out of the bed to begin our day.

We showered together, no kinky stuff, just a normal shower between a couple in love. Once we were dressed and presentable, we went downstairs to get some breakfast.

Of course everybody was in the kitchen, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme. I thought I would be okay with having sex with Edward in his house with his siblings there, but the look on Emmett's face, had me thinking twice.

"My, my, my Bella. Are you able to talk this morning, let alone walk," Emmett said putting me on the spot.

Of course Rose popped him upside the head and told him he wouldn't be getting any for the rest of the weekend.

"Come on Rosie, you know that shit is funny. She put a whole new spin on what it means to scream out in bliss. I'm sure they heard her up in space," Emmett added.

Edward was steaming. I could see his fist clinching up and he was turning red, I had to diffuse this situation and quick. I couldn't have him and Emmett fighting over this. Emmett was just being his loud, obnoxious self and it didn't bother me too much. Plus the things he says sometimes, are kind of corny…but you just can't help but laugh.

I'm proud to be able to express my love with my boyfriend and that's not going to change. Sex with Edward is good, beyond good actually. Then add in the fact that he has an above average dick, which will make any girl scream out in ecstasy and there you have perfection. I was just expressing my love and for that, I would not be ashamed.

I chanced a glance over at Jasper and Alice and he had a little smirk on his face and Alice looked a little perturbed. I could care less what she was thinking, but Jasper's smirk had me curious. In a totally friendly way, of course.

I didn't say anything to him about it. I didn't want to cause any friction between him and Alice, I'm not going to be vindictive where those two are concerned. What goes around, comes right back around. Karma's a bitch and I know it will bite you in the ass when you least expect it. I just hope that she's prepared for her just do, because I know it's heading her way.

The storm is definitely raging in Alice, I just hope that Jasper can keep her calm. If not, I have no problems beating a hoe down.

I know, I know that's not a very nice thing to say. Especially since it's about your boyfriend's sister, someone who you'll have to see on a regular basis. Somehow I was going to have to just sit down and deal with her, because I don't have any plans of ever letting Edward go.

Which means, I need to ease into some type of relationship with Alice. Something my mom said came back to the forefront of my mind, something about Alice having been through a lot and having a lot going on. I began to wonder what could be going on with her and if her going to rehab was helping out.

I didn't want to seem obvious, but I would find a way to bring it up to Edward and see if he'll tell me anything. I won't pry and if he think it's best that he keep her secret, because it's hers to tell, then I won't get upset with him. I would expect James to keep any secrets I tell him, even from his girlfriend.

I was so enthralled in my own thoughts that I didn't realized Edward had been calling my name, until he put his arm around me and getting shook me out of my reverie.

"Are you okay love," he said to me softly.

I took in the room and noticed that everyone was staring at me, which in turn made me blush. I turned into Edward's embrace and said, "I'm perfect now."

We shared a soft kiss, before we were interrupted by comments from the others.

"Come on now Bells, haven't you guys went at it enough for a lifetime," Rose questioned.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy behind your words my dear Rose? Trust me when I tell you, I will never get enough of Edward," Bella replied with confidence.

"Speaking of enough…I could have sworn I heard some rather loud voices coming from the second level during the night. Is it possible that you and brother were caught up in your own sexual escapades," Edward said.

"Damn you heard us? To think that I thought we were being quiet. Not as quiet and Jasper and Ali though. They got fucking loud at some points!" Emmett replied.

"Hey keep our names out of the conversation, we were being low key. Your room just happen to be close by so for all we know you were outside our door listening," Jasper replied smoothly.

"Whatever, you're not that interesting for us to go out of way to do that," Rose relied coolly.

Then it got quiet for a moment, then we all bust out laughing. This whole conversation was ridiculous.

While the guys sat at the huge marble counter talking about sports and whatnot, the girls made breakfast. Although Rose and I didn't say much to Ali aside from the basic questions of what are we going to make, pass me the milk, do you want your eggs scrambled or sunny side up or do you want bacon or sausage…it was a nice morning.

After we finished breakfast we all ate in the dining room, talking off and on throughout our meal.

After the dishes were cleared away each couple went off in various directions. Edward and I went back up to his room to relax before we got ready to go out on our date. We picked a movie to watch, "Step Brothers", and then we got comfy on his leather sofa to watch the movie.

It was pretty hilarious and Edward and I were laughing quite often. However, my mind began to wonder back to my thoughts about Alice. I was beginning to wonder what really was going on with her. I don't know why I cared, but something was telling me that it was something huge.

"Um…Edward…uh, never mind."

I couldn't form the words to ask him about his sister. I think I was kind of nervous to ask him, because I didn't know if he would get offended or defensive.

"What is it love? You know you can ask me anything," he said reassuringly.

"It's just, it's not about you. I was just curious about Alice, about what's going on with her. Why is she going to rehab?"

Edward's face went blank and he begin to look pretty scary as his face started looking menacing.

"Edward, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything, I promise not to ask you again about it," I said a bit nervously.

After awhile he began to calm down and he took my hands in his and turned me towards him.

"I'm sorry love about that. You don't have anything to apologize for and I meant it when I said you could ask me anything. What my sister is going through is beyond anything I've ever had to deal with. As much as I would like to tell you, she asked us not to tell anyone outside of our family. The only people that know besides us, are your parents. They swore they wouldn't tell you or James anything."

"Please don't be angry or upset with me love. If I could tell you…you know I would."

"Edward, I'm not mad, upset, angry or any of that. I'm actually concerned. I understand why you can't tell me and I think that's very admirable of you to not tell me."

"Can you answer this one question though for me?"

"Sure, if I can I will," he replied.

"Does whatever it is she has going on, be a reason why she did what she did to me and why she acted so smug afterwards?"

"Yes and no. I know it sounds vague, but I promise you that if she ever tells you or allows me to tell you, you will understand how both of those answers fit your question."

"Are you okay love?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now you've got me concerned about her, when I just want to be mad at her. I know that's selfish of me to say, but it's the truth. Is she going to be okay? I mean, is the therapy helping her at all?"

"Again, yes and no to both questions you asked."

After that, we let the conversation die. We watched the rest of the movie, neither one of us really paying much attention to it. After it was over, Edward put it back in its case and stored back with his other DVD's.

"Do you need to go home to get ready for our date love? You may want to dress really warm. We'll be outside at first, but later we're going to be indoors."

"As a matter of fact, I do need to go by my house to change. I only brought what I have on now, a pair of black yoga pants and a long-sleeved white tee. You can just pick me up whenever you're ready."

"Sounds good. Will you be staying the night with me again? I would love you to, if at all possible."

"Yes, I will be staying with you overnight again. To be honest, I wish I could sleep with you every night. I always sleep better when I do," I admitted to him.

"I wish you could too love, but I'm sure Charlie and Renee would not be as understanding as my folks would. We have forever to be together. We'll apply to the same colleges and whichever one we decide to go to, we'll get an apartment together. That way we can sleep together every night. We just have a year and a half to wait," he told me.

Thinking about the possibility of living together with Edward gave me reason enough to look forward to anything. I was curious about which colleges he was thinking about going to. I'd definitely bring it up on our date.

After I had all of my stuff in my bag, Edward walked me out to my car and said he'd see me in an hour.

* * *

**A.N. I'm curious to know what you thought of this chapter. I wasn't too happy with it at first, but I think it started to grow on me. Reviews are the best way to boost my creativity…I know, I'm becoming a review whore. I'm not ashamed though…lol.**

**Okay, so can anyone guess what is going on with Alice? It won't be revealed for a few more chapters, but I'm just curious if you are on the same page as me. Feel free to add your predictions in your review or you can send me a message. I'm also going to start shorten up my chapters because I'm beginning to realize that they are a tad bit long...sorry about that.  
**

**Chapter 15 will pick up where this one left off, but then it's going to skip ahead. I should have the next chapter up no later than Wednesday. My oldest daughter is on spring break, so she'll be playing with her little sister a lot, which will give me some extra time to write. I hope you guys have enjoyed receiving the last 2 chapters so quickly. My husband took the girls away with him to his parent's house and I was able to write more than I expected to. So woo hoo for my man!**

**Great Stories 2 Read**

**"The Discovery of Bella Swan" by mskathy**

**"Scotch, Gin and the New Girl" by withthevampsofcourse**

**"Relief" by fiberkitty**

**"First Love Lost" by Oracle Vas**

**"The Next Door Neighbors" by edwardandbellabelong2gether**


	15. Edward's Past

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyers and I can't help but to be a little bit jealous that she created the magnificent Edward Cullen.**

****I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update, but I was under the weather for a few days and wasn't up to writing.**

****~~~**TONIGHT I'M GOING TO 2 TWILIGHT DVD RELEASE PARTIES…YAY ME!**~~~****

**When this story came to mind I didn't see it having a whole lot of drama in it. I thought the whole Alice thing would be drama enough, but I'm beginning to wonder about that. So I would like to know if you want to see some drama happen with Edward and Bella. I've read a lot of stories where Edward cheats on Bella…what if Bella cheated on Edward with her music teacher (technically Edward anyway)? I would love your feedback on this. I'm not saying that I'm going to have either of them cheat, but it was just a thought of how I could create some drama for them.**

**Shoutouts****: "stefaniye20", "twilightexpert", "Meyer-Madness", "Ozzma105", "BellaTonks", and "mrs. Northmanwannabe"**

**Thank you everyone for all your reviews. I feel like I'm really doing something right because I never imagined that I would have as many reviews as I have now. Because of that, I wish I could right a chapter a day or more and post it for you guys. Unfortunately, RL is always rearing its head and I just can't ignore it. I do promise not to ever abandon this story and to update as often as humanly possible. Thank you ALL for sticking it out with me.**

**My Playlist for This Chapter**

"_**Realize" by Colbie Caillat**_

**"Whenever, Wherever, Whatever" by Maxwell**

"_**Mad" by Neyo**_

"_**Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects**_

"_**If I Were A Boy Remix" by Beyonce & R Kelly**_

"_**Whatever You Like", by T.I.**_

"_**The Time of My Life" by David Cook

* * *

**_

_Previously on "Storm Before the Calm:"_

"_Do you need to go home to get ready for our date love? You may want to dress really warm. We'll be outside at first, but later we're going to be indoors."_

"_As a matter of fact, I do need to go by my house to change. I only brought what I have on now, a pair of black yoga pants and a long-sleeved white tee. You can just pick me up whenever you're ready."_

"_Sounds good. Will you be staying the night with me again? I would love you to, if at all possible."_

"_Yes, I will be staying with you overnight again. To be honest, I wish I could sleep with you every night. I always sleep better when I do," I admitted to him._

"_I wish you could too love, but I'm sure Charlie and Renee would not be as understanding as my folks would. We have forever to be together. We'll apply to the same colleges and whichever one we decide to go to, we'll get an apartment together. That way we can sleep together every night. We just have a year and a half to wait," he told me._

_Thinking about the possibility of living together with Edward gave me reason enough to look forward to anything. I was curious about which colleges he was thinking about going to. I'd definitely bring it up on our date._

_After I had all of my stuff in my bag, Edward walked me out to my car and said he'd see me in an hour.

* * *

_

When I arrived at my house, there was a big truck sitting in the driveway with 3 huge guys standing near the back. My dad was talking to another guy on the porch, this one had a clipboard in his hand.

I parked along the curb and grabbed my bag before heading up the walkway to my house. My dad saw me approaching and a smile formed on his mouth. Which is rare, because Charlie does not smile that often. Laugh…yes, smile…not so much.

"Hey dad. What's going on," I asked when I stopped in front of him.

"Oh nothing, just signing for your piano that these gentleman just delivered," he said looking smug.

"Get out! It's here already? Oh my God, I just have to see it," I exclaimed.

I heard my father and the delivery guys laughing behind me as I made my way into the formal living room. I came to an abrupt halt when I saw it sitting by the bay window in a small alcove. That one spot had been left untouched since we bought this house. We wasn't sure what we wanted to put here, but when I started taking piano lessons, my mom suggested that we should save the spot for me a piano of my own. She wanted to be sure I was going to stick it out before she made such a large purchase.

I walked over to the beautiful piece of marbled wood and ran my fingers across the smooth surface. The sunlight was beaming off the white surface, making it sparkle, causing an iridescent effect.

I pulled out the bench seat and sat at my piano. I immediately started playing a few chords, making sure that it was perfectly tuned. Before I knew it an hour had gone by and I had shut everyone and everything out.

It was when I sensed the presence of someone standing behind me that I turned to see who the intruder was.

"Oh my God, Edward! I'm so sorry baby that I'm not ready yet. Just give me 10 minutes and I can be ready, I promise," I told him.

"No problem love, take your time. What I have planned will still be there when you get done. I must admit, you have a beautiful piece of wood there."

"Thank you. I just got it today and I got caught up in playing around with it, that I let the time get away from me."

"Hey, where's my dad? I know he can't still be outside talking with those delivery guys."

"Uh no he's not love. He left right after he let me in. He was going to meet your mom in Seattle and they are spending the day there with my parents. He told me to tell you that, because he didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh, okay. Well make yourself comfortable and I'll be back in a few."

I gave him a quick kiss and then grabbed my bag before heading upstairs. I had an idea of what I was going to wear so I just went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and flat-ironed my hair. I didn't want it to be curly, so I just straightened it so it could flow freely.

After discarding the clothes that I came home in, I pulled on a navy blue Victoria Secrets panty and bra set. As I headed to my closet, I heard the most beautiful sound coming from downstairs. It was like the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I walked to the door and slowly descended the stairs, what I saw caused my breath to hitch in my throat.

Edward was sitting at my piano running his long, smooth fingers across the piano keys like the pro he is. He was so caught up in the song he was playing that he didn't notice me standing there.

The song was a variation of sadness, happiness, and melancholy. It was beautiful beginning to end. When he played the last note and held it, I felt the wetness fall from my eyes. It was then that he noticed me standing there.

He didn't say anything at first, he just took my hand in his and turned so that he was now straddling the bench seat. I stood in between his legs and looked into his eyes.

"That was beautiful Edward. What was that?"

"It's a song I composed. I just finished it a few days ago, but you inspired it. I started composing it right after the first time I kissed you at Mike Newton's party. I call it, "Bella's Lullaby."

"Wow Edward, I'm flattered. I've never had anyone compose music for me before. That's so sweet."

I know I probably sounded lame, but I was speechless and couldn't come up with anything really substantial enough to express what I was truly feeling.

"I told you that you mean everything to me. You've evoked things in me that I never thought imaginable. All I do is for you, for the future I want to have with you. Bella, you are my life now."

I couldn't help it, I just threw myself at him and crushed my lips to his. I straddled his lap and put all I had into the kiss we were sharing.

"Mmm Bella. Baby you're driving me crazy with this outfit you have on. Bella I would love nothing more than to take you and feast on you right here on your brand new baby grand, but I really do want to take you out on a date."

"Maybe we can get some alone time in after our date and I'd be glad to spread you out on top of this piano and plant my face dead in between your lovely thighs. You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Mmm that sounds really good Edward. Why can't we just have a quickie right now? I mean we have been on a hiatus for a while and although last night was good, we still have so much to make up for."

"You're such a little temptress aren't you? Why don't we go up to your room and I'll help you get dressed. Besides, you're going to need to change your panties…these ones are completely soaked!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours later we had finally made it to Port Angeles and Edward pulled his Volvo into a hotel parking lot. The Red Lion Hotel, which was situated next to the city pier, is where we parked.

"Uh Edward, why are we at a hotel? I mean, we just spent an hour in my room getting pretty acquainted with each other's bodies. I could have saved you some money and we could've just stayed in my bed for the day," I told him.

He turned and looked at me and then laughed. I was taken aback by his reaction. How could what I said be funny? I guess he saw my irritation, because he stopped laughing.

"Bella I didn't bring you here so we could get a room, I brought you here to take you to the "Dungeness Crab & Seafood Festival." Don't you see all the people and all those booths and tents off to the side there?"

He pointed over to the left of where he parked and I did notice that there was quite a few people walking around various booths and such.

I felt like a complete idiot. I mean, all I saw was the hotel and everything else was blocked out of my line of vision. I guess I deserved that reaction from him then.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to be such a prude. I was just focused on one thing and didn't take in my surroundings. I've never been to one of these festivals, so I wasn't aware."

"That's okay love, I totally understand where you were coming from. Just know that I would never take you to a hotel just for sex. You're so much more than that to me. Sex is just an added bonus. Now if you're ready, we can go check out the booths and see what they have," he suggested.

"Sure, I'm ready. I'm actually looking forward to this now that I know what we're doing."

Edward got out and then came around to open my door for me. After he set the alarm on the car, we walked over to where the festival was taking place. There were different booths that were selling jewelry, artwork, t-shirts, and then of course there were the vendors.

Edward and I sampled various foods, such as salmon, oysters, shrimp, crab and mussels to name a few. Everything was so good.

We were having a great time. There was even a live band playing on a stage and people were dancing in a small opening near the front of the stage. We sat down and listened to some of the music that was being played and talked for a little bit.

"Bella…Bella Swan? Is that you," I heard someone say.

I turned to look in the direction of the voice and I saw Jacob Black, my grandparent's insurance agent. What the hell was he doing here, was my first thought. My second thought was more sexual, but I'd never admit it to anyone. He is a very attractive man, so I couldn't help where my thoughts went.

"Oh hello Jacob, fancy seeing you here," I said.

"I know, what a small world huh," he replied.

"A small world indeed. Oh Jacob, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward this is Jacob, he's my grandparent's insurance agent," I explained.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said while reaching out to shake his hand.

"You too," Jacob replied while shaking Edward's hand.

"Oh and Bella, this is my wife Vanessa," he said.

Just then I noticed the girl standing just off to the side of him. I don't know how I could have missed her, for one she's absolutely beautiful and secondly she was very pregnant. It looked like she was going to pop at any moment.

"Hi Vanessa. It's very nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Edward," I said.

"Hi Bella and Edward. It's really nice to meet you both. Oh and Bella, I'm really sorry about your grandmother."

Instantly I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I suppressed them and kept them in check.

"Thank you," I simply said.

Edward had gripped my hand more tightly at the mention of my grandmother, I guess to show his support should I need it. I was grateful for him at that moment. His being there held me together.

We chatted for a while with Jacob and Vanessa, who I found out I have a lot in common with. She's just a year older than me and is home-schooled.

Jacob graduated 2 years ago and started right away at the insurance company. They're here in town helping out with his dad's booth. They're selling Native American jewelry and books.

Come to find out, Jacob's dad is my dad's old fishing buddy. Jacob has twin sisters who I remember playing with when I was 7. They both live with their mom in New Mexico. His parents are divorced.

We walked over to the booth he was working at and I said hello to his father and introduced him to Edward. After talking with him for a few, Jacob invited us to dinner. We agreed to meet him and Vanessa at my favorite Chinese restaurant, Golden Gate Chinese.

We arrived at the same time as Jacob and Nessa. We were shown to a window seat and handed menus. I already knew that I wanted some shrimp fried rice, broccoli with beef and fried wontons.

Edward went with some shrimp fried rice, shrimp egg foo young and a spring roll.

Nessa ordered chicken lo mein and a spring roll.

Jacob ordered enough food to feed a small country. I couldn't help but to take in his body. He was muscular and very toned. I wondered how often Nessa has to grocery shop, because I'm sure he eats her out of house and home.

We chatted about various things while we waited for our food to arrive. Jacob told me that he was thinking of moving back to the reservation in La Push to help out his dad and to be closer to other family that he had there. Once the baby came, he didn't want Nessa to be alone and he wanted to give her all the help she needed.

Our food came and we didn't talk too much while we ate. Once we were finished and ready to go, Jacob took the check from the table and went and paid the bill. He didn't even give Edward and I time to object, so we decided to leave the tip since he paid the bill.

We walked out to the parking lot and talked a bit longer and then I exchanged phone numbers with both him and Nessa before getting in Edwards Volvo and watching them drive away. It was only a little after 4, still fairly early.

"Are you ready to go home or did you want to do something else," I asked him.

"If it's okay, I would like to take you somewhere so we can talk a little," he said.

"Okay, that sounds fine. Is everything okay," I asked.

"Everything is just fine, don't worry love," he replied dazzling me with that beautiful smile of his.

Edward drove back towards Forks, but pulled off on a rode that led to a dead end. I wanted to ask him where we were going, but I figured I'd just let him lead me to wherever it is he wanted to take me.

When we got to the end of the road, I noticed that there was a trail off to the side that looked pretty worn. I figured we were going to hike through the trail and maybe find a picnic table to sit down at and talk. That wasn't the case.

Once we got out the car, Edward retrieved a small cooler out of his trunk and then he grabbed my hand and took off in the opposite direction of the trail.

All kinds of thoughts were running through my mind, but I felt safe with Edward and I trusted him.

We walked for awhile before we broke through the trees into the most amazing place I've ever seen. It was a meadow of sorts and a little further off in the distance was a cliff where you could see the ocean. This place was absolutely breathtaking.

"It's beautiful here Edward. How did you find out about it?"

"I found it one day right after we moved here. I knew about the trail that we saw when we pulled up. I walked along that trail and came across a spot where the trees kind of open up for you to walk through them, but it's not a documented path so no one uses it. That alternate route will lead you to this meadow. I come here a lot to think or to just be alone. I came here a lot before you and I got together. I want to share this place with you. From now on this will be "our" meadow.

"Thank you Edward. I love it here already and I've been here for what 5 minutes?"

We both laughed and then Edward spread out a blanket that I didn't even know he had, for us to sit on.

Once we were seated he opened the cooler and pulled out to cokes and some chips. There was some other stuff inside, but the chips and sodas were enough for us for now.

When we both were comfortable, Edward began talking.

"Bella, I want to ask you something…but I don't want you to get upset with me for asking you, okay?"

"Sure. I promise not to get upset with you about asking me a question. What is it Edward?"

"Umm, are you over Jasper?"

"I still have love for Jasper, but not in a romantic way. He was a huge part of my life for so long that it would be a lie if I were to say I'm over him completely. I'm not in love with him and I don't want to be intimate with him, but sometimes seeing him with Ali does still hurt. That's just because of what led to our break-up, not nothing to do with my feelings. Does that make sense?"

"Why you ask?"

"It's just that I notice a few looks that he was giving you earlier this morning at my house in the kitchen. I didn't bring it up then because I just thought it was me, but then I noticed that you had a curious look on your face while you were looking in his direction. I decided that I would talk to you about it later."

"Oh, I see. It's funny that you brought this up because I noticed him giving me a look too and it struck me as odd. I told myself that I was going to ask him about it, but I haven't had the opportunity to do so."

"You don't have to worry about anything Edward, it's you that I want and I was sure of that decision when I made it…just like I'm sure now as I look at you."

"I know love, I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel like you were making a mistake. As much as it would hurt me to let you go, I would do that if it made you happy."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you better not ever let me go if you know what's good for you," I told him jokingly.

"Don't worry Isabella Marie Swan, I have no plans on letting you go…ever!"

After that we layed back on the blanket and made out a little bit. Then it started getting colder and it was beginning to get dark out, so we decided to pack up and go back to Edward's house.

I was spending the night with him again tonight and would leave first thing in the morning to head home. I need to work on my sheet music for my piano lesson on Tuesday. Plus I knew that Edward was going to the studio tomorrow afternoon to finish up a few compositions.

When we pulled into the Cullen's driveway the house was dark, like no one was home. I knew that Edward's parents were still in Seattle and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Rose and Emmett said that they were going to be here all day, while Alice and Jasper hung out at his house. So I was at least expecting to see Rose and Emmett cars in the driveway.

Edward told me to go ahead inside the house while he put his car in the garage. I went to grab for my bag, but he said he would bring it in with him. I got out the car and walked up to the door and went inside. I could hear the TV blaring from the family room, which made me wonder who was here. I was praying it wasn't Alice, but I went to check anyway.

I wasn't prepared for the sight that assaulted my eyes. Rose was kneeling before Emmett giving him a blow job. Rose had her back to me and Emmett was too caught up in the moment to notice me standing there. I couldn't move from the spot, it was like I was watching a porn, when I knew I shouldn't be.

Emmett was pretty well endowed as well, so I guess it must run in the family. Rose was a pro at what she was doing, because she would take him whole in her mouth before moving back up and releasing him. I was impressed.

I didn't want to embarrass them so I moved away from the door and went back to the front door and opened it. I slammed it shut to notify them of my arrival. Just then Edward came around the corner from the area of the kitchen where the garage door is located.

We could hear them scrambling around in the family room and Edward gave me a knowing look and decided to pay Emmett back from all the flack he gave me this morning about Edward and me.

"Oh don't stop on our behalf dear brother. Bella and I was just going to grab up some popcorn and then come in there to watch."

Just then Rose and Em came out of the family room to meet us in the corridor. I could see that Rose was flushed from her previous activities and Emmett still had a bit of a boner. He couldn't hide that big boy he was packing.

"Rose, I think you need to take Em upstairs and finish him off because evidently he didn't get his release," I said while pointing to his bulge.

"You can come and help her out if you like Bells. I'm sure we can show you a few new tricks to try on Edward," Emmett joked.

"I'll pass on that invite Em. Just so you know, I don't think you can teach me anything Edward already hasn't."

We all broke out laughing after that.

Emmett and Rose went up to his room after that, while Edward and I went to his. I had some things I wanted to ask Edward and now would be as good a time as any.

Before I asked him any questions, I needed to take a shower and get comfortable. I grabbed the things I would need from my overnight bag and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Fifteen minutes later I walked out the bathroom in my PJ's and saw that Edward had brought us up some snacks from the kitchen. He told me to pick out a movie while he went to go and shower.

I selected "Juno" for us to watch. A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom looking so sexy in his white wife beater and navy lounge pants.

We got comfy on his leather sofa and he started the movie. While the previews were playing, I asked him if he would mind if I asked him some questions. He said that he didn't mind.

"Edward, you know pretty much all about my history with Jasper and all, but I know nothing about your past experiences. Would you tell me about your ex and what happened between you?"

"What do you want to know exactly," he asked.

"How did you meet, were you in love with her, do you miss her, all those kind of things Edward. I just want to know as much about your ex as you know about mine. Especially if we're planning on being together forever, I think it's an important conversation to have."

"I know love, I just have a hard time thinking about it at times. I was truly broken after I found out about Tanya's deception."

"My family has known the Denali family since I was 7. They were one of the first families to welcome us to Alaska when we moved there that summer. Tanya and Alice became fast friends, because they both loved playing dress up and playing with their Barbie dolls."

"I was still in the "girls have cooties" stage, so I didn't hang around them. Emmett and I did a lot of things together. When I turned 12 is when I started to take notice of Tanya and that she effected me more than any other female I've been around…until you of course."

"At first when I tried hanging out with her and Alice, they always gave me a hard time. Alice said I was trying to still her best friend away and Tanya always thought I just wanted to feel her up, since she had developed pretty early on."

"As we began to spend more and more time together, we both started liking each other and we decided to become more than just friends. I think I was 14 and she was 13 at this time. We use to hang out all the time together, going to the movies, grabbing a bite to eat, or just hanging out at the mall. On her fifteenth birthday, she decided that she was ready for us to go all the way. I was skeptical but I also thought I was in love with her and that we were going to be together forever, so I did it."

"It was very awkward at first, feeling all those different sensations, but also feeling scared that you're going to do something wrong. I guess I did okay, because we both got what we wanted. After that, all we did was have sex. Every moment that we could sneak away and have some private time, we had sex."

I could tell that he really didn't want to tell me about his sexual experiences with Tanya, but he continued because he knew everything about Jasper and I…so it was only fair that I know about his past too. I grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze for reassurance.

"When my dad starting talking about the possibility of us moving, I became very disgruntled and started acting out. I was mean to him and my mother. Saying all kinds of hurtful things. Around that time it was just Emmett and I, because Ali was studying at Julliard for ballet. She had been living in New York for awhile when this all happened. I felt betrayed by my dad, because he was taking me from the woman I thought I loved. Emmett didn't mind so much because he was ending his relationship with his girlfriend Nessie **(short for Reneesme…not Vanessa)**, because they didn't want to try and have a long distance relationship. Tanya and I swore that we would stay together no matter what."

"As the months began to dwindle down and our time to move quickly approached, I notice that Tanya was withdrawing herself from me. When I questioned her about it, she told me that she was trying to soften the blow by not spending as much time with me as before. I took her at her word…big fucking mistake on my part."

"Two weeks before we were due to move here, Tanya and I were going to go on a romantic date and then go back to her house for some alone time. Her parents were out of town and her aunt was staying with her, but she was really cool."

"When I went to pick Tanya up for our date that evening, I noticed 2 things. First there was loud music coming from her house, which wasn't like her family at all. The other thing I noticed was a silver BMW parked in the driveway and if it wasn't for the fact that I knew her aunt was gone out for the evening to give us some time alone, I wouldn't have thought twice about the car."

I knew in my heart that this part was going to be difficult for him to talk about so I just moved closer to him and held his hand firmly in mine, offering him my support. He looked at me and gave me a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. I could see some moisture gathering in the corners of his beautiful green eyes, but I dared not say a word. I wanted him to take all the time he needed, because I knew we needed to get this out in the open and move past it.

"I walked up to her front door and knocked on it twice, no answer. I really didn't expect her to answer the door because who could hear anyone knocking with the music playing that loud. I tried the door and it was open, so I let myself in. This isn't unusual for us to do, so I didn't think she would mind, plus she was suppose to be expecting me."

"When I walked in the house I didn't find her in the living room or the kitchen, so I headed straight to her bedroom. That's where the music was coming from and when I opened the door I found out why. She was on her bed getting fucked doggy style by some guy I've never seen before in my life. What's even more fucked up, is that they both saw me standing there and she just gave me a big fucking grin and said, "come on Eddie you can join in." I damn near lost my lunch when she said that. It was at that moment that I knew that she never loved me. I was just a distraction until what she really wanted came along."

"She came by my house 3 days later and told me that she had been seeing this guy Laurent, who was 4 years older than her, for about 3 months and she just found out a few weeks ago that she was pregnant with his kid. The reason I know it couldn't be mine is because we used condoms each and every time. Plus I always pulled out when I came, as an extra precaution."

"I told her to fuck off and that I never wanted to see her again. We left Alaska a week early and went to pick up Alice from New York, before coming here. I was a shell of a person until I laid eyes on you Bella. When I saw you that night at Mike's party, I instantly came alive. I felt bolder, more self-assured, and maybe even arrogant. That's why I had to kiss you to see if you would feel what I was feeling. When my lips touched yours and the electricity ran through my body, I knew that you and I were destined to be together."

"I'm glad we left Alaska and even more importantly, I'm glad I caught Tanya cheating on me because you and I may never have ended up together. You are everything to me Bella and I see everything so clearly in my future because of you. I thought I loved Tanya and that she was the one for me, but I've never felt 10 times the amount of love and compassion for her, that I feel for you. You are my own personal brand of heroin and I can't get enough of you Isabella. I love you so very much and I will show you that for the rest of my days."

At the end of his speech we were both crying in each other's arms. His words pierced through my heart and filled me up with so much warmth and love for him that I couldn't help the next words that came out of my mouth.

"Edward, make love to me!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**So I thought I would give you some fluffiness in this chapter and focus more on Edward and Bella's growing relationship. My story is based around them mainly. However, Jasper and Alice obviously plays a big part in this storyline as well.**

**When I started writing this chapter I didn't plan to dedicate it entirely to them, but that's just the way it flowed. The next chapter will move forward into the future more (not too far though), but it will show how Bella and Alice are dealing with being on the soccer team together.**

**I had a reviewer who made a comment and I just wanted to clarify for anyone else who may have the same question in mind…this is not a bad review BTW.**

**_Reviewer:_**

**_That was interesting;)_**

**_I know she wasn't trying to be mean, but it's messed up that she knew Jasper_**

**_was in the house and she still screamed LOUD! LOL_**

**At the time when I wrote that chapter, I wasn't trying to make Bella hurt Jasper. You have to remember that Bella was under the impression that Jasper and Alice were not going to be there. Plus, it was Edward that made her scream as loudly as she did. She didn't have any control over that. She wanted to please her man, so she did what he asked her to.**

**Bella doesn't have a vindictive nature, so I wouldn't have her do that to Jasper on purpose. She really does want to move pass their past and make her relationship with Edward move forward. So I hope that clears that up for anybody who thought the same thing. Thanks for pointing it out to me though, I didn't realize that it may come across that way.**

**Great Stories 2 Read**

**"Solely Captivated" by maree'malicious**

**"Unfaithful" by PuppetStrings19**

**"Drifting" by EtrnlPsyche**

**"Memories of Us" by EtrnlPsyche**


	16. 18 and Under

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyers, I just like making her characters have lots of sex…who wants pent up sexual frustration???**

******IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT…PLEASE BE SURE TO READ******

**_I've decided on an update schedule for this story so that you'll know when to expect one. From now on, I will update chapters on Fridays only. In the off chance that I get extra time, I will surprise you with a chapter in between updates._**

_**Lately I've just been extra busy with my oldest daughter school and doing projects for my husband. I just want you guys to know that I'm very dedicated to this story, so please don't get discourage and think I'm just going to let it go to waste…I won't do that at all!**_

_**In other news…I have decided to go ahead and start a new story…remember I mentioned it a few chapters back? I already have the first two chapters written and I now have a Beta for my story, so I'll post it once she's had a chance to proofread the story and I make any necessary changes. I really hope you guys like it and show me love on that story as well.**_

**Shoutouts goes to: "Silver moonlight river", "bellaedwardfan78", "BrittanyMae", "Moonlight12lover", & "Bella Donna101"**

**Extra special thanks to "mspacman1" for being my Beta for my new story.**

******Please forgive the errors that will probably be inside this chapter. I'm barely able to keep my eyes open at the moment, but I want to get this chapter out to you so badly that I'm willing to take the grammar and spelling shots that some people watch out for. Sorry, but right now I just don't care...lol.:-)  
**

**My Infinite Playlist for Chapter 16 "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus**

"_**Heartless" by Kanye West**_

"_**My Life Would Suck w/o You" by Kelly Clarkson**_

"_**Sober" by Pink**_

"_**Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry**_

"_**Flightless Bird" by Iron & Wine  


* * *

  
**_

It's been a little over a month since Edward told me about his past with Tanya and I must say that I was touched at his honesty.

We made love well into the night after that and I've never felt more closer to him than in that moment.

Although our schedules got a bit crazier after that, we made sure to spend plenty of time together.

I've been exhausted lately because of my hectic practice schedule for soccer and then our games. Plus I still have my piano lessons, which I'm getting so much better at.

It has been a difficult feat for me to be in such close proximity as Alice. I am trying very hard to be professional, but she's pushing the boundaries…a lot! She's trying too hard to be my friend and I'm trying real hard not to go off on her.

It's like she forgets that we are NOT friends and that she didn't fuck my ex-boyfriend while we were still together. I swear that chick has got to be bipolar or something, or just fucking heartless.

I just put on a smile and deal while we're in practice and when we have games. It's for the team and I want to see us make it to the championship, so I'll grin and bear it for the moment.

Although I will admit that she's kickass. We've won our last 4 games and that's a great way to start out the season. We're up against the number one team in the league next Saturday, so we've been practicing extra hard. Hopefully those Quillayute girls won't know what hit them when we step onto the field on Saturday.

After practice today, Edward and I are going to go and see a movie in Port Angeles and have dinner. We haven't been out in over a week, even though we have spent some "quality" time together throughout this past week. I'm looking forward to going out and doing something…even though it is a school night.

My curfew is at 11 and I'll be home way before then. I'm excited to see that new Nicholas Cage movie called "Knowing" and then he's taking me to my favorite Italian restaurant not too far from the theater we're going to. My man loves to spoil me and if I'm being truly honest with myself, I like it.

Right at the start of practice Rose and Ang came up to me and told me that we're all going out on Friday night. I was a little taken aback because of them bombarding me and then basically telling me that no matter what, we're all going out on Friday night.

"Oh okay, and when exactly did you decide this? Who all is going and where exactly are we going to," I asked them.

Rose was the first one to speak up, not that I was surprised. Although Ang is a force to be reckoned with in her own right…she's more quiet and calm. Rose on the otherhand is a powerhouse and is a blazing flame at all times of the day.

"It's just going to be the three of us and our men and we're going to the 18 and under club in Port Angeles called "New Moon".

"It's a really nice club too Bella and there's absolutely no alcohol served there and there's a great DJ and everything," Ang added.

"When have you two had the chance to go there? I mean, I know that we haven't hung out much lately but why is this the first time I'm hearing about this place?"

"Well we went there after we left Seattle on your birthday and we just hadn't brought it up. We weren't trying to leave you out or anything, but I know that your weekend with Edward in Seattle was so wonderful and everything…we just didn't want to consume you with what we did after we left you there. You can understand that can't you Bells," Rose said.

"Of course I can. I didn't mean to come off accusatory guys. I just hadn't heard of the club before and I know how you always tell me about new places that you want us to go to, so I guess I was just caught off guard. I'm not mad or anything," I told them.

They both seemed to relax after that and we just talked a while longer before Ang and I needed to get practice started. Rose was going to stay and watch, since Emmett had football practice too.

Before practice started, our coach wanted to have a meeting with Ang and myself…so we had the other girls just hang around a bit while we talked. Towards the end of our conversation, I saw Rose talking animately with Alice and I wondered what that was all about. I would have to ask her later.

Practice went really well and we were all siked for our game on Saturday. I think we had a very good chance of beating Quillayute High.

As we were walking to the locker rooms to change clothes, I remembered that I wanted to ask Rose about her conversation with Alice. When I looked up to the bleachers where she was sitting at, she was gone. She probably went to go and meet up with Emmett. I'll call her later or talk to her tomorrow.

After I had showered and changed into the outfit I brought to wear on my date out with Edward, I was just finishing up my hair and make-up when I heard his special ringtone start playing.

_**Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight**_

But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue

_**Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you**_

_**But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on**_

Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home

"Hey you, I'm just about ready. Do you want me to meet you at my house or drive over to your house," I asked him.

"Hi sexy. How about I meet you at your house in 15? Is that enough time for you to make it home," he asked.

"I'm walking out the door right now. I'll be home in less than 10, so I'll see you when you get there. I love you Edward."

"I love you to baby, see you soon."

_3 hours later after the movie…_

"Did you like it," Edward asked me as we walked to his car.

"I loved it. It was very interesting and I was always wondering what was going to happen next. How about you…did you like it," I asked him.

"I thought it was failry entertaining, but not one of his better movies. City of Angels is by far my favorite Nicholas Cage movie," he said.

"Yeah that is a good one too, but I really liked him in Face Off. There's nothing like a bad ass Nick Cage," I added in.

"Did you know that he is Francis Ford Coppola's nephew," he asked.

"Isn't he the director of the "Godfather" movies," I asked.

"The one and only. I didn't think you were familiar with those movies," he stated sounding surprised.

"I'm not actually and I think I read somewhere before that they were related. That's pretty cool," I told him.

We had arrived at his car by this time, so he opened my door for me before jogging around to his side and getting in.

We drove the short distance to the restaurant in companionable silence. When we arrived we were seated right away. Since we both knew what we wanted we ordered right away when the waiter came to take our drink order.

We sat and talked and joked with one another while we waited for our food to come. It was just nice being out with Edward and laughing. He told me a little bit about the piece he was working on and how he think he wanted to have someone sing along as he plays the music, but he hasn't fully decided if that's what he truly wants or not.

I told him about Rose telling me that we were all going out on Friday to some club called "New Moon" and he said that he would take any chance he can get to hold my body close to his. Of course me being me I blushed bright pink.

Our food had arrived and we dug right in. I was too stuffed to eat anything more, so Edward declined dessert when the waiter offered to show us the dessert menu. He got the check and paid the bill, he left a tip and then we left.

It took us no time to make it back to my house. It looked like nobody was home when we pulled up. I knew that my dad should be home because he gets off work at 5 and it's almost 10. My mom was working the late shift and wouldn't be home until the morning, so I knew she wouldn't be home. I hardly see James these days because he spends so much time with Vicki, but I'm glad to see him happy again.

Edward walked me to the door and I invited him inside. When we walked into the kitchen, I saw a note on the counter from my dad.

His note said that there had been an incident in another town and he was going to offer his assistance because they were short-staffed. He also mentioned that James went to Seattle with Victoria and her older sister Maria and her boyfriend to see a concert. I had completely forgot that he was going to the "Nickleback" concert tonight. I knew he wouldn't be home until after 1 a.m.

So it was just Edward and I until my dad get back. What to do…what to do?

I looked at Edward and he gave me a knowing look.

"Hey love…we never did get a chance to try out your new piano. You want to give it a go," he asked with a wink.

"Edward don't you think that will hurt my butt and my back? I don't think we both should get up on top of my brand new piano. I don't think my parents will be so understanding if we broke it while fucking," I said truthfully.

"Bella, when have I ever let anything hurt you and further more…who said that we both would be getting on top of your piano? I distinctly remember saying that I wanted to lay you out and feast on you," he whispered in my ear making me knees go weak.

"Is that a yes Bella?"

All that I could manage to get out was, "yes."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to my piano and placed me back down on my feet. He began to disrobe me, kissing various spots on my body as he removed the offending clothing. Once I stood before him completely nude, he stepped back and let his eyes roam over my body.

I felt so exposed, so I went to cover myself with my hands. He pulled my hands away from body and told me never try to hide myself from him. He told me once again that I was beautiful and I felt so open to him.

He quickly undressed before helping me up on top of the piano. He didn't waste anytime with the kissing or fondling. He laid me back and spread my legs open to him.

"I can smell you from him love. You're so ready for me already," he said.

"Edward…" I said breathlessly.

He placed his face right where I wanted it most and begin lapping at my throbbing core. I instantly felt my orgasm building.

I opened my legs up wider to give him more access and then I placed my right hand on his head and pressed his face into me more.

I was in heaven whenever Edward would use his tongue to make love to me. The feeling was indescribable and I never wanted him to stop.

"Shit…oh shit Edward…mmmm, please don't stop," I moaned out.

In that moment he took my clit in his mouth and bit down on it, causing me to cum right then. He drank every drop before moving his face away from core and kissing up my thigh to my stomach and then taking my left nipple into his mouth.

I pulled myself up to a sitting position and he helped me down from the piano. I wanted to return the favor, but he stopped me.

"Baby I'm not sure how much longer we have before your father comes home and I really want to feel your pussy on my cock."

How could I deny him a simple request?

He sat down on the bench seat and I straddled his waist, taking him fully inside of me as I went down.

"Fuck," we both said when we were fully connected.

I set a steady rhythm and before I knew it we were both cumming. I stayed on his lap for a while longer while he held my body against him.

"I wish you didn't have to leave. I really would love it if you could just hold me in your arms tonight as I slept," I admitted to him.

"I wish I could too love. I never want to sleep alone again now that I have you, but we have to wait until we go to college to be together like that. If you still want me by then, that is."

"Edward, I'll always want you. More importantly, I would love for us to get a place together when we go off to college."

We sat there talking like we had no worries. As if we hadn't just got finish having sex on my piano and that we wasn't sitting there butt booty ass naked.

It dawned on me that Charlie could walk through that door at any minute, or my brother. I didn't want them to have a reason to hate Edward, so I told him to come upstairs with me to my room.

He gathered up all of our clothing while I grabbed my purse. When we got to my room, I locked the door and went into my bathroom to start the shower. I wanted us to shower together before he left, that way he didn't have to go home smelling like sex. Not that he would mind though.

Before we could get in the shower, my cell phone started to ring. I told Edward to start without me and I'd be right there.

I grabbed my phone and clicked the talk button, "hi dad."

"Hey there Bells. Are you home yet?"

"Yes, I've been here since about 10. Edward is going to be leaving soon. He stayed with me for a little bit to see if someone would come home, so I wouldn't be alone," I lied.

"Well it's a good thing I caught you before he left. Normally I would never ask this of him, but see if he would mind staying the night with you tonight. I'm going to be here all night and James called and told me that he's just going to stay at Victoria's tonight since they'll be back late."

I felt myself get giddy inside, because I had just told Edward that I wanted him to stay the night.

"Oh okay dad, but I'm not sure if Esme and Carlisle will be okay with him staying," I thought.

"Already taken care of, I called them before calling you. They understood that I didn't want you there alone and that none of us would be there for the night with you. So they're okay with him staying."

"Well if you're sure it's okay dad, I'll let him know. I'm glad that I won't have to be here alone. Thanks dad. What time do you think you'll be home tomorrow," I asked him.

"Not until after my regular shift. So around 5:30 – 6:00 is when I should be home. Hey Bells I have to go now, but I'll call you in the morning. You guys cannot miss school, so make sure you leave early enough so Edward can go home and change clothes before you have to be at school, okay."

"Okay dad. I'll see you tomorrow and please be careful out there dad," I told him meaning it.

"I always do, but thanks for saying it. Love you Bells."

"Love you too dad."

I placed my phone back on my nightstand and went into the bath where Edward was. I stepped into the shower behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey, I was beginning to get worried about you," he said.

"Oh, that was my dad on the phone. You'll never guess what he called to tell me," I told him.

"What did he say," he asked.

"He told me to ask you to stay the night with me because he's not coming home tonight and James is staying with Vicki tonight. He also said that he spoke with your parents and they're okay with it."

"Wow, that's great. I guess you'll get to sleep in my arms afterall tonight," he said.

"I guess I will," I agreed.

"Oh, he said to make sure we leave in enough time so you can go by your house to get some more clothes," I said.

"No problem love, I keep a spare change of clothes in my trunk. We're all clear," he stated.

We finished up our shower with no hanky panky and dried our bodies off. Since he didn't have any pajamas here, I decided to forego pajamas for tonight so we could sleep in the nude.

We climbed in bed together and I snuggled into his warm body and in minutes we both were asleep.

The next couple of days went by real quick. Here it is Friday night and Rose, Ang and I are all in my room getting ready to go to the club.

Rose had helped me pick out an outfit that she thought would be really cute on me and compliment my body. **(See my profile for the link for Bella & Edward's Outfits)**

Once the three of us were ready we headed downstairs to the family room to wait on the guys to come get us.

We were all going in Emmett's jeep.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and my mom went to answer it.

Before the guys could make it into the family room where we sat waiting, Rose told me quietly not to overreact.

I didn't have a chance to ask her what the hell she meant by that statement before I saw Edward walk into the room, followed closely by Ben, Emmett, and then Ali and Jasper.

What the fuck…I thought to myself. Now I know why everyone was acting weird on yesterday when I kept asking about tonight. Then Rose not showing up to school yesterday and avoiding me all day today, lets me know exactly why she kept her distance.

I know that she's not on the best of terms with Ali either, but she's probably trying really hard to get along with her for Emmett's sake.

What the fuck ever. I'll just stay away from her tonight. Just because they're going don't mean I have to talk to them.

Wait how are we all going to get there now that there are two extra people than I originally thought. I guess I was staring too long without saying anything because I felt Edward put his arm around my waist and say my name softly in my ear.

I guess he was trying to comfort me without making it obvious that I was uncomfortable.

I snapped out of my own thoughts and acknowledge Edward with a small peck on the lips.

I said, "hello guys" so I wouldn't have to single anyone out.

I knew Jasper could sense that I was upset because when I excused myself to go up and get my jacket from my room, Jasper followed behind me.

I could tell that he wanted to talk to me away from everyone else.

"What is it Jasper," I asked before giving him a chance to speak.

"Bella, I know that you weren't expecting Ali and I to tag along, but we really would like to get close with the group too."

"All I'm asking is that you give us a chance to try to be friends with you guys. I'm not saying it's going to happen easy, but she really wants to be your friend Bella and she's really sorry about what happen…as I am."

"I'm not making excuses for her at all Bella, but if you get to know her better you may come to understand a little bit why she is the way she is. She's getting help too and I think it's helping her out a lot."

"If not for me, would you try at least for Edward? I know it can't be easy for him to have his sister and his girlfriend at each other's throats."

"I hear what you're saying Jazz, but it's really hard to forgive Ali right now. I've only begun to allow you back into my life somewhat and sometimes when I see you both, it brings back those images to mind. I don't think I'll forget that and it just makes me angry all over again."

"If it wasn't for our history, I would not be friends with you right now either. Like I told Edward, it's just going to take some time and it don't help for everyone to keep coming up to me telling me that she wants to be my friend. I thought she wanted to be my friend when she turned on me and ended up in bed fucking you."

"Please Bells, just think about it. That's all I'm asking," he said before turning and walking out my door.

Edward came in right after that.

"Is everything okay love? You know I understand how hard this is for you and I appreciate you going along with it and not letting it put a damper on our night. You know he was right though about one thing."

I lifted my eyebrow as if to challenge whatever it was he was about to say to me.

"Hear me out first before you give a rebuttal. If you knew about Ali's past, you may understand a lot about why she does the things she does. I know it's still wrong and you are entitled to your own decisions, but she is sick…in a way. That's all I'm going to say, but I hope you'll open up some and give her a chance," he told me before taking my hand and leading me down the stairs.

I won't lie and say that I'm not intrigue by whatever it is that's going on with Alice, because I truly am. I'm even a tad bit concern if I'm being honest about it.

Once we get downstairs I say goodnight to my mom and then we all leave to head to the club. I think this is going to be an interesting night. I could feel it in the air.

When we pulled up to the club, I wasn't that impressed. Then again I'm not sure what it was that I was expecting. It is just an underage club, so it's not like the owner thought it needed to be something grand.

We parked and made our way over to the door. There were two pretty big beefy guys at the door, who I'm assuming were the bouncers. We had to show our current year school ID in order to get in, they wanted to make sure you were not just some stragglers trying to get in and cause trouble.

Unlike the outside of the club, the inside was much more inviting. There were two sides to the club and then an upper level where there were games, table and chairs for eating, and the restrooms.

There was no where to sit on the lower level, only dancing was done on that floor.

We found two tables that seat four in the back and grabbed them up. Edward and I sat at a table with Rose and Emmett, while Ang and Ben sat with Jasper and Alice.

We talked for a while and got some sodas before heading out to the dancefloor. I was happy to see Ang and Rose talking to Alice and trying to make her feel more welcomed amongst the group. I think the little spat that Rose and Ali had, kind of brought things out in the open which has caused them to become more comfortable around one another (not close, just comfortable).

Jasper talked with all the guys and there was no tension between him and Edward when they spoke. I know they both want desperately for Alice and I to become friends again, I just don't know.

I danced with Edward for a few songs before Emmett came over and cut in. Dancing with Emmett is bad for your health…seriously.

He looks so funny when he's dancing, but be dead serious. At one point while we were dancing I had to stop because I couldn't keep from laughing. I had to walk away and leave him there in his own little world.

I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going and I unintentionally ran into a solid body. When I looked up to see who I ran into, I was met with those beautiful emerald green eyes that I love so much.

"Whoa there love, where you're going in such a hurry," his smooth velvet voice asked me.

"Oh, I was just trying to get far away from your brother. He really thinks he can dance Edward and it was just too much for me so I fled," I told him while trying to suppress my laughter.

"Yeah he does look kind of funny when he dances sometimes, but he's not ashamed to get out there and dance anyway. That's why Rosalie will never dance with him when there's a fast song playing," he said as we both started to laugh.

Just then the DJ put on a slow song and the crowd begin to thin out. Not too many people like to dance on slow songs. Edward on the other hand loves to hold me close and dance to slow songs.

"May I have this dance Bella," he asked me so seductively.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked into his eyes and was caught in his stare. I don't know how long we stood there like that before he finally broke me out of my little trance.

"Bella…breathe," he said urgently.

I took in a breath and placed my hand in his. He led me over to the middle of the dancefloor and whirled me around into his arms.

As we danced to the beat of the music, I barely took in the words. I was too caught up in Edward's eyes and his voice as he sung the lyrics to me, softly in my ear.

_**I was a quick wet boy**_

_**Diving too deep for coins**_

_**All of your straight blind eyes**_

_**Wide on my plastic toys**_

_**And when the cops closed the fair**_

_**I cut my long baby hair**_

_**Stole me a dog-eared map**_

_**And called for you everywhere**_

_**Have I found you?**_

_**Flightless bird, jealous, weeping**_

_**Or lost you?**_

_**American mouth**_

_**Big bill looming**_

_**Now I'm a fat house cat**_

_**Cursing my sore blunt tongue**_

_**Watching the warm poison rats**_

_**Curl through the wide/white fence cracks**_

_**Kissing on magazine photos**_

_**Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean**_

_**Blood of Christ mountain stream**_

_**Have I found you?**_

_**Flightless bird, brown hair bleeding**_

_**Or lost you?**_

_**American mouth**_

Big bill, stuck going down

When the final note was played and we were the only two left out on the floor, Edward looked into my eyes and said, "I've waited for you for so long. I've given you my heart already…next I will give you my hand and together we will go on a journey of unimaginable love and happiness. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Bella, I'd rather die before I let anything happen to you."

"Edward I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm glad you gave me a chance to love you, I promise not to hurt you. Now that I have you, I'm never letting you go."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

* * *

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed it and will leave me lots and lots of reviews. This was a hard chapter for me to write because I just couldn't get it quite to my liking.**

**I received quite a few reviews asking me not to rock the boat for Edward and Bella…I've decided not to let either of them cheat on the other. That's not to say there won't be any temptation.**

**Coming up next is going to be the soccer game and a surprise. Stay tuned and remember updates for this story will be on Fridays from here on out.**

**Interesting Fanfics I'm Reading**

**Love Net by Lalina**

**The Ex Factor: Edward & Bella by AngelAtTwilight**

**The New Girl by katie-masen**


	17. Bend It Like Beckham

**Disclaimer: Just to be clear…I am not Stephenie Meyers, nor am I trying to cash in on her fortune. Twilight and all it's characters belong to her…not me. Only the naughty, explicit sex I make her characters have…belongs to me.:-)**

************JUST A REMINDER…UPDATES WILL BE ON FRIDAYS************

**This is a short chapter only because I'm using it to set up for Chapter 18. Which I may update sooner than next Friday. I'll have to see how the weekend goes to determine if I'll get the time I need to write.**

**My new story will probably go up next Wednesday and for now it's entitled "Doing Things Her Way" but that could change…I'm not sure yet.**

**I want to give a shout out to everyone who's taken the time to review the chapters in my story. When I first thought of the premise to this story I knew that I liked it, but just because I liked it didn't necessarily mean that others would. You guys have kept me smiling and I can't thank you enough for the words of encouragement that you give. You are all truly awesome.**

**My Playlist**

_** "Lose Yourself" by Eminem **_

_**"Because of You" by Neyo**_

_** "Let's Get It Started" by The Black Eyed Peas**_

"_**Girlfight" by Brooke Valentine

* * *

  
**_

Last night had been amazing dancing with Edward and him singing to me. He has a beautiful voice by the way. What can't that man do?

After we left the club we stopped by the 24-hour diner and grabbed a bite to eat before they dropped me off at home. I needed to get some rest for the game tomorrow.

I was sleep minutes after my head hit the pillow. I had blissful dreams about Edward and our future. I saw us as being married at a young age and traveling the world. Although I didn't see kids in this particular dream, I knew that I wanted to have his babies. I'm totally positive that any babies that come from his DNA would be just as beautiful as he is.

I awoke feeling refreshed and anxious for our game. After a nice long hot shower I pulled on some black boy shorts and a black sports bra along with a white tank top and my school tracksuit. I would change into my game uniform once I got to the school.

I made my way downstairs for breakfast and saw my mom in the kitchen watching over something in the skillet while sipping on her cup of coffee.

"Good Morning mom," I said.

"Morning baby. How did you sleep," she responded.

"Very well actually," I replied.

"Are you ready for the game today? I think it's going to be a good one," she said with a warm smile.

"I'm beyond ready for this game. We've practiced so hard and I think we're all in top form. It should be interesting to say the least."

"Good attitude Bells. Breakfast is just about ready, why don't you go in the garage and let your father and brother know that as well."

"Okay."

My dad and James spend their spare time working on my brother's '67 Dodge Challenger that he bought over the summer from some junkyard. They're completely restoring it to its Old Glory so James can take it with him when he goes off to Harvard. Although he could afford to buy a new '08 Dodge Challenger, he prefer vintage things.

It actually looks amazing and I can't wait to see the finished product. I'm not big on cars and neither was James that much before he met Rosalie. Now that girl knows her way around an automobile. She's taught him a thing or two and he's never lost his love for cars since, even after their break up.

"Hiya dad…hey James. Mom says that breakfast is just about ready and for you two to come inside," I told them.

"Alright Bells, we'll be right there."

"Okay. The car is looking good guys. I can't wait to see it when it's finished," I told them with much appreciation of their work.

Back inside the kitchen I helped my mom set everything up on the breakfast table before taking my seat opposite her. My dad and James came in a few minutes later and joined us at the table after washing their hands.

Dad blessed our food before we all dug in to some French toast, scrambled eggs and sausage patties. I needed to make sure I had plenty of energy, so I ate a good amount of food.

Once we were done eating, James helped my mom clear the table and load the dishwasher while I went to finish getting ready. My dad needed to make a phone call so he went to their office for privacy.

A few hours later we arrived at the school and I bid my family goodbye so I could go off to the locker room. They all wished me luck and gave me hugs of encouragement. On my way to the locker room I ran into _my_ Edward. He had just come from around the front of the school when I ran into him…literally.

"We have to stop meeting like this angel," he said in his velvet voice.

"I know, I really need to watch where I be walking. Can you ever forgive me," I asked flirting with him.

"I don't know…you might need to give me some type of restitution," he replied flirting back with me.

"I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to me and I kissed him long and hard, before slipping my tongue in between his lips to have a taste of his manliness. At first I think I startled him because he didn't respond, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his all into our kiss. I had to pull away before we got too carried away considering I had someplace I needed to be.

"How about we pick this up after the game," I suggested to him.

"Definitely. We'll go to my house. How does that sound beautiful?"

"It sounds wonderful. I can't wait," I told him as I turned to walk away.

"Oh Bella…"

"Yes?"

"Good luck baby."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward went off to grab a seat with his family while I made my way down to the locker room. When I got there just about everyone was already there. I went to my locker and got out my uniform and got dressed. Ang came over to me for our usual before game chat. I saw Ali sitting over by herself by her locker, she looked kind of sad. I wonder what that was about. She's usually in good spirits before our games.

"Hey Ang…do you think you could maybe go talk to Ali and make sure she's okay. She looks kind of out of it," I asked her.

"Sure no problem," she said as she walked away towards Ali.

I turned away so that she wouldn't know I had sent Ang over to talk to her. I walked over to the coach's office to make sure that she didn't need to tell me anything before we did the usual pre-game pep talk with the whole squad. She wasn't even in her office so I walked back over by my locker and talked with a few of the other players.

A few minutes later the coach blew her whistle calling us all to attention. Everyone went over to the meeting spot and took a seat. The coach gave us her usual spill about paying attention to the ball, make sure we guard the ball when it's in our possession, try not to foul, give the other team hell, and most importantly she always told us to have fun.

Now it was my turn to speak. I just basically told everyone to remember what job they had out on the field and to execute it to the best of their ability. I also have a habit of telling my teammates that we're all in this together and that it's a group effort to bring home the win. Then I had them get in our normal huddle.

"Alright team, Lady Spartans on three," I said to them.

"1,2,3…Lady Spartans," we all said in unison.

We began filing out of the room to head to the field. On my way out, Ang walked up beside me and held me back a little from the group. She told me that she spoke with Ali and she told her that she just was a little uncomfortable because she sensed some disruption coming. She wouldn't go into detail about it, but she was adamant that something was going to happen today that was going to cause discomfort and sadness for some people.

"Is she always that cryptic," Ang asked me.

"Not that I would know about that now…but she has said some things in the past that made me do a double take," I admitted.

We both looked at each other and then shrugged. For some strange reason…I began to wonder what could possibly happen to cause discomfort and sadness. One thing I knew for certain, never bet against Alice's visions. I've learned that just by the few things she said to me when we were friends. I shook it off because I needed to focus on whipping those Quillayute girls' asses today.

We did some warm ups before the whistle blew to signal the start of the game. We won the coin toss and took control of the ball.

I will admit that those girls were pretty darn aggressive. However, Ali wasn't letting any of their balls into our net. She had her game face on and was taking no prisoners when it came to her job on the field. It was times like these that I wish we could be friends because she is a hardcore player and I love when people have commitment for the game.

The game was fast paced and before long it was halftime and we were up by three points. After a thirty-minute break we were back at it. The second half was much more intense and the opposing team was coming at us harder. I ended up being bench halfway through the second half to give the second string a chance to play. One thing about coach is that she tries to let everyone play in each game.

While I was sitting on the sidelines observing the game I sought out Edward to see if he was paying me any attention. When I scanned the bleachers I saw Esme and Carlisle right away, they were sitting with another couple who I didn't recognize. I saw my parents along with James and Vicki and off to the side of them was Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. He looked tense and a little angry. I noticed Rose throwing menacing looks in his direction and as I scanned back from her to him, that 's when I saw "her".

A busty strawberry blonde woman was sitting next to Edward trying to hold a conversation with him. I've never seen this woman before so either she was new around here or she was a visitor. She couldn't be no more than my age or a year older…but her body made her look more adult than most girls our age. Edward looked like he was in pain, but I just don't understand why he didn't move away from her or even ask her to leave him alone. I was tempted to go over there and ask him if he was okay, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get away with that. Coach would not be happy if I up and walked away from the sidelines when I'm suppose to be paying attention to the game. I just sucked it up, but kept my eye on things. For some strange reason, I had a feeling that this woman was no good.

The rest of the game went by in a blur. I was put back in the game in the last ten minutes and I scored the last point of the game with my "bend it like Beckham" move. We won 7-3. After shaking hands with the opposing team and then getting the okay to leave the field from coach, I made my way over to the bleachers to see about my man.

The crowd was beginning to thin out, but there were still plenty of people hanging around. As I made my way over to the crowd, I was bombarded by my brother who lifted me up and twirled me around like I was five years old.

"Great game sis. That last move you did was sick. Congratulations."

"Thanks James. Do you think you can put me down now," I asked while laughing.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was just a tad bit happy," he admitted.

"Hey ya Bella. Great game," Victoria greeted.

"Hi Vicki. Thanks," I replied with a smile.

Pretty much of the same thing happened with my parents, Carlise and Esme and even Emmett and Rose. Edward came up to me last and hugged me tight, then kissed me passionately on the lips. He held me so tight, unlike any other time in the past. I had a feeling that something was wrong, so I gently pulled away from his embrace to look up into his eyes.

"Baby, are you okay," I asked him.

"No not really, I need to talk to you about something. After you go and change we'll go back to my house so we can talk, okay?"

"Okay. I won't be too long," I told him before kissing him one last time and then heading to the locker room.

Once inside his words played over in my mind and I didn't get the feeling that he was going to break up with me or anything drastic like that, but I had a feeling that whatever it was I wasn't going to like. I also had a feeling that it had something to do with that girl sitting next to him during the game.

I congratulated the team as I made my way to my locker. Everybody was in a good mood and was talking about heading over to our favorite Pizza Parlor for a victory lunch. I told them that I may meet them there, but I had something to take care of first. I noticed Ali sitting by her locker watching me carefully. Her stare kind of unnerved me, but I didn't say anything to her.

I quickly took a shower before changing into jeans, a black cashmere sweater and black boots. It was kind of cold out so I wanted to be warm. Once I was completely dressed and ready to go, I looked up and noticed that everyone was pretty much gone. Just as I turned around to head out myself, Ali popped right up in front of me.

I jumped back a little from her sudden appearance and wondered what she could possibly want to talk to me about.

"Sorry about that Bella…I just wanted to warn you," she told me in a sad but stern voice.

I instantly got on my guard, because I didn't know what she could possibly think she had to warn me about.

"About what," I asked her a bit harshly.

"About what Edward is going to tell you. You should know that it's really hard for him to come face to face with her and have to relive everything over again. Whatever you do, don't leave him alone with her or don't underestimate her. She's manipulative and calculating. Please just keep that in mind for the next two days."

"Alice what are you talking about? Who are you referring to? Can you be a little less cryptic," I asked getting aggravated.

"No. That's for Edward to tell you…not me. I was just warning you. It's up to you if you take my words to heart," she said before walking away.

Just as she was about to round the corner that led to the exit she stopped and turned back to me and said, "by the way that Beckham move you did at the end…was killer," and then she was gone.

I mumbled a polite _"thanks" _but she was already gone. God that girl was more frustrating the more I got to know her.

Anyway, I'm now anxious to get to Edward and find out what he wanted to tell me. I hurriedly gathered all my things and then left the locker room. The majority of everybody was gone. I still saw my parents and Edwards parents over by the field, along with that couple that sat next to the Cullens during the game. I still had no clue who they were.

Off to the side stood Edward with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. I also noticed the blonde haired girl standing not too far from Edward, but not next to him either. I wonder if she is who Alice was trying to warn me about.

I kept my eyes on Edward as I made my way over to them and he smiled when he saw me coming towards him. I sat my backpack with my clothing inside on the ground and threw my arms around Edward for a proper hug. This time I initiated the kiss and was just getting into it when I heard a feminine voice behind us sound like they were trying to get our attention by clearing their voice…loudly.

I pulled away and looked around Edward's broad shoulders to see the very same blonde standing there with hate in her eyes. When she noticed me staring, she quickly masked her face and put on a fake smile. I wasn't buying it though so I said the first thing that came to mind, "May I help you?"

"Actually I was wondering if Eddie was going to introduce me to his little friend," she said in the most God-awful voice. I had to chuckle at her description of me. She totally threw that out there as an insult, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing she upset me. Instead I shocked the shit out of her by speaking up…not giving Edward time to reply.

"Oh I'm sure Edward didn't mean to be rude. I'm his girlfriend…Bella. And you are?"

"Girlfriend? Wow, okay then. I guess that would make me the "ex-girlfriend"…Tanya," she replied with a grimace on her face.

At the mention of that name I felt the blood drain from my face and I'm sure I was as pale as a vampire. Edward gripped my body tightly and I knew that it was hurting him for her to be here. So this is what he wanted to talk to me about. She is who Ali was warning me about as well. I would have to stay on my P's and Q's around this girl. I sensed danger flowing from her in droves and I knew that this girl was going to test her limits when it came to my relationship with Edward. One thing was for certain, I would not let this skank come between what Edward and I have.

* * *

**A.N. So I know this was a short chapter, but I didn't want to overload you with too much. I just wanted to get the pivotal part of this chapter across, which was Tanya's arrival.**

**Please leave me reviews and tell me your thoughts. I would also be open to any suggestions that you may have in regards to the Tanya situation.**

**Okay so I've been going back and forth with what I want Alice's problem to be and I think I've finally decided on what it's going to be. However, because so many of you are so eager to know what's the matter with her, I would really like to hear what you would like to see. Basically I would like your ideas of what you want to see her problem is. I will finally reveal what's going on with her in Chapter 20.**

**Another thing is that this story is almost over. There are probably 10 more chapters left before I'll be done with this story. Thank you all so much for sticking it out this long. Don't forget reviews are so rewarding. Nothing is better than knowing that people like what you're writing. I even welcome bad reviews…they help me learn what I'm doing wrong.**

**Great Fanfics You Might Like:**

"**DID" by dollegirl**

"**An American Vampire in Chicago" by Just4ALE**

"**Twist of Fate" by AZBella07**


	18. WhoKnows

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I still didn't own Twilight…too bad, so sad.:-(**

**You guys rock. Oh my God I was so happy to see all the reviews from Chapter 17 and how everybody expressed their opinion on Tanya's arrival. This chapter is going to be based on Edward and Bella dealing with Tanya being around and also on Tanya's reaction to Edward and Bella.**

**A huge shoutout goes to all of you who've been with my story from the beginning, I can't express my gratitude enough for sticking it out.**

**For those that picked up on my story along the way…thanks for taking the time to read it.**

**For all the newcomers who've come across my story…thank you for all the support.**

**My new story has been posted. Its entitled "Doing Things Her Way." My Beta for that story is kickass so a huge thank you to "mspacman1" for all that you do!**

**Without further ado…here's Chapter 18.**

**My Musical Inspiration:**

_**"WhoKnows" by MusiqSoulchild**_

_**"Love" by MusiqSoulchild**_

_**"**__**Don't Change" by MusiqSoulchild**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Tanya's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

I still couldn't believe that my parents were dragging me out here to Forks-fucking-Washington to visit the Cullens. The last place on earth I wanted to be is here. I didn't want to have to deal with Edward and all his fucking questions. I knew he would ask about my relationship with Laurent and then he would ask how come I'm not pregnant…since most women would be showing by the time they're four months pregnant. Then of course there's the rest of his family. I know that Mr. & Mrs. Cullen never liked me and always talked about me behind my back. I don't give a fuck though, because I loved…love Edward.

I'm going to get my man back while we're here because we are meant to be together. Laurent's weak ass ended up running off with some bitch that he met while he was visiting Italy. He didn't even give a fuck about the baby. Fuck him! That's why I'm going after the one man who always loved me. I know that I hurt him but I know that he'll forgive me too and take me back.

When we arrived at the Cullens home Edward wasn't even there. No one said exactly where he was but I had a feeling that they were "not" saying where he was on purpose. Everyone was getting ready to go the local high school girl's soccer game. Apparently Alice is the new goalkeeper this season and she's been doing an awesome job. My parents, Anthony and Virginia Denali have been close friends with Carlisle and Esme ever since I was a little girl. I should have realized that eventually they would want to come here for a visit…I was just hoping it would be after I went away to college.

I sat in the family room watching TV while my parents and Edward's parents got caught up on each other's lives in the kitchen. Emmett had left to go and pick up his girlfriend, some chick named Rose, and they were meeting everyone at the school. Alice was up in her room doing God knows what. She's always been a little odd to me, but I used her to get closer to her brother. Of course neither one of them knew that.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Two hours later…_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Once we arrived to the school and took our seats in the bleachers, I kept looking around for Edward. You couldn't miss that messy bronze haired beauty when he's amongst a crowd. It didn't take long before I saw him coming towards the bleachers from the direction of the school. I quickly moved down the steps to meet him so I could have a few words with him privately. He was so oblivious to my presence that it kind of ticked me off at first. Of course I didn't let that hold me down for long, I just decided to turn on the charm.

"Hi Eddie," I said batting my eyelashes at him when he finally looked down at me.

"Ta…Tanya? What the hell are you doing here," he asked me.

"Mom and Dad wanted to visit with Carlisle and Esme so we came up for a few days to visit. We're going to be staying with you guys until Monday morning," I told him happily.

"Oh no the hell…what? Why didn't they leave you with your aunt or something? Don't they know what you did to me, how you fucking played me," he spat at me venomously.

I actually flinched from his words. I could tell that he was not over what happened between us, which led me to believe that he still wanted me back. He just needed for me to show him that I wanted him too.

"They don't know everything exactly Eddie. They just thought we broke up because you moved away. Don't worry they're going to be so happy when we get back together. That's why I came, so we could work out our differences and be together again," I said to him as I walked up to him to kiss him.

He grabbed my arms to prevent me from kissing him and roughly pushed me away. "Don't ever do that again," he said acidly before walking around me to go to the bleachers.

I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes and threaten to pour over. There would be none of that. I will not give up on Edward Cullen. We will be together by the time I leave on Monday morning, I told myself.

I sat next to Edward in the bleachers during the game. I tried to hold a conversation with him, but he kept on ignoring me. I just figured he didn't want to talk with everyone sitting around us. I took in the other people who were sitting around us. I noticed that the girl, who must be Rose, kept throwing glares in my direction. I wonder what her problem was and if she don't stop looking at me like that, I'm going to smash in that pretty little face of hers.

"Hey Edward, what are you and Bella doing this weekend," the blond bitch asked him.

I saw a smile spread across his face at the mention of this Bella girl. Who the fuck is Bella and why does she put a smile on my Eddie's face? I will definitely have to nip that shit in the bud.

"Oh we don't have much planned…just staying indoors mostly," he replied to her question.

Before I could ask him who Bella was, the crowd stood on their feet cheering and clapping…even Edward. I looked out to the field to see that the home team had scored another point. Apparently some girl named Swan was the reason for the cheering because her teammates kept clapping her on the back and giving her high fives. I wonder if that was "Bella".

I got my answer almost immediately when I heard Rose yell, "way to go Bella."

She didn't look like much in my opinion…not in comparison to me. She looked pretty plain with dull brown hair and boring brown eyes. Why would Eddie want ordinary when he can have magnificent? I knew that if she was the reason for the twinkle in his eyes, that I would definitely have no problems wooing him back. That bitch doesn't stand a chance.

After the game was over I waited out on the field with the others that were straggling behind. Edward must be waiting for this Bella chick to come out the locker room because he hasn't headed for the parking lot where his car must be. His and Emmett's friends were still hanging around too. I kind of stayed off in the background…observing.

The Bell of the ball finally made her appearance onto the field and right into my Eddie's arms. She kissed him so blatantly in front of everyone. I see she doesn't have any problems with PDA. Nope this will not do. I decided to end this shit by making my presence known. I cleared my throat rather loudly behind Edward to get his attention.

Only it wasn't his beautiful emerald green eyes that met my gray ones, it was the plain jane who looked around him at me and had the audacity to say, "may I help you?"

Who does this bitch think she is? I decided to play her little game to make her think that I was not there to cause her any harm. If only the naïve little girl knew just how much her life will change in just a few short hours, I doubt she would be so smug right now. I plan to have my way with my Eddie tonight, so I'll let her bask in her last moments with dear old Eddie for now.

"Actually I was wondering if Eddie was going to introduce me to his little friend," I said to her with satisfaction.

She was not one to stand down I could see, because she came right back with her own reply. Not even giving Eddie a chance to say anything on his own.

"Oh I'm sure Edward didn't mean to be rude. I'm his girlfriend…Bella. And you are," she asked.

Damn she didn't even bat an eye when she staked her claim on Eddie. Too bad that shit would be over by tonight if I have my way. She will be at home crying her little brown eyes out while Eddie will be fucking my brains out in his bed. For now I'll continue to play the game though.

"Girlfriend? Wow, okay then. I guess that makes me the ex-girlfriend…Tanya," I replied to her with a grimace on my face.

I saw recognition dawn on her face and then realization that I had significance in Eddie's life. I got you now bitch, hook line and zinger. Game on!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**EPOV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

Bella and I drove in silence to my house. I could tell that she was tense and wanted to ask me questions but held herself back from doing so. I didn't want to have the conversation that we needed to have in my car, so I drove like a mad man to my house so we could talk in private.

My parents, along with Tanya's parents, Tanya, Emmett, and Alice were all going out for pizza with everyone else. So I knew we would have a good two to three hours alone together to talk and hash everything out. Not that I was hoping that there were things we would need to hash out, after I explained to her why Tanya was here.

Upon arriving at my house, I grabbed her hand and led her up to my room. I put on some soft music in the back ground as she sat down on my bed watching me. I knew that she was anxious to know what I had to say and I took my time so that I could gather my thoughts so that they wouldn't come across wrong. I needed to make sure Bella felt reassured that nothing and I mean absolutely nothing was going to come between us.

I finally turned and faced her and saw the concern on her face. I needed to let her know right off the back that I'm not about to break up with her because I had a feeling that's what she was thinking.

"Bella love…this is not a "break up" conversation that we're about to have. I just need to explain why Tanya and her parents are here. First let me begin with I didn't know they were coming and didn't know they were here until I got to your game. Tanya said that her parents wanted to come and visit Carlisle and Esme because they missed them, so of course she had to come too. My parents have been good friends with her parents since we were little. So it's not surprising that they wanted to come for a visit, but it was a surprise visit with no warning."

"They're going to be here until Monday morning and they are going to be staying here. As you know we have several guest bedrooms, so of course Carlisle and Esme wouldn't have them stay anyplace else but here."

"I just need to let you know that I have no interest in wanting to talk to Tanya or be around Tanya. She has been trying to talk to me ever since I found out they were here. I told her flat out that I didn't have anything to say to her and that I didn't want to hear anything she had to say."

"Bella love, this is going to be the worst two days I've ever had to endure. You know what she did to me and how it affected me. I have no desire to be around her and hear any explanations she may try to give me. I just want her to go back to Alaska and stay there. I love you so much baby and I just don't want anything to come between us or cause us disruption. With her being here, I just feel like she's going to try things and be sneaky."

"Please tell me what you're thinking love."

"Edward you need to calm down first off. I must admit that I did think that you were going to break up with me by the intensity of your actions from the school to here. I'm glad to know that that wasn't the case."

"What you need to understand and remember is that I trust you wholeheartedly. I know what happened between you and Tanya and I do know the affect that it had on you. No I'm not comfortable at all knowing that she's going to be staying here for two days…a lot can happen in that time frame. However, I know that you wouldn't cross that line and hurt me like that. On the other hand, I don't put it past her to pull out all the stops to try and win you back."

"As long as we show a strong front and we don't let her rattle our cages, we will be fine Edward. I will not hesitate to beat her ass if she step out of line. It will be a straight "girl fight" right in your family room. You're mine and I have no intentions of letting you go. If she's smart, she'll be on her best behavior and not rock the boat while she's here."

"Edward…baby I love you so much and I know the pain that you've been through because of her. Just like you understood the pain I went through because of Jasper. It's like in a way we're kindred spirits destined to be together. I will not give up on you and I will not abandon you just because your ex is in town for a few days. If it's me that you want, then I'm here. As much as it may hurt, I will step aside if you chose to go back to her. That's me being as honest as I can possibly be. I love you," she told me before I pulled her into my arms and kissed her as passionate as I could.

I pulled back from her a little and looked her in the eyes so that I could see into her soul. I could see the love pouring out and knew that I was home.

"Bella…baby you are simply amazing. You're unlike anyone I've ever met and I just can't get over the fact that you're all mine. I've never been more happy in my life than I am at this moment."

"I want to play a recording for you. It's something that I wrote and I recorded it one time at the studio. It's me singing and playing the piano. Will it be okay if I play it for you?"

"Most definitely. I would love to hear anything that you create," she told me happily.

I kissed her one last time on the lips before stepping away from her and moving over to my stereo system. I located the disc I was looking for and put it in the CD player. I grabbed the remote and moved back over to where Bella stood waiting for me. I noticed that she had removed her boots from her feet and looked more relaxed. She looked so innocent and adorable, but not in a little girl kind of way…definitely like the mature woman she is.

I noticed for the first time since we had arrived at my house that it was pouring down raining outside. That's one reason I loved having the glass walls looking out over our property. The rain is so relaxing. I knew that this moment was right for me to play the song for her. No one was home and it was just the two of us here…together.

When I reached her side I pushed play on the remote and waited for the music to fill the confines of my room. As the music began to play I took Bella's hand in mine and guided her over to my leather sofa. We sat down with me sitting behind her and her lying with her back up against my chest. Her hand was still in mine as we both listen to the words that wafted through the speakers.

_**Now what we came here to do**_

_**It means more to me than just a night**_

_**That we share**_

_**So make sure that you're prepared**_

_**Baby and know that love is not just something to do**_

_**It's the moment that transcends**_

_**Our physical into a more spiritual level of understanding**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**And who knows**_

_**Somehow this night**_

_**Just might lead us into a place**_

_**Where our emotions can grow if we let them go**_

_**Cause who knows**_

_**What may happen**_

_**If we act on our attractions**_

_**And loose ourselves**_

_**Inside a world made for us**_

_**And no one else**_

_**Hey girl just let me love you**_

_**Now aint no need to be afraid**_

_**Cause I'll be as gentle as it takes**_

_**To provide you with the right amount of**_

_**Pleasure and pain I'll**_

_**Make sure that you feel alright**_

_**Even if it takes me all night**_

_**Cause the joy is all mine**_

_**When I know your satisfied**_

_**So lets keep giving all we got**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Listen, now I can see it in your eyes (yeah)**_

_**(I can handle whatever's on your mind)**_

_**That you want to baby just as bad as I do**_

_**(and girl I wanna give it to you)**_

_**Now if you can just set aside your fears**_

_**And just try to deal with what's going on with us right now**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Oh baby girl**_

_**Come on and let me love you**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**BPOV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

By the time the last chord of the song finished playing, I was attacking Edward's lips with my own. The music, the words, the melody was all so sensual and touching that I just had to show him how deeply he touched me.

I turn towards him, moving myself on his lap and turning so that I could straddle him. I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself more into him as I expertly moved my lips in sync with his. I felt his hands moved to my waist and hold me to him. I grind my hips into his erect penis and a moan escaped both our lips.

Although the song was over another song was now playing, I could still hear the tell tale sound of the rain hitting up against the glass windows which made this moment so much more sensual to me. It had gotten a little darker out because of the clouds overhead and the mixture of rain. In my mind, the mood was set for us by Mother Nature herself.

Edward hands found their way to the bottom edge of my sweater and he guided it up and over my head. He went back to kissing my lips once more before he drifted down to kiss along the top of my breast. In the blink of an eye my bra was on the floor where my sweater had been placed and Edward quickly took my right nipple into his mouth and gently sucked on it. I threw my head back in ecstasy and moaned out Edward's name.

He moved to my left nipple and licked and sucked on it too.

"Why don't we move over to my bed love," he suggested.

"That's sounds good to me," I replied.

He lifted me up, making sure to keep my legs around his waist, and moved us over to his king-sized bed. He (or maybe it was Esme) had put brand new linens on his bed since the last time I had been in here. Instead of the bold black and silver comforter with silver satin sheets that he had before, were ivory satin sheets with a midnight blue comforter that had ivory and silver designs on it.

When my back came into contact with the cool comforter, I shivered slightly which caused me to arch my back up a little.

"Are you okay love," Edward asked.

"I'm fine, it was just a bit cold on my back…that's all," I assured him.

"Well let me hurry up and get you all hot and bothered," he said in his sexy voice causing me to shiver even more…but in a good way.

Edward removed my jeans from body leaving me clad in only my sexy underwear. He took in my body for what felt like forever, before he hooked his fingers under the elastic straps and pulled them down my legs and tossed them onto the floor. Now I lay completely nude on his bed while he stood before me fully clothed…what's wrong with this picture?

I scoot to the edge of the bed and place my hands on the button of his pants and undid it, before sliding down his zipper and removing his pants from his body. I griped the bottom of his shirt and moved it upward, which he then took off himself. Now all he had on was his boxers. Instead of removing them right away, I kissed down his chest to his navel before sliding my tongue across the top portion of his boxers. I then pushed my tongue down the front of his boxers, filling the outline of his erection as I went.

Without torturing him any further I pulled his boxers down his legs and then used my feet to move them the rest of the way down. He kicked them off to the side. I lightly ran the fingers of my right hand down his massive shaft before taking it in my hand and bringing it to my waiting mouth. I pleasured Edward with my mouth until I felt his body beginning to tense up and the expletives began to pour out of his mouth more frequently.

I didn't want him to cum just yet. I liked it so much better when he came inside of me. I moved back to the middle of the bed to give him room to join me, but before I could move back completely he caught me by my right foot and pulled me half way back towards him.

"Not so fast my sweet Bella," he said.

"I have plans for you my love," he added before laying down on the bed himself and positioning me over his mouth.

Edward loved me with his tongue until I couldn't take it anymore and I came in his mouth. I think that's my number one favorite position for when he gives me oral pleasure. It opens me up to him in ways I didn't think was possible. It doesn't hurt that he has a long thick tongue either. Just another gift my man has been blessed with.

After that magnificent orgasm I moved down Edward's body so that I could give him the ride of his life. I got in position and lowered myself onto his waiting cock and waited for my pussy to welcome him into my warm space. Once we both were ready I began to grind and rotate and bounce up and down on his thick cock.

Riding Edward is a challenge because of his size and girth, but it's a challenge that I'll never back away from. Riding him in this position is so much more erotic though, because he's able to reach around and play with my clit easier. The backward cowgirl is now my new favorite sex position.

Even though Edward likes to give me control every now and then during our lovemaking, he gets frustrated when I make him wait to cum. This is one of those days. That's probably why I'm now on all fours with Edward pounding the shit out of me from behind. I'm screaming, he's moaning and yelling and then we were falling to the bed…spent.

As I was moving to pull myself from under him, I looked towards his bedroom door and looked directly into the eyes of Edward's ex. The bitch had stood there and watched us have sex. The fucked up part is, we never knew it and she could've been there from the beginning. Well I hope she enjoyed the show, because there's no way she'll be getting a private performance with my man. Hell to the fuck no! **(A.N. That's my favorite phrase)** Not gone happen if I have anything to say about it.

"Love…are you alright," Edward asked.

I guess he could sense that I was deep in thought or was preoccupied with something. I didn't want to tell him that we had an audience during our private time, because I know he would flip out. I just wanted to enjoy this time with him uninterrupted.

I just nodded my head so that my voice wouldn't betray me if I spoke out loud.

We moved up under the covers and held each other close. I felt really tired and knew that I would be sleep in no time. As badly as I wanted to stay woke and talk to Edward, I just couldn't keep my eyes open. I did however manage to get something important out that I had meant to say to him before we even had sex.

"Edward…your song was amazing. Thank you for sharing that with me," I told him with all the love in my heart put behind it.

"Thank you love. That really does mean a lot to me," he said in return.

I don't remember anything else after that, because I was off to la la land.

When I woke up a few hours later, I was alone in Edward's bed…naked still. The feel of the satin sheets against my skin felt wonderful. I felt like a princess lying in that big bed with the luxurious linens adorning it. I knew that this was one place Edward and I could always be ourselves and not have to be a certain way to appease other people.

I figured I should probably get up and get dressed so that I could go look for Edward and maybe see if he wanted to catch a movie or something. I'm sure he doesn't want to hang around here more than he has to with Tanya being here and all.

I made a move towards the edge of the bed, when the door to the bedroom flew open. Standing there in all her glory was none other than the slutty bimbo who I need to keep my eye on. What's her deal anyway? Why do she think it's cool to just bust into somebody's room without knocking or being invited in?

"What do you want? Why are you just busting through doors like you own the place," I asked her harshly.

I was glad that I had the sheet wrapped around me so that she didn't get a look at my naked body. This girl has no shame and no respect for other people's privacy.

"Oh silly Bella…I thought by now you would know what I want. I will have Edward back by the time I leave here on Monday morning. We were made to be together and I will not let him continue to waste his time on someone as simple as you. He was just biding his time with you…but now that I'm back, we can pick up where we left off," she said with finality.

"I thought where you left off was you being screwed by another dude and Edward walking in and catching you in the act. I don't feel threaten by you in the least Tanya. If anything I feel sorry for you. I know it sucks that you have to watch Edward walking around happy with me, but you have no one to blame but yourself. You had your chance and you fucking blew it. Oh…too bad, so sad. Now if you don't mind, could you please leave so I can get dressed? I'm sure you enjoyed the little peek show you saw earlier while Edward made love to me, but trust me when I say…that will not be happening again. I'll be sure to lock the door from now on while you're here."

With that said, I held the sheet tight to my body and stood up to let her know that I was indeed ready for her to go. She turned on her heels and huffed her way towards the door, stopping to look at me right before she stepped through it to say, "watch out Bella…I'm claiming back what's mine. Eddie is all mine and he may have been fucking you earlier, but I can assure you that come tonight…it'll be me in that bed with him when you're at home thinking all is right in your little world," and then she was gone.

I was steaming after she left. I walked over to the door and slammed it shut. I really didn't mean to do that because I didn't want to give her the satisfaction in knowing she rattled me, but I just really wanted to sock the shit out of her. She's so fucking sure that Edward is going to be sexing her up tonight, but what she doesn't know is that I'm not leaving to go home at all this weekend. I will be staying the night with my boyfriend for the next couple of nights. I know Esme and Carlisle will not object. Neither will my mom, who will in turn make my dad be okay with it. She wants to play and try to steal my boyfriend away from me, then fine…we'll play. Game on bitch…game-the-fuck-on!!!

* * *

**A.N. How did I do guys? I would love to hear your feedback on this chapter, so if you could just click on that little box right there at the bottom of the page and leave me a review…that would be awesome.**

**I don't have much to say this time around besides please don't forget to check out my other story "Doing Things Her Way". It's only been up for about three days now and I'm hoping to receive 15 reviews before I'll post chapter 2. I guess we'll see how that one plays out. Oh well, thanks for reading!**

**BTW I wanted to let you all know that I'm going to be removing all the links for the outfits from my profile. I realize that I have an over abundance of links and think that it's time to remove them now that the story is almost over. Also I wanted to let you know that I will be posting any news that concern my stories on my profile. I ****WILL NOT**** post Author's Note as chapters, so if there is something I need to say…it will be said on my profile. My new story will only have links for important things and important outfits. **

*****In case you're wondering what that song is in this chapter…its called "WhoKnows" by MusiqSoulchild. You should check out the video for it on YouTube…it's really touching.**

**Next up will be more of Tanya and her plotting to get Edward back…**

**Chapter 20 will be Alice finally telling Bella what's going on with her and Bella's reaction to the news.**

**Have a safe and wonderful Easter weekend and please check out my new story if you haven't already and leave a review please. Thanks!:-)**


	19. My Endless Love

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the love on the last chapter. **

**If you haven't already, please check out my new story "Doing Things Her Way".**

**Not much to say this time around so on with the next chapter…

* * *

  
**

**"Endless Love"**

_**My love,**_

_**There's only you in my life**_

_**The only thing that's bright**_

_**My first love,**_

_**You're every breath that I take**_

_**You're every step I make**_

**And I**

_**(I-I-I-I-I)**_

_**I want to share**_

_**All my love with you**_

_**No one else will do...**_

_**And your eyes**_

_**Your eyes, your eyes**_

_**They tell me how much you care**_

_**Ooh yes, you will always be**_

_**My endless love

* * *

**_

_Later that same Saturday… _

**TPOV**

That little bitch thought she was slick by asking Esme and Carlisle if she could stay the weekend so that her and Edward could spend some time together.

I thought for sure that they were going to tell her no…they always told me no to spending the night when they lived in Alaska. Whatever, I don't care what they think. My only concern is getting back what's mine.

She better watch her back, when it's all said and done…Eddie will be all mine again. How can he resist me? I'm beautiful and I've given him all of his first experiences. I will always be a part of him. Miss goody too shoes can't compete with that.

If she wants to stay and see me claim my man right from under her nose…then be my guest. I will get much pleasure in seeing her face when Eddie tells her it's over.

I began to put my plan together and I will make my move tonight after dinner.

**BPOV**

I purposely asked Esme if I could spend the weekend here, in front of Tanya. I wanted her to know that I wasn't going to lie down and let her get her clutches in _my_ man. I knew that she wouldn't let that deter her from any plans she may have in regards to trying to get Edward back, but I wouldn't make it easy for her…that's for sure.

After Esme and Carlisle said it was okay for me to stay, I went to tell Edward the good news. He didn't know that I was going to ask to stay with him this weekend…so I hope he was okay with it.

I found him in the game room with Emmett and Jasper playing Halo. Rosalie was sitting on the sofa watching them play and Alice was at her therapy appointment. I still had yet to find out more about what's going on with her…I'm not even sure if I want to know.

As I made my way over to the sofa to sit next to Rose, Edward put down his remote and told Em and Jazz that he was done.

"Aw Ed man. Your girl comes in the room and you go running. You're such a pussy," Emmett said teasingly.

"Leave them alone or you will not only get any for a week, but you will not even be able to talk to me for just as long," Rose warned him as she popped him upside the head.

"Ow, Rosie that hurt! That really hurt. I was only joking," he said sounding sincere.

"Apologize to them both Em or else," she said sternly.

"I'm sorry you guys," he said while putting his head down in his hands.

"Rose it's okay. I've gotten use to Em messing with Edward and I. It's all in good fun, but thanks for having our backs," I told her.

"No problem girl. You know I love you and sometimes Em can go overboard," she said while throwing a hard look in Em's direction.

I grabbed Edward's hand as he came to stand in front of me and pulled him out of the room. I noticed that Jazz never said anything, probably because I didn't even acknowledge him sitting there. It wasn't on purpose…I just got sidetracked by Em's banter.

Once we were out of listening range, I told Edward about me staying the weekend. I worried myself for nothing because he was so happy. He picked me up and twirled me around before kissing me thoroughly on the mouth.

"That's great Bella. I can't believe that I didn't think of asking you to stay beforehand. It will be so much easier to deal with "things" with you being around love," he said lovingly.

"I have a feeling that Tanya is going to do all she can to get you back and I didn't want to make it easy for her. I love you and I know what she did to you. I just wanted to show her that what we have is the real thing and that I'm not going to stand for her to try to destroy it," I told him.

"Bella, I don't care what things Tanya pulls. You are the one I want…now and always. I've never felt this way with Tanya…never. Yes I thought I loved her, but maybe it was more lust than love. With you, it's pure love and I feel an electrical current pass through my body when you touch me. With you, it's the real deal."

"God Edward…you really know how to stroke a girls ego. You made me feel like I'm so much more than I really am. I feel that same electrical current that you described. I think that's why I opened myself up to you so quickly after Jasper and I broke up. Plus…after that kiss you gave me at Mike's party, I knew I couldn't stay away from you for long. To be honest…with the way I was feeling, I might have ended up cheating on Jasper with you because the feelings were so strong. I know that's bad…but it's true."

"Well I'm glad that it didn't have to come to that, but it's comforting to know that you were feeling the same things I was. Just another reason for me to believe that we were meant to be together. Tanya and Jasper were just a means of entertainment for the both of us. Together…we have the real deal. I'm never going to let you go or do anything to cause you to want to leave me. Tanya can pull out all the stops, but she will never have me again."

After our talk, Edward said that he wanted to spend the day in Port Angeles…away from Tanya and all the come hither looks she was throwing at him and all the hateful looks she was throwing at me. We were going to ask Emmett and Rose to tag along, but they were going over to her house (along with Jasper and Alice) for dinner with their parents.

Angela and Ben decided to hang out with us instead. I haven't hung out with Ang in so long and I felt bad that I was neglecting our friendship. She said she understood because she had been really busy doing her own thing with Ben.

We were in my Benz heading to Port Angeles, with Edward behind the wheel. We were going to take in a movie first and then have dinner at this Mexican restaurant that Ben was raving about. Tanya had tried to invite herself along, but Esme nipped that shit in the bud saying that Edward and I haven't had the chance to spend time alone together lately due to our busy schedules.

She didn't like that too much, but what could she say? It's not like she was going to disrespect Esme up in her own house. However, Mrs. Denali tried to come to her daughter's defense by saying that Tanya hasn't seen Edward in such a long time and couldn't he postpone his little outing with me to spend some time catching up with her.

Esme was not having that shit either. She quickly brought up the fact that Edward has his own life outside of what her and Carlisle have going on and since no one knew that they were coming to town, he shouldn't feel like he has to change his plans around to accommodate others. It looked like Mrs. Denali was going to rebut Esme's statement, but thought better of it.

Instead, she just took Tanya off to have a little chat with her. For some reason, I think she's in on helping her daughter try to win Edward back. What kind of parent does that? Maybe she doesn't know what her daughter did to Edward or maybe she knows but just doesn't care.

We went to go and see "Four Christmases" with Reese Witherspoon and Vince Vaughn…it was hilarious! Even Edward and Ben got a kick out of it. After the movie we went to Sergios Mexican Restaurant on 8th Street. The food was absolutely sinful. I've never been big on Mexican food, but Sergios got me sold.

After we left the restaurant we walked around by the docks and talked. We had a really great time. I actually dreaded the fact that we had to head back. I knew that Tanya was going to test my patience tonight and I just wasn't looking forward to her childishness.

We dropped Ben and Ang off at her house and then made our way back to Edward's. He must have sensed that I had stuff on my mind because when he pulled up to the house, he didn't immediately get out. He took my hand in his and turned my face to him with his other hand.

"What's the matter love? You've been quiet ever since we dropped off Angela and Ben."

"I know it's silly and I know we've talked about it already…but I can't help but to dread coming back here and having to deal with Tanya and all the shit that I know she's going to try and pull. I'm not going to be quiet and sit idly by while she makes moves on you. I just want her to be gone already," I admitted.

"Bella you know that I'm not going to let her have her way. I will not let anything come in between us. I've told you already that you are my life and what we have is forever, you're my endless love. This isn't no little high school crush or for the moment kind of relationship. I want you to be my wife one-day, so I'm going to be very protective of you and of us. Tanya can't touch what we have. Tanya doesn't hold a candle to what you can do for me. Now stop giving her the satisfaction of wasting your time thinking about her. Let's go inside so I can make you scream my name…how does that sound?"

"Like music to my ears," I replied.

When we walked in the house we could hear the laughter of the others in the family room. Instead of being rude and going straight to Edward's room, we decided to stop in and say hello. The whole crew was there minus the parents. They were watching a movie, "The Break Up".

Rose and Emmett were cuddled up on the sofa, Jasper and Alice were sitting on the floor lounging and Tanya was sitting in the armchair closest to the door. When we walked in Tanya looked at us and gave us a little smirk before turning back towards the screen.

"Hey guys," Edward said in greeting.

Everyone turned towards us, with the exception of Tanya.

Emmett spoke up before anyone else had a chance too, "Hey Ed and Belly Bells. Pull up some rug and join us. The movie hasn't been on that long so you haven't missed much."

"Maybe another time Em. Bella and I have had a full day and we just want to go and relax in my room," Edward told him.

"Awww come on Ed man, you can bone Bella any time," Emmett said with a pout.

"Ow Rosie, why you do that. I was only joking. Can you kiss it and make it feel all better? It really does hurt," he complained while rubbing the back of his head.

"No Emmie, that's what you get for teasing Bella and Edward. You'll be fine…big baby," Rose said while rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh Bella, I need to talk to you about something really quick. Can you step outside with me for a bit," Rose asked me.

I looked at Edward and he nodded for me to go before telling me that he was going up to get ready for bed and he would wait up for me.

"Okay Rose, let's go," I said.

When we got outside Rose started telling me that she was sorry if I felt like she's betraying our friendship by trying to be civil towards Alice. She said that she doesn't really say much to her or go anywhere with her, but whenever they're in the same space she tries to include her in conversations and such.

I told her it was cool and I understood her position. Of course she's still my ace so I'm not going to hold any grudges against her, not that I was mad at her to begin with. Alice is Em's sister and Rose is Jasper's sister, so of course she's going to come in contact with Alice much more than I have to.

"Bells, I want you to be careful with that Tanya chick. All day she's been asking questions about you or about you and Edward's relationship. She's mainly been asking Em and Alice about it. I told her to butt out because it was none of her business. She just laughed it off saying that she meant you no harm, but that she was curious if Edward was happy."

"Don't worry Rose, I'm not going to turn my back for one minute when it comes to Miss Denali. She's just a little too inquisitive for her own good. Plus, even if she did try something…I trust Edward fully. No matter what she tries to pull, I know that Edward will not go for it."

"I'm glad to hear that Bells. That girl makes my skin crawl and you know that I don't let anyone get to me like that."

We talked for a few more minutes about random things before I told her I needed to get inside to 'take care' of Edward. We had been outside talking for almost thirty minutes now. As we were turning to go back inside, Carlisle's car pulled into the driveway. The parents were home now, so Edward and I couldn't be as loud as we wanted. Oh well, its still going to be good I thought to myself as I climbed the stairs up to his bedroom.

Trepidation reared its ugly head as I got closer to Edward's room. I just felt unsettled all of a sudden. I reached out and turned the doorknob to Edward's room and wasn't prepared for the sight before me.

* * *

**A.N. I know I'm mean for leaving it right there. Cliffies are a good way to keep you coming back for more….muhahahaha. Review and I just may surprise you with the next chapter before next Friday. It would be nice to reach 400 reviews…**

**A great story to check out is "Those Eyes" by theotherbella. It's really good.**


	20. No Air

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it…yada yada yada!**

**From the overwhelming response I received after the last chapter, I'm guessing that you guys really liked where the story was going and can't wait to know what Bella saw…**

**Guess what else…you get to find out what's going on with Alice. Finally…yay!**

**Much love to ALL of you for reviewing and putting me on your alerts. I can't say thank you enough. I asked for you to help me reach 400 reviews and it was met and surpassed. You guys are the greatest.**

**I have to give special recognition to Meyer-Madness because you've been so patient about the whole Alice/Bella at odds thing...you get your answers this chapter. Also to Moonlight12lover you came the closest in your review of what Bella walked in on. Both of you are awesome...thanks for the love.**

**To my super special newest reviewer, xXxSecretdesirexXx, who went through and read the story from beginning to current, making sure to leave a review for each chapter...even though you didn't like the extra long chapters. Thank you very much for putting your thoughts out there for me to read.  
**

**I hope you've read my new story as well, "Doing Things Her Way". I promise you that it's going to be really good. There are soooo many twists and turns in that story its not even funny. I've only posted 2 chapters so far, but I update it regularly on Wednesday and will probably update more if I get more reviews.**

**Without further ado…here's chapter 20.

* * *

**

**"No Air" by Jordin Sparks f/Chris Brown**

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**

**_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_**

**_But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_**

**_[Chorus]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_**

**_No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air_**

* * *

_Last time on Storm Before the Calm…_

_Trepidation reared its ugly head as I got closer to Edward's room. I just felt unsettled all of a sudden. I reached out and turned the doorknob to Edward's room and wasn't prepared for the sight before me._

I walked completely into the room, not bothering to shut the door behind me. Lying there in front of me on the bed was _my_ Edward, who appeared to be asleep. Lying next to him was that bitch Tanya…in all her naked nastiness. She was curled up against Edward running her fingers up and down his arm. I couldn't tell if Edward was naked because he was covered up.

"Tanya…what the fuck do you think you're doing," I yelled at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing you stupid bitch," she spat back.

I walked over to the bed and right before I went to yank her by her greasy as hair, Edward popped up and asked what was going on. How come I was yelling.

Then he turned and looked at the person laying next to him and practically jumped to the damn ceiling…which is saying something because he has 9 foot vaulted ceilings in his bedroom. He got out of bed so quickly and looked from Tanya to me and then back to Tanya before saying, "what the fuck are you doing in my bed naked?"

"Oh Eddie don't be that way. You weren't complaining when we were making love moments ago. You actually seemed to enjoy it so much more than when you were with your little bitch earlier," she said as she looked at me smugly.

I knew that she was lying. Edward was not only asleep when I walked into his room…he was fully clothed in pajama bottoms and a wife beater. I know for a fact that when Edward has sex, he likes to cuddle afterwards and wouldn't put back on clothes. Plus, I've only been gone for about thirty minutes. This bitch got me twisted if she thinks that I'm naïve enough to fall for her bullshit lies.

"There is no way in hell that…"

"No Bella…let me handle this. She needs to hear this from me," Edward said to me.

I nodded and walked over to his chaise lounge and took a seat to watch the events unfold before me.

"First off Tanya, put some fucking clothes on. Nobody here is interested in seeing your naked body. Secondly, why are you here in my bed? The only other occupant that has a right to be there is _my_ Bella."

He walked around to the side of the bed she was on and picked up her robe and tossed it to her. She reluctantly put it on before facing him like a soldier facing off with his worst enemy.

"Eddie, please don't try and spare her feelings. You know you want what we had back again. I was your first of everything and you can never get over that. What can that plain, ordinary girl give you that I already haven't," she spat out.

Edward walked up close to Tanya and for a minute I thought he was going to lean down and kiss her, so did she apparently because her expression became even more smug if that's possible.

Instead Edward practically growled at her when he spoke his next words.

"Don't you fucking EVER put my girlfriend down or call her names. You're not even a third of what she is to me. You may have been my first of many things in the past, but she's my first of many things in my present and future. There is nothing you can fucking do to come between us Tanya. I don't want you and I never will. Bella is all that I'll ever want and need. You had me and couldn't keep me. I wasn't enough for you. Don't you remember what you did to me? It took me a long time to forget the image of you fucking that dude on your bed that night. I was in love with you Tanya…at least I thought I was. Now that I think about it, I never felt for you what I feel for Bella."

"You don't mean that Eddie. You're just saying that in front of her so that you won't hurt her feelings. You were always satisfied when we were together. I know it's not like that with her. I've seen the way you've looked at me since I've been back…you want this and I'm willing to give it to you. Just drop the plain jane and we can go back as if nothing has happened between us," she told him.

"You have completely lost your fucking mind. Listen to me very good Tanya. I DO NOT WANT YOU…EVER! I am with Bella, I'm going to be with Bella and Bella is going to be my wife. There is absolutely, positively nothing that I want from you. Leave me alone and leave my girlfriend alone. Go back to Alaska and kiss up on the douche you were fucking when I caught you."

Edward turned to walk away before turning back to her as if a thought suddenly occurred to him. He looked her up and down and then he did something that almost made me cry. He snatched open her robe and looked her over before stepping back slowly.

I was about to ask him what the fuck was going on and why he was ogling her body when the tone of his voice and the words that flowed from his mouth, made my hair stand on end.

"Why are you not pregnant Tanya? You told me that you were pregnant by that guy and you should be at least four months by now and showing. Your stomach is as flat as a pancake. So tell me what happened," he said with the most coldest, deadliest sound to his voice that I've ever heard.

Tanya was shaking where she stood. She should be because Edward was dead serious. I don't blame him either because he told me that he was so hurt that she not only cheated on him but that she got pregnant and told him that she was keeping the guys baby. I was scared to look away for fear I might miss something, but movement outside the door caught my attention. It looks like everyone were standing outside the door observing this scene. I didn't know if I should go and ask them to give them some privacy or just let them stay and see.

I decided to not move from my spot because I know Edward needs to put closure to this thing with Tanya and I don't want him to be interrupted. Plus, Tanya's parents need to hear what a hoebag their daughter really is. Her mom probably won't care because I just get that vibe from her. I don't think her father would be too happy though. He's a very prestigious business man and I know he would probably lose clients if he had any sort of scandal going on in his personal life…in essence that includes his daughter's indiscretions as well.

"Tanya…I'm fucking waiting for an answer. ANSWER ME NOW," he roared.

She jumped and looked fearful. I don't blame her, I was fearful for her.

"I um…I had a miscarriage at nine weeks. There is no more baby and Laurent ran off with some girl he met in Italy. I'm so sorry Eddie, I should have never got involved with him. You were so good to me and we had such good times together. Please Eddie…please give me another chance. I promise not to cheat on you again. Please don't give up on us. We were meant to be together. We're the Speidi of our generation. She doesn't look nearly as good on your arm as I do. We're practically royalty and she's the hired help," she said viciously while looking at me.

"You are fucking pathetic Tanya and quit calling me Eddie. You know how much I hate that name. My name is Edward and that's all you should ever address me as! You are delusional to think that you look better on my arm than Bella. She puts you to shame, literally. Everything with her is so much better than things ever were with you. The way she smells, the way she kiss me, the way she touches me, the way she feels when I'm inside of her, her intelligence, her regal beauty, her honesty are all something you can't touch."

"Just leave Tanya, there's nothing more to say. Don't bother Bella or me for the remainder of your stay. We have nothing to say to you. Oh by the way…I don't like Spencer or Heidi, so don't group me in a category with them. I prefer brunettes anyway! Now please leave my room, there's nothing more that needs to be said," Edward told her as he dismissed her.

Edward motioned for me to come to him and he hugged me close to his body. Tanya had turned and started to walk away when she gasped all of a sudden. Edward and I turned to see what her problem was now and that's when I remembered that his entire family and her parents were standing outside his bedroom door.

I could tell that it didn't phase Edward much that they overheard the conversation between him and Tanya, but Tanya looked to be embarrassed and devastated. Edward didn't say anything to his family, he just turned his back and strolled over towards his sofa. I knew he was upset about this whole fiasco and just wanted time to calm down from "Tanya" overload.

I went to follow him when I felt my hair being pulled causing my head to yank back. I was caught off guard and I think the force of the pull caused my neck to crack painfully.

Although I was caught off guard I was able to turn and face my assailant and found an angry Tanya standing there. She reached back and brought her hand across my right cheek. I didn't want it to become physical between us, but there is no way in hell I'm going to stand for someone putting their hands on me. I slapped her back but with much more force. She pushed me roughly back and I lunged for her and she fell to the ground. I straddled that bitch and I was hitting her in the face and she was trying to block me. She managed to roll us and she was half on top of me, with her robe fully opened. I was repulsed and didn't want her on me. I tried pushing her off of me, but she was heavier than I am so I was having a hard time at accomplishing that task. All of a sudden I felt her being lifted from me and then I heard a loud grunt.

I looked up to see Alice pulling Tanya by her hair while she was kicking and screaming. Showing all of her business to everybody that was looking.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again," Alice yelled at Tanya.

"You fucking whore! You come up in our home trying to lay claim on my brother after everything you did to him. Get the fuck out right now! I don't care where you go, just fucking leave. You and your pathetic ass mother have been plotting to get Edward from Bella and now it has all blown up in your face. You don't even respect my parents because you're prancing around their house in nothing but a robe that barely covers anything. You're nothing more than a skank and you're not worthy of my brother. Don't fucking bother him or Bella again you stupid bitch," Alice yelled at her as she pulled her into the hallway.

To say that we were all stunned would be an understatement. A few times through her threats to Tanya, I could see different ones flinch. When she threw jabs at Tanya's mom, I saw Mrs. Denali open her mouth to say something, but was silenced by her husband. Who would have thought that Alice would come to my rescue, not that I needed rescuing. Carlisle and Esme grabbed Alice and pulled her away from Tanya. Esme was hugging her and then both her and Carlisle took Alice and walked towards the staircase.

Mr. Denali grabbed Tanya up by one arm and his wife by the other and followed behind Edward's parents and his sister.

After assuring Rose, Emmett and Jasper that I was okay, they too retreated to the lower level.

Edward had long since came and held me in his arms. We just stood there holding each other…not saying anything. No words were needed, we knew how the other was feeling at the moment and all that we needed was each other.

* * *

I don't know when we stopped holding each other and undressed and moved to Edward's bed. But here it is 8 in the morning and I'm lying in Edward's arms with nothing but a T-shirt and my panties on. Edward still had on his pajama bottoms minus the wife beater.

I felt him stir next to me and knew that he was waking up. I turned so that I was lying up against his chest and had a good view of his beautiful face. When he opened up his eyes, I was once again mesmerized by the emerald green color of his eyes. He knows just how much I love his eyes and uses his dazzling powers on me whenever he wants his way.

"Good morning love," he said to me.

"Good morning to you too," I replied back.

He rolled us over so that he was now on top of me and he looked me in my eyes before crashing his lips to mine. His tongue begged for entrance and I willingly obliged him. My hands roamed up his back and I could feel him shiver a little bit from the sensation.

I felt him move his right hand under my top and run up my stomach to my left breast. He cupped it in his large hand, before rubbing my nipple in between his fingertips. I moaned into his mouth because it felt so good when his hands did anything to my body. He moved his hand away from my breast and moved it further south…ghosting his fingers lightly across the imprint of my pussy lips through my panties. I instantly got wetter than I had been moments before.

Edward got on his knees and grasped the hem of my shirt and moved it up and over my head. He gave me one soft kiss on the mouth before moving down and sucking on my neck…marking me. He marked both sides of my neck before moving down and taking the same nipple he was massaging moments before, into his mouth.

My back arched up off the bed and I moaned his name out loudly. He did the same thing to my right breast, causing the same reaction.

I was trembling from his ministrations and I was also eager to feel his thick cock inside of me. But I knew that Edward would not be rushed, so I let him love my body however he saw fit. He kissed all the way down to right above the top of my boyshorts. He didn't even hesitate to remove them from my body.

One thing I love about Edward is that he has no shame or qualms about giving me pleasure before receiving his own. He's an unselfish lover and I don't think I will ever have reason to complain about our lovemaking.

Edward moved between my legs, pausing long enough to place both my legs over his shoulders before diving tongue first into my wetness.

"Oh fuck baby. Mmmm, don't stop," I encouraged him.

He licked my folds very thoroughly. Making sure every spot was licked or sucked. When he placed my clit in between his lips and bit down, I damn near elevated my body off the bed. I thrust my pussy into his face and grasped his hair in both my hands trying to pull him closer to get more friction. He didn't disappoint. His long expert tongue dipped inside of my opening and went to work. I felt my release on the horizon.

In the background I heard the distinct ringing of his phone. It was the ringtone reserved just for his parents whenever they called him.

"Answer it for me Bella," he replied from his spot between my legs.

I thought he was going to wait to finish what we were doing after the phone call…nope, not the case.

As soon as I answered the phone and heard Esme's sweet, motherly voice…Edward licked me from my opening to my clit and I moaned into the phone.

"Bella, dear are you okay? Is Edward there with you?

I would have thought that was obvious but of course I didn't say that to her, shit I could barely comprehend anything she was saying with Edward tongue deep in my pussy.

"Um…ahh, yeah he…he's here. He's um, in the bathroom though," I lied.

"Oh okay well can you tell him that his father and I needs to speak with him when he's done…in the bathroom," she added with a smile in her voice.

"Sure thing, I replied trying to get off the phone quickly with her.

I threw the phone on the side of me and let Edward continue to tongue fuck me before I screamed out from my orgasm.

He rolled us over and I could feel "Maestro" straining against his pajama pants. I made quick work of his pants in my eagerness to taste him. There was a pearl of pre-cum glistening at his tip and I licked it away before engulfing his thick cock into my waiting mouth. I would never be able to put all of him inside of my mouth so what couldn't fit I held in my hand and stroked it up and down in time to the movements of my mouth.

"Oh God, Bella," he moaned.

"Your mouth feels amazing. I'm going to cum soon love. Mmmm that feels so good…just like that," he directed me.

I didn't want him to cum this way, but I couldn't stop what I was doing. I love having this kind of control over him. It made me feel powerful. So I kept at it and was rewarded with a mouthful of his creamy goodness.

Luckily for me, he was still hard so I climbed on and rode him for dear life. It didn't take either of us that long to orgasm, but when we did….God was it mind-blowing.

We didn't bask in post coital bliss because Edward needed to go and see what his parents wanted. I needed to go find Alice and thank her, even if we're not friends…she did come to my defense.

After we shared a shower, with nothing but gentle caresses and minor touching here and there, we got dressed for the day.

My phone beeped alerting me of a new text message, so I checked to see who it was from.

_Hey Bella…would you mind meeting me at the Starbucks in town? I have something I need to talk to you about and it's important. Please come alone…I promise that there are no ulterior motives.~Alice_

How weird is that? Wasn't I just telling myself that I needed to go and thank her and then I receive a text from her? While we sure are in sync today. I wonder what she wanted to talk to me about. I guess I'll find out soon enough. I replied back letting her know that I would meet her in thirty minutes.

I told Edward that I had a few errands to run and I would be back shortly. He asked if I wanted him to tag along and I told him no, that I would be fine on my own. He walked me downstairs and out to my car. He kissed me and watched me as I drove away.

I arrived at the Starbucks in less than 25 minutes. I parked in front of Alice's yellow porsche and got out the car. Starbucks wasn't busy when I walked inside so it was easy for me to find her. I saw Ali sitting towards the back in a section set up with cozy tables and chairs. She had a corner table. When I approached her she stood up and thanked me for meeting with her. She suggested we get something to eat and drink and then she would tell me what it is that she wanted me to know.

I must admit that my curiosity had the best of me. I was very intrigued to find out what it is that Alice was going to tell me. I kept wondering if it would have anything to do with what happened to her in her past.

After we both ordered ice coffees and two blueberry muffins, we headed back to the table she was sitting at and sat down. Nothing was said for a time, while we ate our muffins and drank our drinks.

I guess she needed time to gather her thoughts because after a few bites of her muffin and her iced coffee almost gone, she looked up at me. I could see fear, weariness, hope and guilt in her eyes. The look had me troubled. I gave her my undivided attention and allowed her to set the pace of this conversation without interruptions.

"Bella you don't know me very well and that's my fault. With everything I've done to you, I don't blame you if you never wanting to know me or be close to me. I do however feel like you are meant to be in my life as more than my brother's girlfriend. We were meant to be best friends, I honestly know that. Now it may not happen for weeks, months or years…but I do believe that it's going to happen eventually."

"I'm not trying to be smug or a smart ass, you know that I have these kinds of visions and I see things that are going to happen. I also know you never truly believe in those visions…even though everything I've said thusfar has come true."

I didn't know where she was going with this, but something told me to let her do it her way. I was beginning to get a little agitated by her "know it all" attitude, but I think that's just the way she is. Maybe whatever it is she has to tell me is the reason behind the way she acts or the way she comes off to people. I don't know but I desperately wish she'd get on with it already.

"When I was younger I attended Julliard. I went there for three years for their ballet program. All my life all I ever wanted to do was dance. I had been taking ballet classes since I was 3. The opportunity presented itself and I begged my parents to let me go to New York on my own to pursue my dream of becoming a world-renowned dancer. After being there for four months, I had become pretty close with a group of dancers."

"There was this one guy who was like the best dancer in the company, he took a liking to me. Me being the inexperienced young, stars in my eyes, teenage girl…I felt special. He took me under his wing and worked with me on my moves, helping me to master difficult combinations and put together precise pieces for my auditions. We were considered royalty because we always nailed the parts we auditioned for."

"After about two months of being taken under Nahuel's wing I knew that I was in love with him and there was nothing that I wouldn't do for him. We had all went to the movies one night and when we got back to the school, he asked if we could go someplace private and talk. We went to one of the auditoriums that were set up for a play that would be put on this weekend. One of the props was a queen-sized bed dressed in white linens. Without asking, Nahuel turned to me and began kissing me hungrily on the mouth. I didn't push him away because I wanted this…at least I thought I did. Well to make a long story short…he took my virginity that night on that very same bed that was going to be used in the school's play. Although it hurt like hell, I thought it was the best thing ever. I thought that that meant he loved me and we had something special together."

"Not even a week later, Nahuel began to change. When we would practice together and I would mess up or wouldn't do a move to his exact specifications…he would demean me and call me names. Regardless of who was around, he treated me this way. He would later apologize and blame it on stress due to an upcoming performance or personal things going on at home. We would be fine for another week or two before something else triggered his unhappy mood and he would take it out on me. Never physical…just verbally."

"We started hanging out with another group of kids from the music department and that's when I was introduced to the world of cocaine, heroine, marijuana, and alcohol **(blame it on the al-a-a-alcohol…okay sorry I couldn't resist).** I thought that I had the world by it's balls because I had won the heart of the one man all the girls at the school wanted to be with, my routines were flawless, I was always selected for the top part in most productions we put on and I had found the one true thing that made me feel invincible…drugs."

"What I didn't realize is that I was being used and abused. Nahuel started coercing me to sleep with other guys that was in our "click" of friends. One time he even let five of our guy friends run a train on me while he videotaped it. I didn't know the difference because I was high as a kite and I thought I was just irresistible to the opposite sex. So I felt on top of the world. I even hooked up with a few girls that we hung out with. I watched as Nahuel fucked other girls and then he would have them come and lick me down for his enjoyment. Bella, I was so caught up in everything that was him…that I didn't even realized he was destroying my chance at a career in ballet."

"I had stopped calling home and answering my phone when my family would call me. My grades began to drop and I was no longer at the top of my game. I would barely be able to pull myself out of bed each morning and when I did attend class I was like a zombie."

"My parents came to visit me after not hearing from me for almost two months. They found me in a crack house, naked…three sheets to the wind. Bella I was at my lowest and I still thought I was the shit."

"I was kicked out of Julliard because the school had found out about my drug use and somehow or another, videos of me and the guys that ran the train on me…were circulating around the school. My parents packed me up and took me back to Alaska. I was so far-gone that I couldn't even remember what day it was. I verbally and physically attacked my parents because they wouldn't get me any drugs. Once I was home, I tried to get Emmett and Edward to go out and buy me drugs, but they refused of course. I had to go to drug rehab and that was the hardest thing that I think I had to do."

"After about four months being clean and showing signs of getting my life back on track, my parents surprised me and told me that they were able to get me back in Julliard and that the same crew I use to run with was expelled from there. I would be under close supervision but I felt like it was worth it to try to achieve my dream. I knew my parents had to pull some major strings to get me back enrolled at the prestigious school and I didn't want to let them down."

"I went back to New York and kept up my end of the bargain…well mostly. I didn't do drugs anymore, but I had an affair with a teacher. Once again I allowed myself to become so consumed with a guy that I lost myself. The only difference is that he was good for me. He made sure I took care of business and got top grades. I was in love with this man whole-heartedly Bella. Even though he was 5 years older than I was…I felt a connection unlike any other. Bella…Daniel could have been Jasper's twin. They look almost identical."

"When I found out my family was moving to Forks, I decided to come too. I still had a love for dance, but the thirst wasn't there any longer. I just wanted to try and have a normal existence. Daniel was a little sad that I was leaving, but he understood. Plus I was jeopardizing his career by being with him and being a student. As much as I loved him, I knew that it was for the best that I left. He's met someone new and will be proposing to her on New Year's Eve. We still communicate through email once in awhile."

"Bella, when I first saw Jasper I was instantly drawn to him for obvious reasons (now that you know about Daniel). Even though I desperately wanted to be your friend and be close to you…I wanted Jasper so much more. At first I fought against it, but I still let my attitude and thoughts come out. I know you probably thought I was bipolar or something with some of the things I would say or some of the ways I would act. I just couldn't help it. It was like Jasper's body, voice, and smell sung to me. I couldn't deny myself the draw I felt towards him so I went after him even though I knew he was with you. I knew that Edward liked you, so I figured you could just have him and I'd have my Jasper."

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you Bella and I caused you to hate me and probably never want to speak to me again. At first I felt like you had no right to be upset because you wasn't exactly innocent in everything and then there was the fact that you would have Edward there waiting and willing. I know that was wrong and purely selfish of me to think that way. I was just trying to make an excuse for my awful behavior. I really do want to be your friend and do things together as friends. Can we ever be like that Bella? Will we ever have anything close to what you have with Rosalie and Angela?"

I must admit that I never thought that those things Alice told me would be her deep dark secret. I can't even imagine having to go through something like that. She's done been through a lot of major shit and although what she did to me is beyond fucked up…I can't help but to feel like she's suffered enough from my attitude. I don't think we can go from being almost enemies to best friends in a matter of hours, but I want to try and become friends in some aspect. At least I know that she could never go after my boyfriend now. Plus, I think Jasper is all she wanted and need. What Jasper and I had was truly wonderful, but it doesn't even compare to how I feel about Edward. So maybe Ali did me a favor by breaking us up. Her methods may not be conventional, but the ending result makes it almost excusable.

"Yes Ali, I believe that we'll be able to be friends. Let's just take it slow…okay?"

"Thanks Bella, I will go as slow as you need me to."

We sat there and talked some more, before I started receiving back to back text from Edward and Rose asking me if I was okay. I quickly replied to them both letting them know that I was talking with Alice and I would see them later.

I also found out that Mr. Denali took his family to a hotel last night and that they were meeting with Carlisle, Esme and Edward today. Supposedly Mr. Denali was disgusted with his wife and daughter behavior. They're leaving to head back to Alaska this evening instead of tomorrow morning. That makes me feel so much better. Even though I really believe that Tanya finally got the picture. I don't think Tanya Denali will be a problem for Edward and I ever again.

Together Alice and I exited the now crowded Starbucks and walked to our cars, which were parked across from one another. Before getting in my car, I turned to Ali and gave her a hug. I felt grateful to her for telling me about her past. I know it was difficult. I felt optimistic about the possibility of a friendship with her. I know it will make Edward happy and to see him happy, makes me happy.

* * *

**A.N. Okay my lovely, lovely readers. How did you like it? It kind of took on a mind of it's own because I didn't intend for their to be any lemons in this chapter. I also didn't plan to reveal as much as I did about Alice's issues in this chapter. I think it came together pretty good…but it was kind of difficult for me to write.**

**Some of the things that happened to Alice really did happen to somebody I know…but it didn't happen at Julliard.**

**This story is quickly winding down now. Just six maybe seven more chapters before it'll be wrapped. Then I'll be working solely on my other story, "Doing Things Her Way."**

**Coming up next…some Bella & Edward fluffy goodness. Until next Friday…have a safe and relaxed week!:-)**

**This weeks reading recommendation is: "24 Looks Good On You" by baysidebird88 (check it out if you have time)  
**


	21. Halo

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

**I just want to apologize for getting this update out to you later than I was suppose to. I had lost my flash drive and couldn't find it. I finally found it this morning…it was inside of my laptop bag and I just didn't even think to look there until I woke up this morning. Please forgive me.:-(**

*****In my haste to get this out to you guys, I didn't proofread it. Please forgive ALL mistakes that I'm sure I made. I promise that Chapter 22 will not be rushed.***  
**

**I'm glad you guys really enjoyed the last chapter. I was ROFLMAO at some of the reviews I received. I have the best readers and I appreciate you all very much!**

**In this chapter we're going to jump ahead so we can get things moving along more. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please continue to leave me a review…it really is a great feeling to read your thoughts and ideas.**

**Songs for Chapter 21**

"**Halo" by Beyonce**

"**Say Yes" by Floetry**

"**I Will Remember You" by Sarah Mclaughlin

* * *

**

_**Remember those walls I built**_

_**Well, baby they're tumbling down**_

_**And they didn't even put up a fight**_

_**They didn't even make up a sound**_

_**I found a way to let you in**_

_**But I never really had a doubt**_

_**Standing in the light of your halo**_

_**I got my angel now**_

_**It's like I've been awakened**_

_**Every rule I had you breakin'**_

_**It's the risk that I'm takin'**_

_**I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

_**Baby I can see your halo**_

_**You know you're my saving grace**_

_**You're everything I need and more**_

_**It's written all over your face**_

_**Baby I can feel your halo**_

_**Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo**_

**_I can see your halo halo halo

* * *

_**

_Previously on Storm Before the Calm…_

_Together Alice and I exited the now crowded Starbucks and walked to our cars, which were parked across from one another. Before getting in my car, I turned to Ali and gave her a hug. I felt grateful to her for telling me about her past. I know it was difficult. I felt optimistic about the possibility of a friendship with her. I know it will make Edward happy and to see him happy, makes me happy._

It's been just over seven months since Alice told me about her past. It was hard for me to listen to and to take in, because I felt so bad for her. She didn't want my pity, but I couldn't help but to pity her. I was still reluctant at first to allow myself to get close to her, although she had a shitty past she still had the ability to reason and know right from wrong when she met me and fucked Jasper. It took awhile, but we've been able to become really good friends.

It's because of that friendship that I can sit here in her room while she tortures me with make-up and hair care products. Tonight is our high school prom and we're all going. Although prom is usually for seniors, it's a big deal for all students at Forks High since we live in such a small town. My brother and Victoria are up for prom king and queen. There's no question that they're going to win.

"Ali are you done yet? I've been sitting here for like 3 freaking hours now. It doesn't take that long to put on make-up and curl somebody's hair," I told her menacingly.

"Bella, haven't you learned by now that I'm a perfectionist and I won't let you leave this chair until I feel like you're beyond perfect," she asked me.

"My God Ali, Edward loves me for me. I could be in a pair of sweats, a T-shirt and some beat up sneakers…with no make-up on and he'll still love me and want me," I told her with confidence.

"That may be the case when it comes to Edward, but you're going out in public and I'm sure you do not want to be the topic of everybody's conversation tonight. I can assure you that it would not be pretty if you were to go to prom looking like you came from some little makeshift box off the street," she said.

I knew what she was saying was true. I wanted to look my best for Edward, but God this is taking for-freaking-ever! I'll just continue to grin and bear it and just hope that she'll be done soon.

"Fine Ali, let's just finish this up so I can get dressed and get back to my man," I told crisply.

Thirty minutes later I was all ready to go. Rose was touching up her lipstick while Ali was finishing up her make-up (Rose arrived about 20 minutes ago). The boys were waiting downstairs for us, along with my parents, Mr. & Mrs. Hale and Esme and Carlisle. My mom and dad already saw James and Victoria off before coming here. We're all going in separate cars, because each couple is going away for 3 days after we leave prom. Although our parent's thing we're all going to Seattle together, that's not the case.

I'm not sure where Edward is taking me, because he wants it to be a surprise…I do know that it's in Port Angeles though.

The other four are actually going to Seattle and staying at the same hotel Edward took me to for my birthday. These next three days are just for Edward and I. He said that he had something he wanted to talk to me about. We've been spending a lot of time with Rose, Em, Jazz and Ali over the past seven months that we haven't had a chance to get away or really spend any alone time together. This was our special time away. My bag was already packed and sitting inside of Edward's trunk. We will be going to our secret location right after we leave prom.

We left Ali's room and made our way down the stairs. The guys must have heard us coming because they were waiting patiently at the bottom for us to descend. Our parents were not far behind. You could see several flashes going off as we made our way down. Of course our parents would not let this night go by without photographs to forever remember this night by. **(A.N. Pictures of their outfits are on my profile.)**

When we got to the bottom each of us went to our boyfriend for them to give us our corsages. Of course Edward had to go and say something to make me blush.

"My love, you are absolutely breath taking. Blue is definitely your color. It compliments your skin so well," he said while taking my right hand and placing a soft, gentle kiss on the back of my hand. He slid lovely wrist corsage onto my wrist. It was beautiful made and smelled divine.

Esme and my mother were both gushing over Edward and me, telling us how wonderful we looked together. Of course they took a gazillion pictures. We took several group pictures with the other two couples before taking an all girl picture and then the guys taking a picture together.

After about an hour we were on our way to the prom. Edward and I didn't talk much as he drove his Vanquish smoothly to the high school. I don't think anyone at our school has ever seen Edward's special occasion car, so I knew we would make heads turn when we pulled up to the school.

You would think that we were late as long as we took at the house, but we planned accordingly so that we could get here at a sensible hour. The prom started at 8 and we arrived a little after 8:30. Just late enough to make an entrance, at least that's what Rose said we needed to do.

Sure enough, when we pulled into the parking lot…all eyes were on us. You could just see people heads turning as Edward drove the car into the lot and pulled into a parking space towards the end. We waited for the rest of our friends to arrive before making our way into the gym.

Emmett and Rose pulled up on the right side of us in Rosalie's red BMW. I can't believe she actually let Em drive her car. She never lets anybody drive her baby. Jazz and Ali wasn't far behind, pulling up to the left of us in Carlisle's black Mercedes. Ali didn't want to take her car and since Jazz has a SUV, they opted to go with Carlisle's car instead.

Once again, all eyes were on us as we made our way up the walkway, through the crowd and into the gym. It was almost as if the music stopped and everyone looked up from what they were doing to stare. That's just how obvious their gawking was.

We gave our tickets to Mrs. Cope, who was sitting at a card table right when you entered the gym. When you walked in you had to give her your tickets first and then cast your vote for who you wanted to be prom king and queen. After we all cast our vote, we went over to a table right next to the dancefloor where Angela and Ben were waiting for us.

Angela looked beautiful in her white beaded dress. Ben was quite dashing in his black tuxedo with a black wing tipped shirt, white vest and tie. They made such a cute couple.

At 9 on the nose, dinner was served. It was pretty good too. You had a choice of three meats, rack of lamb, orange glazed chicken or grilled salmon. Served with rice pilaf and seasoned vegetable. Edward and I both had rack of lamb. Emmett, Angela and Jasper opted for the glazed chicken…while Rose, Ben and Ali went with the grilled salmon. After dinner, we were served dessert. The waitstaff rolled out carts with different arrays of cakes and pies. Everyone, with the exception of Ang and myself, got some kind of cheesecake. Ang opted for a slice of triple chocolate cake, while I went with a slice of key lime pie.

Now that we were full, it was time to dance. The theme of the prom was "Starry Night" so the ceiling was created to look as if we were dancing under the stars. It was actually pretty awesome.

We all took to the dancefloor having a good time. Throughout the night we traded off partners amongst the eight of us and had a good time. About thirty minutes before it was time to announce the prom king and queen, James came over to me and asked if he could have a dance. He shook Edward's hand and Edward gave me a kiss before turning and walking back to our table.

"You look beautiful tonight little sis," he complimented me.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself big brother," I replied.

"Are you having a good time Bells? I'm sorry that I haven't had a chance to come over and talk with you before now, I've just been caught up in different conversations with some of Vicki and my friends. I still can't believe that I'm about to be done with high school. I'm going to miss you so much when I leave to go to Harvard. It just won't be the same without you around squirt," he admitted.

"Don't go getting all sentimental on me now James. You're going to make me cry and then my make-up will start to run and I'll look like Frankenstein's bride. You don't want that, because the little spitball of fire will come after you for messing up all of her carefully applied work," I threaten him while throwing a glance over towards where Ali was dancing with Jasper.

James looked over to where I was looking and cringed a little bit. "Well let's not make the pixie mad then shall we," he said sounding a bit nervous.

"You know, I'm glad that the two of you were able to work out your differences and become friends. I know what she did was wrong, but she seems like a really good person. You are also happier than you've ever been with Edward, so I think that although the act in itself was misguided…maybe it was for the best that you and Jasper broke up," he told me truthfully.

"Maybe you're right. I just think that all the heartache could have been avoided had she just let it happen naturally, but now that I look back over it…I don't think either one of us would have willingly let go of each other. We were one another's safety net. He's so much happier with her, just like I am with Edward. I'm glad that things are somewhat normal for all of us again," I told him.

We fell into a comfortable silence and finished our dance before he needed to head over to get Vicki so they could line up with the other nominees for prom king and queen. Right before he turned to leave me to go over to Vicki he said to me, "good luck."

I didn't get a chance to question him about that statement, because he had quickly moved back over to his table. I don't know what he could possibly need to wish me luck for. Maybe he was wishing me luck for my friendship with Alice. I couldn't think of anything else…so I dropped it.

I went and sat down at the table with everyone else once I finished dancing with my brother. We had a perfect view of the front where the stage was set up. I was giddy with excitement for my brother and Vicki. All of us at the table voted for the two of them. Even Rose…but then again she and my brother have remained friends since their break-up at the beginning of the school year.

Our principal made his way up to the microphone with some white envelopes in his hand. Two students staff members accompanied him. One was my math teacher, Mr. Brandon and the other was the physics teacher, Mrs. Langley. They stood to the side where a small table was set up with what appeared to be four crowns and some other things.

"Why is there four crowns up there on that table? I thought there couldn't be a tie," I asked the table at large.

My friends all looked at the table to see what I was talking about before Ang turned to answer me first. "I don't think there is a tie Bella. If you look carefully all the crowns are different. Had it been a tie, they would all have to be the same," she said.

"Maybe they're giving a crown to the runner ups as well," Rose suggested.

We all thought that was plausible so I didn't say nothing more about it. I just sat back and waited for the crowns to be handed out. I was very interested to see who the other two crowns would go to, even though I didn't say it out loud…I was intrigued.

"Could I please have everyone's attention," Principal Varner asked into the microphone.

All conversation and walking faded away and everyone was focused on the stage.

"I just want to begin by saying that I hope you all are having a lovely time and have enjoyed the live band we hired to play for you tonight. Normally I would begin calling up the nominees for prom king and queen, but we've decided to add something to this year's court. It's something that's been under wraps all year, only the staff and the senior class were aware of this change. We're starting a new tradition here at Forks High School, starting now."

"Along with our senior court…we're going to add a junior court. So we're going to have a junior class prince and princess as well as the normal senior class king and queen. The reason that none of the underclass knew about this change is because we elected to have the senior class nominate the individuals who they thought would be best suited for this honor. Starting next year the junior class will have to nominate their own choices for the junior court."

You could hear hushed conversations throughout the gym at Mr. Varner's announcement. So that's what the other two crowns are for, I thought to myself. I wonder who was nominated…then it dawned on me. That's why James wished me luck. I bet he got me nominated as one of the contenders for the junior court. Oh my God, I'm really nervous now. I just wish I could grab Edward and skaddle out of here…but I know that would just bring more attention to us. All I could do is just sit back and wait…I really hate waiting!

"So without further ado, when I call your name you are to come forward and line up in front of the stage. Girls on one side, guys on the other," Mr. Varner said.

"First name on the list for the girls…Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Rosalie Hale and Isabella Swan."

"For the guys…Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton, Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen."

"Your first ever junior class Prince and Princess is…Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan."

The applause was monumental throughout the gym as Edward and I walked to the forefront of the stage and stood there while Mr. Brandon and Mrs. Langley adorned us with our crowns, sashes and presented me with a bouquet of white and pink tiger lilies. **(Pictures of all crowns and sashes are on my profile)**

As we turned to look out over the crowd of our peers, I noticed that just about the entire senior class was standing on their feet applauding us as well as our table of friends. I think I'm in shock still because it feels as though this is a dream.

Edward and I were told to stand next to the stage while the senior court was called up. After the prom king and queen are selected…each winning couple has to dance to the senior class song. I wasn't looking forward to dancing, but I that Edward would lead me with perfection. He's a very good dancer…not surprising considering he's good at everything he does.

Mr. Varner stepped to the microphone again to call out the senior court. "First up for the ladies will be Beverly Adams, Amanda Johnson, Tiffany Thomas and Victoria Nomad. First up for the gentlemen will be Greggory Thomas, Cedric Sanders, Emmett Cullen and James Swan."

"Your senior class prom king and queen is…James Swan and Victoria Nomad."

The gymnasium was full of thunderous clapping and wolf whistles. My brother and Victoria were very popular…and not just with the senior class. After Mr. Brandon and Mrs. Langley adorned James and Vicki with their crowns, sashes and presented Vicki with a bouquet of pale pink roses…the band took the stage for our dance.

James and Vicki approached Edward and I and we offered each other congratulations and I hugged my brother and Vicki, before we all walked to the middle of the dancefloor. The band started up the intro to Sarah Mclaughlin's "I Will Remember You," which is the senior class song.

Edward took me in his arms and began to lead us to the beat of the music. I looked up into his eyes and caught him staring at me intently. As if on cue…I blushed. He leaned down and kissed my lips ever so gently before pulling back and smiling at me. We knew we couldn't get all caught up in a kiss because we were at a school function and we would get into trouble. So I was okay with just that little peck for now, but I knew I our night was going to be full of kissing…and not just on the mouth!

Once the song ended we exited the dancefloor and headed back to our table where our friends hugged and congratulated us.

"I guess you now know who the other crowns were for," Angela said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe that I won. I thought for sure Rose would have took home that title," I admitted sheepishly.

"Once again Bells, you don't see yourself clearly. Although I may have been your only competition on that court…you are the most popular between the two of us. Plus with James being a senior, your brother and king of the school…of course his and Victoria's friends would vote for you," she said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Rose, that means a lot coming from you," I told her.

We all sat at the table a while longer before we were ready to get out of there and start our own private nights with our dates. I walked over to James to say goodnight to him and Vicki. He told me to have fun in Seattle and that we would hang out when I got back. As I was walking back to my table, Mike Newton accosted me.

"Hey Bella. Come on and dance with me," he said while trying to pull me out to the dancefloor.

"No Mike! I'm getting ready to leave and I don't want to keep Edward waiting," I told him forcefully.

"He won't mind…plus he hogged you the whole night. Don't I deserve a dance with you," he questioned.

"NO," two voices from behind me answered angrily.

I turned and saw my brother and Edward behind me glaring harshly at Mike. When I looked back at Mike…he looked as if he was going to pee his pants. He was terrified right now.

"Don't ever touch my sister again you piece of scum," James threatened.

"I will tear you from limb to limb if you ever put your hands on my girlfriend again. Do you here me Newton," Edward said so calmly…but you knew that he wasn't playing.

Mike nodded his head and then quickly ran off. I turned to my two saviors feigning anger. "Guys I could have handled it myself. You didn't have to go all Neanderthal on the poor boy. Now he's got to go and change his pants." With that said, the three of us bust out laughing…it was funny as hell.

Edward and I said goodbye to James and we exited the gym along with four of our six friends. Ang and Ben were staying behind.

When we arrived at the cars, Edward and I bid farewell our friends and got inside his Vanquish and drove off. He was anxious to get me to wherever it is he's taking me. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I think the nerves come from my anxiety to be there and to get him naked.

After about an hour we pulled up to this beautiful Bed and Breakfast. Edward told me to wait here in the car while he went to check us in. He was back in less than fifteen minutes. We drove over to a parking spot and Edward got out to come open my door and help me out. He grabbed our luggage from his trunk and then we walked up a pathway that led to us to the door of our room. I could tell from the grounds that this room was going to be phenomenal.

When we stepped inside I gasped at the beauty of the room. It was so cozy, yet elegant. What I fell in love with the most was the fireplace that was nestled right next to the leather loveseat at the foot of the gorgeous queen-size bed.

That was before I saw the bathroom…I was immediately captivated by the big beautiful bathtub for two.

"Do you like it my love," Edward asked from behind me.

"I love it," I told him as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"I'm glad that you love it. I wanted these next few days to be special for us. Do you want to take a bath," he asked me.

"That sounds wonderful," I replied.

"Why don't you go and unpack, while I draw a bath for you okay."

"Sounds good sweetheart," I told him.

"Oh and Edward…we will both be taking a bath," I said with a wink before walking into the bedroom.

I unpacked both of our suitcases, after checking to make sure Edward didn't mind. When I was done, I sat out our robes on the bed before stripping down and putting mine on. I grabbed my toiletry bag and headed into the bathroom so Edward could come and put his robe on.

I don't know how he did it or how I didn't notice it…but there were candles strategically placed around the confines of the bathroom. There were scented Rose petals floating in the bubble bath filled tub. Edward had set up his Ipod in his docking station and soft instrumental music was drifting through the air. It was absolutely the most sensual and thoughtful thing he has done thusfar for me. I couldn't love this man any more. He just consumes my whole heart.

Tears began to well up in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. Edward stood in front of me and asked if I was okay. I nodded my head before quietly saying…"this is beautiful."

He hugged my body to his before excusing himself to go and change into his robe and meeting me back here.

"Go ahead and get in love," he called from the bedroom. I'll be there momentarily. I just need to put the do not disturb sign on the door," he said lastly.

Moments later Edward walked through the bathroom door in his robe. He was also carrying two plush towels that he sat on the counter.

"How's the water love," he asked before removing his robe.

My breath caught in my throat as I took in his glorious body from the back. His calves were perfectly toned and tight, his thighs were very muscular…but not overly so. His broad shoulders were ripped, as were his arms. It wasn't until he turned around that I felt like I was going to faint. One would say that I should be use to his body by now, considering how often I've seen it…I will never tire of looking and being in awe at his magnificence.

"Are you okay Bella," he asked a bit concerned.

I couldn't even move my head, words wouldn't form in my mouth…all I could do is stare at his beautiful body. It wasn't until he said the words that I realized I hadn't been doing just that.

"Breathe Bella," he said urgently.

I snapped out of my daze and took in a breath of air before exhaling.

"I'm sorry that I worried you Edward. Your beauty always dazzles me. You make me wet instantly just looking at you and I don't think I'll get over that," I admitted…shocking myself with my boldness.

"It goes both ways then Bella. The reason I had you get in the tub before I came back in was because I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from ravishing your body. I want us to enjoy our bath before we partake in "other" activities," he said suggestively before stepping into the tub and sinking his body in the water.

We started out facing each other in the tub so that we could talk and look one another in the eyes. Edward had changed the music on his Ipod before he got into the bathtub with me. Now there were a variety of romantic love songs playing.

He leaned in to kiss me and I met him the rest of the way (he leaned in 90 and I leaned in 10…gotta love Hitch). The kiss started off slow but quickly escalated to a fiery need. With all the strength that I could possess, I broke away from the kiss. Edward looked stunned and hurt. I soothe his ego though right away.

"I want us to bathe in the tub and make love in the bed," I told him.

"Well then lets get to bathing because I'm ready to make love to you now," he told me in his sex voice.

Shiver went down my spine at his words. After I recovered I grabbed one of the sponges that I brought for us to wash his body. I put some of his soap on the sponge and begin to wash him. After I was done, he repeated the process on me. As he rinsed away from the soap at my core, I felt his fingers glaze across my folds…slightly touching the skin inside.

I moaned at his touch. He took that as a sign to continue and without hesitation he ran one of his fingers between my folds before thrusting it inside of me, then adding another finger to the first. It felt beyond good to have his fingers thrusting in and out of me, while his thumb massage my clit. I felt my orgasm building and knew that I was at my breaking point. Edward curved his fingers inside of me and twisted them so that he was hitting that soft tissue inside of my opening, while adding a little bit more pressure on my clit with his thumb. I screamed out his name as my orgasm overtook me.

"Let's move this to the bed," he said in my ear.

"Okay," was all that I could manage to get out of my mouth.

He helped me out of the tub before stepping out himself. As I dried my body off, Edward released the water out of the tub and then dried his own body off. He told me to stay here for a moment while he went to set up the Ipod in the room. He returned five minutes later to retrieve me and by that time I had brushed my teeth and my hair.

When I walked into the room I was once again floored by all of Edward's thoughtfulness. The bedcovers were drawn back and rose petals adorned the bed. What was the icing on the cake for me, was the only light in the room came from the fire in the fireplace. You may wonder what a person would need a fire for in May…but in Washington it's never really warm at night. Tonight was actually pretty cool and the fire was perfect.

I didn't even say any words, I just attacked Edward…pushing him down on the bed and pulling his towel away from his body…adding mine to it. I kissed his mouth before sliding my tongue down to his neck and then further down until I had his cock in my mouth. I grasped what couldn't fit in my mouth in my hand and massaged it while I worked the other have with my tongue.

"Shit…fuck…that feels fucking good Bella," Edward moaned.

I looked him in the eyes and continued my exploration of his dick. I loved the fact that I could have this affect on him…I was in charge and there was nothing that he could do but lay there and enjoy my work.

It wasn't until I started to massage his balls with my other hand that he released into my mouth. I swallowed every last drop being pulling away from him and into a standing position. I was ready to take him for a ride…but he had other plans. He moved to the center of the bed and had me straddle his chest before he wrapped his arms around my thighs and moved me closer to his mouth. Once my core was in perfect alignment to his mouth, his tongue dipped out and tasted me. I tried to pull away because it felt just so damn good, but his grip on my thighs had me held prisoner to his tongue.

"Mmmm…fuck baby! That feels so fucking good. Uh…oh yea…don't stop," I pleaded.

He continued to lick, suck and nibble on my pussy bringing me to a mind-blowing orgasm within minutes. My body was convulsing and my pussy was throbbing by the time my orgasm subsided. It wasn't until then that Edward released me from his grip.

I moved back down his body and impaled myself on his fully erect dick. We both moaned as our bodies connected.

"Mmmm…fuck," we said.

I moved slowly at first and then when it became to be too much for me, Edward flipped us over so that he was on top of me. He put both of my legs over his shoulder and pulled me as close to him as possible, before aligning his body (as if he were doing push ups) and begin pounding into me so hard that I was screaming his name like never before. This position had him so far inside of me that I was sure he could damage something inside of me. The sensation was beyond wonderful.

"Oh God…yes…yes…I'm going to cum baby," I moaned.

"Me too love…cum with me Bella," he demanded.

Together we came and I knew that I wouldn't be able to take anymore loving from him for at least an hour or more. I had already had three orgasms and add in this new position we just tried…my pussy needed to recover.

Edward got up to make sure all the candles were blown out before coming back and kneeling next to bed beside me. "Would you please come and sit with me over on the love seat? I want to give you something," he asked.

"Sure," I replied while getting up from the bed and pulling on my robe. Edward had his on as well.

We sat on the loveseat and Edward took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes before he began to talk.

"Bella you are the love of my life, the joy that lights up my life, my beacon of light. Without you I'm not whole…without you I'm not complete…without you I'm nothing. I've told you on many occasions that I'm going to make you my wife one day once we're ready for that step, in the meantime I want you to know how serious I am about that. I have something I want to give you to express my commitment to you…now and forever."

He moved to get down on his knees before me…tears were already falling down my face. I had no idea what it is he was going to give me…but I knew it would be special. Everything around us was blocked out…I could hear music playing in the background…but I couldn't tell you what songs were being sung.

Edward pulled out a small blue ring box from Tiffany's. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate because I was nervous about what was inside of that box.

"Bella…my love. This here is a token of my undying love for you, a symbol of my commitment to you. Would you please take this ring as my promise to not only love you for all eternity…but to make you my wife someday?"

As he opened the box to reveal what was inside I could hear some of the words from the song that was playing and it seemed so fitting to this moment right now.

_**All you gotta do is say yes**_

_**Don't deny what you feel let me undress you baby**_

_**Open up your mind and just rest**_

_**I'm about to let you know you make me so**_

_**All you gotta do is say yes**_

_**Don't deny what you feel let me undress you baby**_

_**Open up your mind and just rest**_

_**I'm about to let you know you make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,**_

You make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so

"Yes Edward I will except this promise ring to one day become your wife," I told him.

He then slid the beautiful diamond and sapphire ring onto my right-hand ring finger **(picture of the ring is on my profile)**. It looked beautiful sitting there and it fit perfectly. Thinking back, now I know why he had us get our fingers sized when we went shopping a few months back. He tried to make it seem like it was nothing special because he had the lady at the jewelry store size all my fingers, so that it wouldn't be evident that he was more interested in the size of my ring finger. He's slick…I gotta give it to him.

After he put the ring on my finger I pulled him to me to hug and kiss him. We held each other for a little while before he picked me up bridal style and placed me on the bed…after removing my robe. He joined me a few seconds later. Although I said I needed to recover from our activities from earlier, I needed Edward to be inside of me. He made love to me slowly, while whispering sweet words in my ear and kissing me in all the places he could reach from our position. After we were done he spooned behind me and we drifted off into a sweet oblivion.

* * *

**A.N. I know this was a long chapter, but everything that happened needed to go here…in my opinion. I hope you liked it and that you'll leave me a review with your thoughts. You guys are awesome and I love reading what you have to say.**

**For those that leave me a review, I would like for you to leave me one suggestion for stories you are reading on fanfiction or stories that you've read that you would recommend to others. Even if you don't want to leave a review on my story, if you could please just recommend a story…that would be awesome.**

**Up next is more of Edward and Bella's getaway…**


	22. No Ordinary Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…just love it!**

**I had an overwhelming response from the last chapter…nothing but love. I did have my first reader who disagreed with Bella & Alice's friendship and decided that my story was no longer of interest to said reader. I truly appreciate all kinds of reviews so that's why I was able to truly accept their thoughts and not have hard feelings. Like I said above…I have nothing but love and appreciation for my readers and reviewers.**

**In this chapter we're going to pick up right where the last one left off. Just a note, we are going to start jumping ahead more as the story gets ready to come to a close. Maybe after another two chapters we will jump ahead even more.**

**So here goes…you know the drill. R&R and that'll put a smile on my face.**

**Musical Inspiration for Chapter 22**

** "So High" by John Legend**

"_**No Ordinary Love" by Sade

* * *

**_

_Previously on Storm Before the Calm…_

_After he put the ring on my finger I pulled him to me to hug and kiss him. We held each other for a little while before he picked me up bridal style and placed me on the bed…after removing my robe. He joined me a few seconds later. Although I said I needed to recover from our activities from earlier, I needed Edward to be inside of me. He made love to me slowly, while whispering sweet words in my ear and kissing me in all the places he could reach from our position. After we were done he spooned behind me and we drifted off into a sweet oblivion._

As the beautiful sunshine blazed through the picture window in front of the bed, basking Edward and I with its beautiful rays of light…the events of the previous night ran through my head.

It feels almost like a dream, until I look at the beautiful ring on my right-hand. My parents and our friends are going to freak when they see it. I wouldn't dream of hiding it either, so I'm willing to deal with whatever comments they have to offer. I snuggled more into Edward's warmth and closed my eyes…trying to get a little more sleep before we start our day. I was certain that Edward had a well-planned out agenda for us to do while we're here in this beautiful place.

Two hours later the feeling of Edward's lips wrapped around my right nipple awoke me. He was so focused on his task that he didn't realize that I was no longer asleep. I watched him intently for a few seconds before the pleasure overtook my senses. I moaned out his name, which in turn caught his attention.

"Good morning love," he said momentarily detaching his mouth from my nipple.

"Mmmm Edward…don't stop," I commanded.

He went right back to it, switching back and forth between both breasts. He moved further down, not even stopping along the way before reaching his final destination. He spread my legs wide for him and lowered his face to my core and loving me thoroughly with his tongue. I had two orgasms by the time he was done licking me.

When he was done, he moved back up and layed along side of me…wrapping his one arm across my waist and propping himself up with his other, while staring in my eyes. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward…what the fuck? Why aren't you fucking me right now," I asked in disbelief.

"That wasn't my intention to start with love. I just wanted to soothe you because I know you were sore last night. I don't want to overdue it because we have a full day today," he explained.

"Oh hell no…you are going to fuck me and you're going to fuck me now! We are in this beautiful room, lying in this amazing bed, after having the most wonderful night and you want to go noble on me all of a sudden. No Mister…not gone happen. Get your sexy ass over here and love me properly," I demanded.

I think he was a little stunned by my rant, because he just stared at me with his mouth slightly agape. Then out of nowhere his features became twisted and dark. I almost was afraid, but I knew that he would never do anything to hurt me…so my fears were unfounded.

"I love it when you get all dominant on me," he declared in a low husky voice.

"You want me to fuck you Bella?"

"Y…yes," I stuttered.

"I don't think you heard me correctly. Do you want me to fuck you Bella?"

"Yes Edward, please fuck me."

"Turn around and get on all fours so I can fuck you senseless."

I felt a pool of liquid in between my legs…even though I just had two orgasms, I could feel the wetness run down my thighs at his words. I quickly turned around and got on all fours. I felt Edward move behind me and hold on to my waist. He didn't enter me at first...he just stalled there.

"Tell me Bella…who's pussy is this?"

"Yours."

He brought his right hand down roughly onto my right buttocks, causing me to jump slightly at the sting of his slap.

"I really need to hear you say it out loud. Say it!"

"It's yours Edward…all yours baby," I cried out in pleasure.

In one swift move he plowed right into my depths. We both moaned out at the pleasure of our union. Edward didn't waste any time setting a rhythm. He was fucking me hard and I was loving it. I knew that I would pay the ultimate price later. I probably would definitely be walking like I have a stick up my ass **(shoutout to tw-i-see-light for giving me that idea)**.

"Don't you fucking cum yet," Edward roared. "You cum when I fucking tell you, you can. Do you hear me Bella?"

"Yes baby…but I'm so close Edward," I moaned out.

"Wait until I say you can or I'm going to have to punish you," he threatened.

"Oh it feel so good, mmmm, baby don't stop," I encouraged.

"Now Bella…cum now!"

Together we came and collapsed on the bed.

Edward recovered first. "Bella, I didn't hurt you did I? I'm so sorry if I was too forceful with you…you just got me so aroused. I won't do anything like that again if you don't want me to," he said sounding ashamed.

"That was amazing Edward. I loved it all, so please don't say you won't do again. I want you to do it more if anything else."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it love. I did too…immensely so."

"Let's shower and get dressed. I know you have to be hungry and I need some coffee. I'll tell you what I have planned for us to do today over breakfast."

An hour later we were sitting in the great room of the Bed & Breakfast enjoying our cups of coffee and apple cinnamon muffins. After we get through eating we are heading over to Sequim and going to Cascade mall. Edward wants to hit up a few stores and I do need to get a few things to surprise Edward with.

Thirty minutes later we were seated in Edward's Vanquish heading over to the mall. I'm not a big mall person, but when there are things that I want…I have no problem with going to the mall to get them. Plus, I'd go anywhere with Edward…as long as we are together.

Once inside the mall we checked out the directory to see where the stores that we were interested in visiting were located. The only two stores that I needed to go in were right across the hall from one another, while only one of the stores Edward was looking for was near my stores and the other was way at the other end of the mall.

We opted to go to the furthest store first and then on to the ones that are close together. When we walked into Hot Topic it was booming with customers. Edward held tight to my hand and moved us through the chaos of people smoothly. We headed to the back of the store where the T-shirts were located. Edward picked out a few band tees and some shorts before heading up to the register to pay for his purchases.

Once we were done there we headed to the other end of the mall where I decided to separate from Edward to go get the things that I was interested in. He went inside of Aeropostale while I headed over to Victoria Secrets. I tried on a few pieces of lingerie and picked out some panty and bra sets before making my way to the checkout. I quickly paid for my purchases before heading over across the hall to Bath & Body Works.

I picked up some Black Amethyst, Midnight Pomegranate, & Sheer Freesia body wash, body cream and body mist. Those are my all time favorites. I just needed to stock up on my bath products before heading back home. I also bought some Dream Angels Divine and Desire body mist while I was in Victoria's Secrets. I wanted to wear Desire tonight for Edward, because I know it's one his favorite fragrances on me and it'll drive him wild.

I met him over in Aeropostale where he was trying on some jeans. He can be such a girl sometimes, but I think it comes from having Alice as a sister and her always wanting to dress him. He finally finished up after trying on another three pairs of jeans. He purchased all five pair of jeans he tried on, along with two polo shirts and three button-down shirts. We were finally ready to leave the mall.

Since it's lunchtime, Edward suggested we go get something to eat. I was hungry so I was down for that. We pulled up to Cedar Creek Restaurant and headed inside. It wasn't busy so we didn't have to wait long to be seated. The hostess led us to a quaint little table off towards the back of the restaurant. She gave us our menus and told us our waitress would be with us momentarily.

I looked over the menu before deciding to ask Edward a question that had been plaguing my mind since we arrived here.

"Edward…have you been here before," I asked him as I watched his facial expressions.

He didn't hesitate or seem uncomfortable as he answered my question. "Yes my family and I stopped here for dinner when we were traveling here from Alaska. I thought the food was exquisite and thought you would like to eat here. Do you not like it here Bella? If not, we can go someplace else," he said sincerely.

"No…no, we don't need to go anyplace else. I was just curious that's all. You just seem to know your way around places we go so easily, for someone who's only lived here a short period of time. That's my only reason for asking. I apologize if I offended you," I said sheepishly.

"You didn't offend me. I just wanted to be sure you were comfortable eating here…that's all."

Our waiter came to the table at that moment, so our conversation ceased for the moment.

"Hello and welcome to Cedar Creek, my name is Annabel and I will be your server today. May I start you off with something to drink," she asked.

I ordered a sprite and Edward went with a coke. We also ordered our meal as well. Wild Mushroom Ravioli Carbonara for me and Chicken w/Spinach Cannelloni for Edward.

We shared polite conversation while we waited for our food. Basically discussing how we plan to spend our summer vacation and then preparing for our senior year in the fall. I was anxious to be a senior, because I was ready to be done with high school. Edward and I are both applying to Dartmouth, as well as a few other colleges. Whichever college we both get into…that's where we're going to go. If it's more than one, we're going with the one furthest away from Forks.

Our food arrived and we ate quietly…only speaking here and there. We shared a Mocha Semifreddo for dessert, before Edward paid the check and we left to head back to the B&B.

We were going out to a nightclub later that evening to check out a few bands that are playing there tonight. We still have several hours before we needed to get ready for that, so I decided that I wanted to take a nice relaxing bath and just relax and watch a movie with Edward until we needed to get ready and leave.

When we got back to our room, I hid my lingerie and underwear inside of my suitcase so Edward wouldn't see it. I left my bath products inside of the shopping bag and just set it on the floor in the closest next to my suitcase. Edward asked me if I would mind putting his clothing away for him while he stepped out to check on something. I told him I didn't mind and gave him a kiss before he left the room. Twenty minutes later he was back with a big stupid grin on his face.

"Bella…would you mind coming with me please," he asked while holding out his hand for me to take.

"Sure, but where are you taking me," I asked knowing he probably wouldn't tell me.

"You'll see in a moment, just hold tight," he said.

He led me into the great room and over to a baby grand that was nestled away in the corner of the room. I don't know how I missed that baby sitting there, but I was shocked looking at it as he led us over to it. He sat down on the bench and patted the seat for me to sit next to him.

"The innkeeper said that it was alright for me to play the piano and it just so happens that no one else is here at the inn right now…so I won't be disturbing anyone with the song I'm gong to play."

"What song is that," I asked a bit nervously.

"It's a song that I've been tinkering around with for a few weeks now and just recently got it to flow exactly how I wanted it to. It's something I wrote to represent us…represent our love," he admitted.

I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes, but I blinked them away. I didn't want to get emotional before he even played me the song, but he just have a way with words to make me go all mushy on the inside.

He began to run his long pale fingers across the keys before looking over eat me and started to sing…

_**Baby since the day you came into my life**_

_**You made me realize that we were born to fly**_

_**You showed me everyday new possibilities**_

_**You proved my fantasies of love could really be**_

_**Let's go to a place only lovers go**_

_**To a spot that we've never known**_

_**To the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah**_

_**Ooh this feels so crazy**_

_**Oh this love is blazing**_

_**Baby we're so high**_

_**Walking on cloud 9**_

_**(You've got me up so high) So high**_

_**(My shoes are scraping the sky) So high**_

_**(You've got me up so high) Oh**_

_**(My shoes are scraping the sky)**_

_**Maybe later we can go up to the moon**_

_**Or sail among the stars before the night is through**_

_**And when morning comes we'll see the sun is not so far**_

_**And we can't get much closer to God than where we are**_

_**We'll go to a place only lovers go**_

_**To a spot that we've never known**_

_**To the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah**_

_**Ooh this feels so crazy**_

_**Oh this love is blazing**_

_**Baby we're so high**_

_**Walking on cloud 9**_

_**(You've got me up so high) So high**_

_**(My shoes are scraping the sky) So high**_

_**(You've got me up so high) Oh**_

_**(My shoes are scraping the sky)**_

_**Ooh...yeah**_

_**Ooh...oh hey**_

_**Ooh this feels so crazy**_

_**Oh this love is blazin'**_

_**Baby we're so high**_

_**Walking on cloud 9**_

_**You got me up so high**_

_**You got me up so high**_

_**You got me up so high**_

_**My shoes are scraping the sky**_

_**You got me up so high**_

_**You got me up so high**_

_**You got me up so high**_

_**My shoes are scraping the sky ooh...ooh...**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**This is how love's supposed to be**_

_**This is how, this is how love's supposed to be, yeah**_

_**Let's go to the moon baby, ooh**_

_**Let's go to the moon baby, yeah**_

_**Let's go, go, let's go to the moon baby**_

_**So high...**_

I was breathless as he song the last note of the song. I couldn't hold back any longer…I let the tears fall down my face and stared at my love in his eyes.

"That was beautiful Edward. You are so talented and you always know how to woo me even when you don't have to," I told him.

"I'm glad you like it love. When we get married, I want you to walk down the isle to that song. It would mean the world to me to see you approaching me at the alter and hearing these words being belted out as we pledge our vows to one another and be joined as husband and wife."

"I like that idea a lot," I told him before leaning in and taking possession of his lips.

We sat there at the piano kissing for a little while before we headed back to our room. We didn't make love but Edward gave me the most sensual massage after I took a bath. We layed together in the bed naked…just holding one another before dozing off.

Edward had set the alarm to wake us up so we didn't oversleep. The alarm went off at five and we pulled ourselves out of the bed and started getting ready.

I did my make-up first because that was the biggest headache in my opinion. Then I softly curled my hair making it look wavy. I pulled on my newly purchased black strapless push up bra and the matching underwear that went with it, before stepping into my black strapless chiffon dress and pulling it up over my breast **(Links for their outfits are on my profile)**. I accessorized with silver jewelry and a silver clutch, before stepping into my black strappy sandals.

After giving myself the once over in the mirror, I walked back into the bedroom to find _my_ Edward waiting there on the loveseat for me. He looked absolutely divine in his dark washed jeans, black pin-stripped button up shirt and black leather shoes. He always know how to put clothes together, but then again…I think he could make a paper sack look good if he had to wear one.

He finally looked up from the paper he was reading and took me in. He appraised me from top to bottom before swiftly moving over to me and taking me in his arms for a warm embrace.

"You look…absolutely sinful in that dress Bella. It's going to be so hard for me to keep my hands to myself while we're out tonight. We can always stay in if you like…I mean we can catch a show like this anytime," he said hopefully.

"Oh no Mr. Cullen, you had me get all dressed up to go out with you and I'm actually looking forward to it. You can have your way with me later tonight after we return. Now get your butt in gear and take me out on the town," I said flirtatiously.

He offered me his left arm and I looped my right arm through it and we were off. It didn't take us long to arrive at the nightclub Edward had told me about. Well it's not your typical run of the mill nightclub. Some may call it a 'jukejoint' in a sense. Egan's Ballard Jam House was known for it's many jam sessions played by local and not so local artist. Tonight Blue Moon Daughter and Jacob Stickney were going to be playing and Edward was a huge fan of Jacob Stickney, so he thought it was kismet that he just happen to be playing here at the same time we would be in town.

When we stepped inside the club I immediately felt comforted. There wasn't a flashing disco light or loud music emanating from strategically placed speakers. All you could hear was the live, true musical genius of the artist. A cover band was onstage playing the instrumental version of Sade's, "No Ordinary Love." That's one of my favorite songs and I love this instrumental version. I would have to see if I could find a similar version on Itunes. As I looked around, I could tell that this place was going to be packed...it was halfway there already.

As we made our way through the collection of table and chairs, to the front of the club…we had just located a table when I heard our names being called out.

Edward and I both turned around at the sound of our names and we did a double take as we located the source.

"What are they doing here," we both asked each other at the same time.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry to leave it right there you guys, but I felt it was the best place to stop. Don't worry, it will pick up right where they left off next Friday. I would like to know who you think it is that called out their name. The first person to guess correctly will get a shoutout in the next chapter.**

**Shoutout for this chapter goes to tw-i-see-light for your wonderful suggestion to have Bella walk like a stick is up her ass. I thought that was brilliant and would fit perfectly.**

**Reading suggestion for you…"American Girl" by coldplaywhore. It's a really cute Belly & Eddie story. Check it out if you get a chance. **

**Until next time my sweets have a safe and adventurous weekend. For those that have already checked out my new story, "Doing Things Her Way", look for the next update on Wednesday. If you haven't read it yet, please check it out and let me know what you think. TTFN**

******I PRAY YOU GUYS STAY SAFE DURING THIS SWINE FLU EPIDEMIC******


	23. Like A Star

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to S.M.**

**Nobody guessed correctly who it was that called out Edward and Bella's name, so no shoutouts will be given in this chapter. I will apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes that are found. In my haste to get this chapter out to you all, I may have overlooked a few my mistake. So please don't flame me on that, I try really hard to make sure those things are corrected before submitting new chapters. **

_**"Like A Star" by Corinne Bailey Rae**_

_Just like a star across my sky,_

_Just like an angel off the page,_

_You have appeared to my life,_

_Feel like I'll never be the same,_

_Just like a song in my heart,_

_Just like oil on my hands,_

_Honour to love you_

_Still I wonder why it is,_

_I don't argue like this,_

_With anyone but you,_

_We do it all the time,_

_Blowing out my mind,_

_You've got this look I can't describe,_

_You make me feel like I'm alive,_

_When everything else is au fait,_

_Without a doubt you're on my side,_

_Heaven has been away too long,_

_Can't find the words to write this song,_

_Oh..._

_Your love...

* * *

_

**_Previously on Storm Before the Calm…_**

**_As we made our way through the collection of table and chairs, to the front of the club…we had just located a table when I heard our names being called out._**

**_Edward and I both turned around at the sound of our names and we did a double take as we located the source._**

**_"__What are they doing here," we both asked each other at the same time._**

We altered our previous route and detoured over to the table of the couple that had called out our names.

"Bella, Edward, it's so good to see you guys. It's been too long," Nessa said in greeting as she gave us both hugs.

"How did you guys know about this place? Have you been here before," Jacob asked as he shook my hand and gave Bella a hug.

"No this is our first time coming here. I've heard great things about this place and I found out that one of my favorite artists was performing here tonight so I thought that it had to be fate for us to be here at this time. I couldn't miss out on this opportunity to bring _my_ Bella here to hear Jacob Stickney play," Edward admitted.

"You look amazing Nessa! I would never have thought that you were just pregnant a few months ago. I know women would kill to be able to get their bodies to look like yours after giving birth," I told her.

"Thanks Bella…that really means a lot coming from another female. Jacob tells me all the time that I don't look fat or unattractive…but I think he's biased of course," she told me.

"It's so awesome that you guys are here. My dad co-owns this place and we were in town visiting him and my mom, when he told me my favorite group would be performing tonight. I'm a big fan of Blue Moon Daughter and I missed them the last time they performed here because we were living in Phoenix at the time," Nessa said.

"You guys should sit with us, that is if you didn't have other plans," Jacob said a bit sheepishly.

"Oh no don't feel obligated to sit with us. You guys probably want to be alone and have some private time," Nessa said while gently swatting Jacob on the shoulder in disbelief.

I couldn't help but to chuckle because they are just so darn cute together. I hadn't seen them since I went to Nessa's baby shower on the reservation right before she gave birth to their beautiful baby boy Landon William Black. After we had ran into them in Port Angeles at the festival, we kept in contact and became good friends. Since having Landon, she hasn't really had time for get a together or anything of that nature. So it was a pleasant surprise to see both her and Jake here.

Edward and I assured them that we didn't mind sitting with them to watch the show. We hadn't been seated that long before a tall statuesque woman came over to take our orders. Edward, Nessa and I ordered the Wild Salmon and sodas, while Jacob ordered the Lamb Rib Chops and a Pabst Blue Ribbon. He was willing to vouch for Edward and I to get an alcoholic beverage but we both declined.

We chatted some while we ate our meals, waiting for the entertainment to start up. The club quickly filled up to where there was standing room only. Not long after we finished eating, the lights dimmed and the same statuesque woman who took our drink and food order stepped into the spotlight that was on the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Egan's Ballard Jam House. Tonight we have a treat for you. Normally we only have one entertainer booked in a night…but tonight we have two for the price of one. Originally it was only suppose to be Blue Moon Daughter performing in house tonight, but Jacob Stickney was traveling through town and stopped by to show you some love as well. Without further ado, I give you…Blue Moon Daughter!"

The crowd was on their feet clapping and giving out wolf whistles as the band took to the stage. Their set was really awesome. Their music was mellow and you could relate to it easily. My favorite song by far was "Something," and Edward said he really liked "A Love That Will Last." I knew we would be looking both those songs up on Itunes and downloading them on our Ipods.

In the middle of the Blue Moon Daughter performance, Nessa disappeared for a little bit, stating that she needed to speak to her aunt who was working the bar tonight. When she returned to our table, she had a big cheesy grin our her face…but didn't say anything to us so I just shrugged it off as being an inside thing between her and her aunt.

We gave the band a standing ovation as they left the stage. There was a fifteen-minute break in between sets so Nessa joined me in the ladies room while I freshened up some.

"So Bella…has Edward ever performed live for an audience," she asked me.

"Um, he's played for our school for our big end of the year concert. He wrote all the songs and performed just about all of them himself. He's brilliant on the piano. Why do you ask," I said to her.

"Oh no reason, just curious. I know we had talked about both you and his piano experience this evening and I wondered if he played for crowds. That's all," she stated evasively.

I knew that there was more to her reason for asking me that question, but I let it go for the time being. Nessa was up to something and I think it involved Edward. In what capacity…I wasn't sure. I have no problems ending my friendship with her and opening up a can of whip ass on her if she thinks I'm going to sit idly by and let her move in on my man. I didn't think of Nessa as being that kind of girl, but you never know. After all the bullshit had to endure with Tanya, I wasn't going to put up with nothing from any other female when it comes to _MY_ Edward. I would just keep my eyes open and be on guard where Nessa is concerned.

We made it back to our table just in time for Jacob Stickney and his quartet. They had just taken the stage and were starting up. They played a few sets before Jacob stepped up to the microphone and asked if there was an Edward Cullen in the house. I about fell out of my chair when he called Edward's name. Edward was quite stunned himself, because he was staring at the stage looking at Jacob as if he was talking in a different language. It wasn't until Nessa and Jacob nudged him to get up that he snapped out of his trance like state.

He made his way up to the stage and stood beside Jacob Stickney. He looked so nervous, but still just as gorgeous as ever. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, as my heart begin to beat fast and I started biting my bottom lip getting all hot and bothered by just looking at my man.

"Well Edward, it's very nice to meet you," Jacob said to him as he shook his hand.

Edward mumbled something in response that I didn't quite catch, but the crowd began to laugh…which in turn caused Edward to become embarrassed and blush. Yes, my man blushes at times…just another thing we have in common.

"So Edward, a little birdie told me that you are a big fan of this kind of music we play and I was wondering if you would care to join us on our next set," he asked him.

I was completely dumbfounded. Who would do this for Edward? Who would go out of their way to do something so selfless and special for the man that I love? I turned and looked at Jacob and Nessa and then it dawned on me. Nessa going to the bar to talk to her aunt, Nessa asking me about Edward playing in front of crowds, Nessa asking Edward what his favorite Jacob Stickney song was and if he could play to it. It was all Nessa setting this up for Edward and here I was thinking that she was trying to move in on him. I feel like such a bad friend for thinking those horrible things about her.

I moved over to Nessa and gave her a big hug and a felt a few tears leave the confines of my eyes. I didn't even have to tell her why I was showing her this kind of affection…she already knew that I was thanking her for doing this for Edward.

"I would love to play along with you and your quartet…Edward said eloquently, finally finding his words. However, I only know how to play along with the piano and I don't see one here," he stated sadly to Jacob Stickney.

"Now you seriously think that I would have called you up here if I didn't have the proper equipment for you? That would just be mean of me," he said to him with a big smile.

Edward had a big smile plastered on his face as he took in Jacob's words. All of a sudden a light off to the side of the stage lit up and there sitting pretty and sparkling was a white baby grand piano. Jacob motioned for Edward to take a seat and then introduced the next song that they would be performing.

"I was told that Edward's favorite song of ours is "The Still Point" so that is what we will be performing for you as our last song. Edward will be starting us off and then we will all join in on the downbeat. Here we go on my count…1, 2, 3!"

Edward was flawless as he ran his long fingers across the keys of the piano. The addition of the piano to the normal horn and percussion tune was beautiful. Not only did they get a standing ovation, but also there were calls of an encore from many people in the crowd. The band did not disappoint either, they gave the crowd what they asked for.

After the set was done, Jacob asked Edward if he could talk to him for a moment. Edward followed Jacob off the stage towards the back of the club where they talked for a good twenty minutes before Jacob shook Edward's hand and then he joined us back at our table.

I gave him a big juicy kiss and a hug before praising his performance. Jacob and Nessa gave their praises as well. Edward thanked Nessa profusely for doing that and told her that he could never repay her for that experience. He then proceeded to tell us what Jacob had talked to him about at the bar.

He offered him a chance to play with his quartet at some of their shows that they have scheduled in Seattle this summer. He would have to go there and practice with the band twice a week and arrive three hours prior to the start of the shows he would perform at.

I asked him if he had accepted Jacob's offer and he said that he told him he would need to speak to his parents and me about it first but that he should hear from him no later than the end of the week. I was stunned that he didn't immediately jump at the chance to play with him. I mean Edward is 18 so he is technically an adult and can make those kinds of decisions on his own without his parent's consent. But being the respectful young man he is, he would never do anything as rash as that without consulting his parents beforehand. It also touched me how he said that he needed to speak to me about his decision before agreeing to do the performances as well. That shows that he values my opinion and that I mean just as much to him as he means to me.

We walked out into the cool night air with Jacob and Nessa, making plans to meet up on Wednesday at he reservation for dinner and a movie at their house. After hugging them both, Edward and I got in his car and drove back to the bed and breakfast.

I felt sticky from being in the confines of the club and in the mist of the crowd of people, so I told Edward I was going to take a shower. He told me that he would start us a fire and wait for me to get done.

I showered quickly making sure to was my body thoroughly and wash my hair with my strawberry herbal essence shampoo that Edward loves so much. When I was done with my shower and I had brushed my teeth and dressed myself in the cami and boyshorts pajama set I bough, I decided to braid my hair in one long braid down my back.

When I made it back inside of the room, Edward was waiting for me on the loveseat. He had a fire going and he had placed a blanket on the loveseat for us to keep warm. We were going to watch a movie before we turned in for the night and I allowed him to select which movie we would watch. He chose "Wanted" with Angelina Jolie and James McAvoy. I'm not a big Angelina fan, but I know Edward thinks she's sexy and has beautiful lips…gag me please! Anyway, I got to choose the last movie we saw, so it's only fair he gets to see movies he like as well.

I know that he'll never have Angelina, because Brad won't step aside for one and two I'd beat the bitch till she's black and blue, before I relinquish Edward over to her home-wrecking ass. Okay so you can say I have some moral issues when it comes to Angelina, but lets not get into that.

Edward sat down first and I sat in between his legs and we cuddled up with the blanket to enjoy the movie. I don't remember seeing any parts of the movie when I woke up the next morning nestled comfortably in Edward's arms. He had moved us to the bed at some point and my body was grateful for that, otherwise I'm sure we both would have woke up a bit sore this morning.

I untangled myself from the comforts of his arms so I could have a human moment, before coming back to bed in hopes of making love to Edward before we got up to start our day. Unfortunately that wouldn't be the case, because when I stepped back into our room…Edward was no where to be found. I knew he didn't go far, but I still felt abandoned and put out. I refused to wallow in self-pity so I went to the closet to pick something out to wear today. Edward chose that moment to come back inside of the room.

"Hey there love. How did you sleep," he asked as he kissed the top of my head before moving over to the loveseat and sitting down.

"I slept good, but I was a little disappointed to find you gone when I came out of the bathroom. I wasn't even in there that long and you were missing when I came back hoping to spend some more time with you in the bed before we started our day," I said with a pout.

"I'm sorry love," he said rising to walk over to me. "I just needed to secure our appointments for massages this morning at the spa. I know that this is our last day here in this beautiful inn and I just wanted to make sure we had the best time. I promise you that after we have our massages…you can plan the rest of our activities for the remainder of the day. How does that sound," he asked me as he took me into his arms.

"I like the sounds of that," I admitted before kissing him on the lips.

"So where do we have to go for the massages," I asked him.

"I'm taking you to Absolute Serenity here in Port Angeles. Nessa recommended it to me last night while you were talking with Jacob and wasn't paying attention to what we were talking about. She said you would love it there. Jacob took her there during her last month of her pregnancy for pregnancy massages and spa treatments. She did nothing but praise their service and technique. I knew it would be the perfect way to spend our morning together. Are you okay with her recommending it for you," he asked me.

I would never divulge to Edward that I almost accused Nessa of having a crush on him and moving on my turf, before finding out what she had done for him at the club last night. He would probably think I was too possessive or something and that's not the case at all.

"No, not at all. I'm glad that you were able to get some good recommendations for things for us to do here. I'll have to be sure to thank her when we go over there on Wednesday," I told him.

An hour later Edward and I were lying on individual masseuse tables getting a full body massage. I've never had a full body massage by a professional and I've truly missed out on this deliciously magnificent indulgence.

Edward was being massaged by a tall athletic looking brunette named Yasmeen, but I think she went both ways because she was eyeing Edward and I up like we were something to eat.

My masseuse was a tall muscular tanned golden haired gray-eyed beauty, named Dominic and his hands felt absolutely divine on my body. If I were single and horny, I would definitely allow Dominic to give me a 'happy ending'.

After our massages we enjoyed a mud bath and body wrap, as well as a manicure and pedicure. Yes, I convinced Edward to get his hands and feet done…but only with a clear coat of polish. When we left the spa, we were both truly relaxed.

We stopped at a deli on the way back to the inn and had turkey wraps for lunch. I wasn't in the mood to really do any exploring or sight seeing after such a relaxing morning. It was beginning to rain anyway and I just wanted to enjoy the rest of the day wrapped up in Edward. Maybe we could watch a few movies and play some board games or something. As long as I'm with him, I don't need any other entertainment.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry if it seems weird leaving it there, I just felt like it was a fitting place to stop. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'd like to once again apologize for the delay due to me feeling under the weather. I just really did not have any strength to write.**

**Story recommendation for this week is "Steamy Dreams" by Rosalynn. If you want some hot, steamy, smutty, lemony goodness between Edward and Bella, you definitely want to check out this story!**

**The next chapter will be a filler chapter, to lead us into the start of a new plot. I'm not going to dwell on summer vacation, I'm pretty much going to jump right ahead into senior year because that's where some interesting things begin to happen. Before you ask, I promise you that Edward or Bella WILL NOT cheat on one another…nor will they have a threesome, foursome, or orgy of any kind. **


	24. Celebrations and Discoveries

**Disclaimer: If I could I would gladly take the credit for the phenomenon that is Twilight…but unfortunately I can't! All praise and respect goes to Stephenie Meyers for creating the wonderfully, magnificent work of art that is Edward Cullen!**

**_**I just wanted to inform you all that I have been just a tad bit more busy than usual with my daughter's end of school year activities. Which in turn has caused me to lack on my writing. Things are beginning to whine down and she will be out of school for the summer in just 2 short weeks. I will dedicate much more time to my stories when that happens, maybe even update more than once a week per story. You guys are the best and I don't want to keep you waiting for updates longer than necessary. That's just how committed I am to my stories and my readers. I hope you guys understand._**

**Okay so there were some who were a little disappointed in the lack of some lemony goodness between our favorite couple in the last chapter…so just for you, I added a hot lemony scene for your enjoyment!;-)

* * *

**

It was Monday afternoon and my parents were at work and James was spending time over at Vicki's house making plans for their trip this coming weekend. James and Vicki are graduating on Thursday and will be going away for two weeks to Hawaii, their graduation present courtesy of my parents. Vicki's parents are taking them to Europe right before they go off to Harvard as their graduation present from them (my parents are going along too).

Edward and I were lounging around in my room, after a very boring day of school. The last day of school for all underclassmen is Friday and we have to suffer through complete boredom for the remainder of the week. On Thursday we have a half of day of classes because the senior class graduation takes place at seven that evening in the school's auditorium.

It was surreal to be back here in Forks after the wonderful weekend I had with Edward at the inn. I'm still buzzing off him playing the piano with Jacob Stickney. I've already gave Edward my feedback on him playing with the band and I hope that Carlisle and Esme would be just as supportive…not that I have any doubt they wouldn't. It will be a great and memorable experience for Edward to do this. I know how much his music means to him and that he would love to be able to do this kind of thing on a regular basis. However his love for music is just as great as his want to become a doctor, so he's kind of torn as to which direction he will follow once we go off to college.

"Love, remind me again why you didn't wear your ring to school today," he asked me pulling me from my reverie of thinking.

"Simply because I haven't had a chance to sit down and talk to my parents about it yet and I didn't want to have to answer questions from our friends and all the nosy people at school about it, before I've spoken with my parents," I told him.

"Are you worried about how they'll react," he asked me with concern.

"No, that's not it at all. I know they'll be happy for us, because I think they know you're the real deal for me. I just don't want them to lecture me about taking things slow and us having our whole lives ahead of us and not to rush into marriage as a means for us to be able to live together or have sex as much as we want," I told him.

"Do your parents not think we have sex now? I mean Carlisle and Esme are very aware that my siblings and I are sexually active, not saying that they approve of or encourage it. With Carlisle being a doctor and all, he wanted us to be able to come and talk to him about stuff like that so that we could protect ourselves and be knowledgeable about the consequences of sex."

"Renee knows that I'm sexually active, because she was the one to take me to get birth control. I was able to talk to her before I decided to have sex and even after Jasper and I did it for the first time. We have that kind of relationship, but it's not to the point where I divulge intimate details or anything. She's just there to listen if I have something to say, or offer advice if I need it. Charlie on the other hand likes to believe I still have my innocence and I'm not going to tell him otherwise because I love you and I have no doubt that he may try to dismember your member," I told him while watching him cringe at my words.

"We can't have that now can we? I thoroughly enjoy using my member to bring you to new heights of pleasure. Speaking of which…I really want to bring you to some of those heights right now. I know we have plenty of time before anyone will be here and I would really like to spend a good portion of that time inside of you. What do you say love?"

"I say stop using your mouth on words and put it to use someplace else," I told him seductively.

"It's a good thing you wore a skirt to school today, because it will be so much easier for me to just reach the area that I desperately want so badly," he said while reaching under my skirt and removing my thong.

We made quick work of both our clothing before moving to the top of my bed in a tangled mess of bodies. Edward kisses were so addicting and I just couldn't stop long enough to disentangle myself from his limbs and get on to the good stuff. Finally he released me for air and I took that opportunity to move down his body and take his swollen dick into my mouth. I will never grow tired of pleasuring Edward this way. It gives me such a sense of power and purpose to know that I have him at my mercy in this position.

"Mmmm, Bella baby that feels so good. Uh, yeah…just like that," Edward moaned out.

I had his dick nice and wet as I worked my mouth and tongue over his swollen tip, massaging the base with my hand. He taste so heavenly that I always had a hard time slowing down my pace to prolong things, because of that wonderful taste. With a few more licks and sucks on his very impressive erection, he came in my mouth. I licked up every last drop.

"Oh fuck baby that was out of this world" he told me with a glazed look in his eyes.

He quickly switched our position, with me on my back and him on his knees in between my legs. He lifted my legs up and then pushed them together once they were up far enough and then he pushed them towards my head…exposing my pussy to his watchful eyes.

He knelt down and gave my pussy a long sensuous lick.

"Oh fuck, shit…God Edward, that's feels fucking good," I exclaimed.

He kept at it, just licking and sucking on my dripping wet pussy. He would stop here and there to dip his tongue inside of my hole, which in turn I would scream out and buck my hips up more towards his face. He eventually let my legs go and I let them fall wide open in the widest spread eagle position I've ever been in. I gripped his hair in both hands and rammed his face into my pussy because he was indeed bringing me to new heights and I just couldn't get enough. When I came, my toes curled, my body stiffened, my eyes rolled in the back of my head and I could swear that I heard myself singing 'Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh.'

"Damn, that was mind-blowing…epic…phenomenal…damn good," I said to him trying to convey all the things I was feeling as I came down off my orgasmic high.

"I aim to please and if it pleases you…then it most certainly pleases me," he said as he pulled me to him and placed my legs on his shoulder before plunging deep inside of me.

"Oh fuck," we both moaned in unison.

I gripped my comforter in my hands as I tried to brace myself for Edward's deep thrust. It's amazing how he fills me up completely, as if he were made specifically for me alone.

"Mmm baby you're so fucking tight! I can just stay here inside of you forever, please baby don't ever leave me and take this piece of heaven away from me," he pleaded in between moans.

"You never have to worry about that. I'm yours always…you are my everything. Oh shit, fuck…I'm about to cum Edward. Ohhhh, mmmm, yes!"

Edward kept thrusting into me hard as I came and he then let loose with his own orgasm.

"Uh…shit I'm cumming Bella baby. Shit, fuck, fuck, shit…oh you're so good," he said as he collapsed on top of me peppering my face with kisses.

We lye there on my bed for a few before I felt him hardening again. I knew this was far from over. I would definitely have to take a nice hot bath tonight, because I was certain to be sore after all of the trauma that Edward is going to put my pussy through.

Sure enough four hours later I sit here in my bathtub trying to soothe my aching pussy. After that first time, Edward and I did it two more times on my bed before rounding things off in my shower where we finished things off with some oral loving on each other.

Edward left my house around 5:30, right before Charlie was due home from work. I had made dinner and Charlie and I ate dinner without my mom and James. They wouldn't be home until later.

After dinner I chatted with my dad for a little bit in the family room, as we watched the news. Dad got caught up in a baseball game that had just started and I thought that was my cue to go and prepare for school tomorrow.

After I laid out my clothes that I would wear to school, I made myself a piping hot bath and soaked my body in there for thirty minutes. When I was done I did my usual preparations for bed before calling Edward to say goodnight and then dosing right off to sleep.

**_2 days later…_**

I hadn't been down to La Push in quite some time and I forgot how beautiful the beach is here. Edward and I was a tad bit early as we arrived for our dinner and a movie with Jake and Nessa. I had whipped up a homemade crumble apple pie for us to have for dessert. Edward had swapped a bottle of Pinot Grigio from his father's cellar. I had also brought a gift for Landon, Jake and Nessa's four-month-old son. It was nothing big, just a few outfits, a stuffed wolf pup, as well as a few rattle toys that I had picked up when I went shopping with Rose on yesterday so she could get Emmett's graduation present.

We hadn't spent a lot of time together lately…just the two of us, so we took some much needed time to hang out after school together. Alice didn't mind because she knows that Rose and I are closer than any of my other female friends. Plus, she's still trying to go slow and allow me to pace our friendship. Things have been good between us and it's nice that Jasper has gotten a little closer to Edward. He needs male friends to hang out with.

Rose is also the only person I've told about my promise ring. She was floored, but not surprised, by the ring. She gave all the appropriate responses when I showed it to her and told her how he had given it to me, leaving out the part about the steamy sex we had beforehand.

"So when do you think you will be ready for marriage Bells," she asked me.

"Not for awhile. Probably after we finish up undergrad. There's no rush for us. We love the things the way they are and the only thing that will change is that it will be official and we'll have a document to prove it. Everything else can be done without a legal document. We're moving in together when we start college."

"How are you going to handle Em going off to college in the fall," I asked her.

"Well he's not going off to college until I graduate. He's going to work at the fitness center in Port Angeles and then we're getting an apartment together right before we start college. He wants to be an architect and I want to be a lawyer, so we have very ambitious career choices that we're seeking and we support each other on those career choices. I think us living together will give us a better understanding of how we differ, because we know how good we are together…but no relationship is perfect."

"I know what you mean Rose. Edward and I get along so well together that I am a bit curious as to what things will irk me about him once we're living together. I just hope our love is strong enough to get through our differences," I told her nervously.

It never really occurred to me that Edward and I might have a lot of differences that we don't get to see everyday. We have so many things that we're alike in, that it's hard to imagine us having differences. I guess it's only right that we do, otherwise things might become a little boring and repetitious between us.

I looked over at Edward as he pulled up to the Blacks home and just surveyed his profile. I can't imagine what we could possibly have to differ on, but whatever it is I'm willing to rough through it and come out much stronger.

Edward caught me looking at him intently, "what's the matter love?"

Instead of lying or giving a coy answer, I decided to go with the truth. "I was just wondering what our differences will be when we move in together and we get to see each other in our everyday habitats…something that we're not so accustomed to right now. Do you understand what I mean by that?"

"I do actually and I have wondered the exact same thing, but I know we're strong enough to get through whatever those differences are. I won't lose you over something as trivial as "differences", because I know on the big things…we are perfectly in sync."

"I'm confident in us too, I just have a habit of over analyzing things at times," I admitted to him.

"Don't worry about it now love. We still have over a year to think about that. Let's enjoy this evening with our friends and live in the moment. We have our whole lives ahead of us, so let's not worry ourselves about it in one evening. I love you," he said as he leaned over and kissed my lips.

"I love you too," I told him after we stopped kissing.

He got out of the car and came around to open my door for me, before grabbing the bag with Landon gifts inside, the bottle of wine and the apple pie I made. When we were in front of the door I raised my hand to ring the doorbell, but the door was pulled open before I could even push the button. Nessa greeted us at the door. Once inside Jacob came from the back of the house and greeted us too. He took the wine and baking dish from Edward and then Edward gave the gift bag to Nessa.

"Oh what's this," Nessa asked as she looked in the bag.

"Just a little something we wanted to get for Landon," I told her with a huge smile.

"That's so sweet of you guys. He's napping right now but as soon as he wakes up I will bring him out for you to see him. He's getting so big," Nessa told us as I watched the gleam in her eyes as she spoke about her and Jake's son.

"I can't wait to see him," I said excitedly.

"Let's move into the dining room, dinner is ready," Jake announced.

"It smells wonderful," Edward complimented.

"I know, my mouth is watering over here," I added in.

"You guys are such ego boosters. I hope it taste as good as it smells. It's my mother's recipe and I haven't tried to make it but once a long time ago," Nessa said.

"Awww baby, you know your gumbo is always the bomb," Jake told her as he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before sitting in his own seat at the head of the table.

While we ate we all participated in light conversation in between bites. This seafood gumbo was so good, that I was going to have to see if Nessa would let me get her mother's recipe so I could make it for Charlie and Renee.

After dessert, I helped Nessa clear the table while Edward and Jake went off to the den.

"So Bella, did you enjoy your massage? I hope you don't mind that I recommended the location to Edward. I really enjoyed my time there and thought it would be something that you would enjoy as well," she said.

"I didn't mind at all. Especially once I was on that table and had Dominic working his magical fingers on my body. It was wonderful and I'm glad that you recommended the place to Edward and that I got a chance to experience that with him," I told her.

Nessa went over to the door leading out of the kitchen and peeked outside really quick before moving back over to where I stood by the sink. I thought her movements were rather odd, but I was also a bit curious.

"I had to make sure they were really in the den before I indulge you in some 'girl talk'," she said with a wink.

"So tell me what you really thought about Dominic," she asked me slyly.

"Oh…umm, well…he was very attractive indeed. I mean, I would never ever cheat on Edward but I did find myself thinking that if I wasn't attached and I was horny, I would have been asking for a 'happy ending' during my massage," I told her boldly.

"I felt the exact same way when he did my massage both times during my pregnancy. He is super delicious."

"Yeah, but when I think about _my_ Edward in the buff, nothing can compare…not even Dominic," I told her truthfully.

"You guys really are cute together. How long have you been dating," Ness asked me.

"Almost nine months, but it seems so much longer than that," I told her with a big grin on my face.

"I can tell that you two are going to be together forever. You're going to have beautiful babies too. Be careful with him Bella…I see that you've had a lot to deal with when it come to other females lusting after him. He's totally committed to you, but you're going to meet your greatest adversary in the coming months and she's going to be relentless in her efforts. Whatever you do, don't underestimate her…she will pounce on him if she feels that you've let your guard down. Trust me when I tell you these things…my instincts have never betrayed me before."

"I'm not sure how to take that information Ness. I do trust you and I know you wouldn't lead me astray…but I just don't know to process this. Do you have any idea who she is or where all of this will take place."

"No I don't see things like that…I mean I'm not a future teller or anything, I have foresight into things and I don't control when they come or anything like that."

"Wow, you're the second person I've met in my lifetime that has that kind of foresight…but just in a different sense. I will be on the lookout for any temptress that tries to move in on my man," I told her before we both burst out laughing.

A few moments later Jake walked into the kitchen with baby Landon in his arms. Nessa was immediately on her feet taking him from Jake's arms. I could see the blatant love between the happy couple and proud parents. Someday I want that with Edward. I want to have beautiful a beautiful bronze-haired son with my eyes or a beautiful brown-haired daughter with Edward's eyes. I will have all of those things with Edward someday because we were meant for each other.

The rest of our visit with Nessa and Jake was very relaxing and enjoyable. Edward and I played with Landon until it was time for him to go down for the night. He's such a good, happy baby. We never did watch the movie that Jake had rented, but we enjoyed pleasant conversation and playtime with the baby instead. When we're together, it's hard to believe that Ness and Jake are older than we are and that they have a family. It's a certain level of comfort among us when we hang out…a more mature comfort level than what we share with Rose, Em, Ali, Jasper, Ang and Ben. Not that they act immature or anything, but just different I guess.

Around 10:30 we left Jake and Nessa's home to head back to Forks. We made plans to get together again soon and hang out. Edward arrived at my house in no time and walked me to the door, giving me a nice long kiss before wishing me a good night. I was so tired that I didn't feel like doing my usual nightly routine. I instead pulled on a long T-shirt after removing my clothing and climbed into my bed. Sleep overtook me almost immediately and I had the most pleasant dreams about my future with Edward.

**_Graduation day..._**

I've never been more proud of my brother in my whole life, than I am at this very moment. As I stand here clapping and yelling his name as he walks across the stage getting his diploma, I feel an overwhelming surge of respect and happiness. You don't find many guys that excel in academics and still shine in sports as well,it's either one or the other usually. James graduated with honors and received many awards in excellence and academics. As well as accolades for his accomplishments in sports. My parents and I are so proud of him.

After the graduation we were meeting up with the Cullens to celebrate Emmett and James graduation. Esme had planned a small gathering of our families at their home to celebrate James and Emmett's accomplishments. She was having the event catered and had decorated their backyard with graduation decorations. She had lights strung strategically throughout the backyard to give off that "starry night" kind of feel. Music was playing softly through the speakers in the yard and the tables were done up beautifully.

Vicki arrived shortly after we did and I gave her a hug and told her congratulations. We chatted for a little bit before James came over and stole her away from me. She looked back at me with an "I'm sorry" expression her face. I know that James just wanted to suck face with her before we sat down to eat.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you," Edward said as he came over and wrapped me up in his warm embrace.

"What do you mean you've been looking for me? I've been out here this whole time talking to Vicki until my brother came and stole her away," I told him.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you brought your swimsuit with you. I was thinking that we could go for a swim after the festivities are over with…or we could get in the hot tub. Whichever you want to do is fine by me."

"I did bring my swimsuit actually…thanks to Alice and her insight. She told me that she had a feeling I would need it and that I should bring it just in case, along with some clothes for school tomorrow. So, I guess I'm going to be staying the night," I said to him with a knowing look in my eyes.

"That sounds damn good to me," he replied with that crooked grin of his I love so much.

Esme announced that we were ready to eat and we all made our way over to the tables. Before we were served our food, there were a few toast and words spoken on behalf of the graduates. I was the last person to stand up and say something.

"First and foremost I just want to congratulate Emmett, Victoria and James on this great accomplishment. You guys have set a tone for the rest of us to follow and I'm glad that we have you to look up to."

"James I just wanted to add that…I'm so proud of you. You have been nothing short of amazing as my older brother and you've shown me what hard work and dedication can get you. I know that there are times when I fuss with you and argue with you or even yell at you to leave me alone. I've always known that you only pressed me or pushed me so that I could be my very best and I just hope that I can make you as proud of me as I am of you at this very moment," I finished right before I began to cry.

James got up from his seat at his table and came over to me and pulled me into a tight hug and told me that he is proud of me and will always be.

"Isabella Marie Swan…what is that on your finger," Renee yelled out a bit angrily.

James released me from our hug and took my hands in his to look at what it was our mother was talking about. He then looked over at Edward who happened to be sitting next to me with a look of terror on his face.

Edward stood up next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist in a show of support.

"Well…you see, um…Edward asked me if, um…"

In that brief moment, all hell broke loose in that backyard and it was no longer a happy celebration but an angry mob with their sights set on Edward and I.

* * *

**A.N. Please review and tell me your thoughts and this chapter. I had a hard time writing this one out because I wasn't exactly sure at first what I wanted this chapter to entail. It kind of took on a life of it's own so I hope it was to your liking.**

**Next chapter will cover Edward's decision to play or not to play with Jacob Stickney's quartet over the summer. It will also jump forward with the start of senior year.**

**Story recommendation for this week…"Why are we Whispering" by gnr32.**


	25. Blonde Threats

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of pink fluffy slippers, all the Twilight books in hardcover, a whole lot of hair care products that I don't really use and a shit load of partylite candles. What I do not own however, is the rights to the Twilight saga. I'm hating on Stephenie right now…but it's all in love!;-)**

_**I just needed to address this for you guys. I had A LOT of reviewers ask me if I was going to address the ring issue from the last chapter. I guess the confusion came from me stating that this chapter would contain Edward's decision to play with Jacob's band and then we'd leap ahead to senior year. To clarify…I WILL NEVER end a chapter with a cliffy and not address it in the next chapter. The cliffy is there to draw you in and come to your own conclusions, before the big reveal. I hope that clears everything up for you for future reference. You guys are a hoot, you had me cracking up as I read what you had to say. Thank you so much for the reviews, I love reading them!

* * *

**_

**_Previously on Storm Before the Calm…_**

**"_Isabella Marie Swan…what is that on your finger," Renee yelled out a bit angrily._**

**_James released me from our hug and took my hands in his to look at what it was our mother was talking about. He then looked over at Edward who happened to be sitting next to me with a look of terror on his face._**

**_Edward stood up next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist in a show of support._**

**"_Well…you see, um…Edward asked me if, um…"_**

**_In that brief moment, all hell broke loose in that backyard and it was no longer a happy celebration but an angry mob with their sights set on Edward and I._**

This is completely ridiculous. I can't believe how quickly things have gone from happy to angry in such a short span of time.

"Hey you guys," I said trying to get everyone's attention.

"They're not listening love. Do you want me to get their attention for you," Edward asked me.

"Yes please," I answered with a sigh.

Edward placed his right thumb and index finger into his mouth and whistled very loudly, causing everyone to stop and look in our immediate direction.

"If you guys would be quiet for a few minutes, Bella and I can explain the significance of her ring," Edward told them.

"Thanks baby," I said for only him to hear.

"Mom this ring is just Edward's promise to one day marry me. It's not an engagement ring…it's a promise ring. We know we're too young to be married or even be engaged for that matter. However, we do love each other immensely and know that we're going to be husband and wife one day…after college and after we have established our careers."

"You and dad have raised me very well and I know your expectations of me, even though I'll be an adult fairly soon and will be responsible for my own choices. The same goes for Edward, Carlisle and Esme have raised Edward to be respectful and conscientious of his actions. He would never ask me to marry him without getting both you and dad's blessing first. Plus I'm sure his parents would be made aware of his intentions beforehand as well, so that we can avoid the conversation that we're having right now."

"Bella and I were planning on telling you this weekend when the six of us went out to dinner. That's why we asked you out to dinner, so we could tell you about the ring and let you know that it's not an engagement ring. We didn't want tonight to be about the ring and take the focus off the real reason we're here. It just so happens that Bella forgot to take it off after I asked her to let me see it on her hand, because she's been keeping it hidden in her jewelry box until we had a chance to talk to you first," Edward spoke up and said.

"Now that it's out in the open and we've explained it to you, do you have anything that you would like to say to us," I asked our parents.

My mother spoke up first…why didn't that surprise me? "I guess I was just surprised and felt a little betrayed that if you were engaged, that you hadn't told me and I had to see the ring to find out. Now that I know the reason behind the ring and it's symbolic meaning, I'm so happy for the two of you," she said as she walked up to us and hugged us.

Esme followed suite as well as Carlisle and then my dad. However, my dad held on tight to Edward's hand as he released him from their man hug and told him, "I've always held you in high regards Edward and believed you to be a well-mannered intelligent young man. Please do not give me a reason to change that image of you. Got it? Get it? Good," he told him as he finally let his hand go.

Edward looked a bit afraid after that little speech Charlie gave. I was actually a little afraid for him to tell the truth. More importantly though, I was concerned about James reaction. He still hadn't said anything and I know that he's extremely protective of me…even if I don't voice it often. I could see him walking towards Edward with a serious look on his face.

"Oh shoot," I said out loud…not meaning to.

"What is it my love," Edward ask…completely oblivious to James approach.

I stood in front of Edward as James took the final step that put him right in front of me.

"Look James, please don't give us no hassles. Are you going to be nice to Edward," I asked him knowing that he was going to have his say regardless.

"Of course I am sis," he replied much too nicely. "Now why don't you step aside so that I can speak to Edward face to face," he told me firmly.

Edward moved me out of the way gently and gave me a nod to let me know that he would be okay. He then stood face to face with my brother, not letting him intimidate him at all.

"James…I love your sister and I would never hurt her. I hold her on the highest of pedestals and I will make her my wife one day," Edward told him with conviction.

"Is that so? What makes you think that you're good enough for my sister? How do I know that you're not just going to kick her to the side once you find someone else to your liking," my brother asked him acidly.

"James! Cut it out," I yelled while trying to once again step in front of Edward. He held me firmly to the side of him and shook his head, letting me know that he could fight his own battles.

"James I've given you my word that I would not hurt Bella like that. To answer you first question, I don't think I'm good enough for Bella…but she accepts me the way I am. Bella is all that I want…she's my life," he told my brother.

"Oh yeah…well in that case, good luck. You're going to need it with her," James told Edward as he finally broke out in laughter.

In case you didn't guess it, James was playing with Edward the whole time. I didn't know that though until just now. They shook hands and I saw Edward sigh with relief. After that things begin to return to a festive mood. It wasn't long before the night began to slow down. Pretty soon it was just Edward and I standing in the backyard. My parent's had left and Carlisle and Esme headed up to bed. The catering staff had just finished clearing up all the food, garbage and were putting away the tables and chairs. They also removed the decorations and put the backyard furniture back in its original position. They were getting paid pretty handsomely to do all of the work they're doing.

Emmett and Rose retired to his room so they could get their freak on, while Jasper and Ali went back to his house. Even though things between Jasper and I are good now, I know that he was bothered by the ring that Edward gave me and I understood his need for needing some space. I think Ali knew that too and didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so that's why she suggested they go to his house.

Edward and I went to his room and changed into our swimsuits before heading back out to the hot tub. He brought his Ipod along to set up in the docking station built out on the deck. The water felt amazing as my skin submerged itself into its depths. While Edward found the Playlist he was looking for I layed my head back on the edge of the hot tub and closed my eyes. I just wanted to let the adrenaline from this day calm down. A few moments later I felt the water shift and knew that Edward had made his way inside the hot tub finally.

I felt Edward standing in front of me before actually opening up my eyes and seeing him standing there. He had that sexy crooked grin on his face that I absolutely adore.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that," I inquired.

"You are just too damn sexy for your own good. As much as I love how brilliant you are and all the time we spend together just hanging out, I have to admit that I can't get enough of the naked you. Especially when you're writhing beneath me as I make you cum over and over and over again," he said bold as brass.

"Well damn Edward…subtle much?"

"Why should I be love. I feel like I should not have to hide anything from you my love. If you make me feel a certain way, then I'm damn well going to tell you as much. You just don't know how long I've waited for you, my little lamb."

"I'm here, I'm not going nowhere," I told him as I leaned in and kissed him deeply.

We made out for a bit before he settled himself next to me, keeping his arm around my shoulders. It was nice must sitting here listening to Debussy and relishing the moment.

"So…um Bella. I've made my decision about whether or not I want to play with Jacob Stickney this summer," he said hesitantly.

"Whatever your decision is Edward, I will support you…you know that right," I asked him.

"I knew that, but I still needed to hear you say it," he confessed.

"I will always support your decisions when it comes to your career and doing anything that may help you achieve your goals," I told him honestly.

"Thank you Bella. That really means a lot. I have decided to play with the band this summer. You're the first person I've told. I'm going to talk to my parents tomorrow and let them know and I just hope they're as understanding. I hope you'll be able to come to some of the performances…if not all of them."

"I will do my best to be at every one of them. The only ones I'll probably miss are the ones scheduled the week I'll be visiting my PaPa in July. I know you were suppose to go with me, but I don't want you to miss out on this opportunity," I told him genuinely.

"I'll see what the schedule is like that week and maybe I will be able to still go…if not the whole week, maybe part of it. I want to spend some time with your PaPa too. Especially since he wasn't able to make it here for James graduation."

"That would be nice, but just so you know…I'm totally okay if you can't go or make it even for a few days. This is a great opportunity and I don't want you to pass it up or miss out. My PaPa will still be around…God willing of course," I said to him with a smile.

After that discussion we chilled out in the hot tub for awhile before heading inside and going to bed naked. We didn't make love that night…we just held each other until we drifted off to sleep.

**_Seattle, WA July 31__st__…_**

As I sat in the audience listening to the melody drift through the sold out club, the beat took me back to last night in my hotel room when Edward was banging the hell out of me up against the wall as the rain thumped rhythmically against the window. Our bodies were so sweaty and sticky when we were done, that we immediately jumped in the shower after our tryst up against the wall. Of course we're never satisfied once we get started, so we ended up fucking in the shower and then making love nice and slow in the bed. Thank God for a healthy metabolism and for inventing Wheaties…because we damn sure need all the energy we can muster as often as we indulge in sex.

I snapped out of my trance when Edward's solo part came up. Watching him run his fingers along those keys and lose himself in his music is such a fucking turn on. If I had the balls, I would march my happy ass right up there to the piano and fuck him senseless and then return to my seat as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

"Bella, you look like a woman with a million thoughts running through her mind," Rose said.

"Not a million thoughts…just one in particular and it's definitely X-rated," I told her with a smirk on my face.

She winked at me and gave me a knowing look. Her and Emmett have no shame in the things they do…or where they do it!

It was Edward's last performance with the band and we all came out to support him. When I say we all…I mean his parents, my parents, Ali, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Jacob, Nessa and I. Edward had started out playing just maybe two to three shows and then once the audience began to really appreciate what the piano brought to band's sound, he was asked to do more shows. This month alone he did four shows a week. Even though he didn't ask for it, they paid him for his time. He's been loving this experience with the band. So much so that I had to threaten him to stay here and do his shows while I went to Phoenix last week, because he felt like it would upset me if he didn't go. Yes it was hard being away from him for such a long period of time, but we definitely made up for it when I got back.

At the end of the last set, the band received a standing ovation. We remained seated, talking among ourselves, as the band cleared the stage. I knew Edward would come and sit with us once he wrapped up things with the band.

About forty minutes later Nessa nudged me and asked me who the blond was that was all up on Edward. I turned and looked in the direction she was looking and saw an attractive female, on the tall side…standing indecently close to Edward. He didn't look like he was into her or anything, but he wasn't exactly pushing her away either. I mean to be honest, why would he…she wasn't doing anything except leaning in and talking to him. However, if a person didn't know Edward the way I did…they may assume that their conversation was anything other than platonic.

As if he could read my mind, he put a reasonable amount of distance between himself and the blond…but still being the gentleman he was raised to be. He indulged her in conversation for a few minutes longer before I saw him making his way over to our table. I had told Nessa that I didn't know who the woman was, but I'm sure that she was just praising his performance or talking to him about his music in general. She seemed to take that excuse without further questioning. Nessa is very observant and very protective of her family and friends. I have become one of Nessa's best friends, as she has become one of mine. She is very protective of both Edward and I and I know that she would not hesitate to beat down anybody that she feels a threat to his or my happiness. Not that she would need to, of course.

"Hey love. Are you enjoying yourself," Edward asked as he finally made it to the table and sat down next to me.

"Yes I am, very much actually. Did you get everything taken care of with Jacob and the band," I asked.

"Yes and as a matter of fact, I would like to talk to you more about that when we get to our room. For now, I just want to enjoy this time with you and our friends and family."

"Sounds good to me," I said feeling a little let down that he didn't mention the blond woman and what she was whispering to him.

I let it go for the time being, so that we could have a good time. By the time we made it back to our hotel room, it was after midnight and we both was a bit exhausted. We didn't talk that night, because after grabbing a hot shower and having some 'sexy time' in said shower…we fell right to sleep when we got in the bed.

The next morning after we had packed all of our things for our trip back home, Edward decided to bring up the conversation from last night as we sat and ate our breakfast.

"So Jacob offered me a scholarship to study music if I decide to go that route. No matter which school I choose he will give me the money. Not that I need it and he knows that, but he just wanted to let me know that he's willing to back me and even give me a letter of recommendation."

"Wow, Edward…that's amazing! I'm so happy for you. Have you made a definite decision on majoring in music or are you still torn about being a doctor too," I asked him.

"To be honest Bella, they're both 50/50 in my book right now. I just have such a huge desire to do both. I still have some time to decide and I plan on really putting a lot of thought into where I want my future to go. Even if it means penning it to paper by listing the pros and cons of each down on paper to physically see it in writing. Whatever I decide is going to map out not only my future, but yours too since you're going to be my wife eventually."

As often as I've heard him say that, it still has the same effect on me. I turn a deep shade of red each and every time.

"Well like I said before, whatever you decide…I will support your decision," I reminded him.

"You're so good to me and for me. No one could ever give me as much as you give me. Thank you Bella for loving me and being in my life. I love you so much," he told me affectionately.

**_Monday, August 24__th_**

**_1__st__ Day of Senior Year…_**

We were all excited about our first day as seniors. Edward and I have every class together except fourth period. He has music and I have nutrition. I have three classes with Rose and Ang, two with Jasper and then Ali is in my nutrition class.

I was glad that I had at least one of my friends in each of my classes. It would make senior year even better. We all had fifth period lunch together, which totally rocked. Senior year was already starting off on the right foot.

Edward and I were sitting in our AP Physics class chatting with Rose, Jasper, Ang and Ben. Edward and I sat at the last table in the back corner of the classroom. Ang and Ben sit in front of us and Jasper and Rose sit at the table next to ours. So it was easy for us to make conversation when we needed to.

Mr. Andersen had just called the class to order and was beginning to do attendance when the classroom door opened and in walked Mike Newton escorting a tall blond girl into the classroom. She looked kind of familiar from the back, but I had yet to see her face. At that moment, she turned to face the class and I almost slid off my stool onto the linoleum floor. It was the same girl from the club in Seattle, who was whispering into Edward's ear.

I turned to look at Edward and saw him tense up and gripped the side of the table. It was as if he was trying to control himself from lunging across the table and attacking the girl. I knew why he was affected by her sudden presence in our classroom. He had admitted to me that she had propositioned him for sex that night at the club. He said he politely told her that he was involved in a serious relationship with me and that he was not interested in what she was offering. Before we had left the club that night, he had gone to the men's room and I waited for him outside the club with everyone else. He told me that she cornered him on his way out of the club and kissed him on the mouth and grabbed his dick. He promised me that he was caught off guard and that's why she was able to get both a kiss and a feel in. He told me that after he got over the surprise of her attack, he pushed her away forcefully (not hurting her though) and told her to never do that again and to stay away from him.

I was angry at first, because he didn't tell me right away…but after he explained a few things to me…I knew I was overreacting. I honestly know that Edward wants me and only me. I don't presume to think that he's not attracted to or even get aroused by other women, because he is a man and it's in their nature…shit it's in a woman's nature to be attracted to other men too. It's what you do or don't do that make things become complicated or not. Edward has never given me a reason to believe that he's interested in someone else or that he would cheat on me. So I let it go and it hasn't come up since.

It's as if the devil himself has made it his mission in life to put every sort of obstacle in our way to test our commitment to one another. I have an eerie feeling that this girl has not let go of her obvious attraction to Edward and she will be a pain in the ass, now that she's enrolled in the same school as he is. I'm not going to stress over it because Edward has never given me a reason to feel as if our relationship was threatened. I would leave it to him to handle this situation, should it become a problem. I won't allow her to see me rattled in the slightest. I'm confident in my relationship and that's all that matters to me.

The blond was introduced to the class as Lyndsay Lively (I know…original right). She moved to Forks with her parents and her twin brother Logan. She's originally from Memphis, TN, but moved to Seattle when she was ten. Her father is a business guru and recently had a restaurant and recording studio built right here in Forks. He's the founder and CEO of Lively Industries, which says a lot if you know anything about music. Lively Industries has backed so many recording labels in the music industry that it's almost unheard of to not know their name.

For some reason, I had a sour taste in my mouth all of a sudden.

The rest of class went by without any incidents, not that I thought any would occur. Edward remained tense throughout class and I never got a chance to question him about it because Mr. Andersen talked during the entire period.

When the bell sounded, I looped my arm through Edward's and led him out to the hallway so we could talk as he walked me to my fourth period class.

"Are you okay Edward," I asked him when we were outside the classroom.

"I just never expected to see her again and it made me feel like I was going to vomit when she walked into that classroom. I just hope that she don't bother me and that this is just a fucked up coincidence that she just happen to move to Forks and is attending Forks High School, this year," he told me.

"Don't let her bother you. As long as she knows you're not interested in her and that we're happy…she should leave you alone. This is suppose to be a fun year for us and I don't want to worry about her and what she's up to. She hasn't even said anything to you or shown any recognition at seeing you. Let's just hope for the best," I assured him.

"You're always the optimist. I love you for that!"

We had arrived at my class and Edward leaned in a kissed me, adding in a little tongue before releasing me and heading a few doors down to his own class. As I was about to enter the classroom I looked down the hall to see if Edward was looking at me, but he had already walked into his classroom. What I did see was the new girl going inside the same class that _my_ Edward had just moments before entered.

Just great, she would be in a class with him that I wasn't in. All I could do was continue to trust Edward. If I start doubting him and worrying now, I would do nothing but cause a rift between us…which may end up tearing us apart.

"Get it together Swan," I told myself as I made my way inside my nutrition class and took a seat next to Ali.

"Hey Bella," she said in greeting.

"Hey Ali," I said to her with a smile.

"Don't worry about him Bella…everything is going to be just fine," she told me.

That damn pixie can be fucking scary at times, with her cryptic messages and all. I just looked over at her and shook my head. For some odd reason, I didn't doubt her words…I honestly believed her.

* * *

**A.N. Please tell me your thoughts. Reviews are loved! I haven't decided exactly, but there's only about 3-5 more chapters left in this story. I'm going to be sad to see it end, but I think there's only so much that can be written now. I will have an epilogue at the end of the story, so it will wrap things up nicely for you.**

**Coming up next: Lyndsay sets her sights on Bella…**

**Fanfiction Reading Recommendation: "The Red Line" by WinndSinger**

****It's a dark story, but it's so good. It has over 13,000 reviews…how can I get lucky like that…lol****


	26. Sex and House Rules

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**So I've been tapped by the lovely "Forevertwilight 2013" to beta my story. She's going to revamp all the previous chapters and help me to make sure the remaining chapters are up to par. So, many thanks to her for offering and wanting to take on this daunting task.**

**I must say that I was really shocked that a lot of you thought that the blonde girl would be Tanya. There is no more Tanya for this story. I think she thoroughly got the message when she visited the family all those months ago. So rest assured that she will not be making any appearances in the remaining chapters.**

"_**Heaven hath no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor Hell a fury, like a woman scorned."**_

_**~ William Congreve ~

* * *

**_

_Previously on Storm Before the Calm…_

_Just great, she would be in a class with him that I wasn't in. All I could do was continue to trust Edward. If I started doubting him and worrying now, I would do nothing but cause a rift between us…which could end up tearing us apart._

"_Get it together, Swan," I told myself as I made my way inside my nutrition class and took a seat next to Ali._

"_Hey Bella," she said in greeting._

"_Hey Ali," I said to her with a smile._

"_Don't worry about him Bella…everything is going to be just fine," she told me._

_That damn pixie can be fucking scary at times, with her cryptic messages and all. I just looked over at her and shook my head. For some odd reason, I didn't doubt her words…I honestly believed her._

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
_

I didn't have a chance to really question Alice about her observation, because our teacher, Mrs. Watson, was starting class. We went over the course outline for the year so that we would know what additional supplies we would need for the class. Halfway through class a very attractive, blonde haired, gray-eyed boy walked in with a note and gave it to the teacher. I had never seen this boy before, so I wondered if he was new this year.

"May I have your attention class? We have a new student, Logan Lively. Please have a seat over at the table where Miss Swan, Miss Cullen, and Mr. Newton are seated," she told him.

Mike waved his hand in the air so the boy would know where to go. Our table was one of the only two that weren't full. I'm not sure why she didn't put him at Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler's table…but I'm sure she has her reasons. I don't know what I was expecting from this boy, who has to be the twin of the girl who tried to sleep with Edward. I hope he isn't going to be a problem, too.

When Logan arrived at our table, he shook Mike's hand and then said hello to both Alice and me. He seemed kind of quiet and shy. I know he would have all the girls on him in no time, because he was not hard on the eyes at all. However, although he was cute, he couldn't hold a torch to my Edward.

Class went on without incident and before long Ali and I was heading to lunch. Edward met us outside his classroom and immediately came to me and kissed me in the middle of the hallway. When he let me up for air I instantly noticed Lyndsay standing off in the background…watching us.

Edward didn't see her, but Ali did and she rolled her eyes blatantly at the girl, which Lyndsay saw. We walked on to the lunchroom to meet up with the rest of our friends, who should be there by now. After grabbing a tray and putting a few items on it, I headed off to the cashier to pay for my lunch. Of course, Edward beat me to it and I gave him a playful scowl.

"What? You should know by now that I was going to pay for your food, even though I know you can afford to do it on your own. Just let me be the gentleman I was raised to be love, okay?"

"When you put it like that, how can I refuse you anything?" I teased him as we walked to our table.

"So what's up guys? Anything exciting happen in fourth period?" Rose asked.

"Not for us," I said.

"Well, we did meet the new kid, Logan. He's in Bella's and my nutrition class and was assigned to our table," Ali admitted.

"Oh yeah, him. What is he like?" Edward questioned.

"He seems quiet and shy. All he said was hello to Ali and me, but he shared a few words with Mike that I didn't quite pick up on," I told him, and then asked in return, "How was class with Lyndsay?"

"It was fine. She sits in the first row and I sit in the third row, so we're not close enough to talk, thankfully, and Mr. Pattinson kept us too busy for her to be able to try and say anything to me," he told me.

"Did you say Mr. Pattinson?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah…why?" he replied, brows furrowing in confusion.

"My piano teacher's name is Mr. Pattinson. Robert Pattinson, to be exact. What happened to Mr. Timberlake?"

"Mr. Timberlake took a position at Harvard and Mr. Pattinson…Robert Pattinson, is his replacement. I guess we're being taught by your old piano teacher…what a coincidence." he smiled.

"That's cool. He's funny and very gifted. I'm glad that you'll be taught by someone with a lot of insight into the business. That may help you since you're considering music as a major. How do you feel about him as a teacher? I mean, I know it's the first day and all, but you can usually get a general idea about someone within the first five minutes of meeting them."

"I think he's cool, Bella. I'm sure I'll learn a great deal from him. I see you definitely have and that's inspiring," he replied.

Lunch went by with more conversation about the first day of classes and what we thought about our teachers. It wasn't long before students started filing out of the lunchroom and heading to their sixth period classes. I have AP Calculus with Edward, Rose, Jasper and Angela.

On our way out the lunchroom, Lyndsay walks up to Edward and me and stops in front of him.

"Hi Edward. I didn't know you went to this school. Wow, what a small world. Maybe we can hang out sometime since we didn't have a chance to in Seattle…what with your busy schedule and all," she said while throwing me a curious look.

"I didn't even know you were in high school. I thought you were older…maybe a college girl and all. As for us hanging out, I think we already discussed that in Seattle. I'm sure you will have your hands plenty full soon--the boys here just can't get enough of you, it seems," he told her as he observed several guys giving her an appraising look.

"That may be the case, but I'm not interested in them like that," she said, putting emphasis on "that".

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but maybe you'll change your mind in time. All my free time is spent with this lovely lady right here…my Bella." He replied, smirking.

I stuck my left hand out to shake hers. I knew she would notice the ring on my ring finger that I had started wearing on my left ring finger over the summer. Edward thought it was fitting, because soon enough it would be replaced with an actual engagement ring.

"Oh my…are you two engaged?" she asked as she took in the ring on my finger.

I was about to speak up and say no, but Edward beat me to the punch.

"You could say that. Bella is the only girl for me, the only one who can hold my attention. So I have asked her to be my wife and she has said yes," he told her politely but firmly.

"You don't think you're too young for that kind of commitment," she stated in disbelief.

"Not when you're absolutely sure of something. There's no girl in this world for me other than Bella. That's all that matters," he told her as he looked at me lovingly.

"Is this what you want too, Bella? Is Edward the last man you ever want to kiss, ever want to make love to?" she asked boldly.

I didn't even have to hesitate, even with the boldness of her question. I responded by simply saying, "absolutely!"

Before she could ask another question and make us late for our class, I said, "sorry to be rude…but we really need to get to class. It was nice meeting you Lacey."

"It's Lyndsay," she reminded me, not knowing that I flubbed her name on purpose.

We made it to class two minutes late, but our teacher, Mrs. Jordan, had thankfully not arrived yet. We were lucky, because she's very strict about being on time.

We sat at the table next to Rose and Jasper. We didn't get a chance to talk to them, though, because Mrs. Jordan had finally made her way into the classroom.

"Sorry for my tardiness, class, but I needed to speak with the principal," she announced to us.

Class went on and all else was forgotten…for the moment. However, I had a deep suspicion that we were far from being done with Lyndsay. I saw it in her eyes…she's after something. What bothers me, is that she kept giving me this odd look. I couldn't place it, but I know I didn't like it!

**LPOV**

At first I couldn't believe that he had turned me down in Seattle. I mean…who turns down this? I had planned to give him a night of his life, but then he goes and rejects me. I'll show him.

That little beauty of a girlfriend he has will fit quite nicely into my plan. She won't know what hit her!

**BPOV**

After Calculus, Edward and I have gym. We didn't have to dress for class today, because Coach just wanted to go over some things with us. He did so and then let us go early. I knew that the others wouldn't be done for another thirty minutes, so Edward sent Ali a text asking her if she could catch a ride home with Rose and Jazz. She texted right back and said sure.

He followed me to my house, where no one was home. We made our way up to my bedroom and as soon as I had closed the door, he was attacking my lips, neck and throat with his lips and tongue. We came up for air for a minute before we continued our previous activities. It didn't take us long to undress each other and make our way over to my bed.

Edward moved down my body, took my left nipple into his mouth, and sucked it between his lips before letting it go with a pop. He licked around the nipple before moving over to the right one. I felt his hand begin its decent further down my body to my core. He quickly dipped two fingers inside of me and started pumping in and out vigorously.

"Uh, fuck baby! You're so fucking wet for me," he moaned.

"Mmmm, yes, Edward…I'm so close, baby! Shit…fuck…Eddddwwward!!!!!" I screamed out.

He quickly moved over me and thrust inside of me.

"Ahhh," we moaned in unison.

He pushed my legs up around his waist and grasped my waist with his hands. He leaned back on his legs causing me to arch up off the bed as if I was riding him. He thrust in and out of me so hard that I knew I was going to explode soon.

"Harder Edward, harder," I yelled.

He complied with quick, deep thrust.

"Cum for me Bella, cum with me," he coaxed.

"I'm cumming Edward, I'm cumming," I yelled even louder as my orgasm overtook me.

"Shit baby, your pussy is fucking amazing," he told me as he lied next to me on my bed.

"Well maybe that's because you have an equally amazing cock that fits perfectly inside of it," I told him with a wink.

We drifted off to sleep in my bed and I'm not sure how long we slept for, but I was having the most awesome dream.

Edward and I had just finished making love and we were holding each other lying in the bed. I must have dozed off to sleep, because the wonderful feeling of his tongue between my legs awakened me. He is so gifted with that tongue of his that it doesn't take me that long to reach my point of no return. The feelings were so strong in my dream that my conscious made me believe that's the reason why I woke up. The truth is that everything I dreamed had actually happened. Edward was between my legs licking my pussy.

"Oh my God, Edward, I thought I was dreaming that. That felt so good." I moaned. "Can I return the favor?"

"You don't have to love. I did that because I like doing it," he told me, smiling sexily.

"Just as I like doing it for you," I winked in return as I positioned myself on the floor between his legs.

"Bella you really are amazing and I'm not just saying that because you want to give me a blow job, but because you are so selfless and you are a really good person." Edward whispered lovingly. Then he chuckled lightly. "I totally killed the mood just now, didn't I?"

I didn't even answer him; I just took as much of him in my mouth as I could.

"Mmmm, I guess not. Shit, Bella, that feels so good," he moaned out.

I kept licking up and down his shaft, twirling my tongue around his tip and then sucking him fully into my mouth. I was massaging his balls and the bottom of half his shaft that I couldn't fit in my mouth. I love the sounds he makes when I do this to him. I could feel his hand in my hair as he thrust up and down in time with my movements, but never pushing in too much where I would gag or choke.

"I'm close baby, oh yeah…just like that," he groaned.

I became more aggressive with my sucking, gripped just a bit tighter around his shaft, and worked my tongue the way I know he likes me to and with very little warning, he exploded in my mouth, yelling out my name while he came. I loved every bit of it.

"Bella, what are you doing up there? I saw Edward's car outside. What are you two up to? It better be what I think it is or you're both in some serious trouble," my mother yelled as she moved closer and closer to my room.

I quickly told Edward to grab his clothes and run into the bathroom and shut the door. I grabbed my clothes, threw them in my closet and pulled on a pair of jogging pants and a T-shirt that I left out last night. I turned on the radio and laid across my bed just as my mother opened up my bedroom door.

"What's going on in here young lady," she asked me suspiciously.

"Nothing, Mom. We were just up here listening to some music that's all. Edward's in the bathroom doing God knows what. What did you think we'd be doing?" I asked, feigning hurt and innocence.

"Oh don't act all innocent on me, young lady. I know the two of you are not virgins and that you have a very active sex life. Remember that I'm best friends with Esme and she's let it slip a time or two that she's heard some very loud noises coming from Edward's room when you're over there. Now while neither one of us is ready to become grandparents, we are not blind to the fact that you two have sex. However, I will not tolerate you having sex under my roof. Esme may have different rules for her house, but I won't condone it in my house. Do you understand me," she asked sternly.

"Yes mom." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward I know you heard everything I just said in there, do you understand what I just told Bella?" she directed her comments at him now.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he opened up the bathroom door and walked into my bedroom, fully clothed.

"Now I'm not going to say anything more about the subject, because I know the two of you were up here having sex…you can smell it. I'm also not going to punish you this time, but just be forewarned. Now, I won't restrict your visits to the first floor, but if I should be given any reason to in the future…I will not hesitate to do it. By the way, Edward, your mom wants you home early for dinner. You guys are having guests over," she announced as she walked out of my room.

"Guest…what guests are you guys having over for dinner?" I questioned him curiously.

"I'm not sure, but it could always be someone that my dad works with from the hospital or maybe one of my mom's clients. Did you want to come over and have dinner with us?" he offered.

"Um, I think I'm going to stay home tonight and hang out with my mom and dad…if that's okay with you," I replied tentatively.

"That's fine. I will call you after dinner and let you know how it went. I'll miss you, love. Will you let me pick you up for school in the morning? I hate it when we drive separately and we're going to same to destination," he admitted.

"Sure you can pick me up, baby. We can ride to school together every day and just switch up cars each week. You drive the rest of this week and I'll drive next week. We'll do it that way for the rest of the school year. How does that sound?" I suggested.

"It's perfect. I've gotta go now, love. See you in the morning," he said before giving me a kiss and heading out of my bedroom.

I followed him downstairs and walked him to the door. We kissed once more and then he walked to his car and was gone a few moments later.

I didn't have any homework, with it being the first day of school and all, so I went into the kitchen to see if my mom wanted my help with dinner. It's times like these that I enjoy the relationship I have with my mom. I really can talk to her about anything, although I choose not to divulge all my secrets to her.

We made some pork chops with mashed potatoes and sweet peas. My dad walked in the door a few minutes before dinner was finished cooking. He gave my mom and a kiss on the lips and then kissed me on the forehead. While he went to freshen up for dinner, my mom asked me the one question I'd known she would get around to asking me eventually.

"Bella, are you and Edward being safe? I mean, I know I took you to get your IUD and all, but now that you're grown up and you don't need me to go with you to the doctor…I just didn't know if you had it removed or what your method of protection is."

"Mom, don't worry. We're being totally safe. I still have my IUD in and don't have any plans to have it removed, other than when it's time for them to replace it. Edward and I want to finish college and get a good job before we have kids. Plus, we want to be married first and that's definitely not going to happen until after college," I assured her.

She must have been satisfied with my answers, because she dropped the subject after that. We all sat down in the dining room and had dinner. Dad told us about the nonexistent going-ons of Forks, Mom gave us the rundown on all the hospital gossip, which really wasn't anything exciting at all. I told them about my first day back at school and about the new kids.

"Oh yeah, I met the father when I stopped at the gas station on my way to work. He seems like a nice enough fellow. He mentioned that he had just moved here with his wife and two kids. Another set of twins, huh?" he asked thoughtfully.

"As a matter of fact, yes. A boy named Logan, who is in my nutrition class, and his twin sister Lyndsay, who is in two of my classes. Logan is more reserved and keeps to himself, Lyndsay is more boisterous and outgoing," I explained to them.

"Do you see yourself becoming friends with them?" my mom asked.

"I will be friendly with them mom, but it's just the first day of school. Who knows what's going to happen in the coming months?" I shrugged.

"I'm sure you will be good friends. You always seem to get along well with the new kids in town," she said with a little wink.

Conversation after that consisted mostly of stuff my mom and dad had going on in their lives. Once everyone finished eating, I cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen before heading up to my room for the night. I checked my phone and saw that Edward hadn't called or text me. I figure their dinner guest must still be there and he hadn't been excused yet.

While I waited for Edward to call me, I took a shower and washed my hair. I didn't bother with blow-drying it, I just opted for two French braids on each side of my head to give it that crinkly look in the morning. I made sure my clothes for school tomorrow were laid out and didn't need to be pressed. Once I had all of that done, I sat at my computer surfing the net. It was almost nine and I was beginning to wonder if Edward would be able to call tonight. Maybe their dinner guest would be staying overnight and he wouldn't have a chance to call before I went to bed. "Stop it Bella, you're over-analyzing things again," I scolded myself.

I logged off the computer and went to lie down in my bed. I couldn't help it, I was sleepy and I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer. I began to drift off to sleep before hearing his ringtone.

**_Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight_**

**_But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue_**

**_Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you_**

**_But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on_**

**_Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home_**

"Hey. I didn't think you would call," I said into the phone.

"I'm sorry it took me so long love, but it turns out that our dinner guest was none other than Lyndsay and her family," he told me.

"What?" I questioned forcefully as I set up in my bed. I was wide-awake now.

"It just so happens that my mom was hired by Lyndsay's mom to redecorate their home and they must have hit it off, because she invited them over to our house for dinner," he admitted.

All of a sudden, I didn't like Esme. I knew she wasn't aware of what had transpired between Lyndsay and her son, but damn! After having to put up with the Denali's, even knowing they were good friends with Carlisle and Esme, I just don't think I can do the same thing with the Lively's, should they become close to Carlisle and Esme like Tanya and her family were.

So I put on a brave face and tried to convey it through my words as I talked to Edward. "So how did things go? I guess dinner ran a little late, since you're just now calling me," I said not trying to sound like I was jealous.

"Your guess would be correct Bella. On top of that, mom wouldn't let Ali or me leave the table until almost 8:30, after which time she said that we were to entertain Lyndsay and Logan in the family room while she and my dad spoke with Mr. and Mrs. Lively in my dad's study. We weren't allowed to call you or Jasper, because they didn't want us to be rude to our guests. Dad said it wouldn't kill us to interact with the new kids for one evening and that you and Jasper would understand. I'm so sorry love…I really wanted to call you or at least text you on several occasions, but I wasn't allowed." He replied apologetically.

"Wow, I never thought your parents would become so strict like that. I understand that you couldn't call before now and I'm okay with that. So did the new kids have much to say?" I questioned nonchalantly.

"Not Logan…he was really quiet. He really only said a few words when asked a question or to compliment my mom's cooking or our home. Lyndsay, on the other hand, was full of questions." I could hear him stress the full part.

"I just bet she was. What did Blondie have to say?" I asked with distaste in my voice.

"Well you may be surprised by the things she asked. She was very interested in you, actually." He answered thoughtfully.

* * *

**A.N. Does anyone want to take a guess as to what Lyndsay's interest in Bella will be? What's your take on her so far? Leave me a review with your thoughts. Feel free to send me a message if you have a specific question you want answered. I won't make any guarantees as to whether or not I'll be able to answer it, but I'll give you as much info as I can without spoiling the remaining chapters of this story. **

**Up next, Lyndsay and Bella exchange some words…**

**Reading recommendation: "Alphabet Weekends" by the-glory-days**


	27. One Way or Another

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyers. Only the characters Logan and Lyndsay belong to me.**

**Many thank u's to my beta "ForeverTwilight2013," thank you so much for your help.**

****THIS IS THE BETA'D VERSION FOR THIS CHAPTER**  
**

**FYI…I will be reposting all the links to various outfits and important items on my profile under the chapter to which they belong. Since my beta will be redoing all my previous chapters, I feel like I should repost the links for any newcomers who may read the story and for those that just want to be able to go back and look at different outfits from the story. Okay enough with the rambling. Moving right along…

* * *

**

_**One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha**_

**~"One Way or Another" as sung by Blondie~

* * *

**

_**Previously on SBTC…**_

**_"Well you may be surprised by the things she asked. She was very interested in you, actually." He answered thoughtfully._**

**LPOV**

I can't believe that it's been this easy to get close to Bella. I had went gone to my physics teacher, a week after school started and asked if he could assign someone to tutor me to help me get caught up with the class. He wrote down a few names of some straight-A students that he thought would be ideal in helping me. I saw Edward's name among the list, as well as a few other's that I recognized, then I saw the one I was hoping for…Isabella Swan.

Mr. Andersen approached Bella on my behalf and she reluctantly agreed to be my tutor. We made arrangements to meet at the local library after school for our first session. If truth be told, I didn't have any need for a tutor. I got in AP Physics all because I'm very capable of understanding the science of matter and energy and the interactions between the two. I had ulterior motives for Edward's Bella, which will leave such a sweet taste in my mouth and a sour one in his when all is said and done.

**BPOV**

I cannot believe that Mr. Andersen asked me to tutor Lyndsay. She seems to understand the class almost better than I do. Maybe it was just a mask so that she wouldn't feel stupid in an AP Physics class that you can usually only get in on the best grades and with a lot of hard work.

Lyndsay stopped me in the hall on my way to the parking lot after school. Edward had went gone ahead of me, because Emmett had called him on his cell and said he needed to really talk to him, so I told Edward to go ahead so he could have some privacy.

Lyndsay wanted to know when we could meet for our first tutor session. I couldn't help it, I just had to be blunt with her and find out if she had any hidden agendas.

"Why did you ask for a tutor, Lyndsay? You have to be fairly intelligent to have been placed in an AP course and for you to need tutoring just strikes me as being strange," I told her honestly.

"I can understand your hesitance of in wanting to tutor me, Bella. I promise you that it's a genuine need, because I'm falling behind and can't keep up. Just so you know if I truly had an ulterior motive… I could've picked Edward to tutor me. His name was on the list of tutors that Mr. Andersen provided me for tutors. I chose you because I wanted you to see that I'm not the bad guy and that I'm not after your fiancé."

"I know you don't trust me, but I really do need your help. I promise that there will be no games played on my behalf. Will you just give me a chance to show you that, Bella?"

"I will keep an open mind, but I will not hesitate to have Mr. Andersen have someone else tutor you if I think you're up to something. Are we understood?" I asked her.

"Yes, that's fair. So when did you want to meet?" she asked.

"I'm free Wednesday after school. How about we meet at four at the local library?" I replied.

"That's fine with me. I'll see you then," she replied.

**LPOV**

Bella turned and walked away to meet up with Edward. I saw him waiting for her off in the distance. It's almost sickening how so in love they are with one another. We'll just have to see how strong that love really is. My plan is already coming together just fine.

**BPOV**

"I don't know Bella, I just don't trust Lyndsay. I know you say that she hasn't tried anything and she hasn't questioned you about your and Edward's relationship…but something is just not right with her," Rose told me as we were sitting up in my room one day after school.

It has been almost a month since I started tutoring Lyndsay. She really has been on her best behavior. No out of line questions, no hanging around Edward or trying to get close to him and she seriously did really need help with Physics. I had given her a few quizzes on our first two tutoring sessions and she got nine wrong out of ten on the first test and all ten wrong on the second test. She either cheated her way into AP Physics or slept her way there.

"I hear what you're saying Rose and I appreciate you looking out for me and having my back, but this girl really seems genuine. It's been a month and… there's been nothing. I would think that she would've made a few moves by now if she was up to something."

"How about we talk about something else. Do you know what you're wearing to Tyler's Halloween Bash? You only have one week to finalize your costume if you don't have one in mind already," I told her.

"What are you going as?" she asked.

"We're going as police officers," I told her calmly.

"That's it? Bella…that's boring. You guys can do so much better than that," she said with disdain in her voice.

"We're happy with our choice, Rose. Please don't be difficult. Have you and Em decided on a costume?"

"Yes we have and we're going as football players. You'll just have to wait and see how my costume looks though…it's nothing like you would imagine," she said with a wink.

"I can't wait till next Friday. We're going to have a great time…I just know it. Everything is just falling into place and nothing can stop us from enjoying a fun night out with friends," I told her with excitement.

"Tyler's parents must really have gone senile to let him have a Halloween party in their house again. The last time he had a party there, their game room got trashed and what's her name that was in our Freshmen English class claimed Quil raped her…remember, remember?" Rose said.

"Wow, I had completely forgotten about that. You're right, I don't know what Karen and Derrick are thinking to let Tyler have a party. Maybe they have some provisions set in place so that type of thing won't happen again. Who knows? I'm just glad that somebody is having a party so we can go get our dance on," I told her as I jumped up from the bed, dancing around my room.

"I can't fucking wait for the graduation party that Edward and Ali are going to have at their house. That's going to be sick," Rose enthused.

"I'm still trying to convince my parents to let me have a "black" party for New Year's Eve. That would be insane. I want to have it at the "Westin Seattle, Grand Ballroom." I've already checked into rates and things of that nature and I even reserved it so no one can else can calumet it for that date." I gushed.

"You already reserved it? Way to go Bells. I will be more than happy to front half of the cost and it can be "our" New Year's Eve Bash. Is that okay, or is this something you just want to do on your own?" Rose asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Not at all Rose. I love the idea of you and I doing this together. This will be the best party anyone at Forks High has given to date. Now that you're on board…my parents may not give me any more grief about having it. I'll talk to them again and once I have their answer, we'll start planning," I told her with excitement in my voice.

"Sounds good," Rose replied.

Rose and I hung out for awhile in my room talking, listening to music and looking up decorations on my laptop. I invited her to stay for dinner, but she was meeting Emmett for dinner. I miss hanging out with Rose and I told her as much. She felt the same way as me. I knew that we only have had a few short months to just hang out, before we won't see each other except holidays and summer vacation.

I know that she applied to several colleges on the East Coast and has her heart set on going to Northwestern, which is where Emmett was accepted. Edward and I are going to Dartmouth and we're both so excited about that. We're going out there for spring break so we can look at apartments and get a feel for what it's like there.

After Rose left, I started dinner so that it could be ready when my parents got home from work. My mom usually gets home first, which works out great for me. I need to butter her up so that she can help convince my dad to let me have my "black party". I was making his favorite meal too, steak and baked potatoes. Hopefully, my hard work will pay off…I hope.

**LPOV**

"Things are going so well with my tutoring sessions," I told my dad.

"Well that's the idea, considering you don't need a tutor at all in the first place. Your acting skills are better than I thought they were," he said harshly.

"Well, I'm doing only what you asked me to do. By the time I'm done with Isabella Swan, she will be completely oblivious to the fact that she got played."

"You're so confident. I just hope your overconfidence don't cause you to fuck up and make dramatic errors. I need Edward Cullen signed to our label and the only way to get that is for that little bitch to be moved out of his life. She's feeding him those stupid ass ideas of becoming a doctor, when his true talent lies in music. With him on our label and the business he'll bring to the label with his charming good looks and immense talent, it'll help us pull ourselves out of the financial bind we're in," my father said.

"Daddy…how is it that we're so close to filing bankruptcy when you're steady building businesses? I mean, I thought we were millionaires a hundred times over. Is that not the case anymore?" I questioned him.

"Not that I should have to explain this to you, but when I took out all those loans from those loan sharks…I never paid them all back. Let's just say that there are people out there who are causing havoc in my business, causing it to suffer. If I don't pay these men back the money I owe them, they will take over my businesses and probably put a bullet in my head. They won't care anything about the fact that I have a family. Everything I do is for our family. That's why I need you to make sure you come through for me. Signing Edward to our label would be the answer to all my problems," he told me.

"I won't fail you Daddy. I'm going to get Edward to break up with Bella and be there to fill the void for him. I'll convince to sign with us and let his dream of being a doctor go. With Bella out of the way, he will no longer have anyone to influence his decisions. With him being an adult now, it makes it much easier since we won't have to get approval from his parents. I think Esme is suspicious of us for some reason. She seemed overly nice when we had dinner there that first time, but the last two times we've had dinner with them, she's been looking at me as if she suspects something is up."

"Well you better do whatever you need to do in order to stay on her good side, because we cannot afford to have her keeping a watchful eye over Edward all of a sudden. That would ruin everything we're working so hard to gain. Do whatever you have to do to keep that from happening…at all cost." He stared me right in the eye.

"Yes Daddy." I replied like a good little girl.

Unbeknownst to the pair that their entire conversation was being recorded and observed.

**MYSTERY (?) POV**

I'll have to be even more watchful of their movements now that I have more proof as to their devious plan. I wonder who else in the family was in on this plan of theirs. It doesn't matter, I have no problem taking them all down if it means putting an end to their insanity.

They won't know what hit them when I'm done with them.

**EPOV**

It's taken some getting used to, having to be around Lyndsay. As nice as she's been lately, since Bella has been tutoring her, I still don't trust her. I'm not the only one either. My mother has a very unsettling feeling about her. She wouldn't say what her reasoning was behind that feeling, but normally if my mom has a bad feeling about someone it's usually because they're up to something no good. I've been keeping tabs on Bella when she's with Lyndsay, even is she doesn't know I'm doing it. I will not let that girl hurt my Bella. If she does have something up her sleeve, then I'm going to know about it before she gets a chance to make any moves.

I'm on my way to Bella's house now to ride with her to school. Since we've been carpooling, we get to spend more time together in the mornings and the afternoons. On Bella's week to drive, I drive to her house and just leave my car parked in front of her house while we take her car. Since I live on the outskirts of town, it just makes more sense this way.

Today after school we have our fitting for our Halloween costumes and then Bella is going to tutor Lyndsay for an hour at the library, while I finish up composition for music class. I'm taking her out to dinner when we're done at the library so we have some "us" time.

Since it is a school night, we won't be out too late. At least tomorrow is Friday and we have Tyler's Halloween party to look forward to. I'm a little nervous about Bella's and my costumes, because we left it up to Alice to find us the perfect costume. We told her that we wanted to go as police officers and she said that she had the perfect costume in mind. We'll find out if our decision to trust Ali with that task was worth it.

As I pulled up to the Swan's' home, I noticed that I was earlier than usual. We still had forty minutes before we needed to be at school. Both Charlie and Renee should be gone to work already, leaving Bella and I alone. I quickly got out of my car and walked up to her door and rung the doorbell. Within seconds, my angel was standing before me in a very short blue silk robe.

"I was wondering if you were going to make it in time," she said to me with a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't miss the opportunity to make you scream out my name," I told her confidently.

"Well what are you waiting for Mr. Cullen," she said seductively as she closed the door behind me and untied her robe. She was completely nude underneath it.

"Fuck, Bella. You are so fucking beautiful," I told her as I took her in my arms and attached my lips to her own.

I inched her back to her piano…our favorite place lately to fuck. I laid her down on the bench seat and quickly removed my own clothing before dropping to my knees and fucking her with my tongue.

"Shit Edward," she screamed out as she laced her fingers in my hair and pushed my face into her dripping pussy.

I quickly brought her to climax before standing up and pulling her up to me and lifting her so she could wrap her legs around my waist. In one smooth motion I was deep inside of her, pounding away. We were fucking up against the wall next to the big bay window, where we had a perfect view of anyone coming up to the house.

"Fuck…harder Edward. Ugh, I'm going to cum Edward. Cum with me baby," she yelled.

"I'm cumming Bella…cum now," I demanded of her.

I felt her walls clinch around my engorged dick and I knew she had found her release as well. After a quick check of the time, we had twenty minutes till school started. We headed up to her room, after gathering all of our clothing, and took a quick shower together. After we dressed and gathered our school bags, we left her house and made it to school with five minutes left till the bell.

Of course nothing goes unnoticed by Rose, because she was quick to open her mouth and voice her opinion this morning.

"It looks like somebody got lucky before school this morning," she said, directing her glares at Bella and me.

"So what," my angel replied with a smirk on her face.

"Bella…you little tramp. Are you still fucking in your parents' house after your mother told you not to?" she asked trying to be funny.

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, when you have this fine specimen of a man standing before you with his sexed up hair and sexy ass crooked smile…your panties would drop too," Bella told her.

"Or the lack thereof," I said a little louder than I'd meant to.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed as she hit me lightly on the arm.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean for that to come out as loud as it did," I admitted.

"It's okay baby. You bring out my inner sex goddess and for that I can never be mad at you," she told me as she kissed my lips softly.

I didn't even realize that several different people, aside from Bella, Rose, and myself were observing our conversation. Ali, Jazz, Lyndsay, Mike, Jessica and Lauren had been listening in as well. I looked back at the group of people listening and noticed that Mike had scowl on his face, Lyndsay looked amused, Jessica and Lauren looked jealous, and Ali and Jazz looked as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

We walked into class and took our seats. As Lauren and Jessica passed by I heard Jessica say, "I don't know why he continues to waste his time with that pop tart. She's such a slut. He would look so much better with me on his arm."

I knew Bella heard her, because she turned and gave her a very nasty look. Lauren poked Jessica in the side to get her attention, which then she then turned back and looked at Bella. It was like the blood drained out of her body, because she all of a sudden she looked so pale. She quickly turned away and went to her table. My angel turned back to face me and dazzled me with the beautiful smile she tossed my way. God, how I love this woman.

The rest of the day went by in a complete blur. Before I knew it, we were at my house, trying on our costumes. Bella was in Ali's room trying on hers and then Ali was going to come up to my room to see me in mine. I must admit that it's form- fitting and I will definitely have to wear a cup with it. I'm almost afraid to see how Bella's looks, if mine is as revealing as it is. Unfortunately I'm going to have to wait until tomorrow night to see how she looks in hers. Ali refuses to let us see each other in costume before tomorrow night.

Ali gave me the thumbs up after seeing me in my costume and said that I was going to love Bella's. She promised that it wasn't too revealing, but that it was definitely sexy. I thanked her and then went to get Bella so we could get to the library and then go out on our date. I'm looking forward to just talking to her and being around her.

**BPOV**

Alice has lost her ever-loving mind, if she thinks I'm going to wear this to Tyler's party. I might as well be naked with all the skin I'm showing in this costume. I wonder how Edward's looks. I mean, it can't be as bad as mine…could it? I know there's no turning back from it now, because we did give her free rein to find and purchase our costumes for us.

It would take some getting use to that's for sure. As long as Edward is by my side to keep those nasty little perverts off of me, e…I'll be fine. When I say perverts, I mainly mean Mike. Even though I've been with Edward for over a year now, Mike still thinks he has a chance.

Mike could be a really cool friend if he just got rid of the needy factor. He's not even a bad- looking guy and I was for certain that Jessica was it for him. Even though they still hook up from time to time, they are not at all exclusive. Maybe he'll grow up once he goes off to college. I hear he's going to UCLA, so maybe that'll do him some good.

I met Edward in his room. He was lying across the bed, waiting for me, I guess. When I came into the room, he sat up and asked if I was ready to go to the library. We headed out after a few minutes and made it to the library in no time. I had called Lyndsay and told her that we were leaving Edward's house and would be at the library in ten minutes. She said she had just pulled up to the library and was going to go inside and grab us a table to study at. After I got off the phone with her, I looked over at Edward…preparing to ask him about his costume. He was looking at me with a confused look etched on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"You really trust her, don't you," it was a statement, not a question that he asked me.

"I don't think she's the same girl anymore that she was in the beginning. We're not close enough for me to say if I truly trust her whole-heartedly or not. I try to keep my guard up when it comes to her, but feel that there's really no need to." I replied honestly.

"Bella…love, you really have got to stop being so trusting in people. I don't ever want to see you hurt and it would kill me if that silly girl ever did anything to harm you, thinking that she has you right where she wants you." Edward said sweetly.

"I get it Edward and I'm not that naïve…really I'm not. Please have some faith in me to make smart decisions for myself," I said a little harshly.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to upset you. I just love you so much and sometime that clouds my judgement, causing me to have word vomit spew out of my mouth. Please forgive me," he asked in his my most sincere voice.

"I'm not angry with you Edward. It does hurt that you don't think I can handle myself in certain situations, but I know it's because you love me that you do the things you do. I would do the same if circumstances were different. I love you too baby," I told him as I reached over to grab his right hand.

We pulled up to the library and Edward got out to come around and open my door for me. Always the gentleman…just another reason to love him. Before we moved to walk up to the glass doors of the building, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. It wasn't provocative or anything, I mean we are aware that kids do come to library as well. It was just a kiss with raw hunger behind it. I knew it was his way and reassuring me that he was indeed sorry for what happened in his car and he wanted to pour all of his love into me, so I could feel it too.

When we broke away from the kiss, our foreheads rested against one another as we inhaled and exhaled to catch our breath.

"Am I forgiven love?"

"Yes."

"I love you Bella…always and forever."

"I love you too Edward…forever and always."

* * *

**A.N. This was more of a filler chapter to move into the upcoming chapter. What did you think of Mystery (?) POV? Do you have any ideas as to who it could be? What did you think about Lyndsay's conversation with her father? Please leave me a review with your predictions and thoughts.**

**The next chapter will be the Halloween party and we'll see Lyndsay making some moves…**

**A really cool story to check out is**

**Ascension by ChangedByEdward**

**(recommended by beta Forevertwilight2013)**


	28. Broken

**Disclaimer: Aside from the characters of Lyndsay and Logan, Stephenie Meyers owns it all.**

**Without my beta "Forevertwilight2013" there would be so many errors and missing words. Thanks Kitty for being that good at what you do. ^_^**

**I loved all the reviews from Chpt. 27 and your thoughts on who you believe the mystery POV belongs to. I'm shocked that a lot of you were thinking along the same lines.**

**I apologize for the gap between updating this story, I'm having a serious case of writer's block with these last 3 chapters and I really hope I've done it justice. You all have been so great throughout this story with your reviews and your encouraging words. I hope you know that, that means so much to me. I came into this not knowing what to expect and definitely didn't expect to have almost 700 reviews. You guys are so amazing and without you this story would be nothing!**

**I haven't done one of these in a long time, but this chapter is dedicated to "Kryptotrite" for guessing exactly what Lyndsay was going to do to Bella.**

*****Check out the bottom "AN" to see another dedication.***

* * *

**

_"__The promise given was a necessity of the past: the word broken is a necessity of the present."_

_**~ Niccolo Machiavelli ~

* * *

**_

*****WARNING...THERE WILL BE CONTENT OF A GRAPHIC NATURE IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.*****

_**Previously on SBTC…**_

_**"Am I forgiven love?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"I love you Bella…always and forever."**_

_**"I love you too Edward…forever and always."**_

**BPOV**

"I still can't believe that I agreed to wear this costume. Alice, there is no way that I can pull this off. I don't have the boobs for this thing," I practically whined to Ali.

"Bella, quit putting yourself down. You have an amazing body and you should know that by now. I mean, you have guys always coming on to you and wanting to replace Edward and even when you were with Jasper, he always told you how beautiful you were. He still does from time to time," she said with a little smirk on her face.

"What was that look for? I mean, I know you can't possibly be jealous of how Jasper looks at me, considering I was his first everything," I said to her smugly.

"That may be the case indeed, but I'll be his last everything," she countered with a wink.

"Touché," I said before we both burst into giggles.

"Really Bella, you're going to look amazing and all the guys will be wanting you and all the girls will be hating on you. Edward will definitely have his hands full watching you tonight. Don't worry so much though…wait till you see Edward's costume," she said with a knowing smile.

"Alice, I'm going to kill you if you have my man on display for the whole female population of Forks High to see. His goodies are all mine, missy."

"Now you know Edward is too much of a prude to let anyone touch up on him, so you have no worries in that department. Put away those claws, catgirl, there won't be any catfights happening at Tyler's party tonight. At least not any where you're involved."

"When is Rose going to be here? She's running late isn't she," I asked Ali.

"She had to run into town to pick up some black make-up, because I thought I had some but I don't. She'll be here any minute now. At least she'll be the only one that needs to get ready."

"That's true. You look really cute in your costume. I can't wait to see the guys," I said.

"They're going to look amazing…this I know," she said with confidence.

Sure enough, ten minutes late Rose came barreling into Ali's room with a coat bag and a MAC make-up bag in hand.

"I promise I'll be ready in twenty minutes. I've already taken my shower, so I just need to get dressed and put on my make-up. While I'm putting on my make-up, Ali I'm going to need for you to straighten my hair for me," she said.

"Sure, no problem," Ali replied.

"By the way, you guys look awesome," Rose complimented.

"Thanks," Alice and I replied in unison.

Tyler party starts at eight, but we're not going to get there until nine so that we can make a grand entrance…according to Ali. We're going to and grab a bite to eat in Port Angeles and then head over to the party. Tyler's house is almost at the border of Port Angeles and Forks.

Angela and Ben are going to meet us at the restaurant for dinner. She was taking her ten-year-old twin brother's trick or treating. I'm anxious to see what her and Ben's costumes looks like. I'm sure it's something awesome because they compliment each other very well.

After Rose finished her make-up and Ali straightened her hair, she slipped into Ali's private bathroom and got dressed. My mouth damn near hit the floor when she stepped back out. She looked fucking amazing in her short booty shorts and barely there cut-off jersey top. The black smudge make-up under her eyes set the costume off perfectly. Of course, the number on her jersey was 69…perfectly fitting for the freaky couple. Surprisingly, Rose opted to pair some white, low canvas chucks with her costume instead of some freakishly high stilettos.

"Damn Rose, you're wearing sneakers. It looks good with the costume though," I told her honestly.

"Don't sound so surprised Bells, I do own a few pairs of sneakers," she said with a smile.

"Come on guys we need to go so we can make our reservation and be to the party by nine," Ali shrieked.

I did one more check in Ali's mirror to make sure everything was covered before we filed out of her room to meet the guys downstairs.

Like usual, when the guys heard us coming down the stairs they ran into the foyer to meet us. Emmett looked very buff in his football costume, sporting the same number as Rose. Jasper definitely fit the bill for his costume…the southern gentleman to Ali's southern belle costume. Finally, my eyes came to rest on the beautiful man that belongs to me and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. Edward looked so hot in his cop costume. Of course, me being me, I had to look down to his crotch area to see if he was showing off too much…but he was perfectly secured. I'm sure he was wearing a cup. **(All costumes for the group will be on my profile.)**

"Damn Rosie…can we skip the party and just put the number on our jersey's to use up in my room? You look good enough to eat," he exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"No Emmett, you will not be skipping the party to do freakishly nasty things to my friend. We've spent too much time preparing for it to not be seen," Ali harrumphed.

I could see Jasper cut his eyes towards Rose's costume, but he kept his mouth shut. He knows that Rose will not take his shit, even if he's only trying to look out for his only sister.

Edward stepped up to me and took me in his arms and whispered in my ear, "Em has a point…I would love nothing more than to take you up to my room and do all kinds of wonderful things to your beautiful body. Do you know what that costume is doing to me love?" he asked in his velvety smooth, amazingly sexy voice.

"If it's anything like what your costume is doing to me, then I can definitely understand how you're feeling. That costume makes me want to lick you all over," I admitted as I grinned, catlike.

He then looked over to Ali and said, "I should be very upset with you for picking this out for my Bella…but since I'm never leaving her side tonight, I won't complain," he told her.

Ali looked at me and gave me a knowing look, as if to say, 'I told you so.'

When we arrived at the Mexican restaurant, Ang and Ben were already there sitting at the table. They were dressed as a disco couple and they looked too adorable.

"Don't you guys look cute," Rose said before I could.

I nodded my head in agreement as I reached over and gave Ang a hug. We all took our seats and began chatting about various things before we ordered our food.

"I hope there's no drama tonight," Rose said as we prepared to eat our meals.

"Well if there is, we will leave right away. Let's try not to get separated tonight if we can help it. Meaning…let's not wonder off to vacant bedrooms to get hot and freaky when we can do that at home after the party," Edward suggested.

"Aw man, what's the use in going to a party if you can't hook up with your date in an empty bedroom. Way to kill all the fun bro," Emmett said in disbelief.

"He actually has a point there Em. Tyler's parties are known for getting out of hand, so it would probably be best if we stuck close by one another or at least made sure nobody wanders off without at least one other person with them," Jasper chimed in.

"I agree, but I won't be leaving Angela's side at all tonight anyway," Ben added.

Ang looked over at Ben and gave him a warm smile before leaning in for a kiss. "You are so sweet baby," she said to him after they kissed.

"Oh my God! Get a room," I replied teasingly.

"So Bella, how have things been going with Lyndsay? Is she at least improving in Physics?" Angela asked.

"She is, actually. She's been surprisingly well behaved, regardless of what other's believe," I said while glaring at Edward and Rose.

"What was that look about? Why do you two have issues with her tutoring Lyndsay?" Ang asked them both while looking confused.

"I just don't trust the bitch. I think she's up to something and I just wish Bella would be a little bit more cautious. However, she's blinded by her "pretentious" bullshit and falling for it," Rose stated, sticking her chin up but giving me an apologetic look.

Before I could say something to retort to her comment, Edward spoke up.

"Like Rose, I just don't think she's as innocent as she wants us to believe. I seriously think she's up to something. Her father has been coming around a lot, trying to sway me to join his label and has been talking up my parents a lot. He's offering up a whole lot of perks to entice me to sign with his company. I told my parents, I'm just not absolutely sold on whether I want to pursue my music or become a doctor. They support me and even told Lyndsay's dad that I haven't decided on my career choice yet. That whole family seems a little underhanded in my opinion…aside from Logan. He's been quite put off by his families actions," Edward told us.

"I know you mean well, but I don't feel like Lyndsay's a threat, Edward. I have gotten some weird vibes from her father though…but that's just because I think he's a bit bossy and close-minded. I think that once Lyndsay saw how much in love we are and that she didn't have a chance up in hell to break us up, she backed off. So unless she does something to change my view of her, I'm inclined to believe that there's nothing to worry about when it comes to her," I informed them.

Nobody else said anything, but I could tell that I was the only one on the "Lyndsay has changed" bandwagon. I'm sure in time they will all change their views on her. Then they'll tell me that I was right and they were wrong, which will bring a big smile to my face.

**Mystery (?) POV**

Oh my God, she is fucking insane. I can't believe she's going to try and do that to her. I have got to warn somebody and stop her. For her to involve him of all people in her little scheme, I know she's looking to do serious damage.

**9:00pm BPOV**

When we stepped up into Tyler's house, the party was in full swing. People were everywhere, dancing, drinking or making out. I guess when you live in a small town like Forks, you don't have much of an imagination when it comes to costumes…because just about everybody here had on some cheesy ass costumes.

Mike and Jessica were dressed as Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger from Harry Potter. Tyler and Lauren were dressed as the lead characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. When we saw their costumes, we all broke out in laughter. Of course they had no clue what we were laughing at, because as usual they are so unobservant of anything that doesn't involve them.

Once our presence was known, I began to feel uncomfortable at the male attention I was receiving. When I looked over at Edward, I could see the anger pouring off him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and whispered in his ear, "_Yours_." That seemed to calm him down some and he began to smile.

"Let's get some drinks," Ali suggested.

We made our way over to the bar, where we all had a couple of shots. Since we came in Emmett's jeep, he opted to be the designated driver so that we all could drink. Ben was the designated driver for him and Angela. They both only had only one beer, and were going to drink only water and soda for the rest of the night.

After we had our fill of drinks for the moment, we headed over to where the DJ was set up and people were dancing. We fell into step with the rest of the crowd that were dancing there. It started out as couples dancing together, but quickly turned into the four of us girls dancing together in a very provocative manner. Of course, the guys were just standing watching us, with their mouths wide open. I'm sure if they were naked, they would be sporting a boner.

We danced some more, before someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around, expecting to see Edward, but came face to face with Lyndsay. She looked amazing in her vampire costume. I could tell that she went somewhere that specialized in costumes to achieve her look. She didn't look cheesy at all.

"Hey, Bella. How long have you guys been here?" she asked.

"Oh hey, Lyndsay. Umm, we've been here for about an hour or more. Did you just get here?" I asked her in return.

"I've been here for about half an hour, but I was chatting with Mike and Jessica. They're pretty much plastered and when I asked them if they've seen you they both kept saying she with the cops. So eventually I just figured I'd come look around for you myself and wasn't sure it was you that was dancing, but then I saw Edward and knew immediately that it was indeed you," she said.

I just laughed, because I could picture Mike and Jessica shit- faced. They're so typical…it's always the same every year.

"So is Logan here?" I asked her.

"Nah, I'm not sure he's going to make it. I brought a good friend of mine with me as my date instead," she said as she gestured for a guy I hadn't noticed before, to come forward.

"Bella this is Alex, Alex this is my friend Bella," she told him.

"It's nice to meet you Alex," I said as I reached out to shake his hand.

"You too Bella," he replied with a glint in his eyes as he shook my outstretched hand.

"Are you from around here? I've never seen you before and in a small town like this, everyone knows when someone new moves to town," I said a little loud.

"No, Alex is from Alaska. My aunt GiGi introduced us a few months ago," Lyndsay said.

"Oh, well it was good that he was able to come and attend the party with you," I said politely.

Alex looked amazing in his vamp costume as well and was actually quite handsome. It made me wonder if him and Lyndsay were more than just friends.

I moved away from the dance floor so that I could talk to Lyndsay some more. Edward came up to wrap his arms around my waist and kiss me on my neck. I don't know what his motivation was for that, but I wasn't going to complain. His lips on me any time are definitely worth pausing for.

"Hey Edward," Lyndsay greeted. "I want you to meet my friend Alex," she said to him.

Edward reached out, and shook Alex's hand, and replied, "Nice to meet you Alex."

"Likewise," Alex replied with an indifferent expression on his face.

Hmm, that's odd. I thought. Not knowing that that look could mean something specific, I just brushed it off and turned to talk more with Lyndsay.

**11pm**

The party had grown in number since we arrived and it was extremely noisy, so much so that you couldn't carry on a conversation without screaming at the top of your lungs. At some point around eleven, there was a bit of a situation in the game room and Tyler came over to ask our guys to help diffuse the situation. Rose, Ali and Ang all decided to go with the guys to see what was going on. I had done had two drinks with Lyndsay by the time this all went down. I was feeling very good.

She suggested we go somewhere quieter to talk. I had to agree because the noise factor was becoming deafening.

**LPOV**

This was much easier than I anticipated. We were sitting on a big soft bed in one of the empty bedrooms on the second floor. I had put a black scarf that I had hidden in between my breast, on the doorknob outside the door for Alex to find. Everything was going better than I could have ever imagined. Pretty soon, Alex should be returning to fulfill his part in the plan. I knew that as soon as he saw Bella that he would want to fuck her. I can't deny that the girl is beautiful, even though she doesn't know it. To be honest I would definitely do her myself, but I have a job to do and that was my main focus.

I gave her one last drink with a little something special inside of it, hoping that it worked it's magic quickly. To test out my theory, I leaned over and kissed Bella on her luscious lips. She didn't necessarily kiss me back, but she didn't push me away either. Just to be absolutely sure that the drug was working on her, I nudged her legs apart gently and ran two fingers up the middle of her core to gage her reaction. She moaned and her head fell back.

Just as I was getting ready to do more, because she was just so willing, the door opened and Alex slipped inside.

"Bella, can you hear me? Edward is here and he wants to have some fun with you," I told her softly in her ear.

She perked up some and squinted in Alex direction as if trying to see if it really was Edward. "Mmm, Edward," she moaned out as if she honestly thought it was him.

I moved off of the bed and Alex took my place next to her. Before he could make any move of his own, Bella pounced on him. Her lips were on his and her hands were all over his chest and pulling on his hair. Thank God that Alex has a similar hair color as Edward.

Alex was able to get the upper hand and he had Bella pinned down on the mattress, nestling himself in between her legs. I saw him move his hands up and cover her breast through her top and knew that it was my cue to leave and finish the rest of my plan. I peeked out the door and saw that nobody was there and quickly left the room.

As I made my way down the stairs, I didn't see any of Bella's friends or Edward anywhere in sight. I went and sat at the bar to make myself look inconspicuous while I waited for Edward and his crew to come to me and asked me if I've seen Bella. I knew they would come, because he would be looking for her after the brawl in the game room was cleared up. Especially since Bella revealed that she wasn't supposed to go anywhere without at least having one of her friends with her. I guess they made some kind of pact not to separate from one another for the night since Tyler's parties are known to get out of hand. That distraction couldn't have came at a better time, since it caused Edward and his buddies to be called away. I didn't expect for the girls to follow and leave Bella behind.

Of course that distraction was all part of my plan. I had my cousin Heidi come out and help me, even though she didn't know exactly what my plan was…she was more than willing to help me out. She brought her girlfriend Maria with her, which turned to be a great thing. I talked them into performing a sexual act in front of a group of guys and then somehow cause them to get in a brawl and cause a distraction. I hadn't expected them to do a 69 in the middle of the pool table, which caused several of my schoolmates to try and join in. That's how the so-called brawl began. I just got lucky enough that Tyler came to the most popular guys and asked for their help in clearing out the troublemakers. It made it easy for Alex to slip away unnoticed.

By the time Edward found Bella, she should be in post-coital bliss with Alex laying right next to her or starting up a new round. Edward will be so heartbroken that he will definitely break up with her and I'll be right there to piece him back together and persuade him to sign with my dad's label. He'll make a much better musician than he would a doctor. Just as that thought passed through my mind, I looked up and saw Edward coming right towards me…alone.

**Mystery (?) POV**

I seriously hope I'm not too late. I can't believe that she didn't pick me up, knowing that I wouldn't have a way to get to the party otherwise. My car was in the shop being detailed and both my parents were gone in their own cars. It would take forever to get there on my mountain bike, so I called up someone that I knew would be more than willing to help.

"Hello," the caller said into the phone.

"Hey James, I need your help. It involves your sister," I told him.

"What do you mean it involves my sister? What about Bella," he asked.

"She's in danger and I know who's behind it. Can you swing by and pick me up and I'll take you right to the people that's involved?"

"I'll be right there. DON'T MOVE!" he barked into the phone before hanging up.

Please, please, please let us not be too late.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes when we finally got over to the game room to help Tyler clear out the fight. Lying on the table, naked as the day they were born was two girls and they were in a 69 position having a grand old time. It was like the semi-fight that had started, didn't effect them at all. They kept at what they were doing as if they were the only two people in the whole room.

I had to put my hand over Emmett's mouth to prevent him from putting his foot in his mouth and causing Rose to whoop his ass. We were all a bit stunned because along with myself, Ben, Jasper and Em just stood there staring for a minute or two before the girls arrived an broke us out of our trance.

I hadn't even realized Bella wasn't among the group of girls because I was immediately pulled into action when two guys I recognized from the basketball team started to throw punches at one another. Emmett and I moved over to break them up, while Jazz, Tyler and Ben broke up another fight that was getting ready to start. I could have sworn that, that Alex guy was with us too. I don't know how I noticed him missing, but didn't notice my Bella missing.

The girls broke up the porno on the pool table, telling the girls that they had to go. One of the girls turned to Rose and said, "Who the fuck are you to tell me that I have to go?"

Why did that girl have to open her mouth and say anything? She obviously was new around here, or just here visiting with someone else because Rose isn't one to be fucked with. She's a little bit frightening if you fuck with her or those she love.

Ali and Ang were quick to pull her back before she could attack the girl, because that's exactly what was about to happen. It took us all of twenty minutes to get everyone involved in the brawl out of the house and on their way to wherever. They were obviously drunk, so Tyler took their keys from them and told them to pick up their cars tomorrow.

After that, I turned to go back over to my friends and family and that's when I noticed that Bella wasn't among the group.

"Where is Bella?" I asked everyone.

"She stayed back and kept talking to Lyndsay," Angela replied.

Rose and Ali both knew that I was going to pissed at them because they know that I didn't want Bella to be left alone with Lyndsay. We had just made the pact before we got here and I thought Ang knew the rules too. Why they would leave her without one of us to look after her is baffling to me.

I didn't even respond, I just stormed off in the direction we were at last. Bella was no where in sight. She wasn't on the dancefloor, not in the kitchen, not by the bar and not in any of the first floor bathrooms that I searched through. As a matter of fact…I hadn't even seen Lyndsay or Alex.

As I made my way back towards the bar area, I saw Lyndsay sitting on the far side of the bar…alone.

**12am James POV**

I broke all speed limits to make it to his home. I've had a bad feeling all day and couldn't shake it. I came home as a surprise to my family because I've missed them so much. Plus I just needed a break from the monotonous day to day schedule that I normally follow.

I had to leave a note for my parents at the house as to where I was going, because they weren't home when I arrived. I knew that once they saw my luggage sitting next to the staircase that they would know I was here and I didn't want them to worry, so I just left a quick note saying I was going to help a friend and would return shortly. I didn't know what to expect, but I wasn't expecting anything too bad. After all, this is Forks.

When I pulled up to the house, I didn't even have to get out or honk my horn. The kid was already making his way out to my rental car.

As soon as he got in, I didn't even say hi…I just said, "so tell me what you know…Logan."

Logan and I met over the summer. He took a liking to Victoria's little sister and she would always ask to go see him in Seattle. She was always with Victoria over the summer, trying to spend as much time as possible with her before we left for college in August. So when we would go see Edward play, she would tag along and that's how Logan and I met. I knew he had a twin sister and that he came from a well-known family, but he never really wanted to talk about his family too much. It almost seemed as if he was ashamed of them. I never thought too much of it, because what kid isn't embarrassed by their parents at some point in their lives.

I had given him my number to call me if he ever needed a male to talk to. Evidently, his father didn't pay much attention to him and his sister was always chasing after guys. His mother was too self- involved to care, so he didn't have anyone to turn to. He's a good guy, but right now all I can see is red. He knows something about my sister, something bad at that and I can't help but to take it out on him until I know the specifics.

After he told me everything he knew, I was furious. Although he had no part in this, I was still angry with him for not calling me sooner and telling me what's been going on. He assured me that he didn't think she would take it this far, that it was only something minute and that Bella would not be hurt in this way. I told him to call the police and have them meet us there. If my sister were being set up to be drugged and raped, I would need the cops there to prevent me from killing somebody.

**EPOV**

I kept my eyes on Lyndsay as I approached her to see if her face would give away any type of emotion. She wore a perfect mask of calm. So if she were hiding something, she has the best poker face I've ever seen. She gave nothing away.

When I was right in front of her I asked, "where is Bella?"

"Oh she said she was going to look for you. That was about fifteen minutes ago. I saw her talking to Alex for a minute on her way in your direction and then that's it," she replied innocently.

"Oh really. Well, where is Alex," I asked her not even believing nothing she said.

"He went off exploring. I wasn't in the mood so I told him that he could go and find some girl that was willing to show him a good time. I wouldn't be surprised if he's upstairs in one of the bedrooms getting lucky," she replied with a glimmer in her eyes.

"I immediately went on guard. Come with me," I told her as I grabbed her arm and led her towards the staircase.

Right before we could make it to the first stair, Jasper walked up and stopped me.

"Hey man what's going on? Where's Bella," he asked me.

"I'm not sure, but according to Lyndsay Bella went looking for me almost twenty minutes ago and she was last seen talking to Alex. Who, is supposedly off to find him some girl to show him a good time upstairs."

I leaned in to Jasper to whisper in his ear so that Lyndsay couldn't hear me and said, "I have a very bad feeling about this Jazz. Why don't you come along with us to look for Bella in the upstairs bedrooms? I might need you to keep me from hurting somebody," I said honestly.

When we came to the second floor landing there were six doors leading to various rooms. We made our way to each one before stopping in front of one that had a black scarf tied around the doorknob. My head shook slightly as I reached out to turn the knob. I braced myself for what I might see on the other side, but nothing could ever actually prepare me for the actual scene in front of me when the door finally opened up.

There lay my beautiful Bella on a big bed, with her top undone and Alex's hand down the front of her shorts and his lips on her breast. What's even more is that she thought it was me, because she moaned out my name. I felt my knees buckle and I had to hold on to the wall to keep myself from hitting the ground.

It was like I was in some state of shock, because I couldn't move. I felt Jasper's eyes on me as if trying to get me to move and do something…but nothing was happening. Jasper pushed past Lyndsay and me and pulled Alex away from Bella. He reached in his pocket and, pulled out his cell, and called Emmett. All he said into the phone was, "get upstairs now…alone."

Through all of this I kept my hold on Lyndsay so she couldn't get away. Jasper had through the blanket over Bella to cover her up, before restraining Alex. Emmett was up here in less than two minutes. He quickly assessed the situation and went to work. He grabbed Lyndsay from my clutches and told me to take care of Bella. At first I didn't react because I was still in shock, but he shoved me a little to rough and it jarred me out of my trance-like state. I lunged for Alex and started punching him wherever I could. I knew he was at a disadvantage because Jasper had both his hands pulled behind his back. I didn't care though, because I just wanted to hurt him.

Jasper finally had mercy on him and twisted him around so that he stood between us and told me to get Bella. This gave Alex the opportunity to speak up for the first time.

"It's not my fault entirely. It was all part of Lyndsay's plan," he cried. "I was just paid by her Aunt Virginia to come help her do whatever she needed me to do," he explained further.

Em, Jasper and I all stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe what he was saying because all along I knew that Lyndsay wasn't as innocent as she wanted us to believe.

"Shut up you idiot, just shut up. You've ruined everything and now he's going to punish me for it. Everything was going perfectly and you just had to open up your mouth," Lyndsay screamed at him.

"Deal with it princess, if I go down…so do you. I'm not taking the fall for this by myself. I told you from the beginning that your father was sick in the head and you just can't see past the dollar signs to know anything different. Maybe now you'll fucking wake up. It's just too bad you'll be behind bars to do anything about it," Alex said harshly.

"I didn't do anything besides introduce you to her, you did all the rest…so I will not be going to jail, asshole," she retorted.

"Oh really? Did you forget the little drug you added to Bella's drink? I even recorded you telling me that you slipped the "love drug" in her drink and that she's already suffering from the effects of it. I'm sure the police will be glad to get their hands on that little piece of evidence," he told her.

By this time I was steaming. I have never in my life hit a girl, but I wanted to fucking kill Lyndsay right now. I was staring daggers at her and Emmett could tell that I was losing it, so he moved her out of my line of vision and told me to get to Bella who was still lying on the bed in her own little world.

I tore my gaze from Lyndsay and moved over to Bella. I yelled over my shoulder to Em for him to call the police. I wanted to get Bella out of here right now, but I knew that the police would want to see her condition before she was able to move. Just then Ali, Rose, Angela and Ben made their way up to the room.

"What the hell happened," Rose yelled as she took in Emmett's hold on Lyndsay.

"Her and her boy toy set Bella up and Edward and Jazz found Bella in bed with Alex when they got up here, Emmett explained to them.

Oh boy, that was the wrong thing he could have done. He must have forgotten whom he was talking to. Those three girls would give up their life for Bella; and to know that someone set out to hurt her was not going to go unchecked.

Surprisingly, the first person to react was Angela. She lunged forward and grasp Lyndsay by the hair and started pulling at it. Ali moved in and started punching her, along with Rose who added in a few punches, kicks, and slaps here and there. Emmett was overwhelmed with the three girls assaulting Lyndsay. Therefore, Ben had to step in and help him out.

As Ben removed Angela and then Ali from the proximity of Lyndsay, the police stormed the stairs and made everyone get on the floor.

A female officer pulled Rose off Lyndsay and put her in handcuffs, because Rose was assaulting Lyndsay.

Emmett tried to explain but they cops told him to release Lyndsay, because they thought he was holding her down for Rose.

Emmett stood his ground and somehow commanded them to listen to him before they took him down.

"I will not let her go until you put handcuffs on her. I was not holding her down for Rosalie to beat her up, but it's to be expected after what she's done to Chief Swan's daughter," he told them. He was brilliant for throwing in Bella's father's name.

"What do you mean what she's done to Chief Swan's daughter? What does Isabella Swan have to do with this," the one cop asked.

"If you would look inside that bedroom you will find out. This here is the least of your worries. I was restraining her because she would try to get away. She drugged Bella with **"ecstasy"** and had her little boyfriend damn near rape her," Emmett stormed angrily.

There were several gasps at Em's words. The girls wasn't entirely aware of what all happened, so for them to hear it now and know the magnitude of the situation just was too much. All three of them started crying and just broke down.

One female cop and one male cop moved inside of the room to assess the situation. The male cop went over to where Jasper was restraining Alex and placed handcuffs on Alex, placed handcuffs on Alex, and then led him out of the room. When the female cop came over to the bed she asked me to move so she could assess the situation and I told her no.

"Bella is my girlfriend and I will not leave her side again. If I hadn't been pulled away to break up a fight, she would have never been put in this position," I said as the tears began to overtake me.

"She's covered up because that asshole was violating her when I finally found her in this room along with Jasper. He had his mouth and hands all over her. I will never be able to get those images out of my head and I know Bella will never forgive me for not being her to save her," I said as I completely broke down.

"What the fuck is going on?" said the one voice that I dreaded to hear.

"James."

**12:45am Logan's POV**

I knew as soon as we pulled up to the house that we didn't make it in time to stop my sister's plan from happening. The police had beaten us here and they were clearing everyone out of the house. We only got in because James knew most of the officers here, since his dad is the chief of police in Forks. He explained that he was here to pick up Bella and didn't see her outside. He asked if he could just do a quick check for her inside.

They quickly let us both in. We saw commotion at the top of the staircase and I could see my sister being handcuffed. There were also all of Bella's friends standing outside of what I'm assuming to be a bedroom. I didn't see Bella, Alex or Edward and I wondered if they were inside of the bedroom. I was dreading seeing what was happening in that room, but I knew that I owed it to James to stay by his side and not chicken out.

When we finally were able to push through the crowd that was there and get to the door, my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

There lying on the bed looking like death itself, was Isabella. Edward was on the bed next to her crying, while trying to explain something to the police officer.

I could feel the heat pouring off James, before he even spoke out.

"What the fucking hell is going on?" he blazed to no one in particular.

Edward looked up and I could tell that he was frightened. I would be too if I were in his shoes, not because he's guilty of anything…but because he's her boyfriend and James used to always say how safe Bella was with Edward because he would never let anything happen to her.

I know in time that James will forgive Edward, but for now, I know he probably wants to kill him.

**2:30am Forks Police Station EPOV**

Chief Swan was in full cop mode when he got to the police station. In the holding cell were Rose, Emmett, Alice and Angela. They were being held for assault. Alex and Lyndsay were being questioned and would then be taken to Port Angeles where they had separate sections for men and women. There was no question that the two of them would be doing time.

My dad and I were sitting in an interrogation room with Chief Swan and another officer. My statement was being taken and I specifically asked for Chief Swan to be present. Some may say I'm crazy for wanting the father of my girlfriend, who had just been drugged and almost raped at a party I attended with her, to question me. I needed for him to know what happened to his daughter and it needed to come from me. Charlie wasn't allowed to question Lyndsay or Alex because they were going to go to trial for what they had done. Since it would be a conflict of interest for Chief Swan to question them, he had to request for a Lieutenant from Port Angeles to come in to question them both.

My mom, along with Bella's mom, James, Jasper, Ben and Victoria were at the hospital with Bella. She was being examined and they were going to pump her stomach to get the drug out of her system. I knew that she was going to have to stay at least until later today before they would release her. I was aching to get to the hospital to see her. I knew that there were a lot of questions that still needed to be answered and I knew that I would have to face James.

In case you wondering why I'm afraid of James more so than Chief Swan, it's simple really…Bella looks up to James and he's been there always for her. There's a bond between a brother and sister that is so powerful that when one hurts, the other hurts. There's nothing that you wouldn't do to see them happy and nobody you wouldn't go up against to keep them safe. James and I came to an understanding when Bella and I got together; because he was afraid I would hurt her like Jasper did. It wasn't until he saw her 'promise ring' that he knew for sure that I was dead set on being with his sister forever. From that day forth, he entrusted me with her life and I let him down.

**4:00am EPOV**

I was finally able to leave the police station and I was desperate to get to the hospital.

Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to go until later, because Charlie and my dad asked me to give James time to cool off and allow Bella time to wake up before I go. I wanted to argue with them and press the issue, but I knew they were right and plus Bella was going to be moved to a hospital in Port Angeles. I found out from my dad that they're going to keep her for a few days. I also learned that she wasn't raped and that there was no trauma to her vaginal area.

They scraped under Alex's fingernails so they could run test and confirm that his fingers were indeed inside of my Bella. The Lieutenant from Port Angeles put a rush on those tests and the results should be in sometime this morning. I just want to rip that boy's head off. How dare he touch any part of my Bella? I just hope and pray that she isn't to traumatize by this experience. No matter what, I'll be by her side every step of the way.

Everyone aside from Lyndsay and Alex had been released from lock up. Ben had come and picked up Angela and took her home. She said she would be going up to the hospital later today to visit Bella. Jasper had dropped off Emmett's truck on his way to the hospital, so that we could have a way home. I rode to the police station with Carlisle. I had Jasper call him while we were still at Tyler's house. My mom immediately went with Renee and Carlisle came to be with me and to get everyone else out of lock up.

Of course they were all upset that they couldn't go straight to the hospital, but Carlisle assured us that we could go first thing in the morning after Bella was transferred and checked in. We made it back to our house in no time and I immediately went up to my room to shower and change, so that I could be ready to go when the time came. I laid across my bed and pulled myself into the fetal position and thought of my Bella. I kept asking myself over and over again, "How could I let this happen?"

Sometime later that morning, I woke with a start. I felt a warm body next to mine and immediately thought that maybe everything had been a dream and that my Bella was here lying next to me. That was not the case however. When I opened up my eyes, it was a mop of short spike black hair that I saw. I knew immediately that it was Ali who was lying next to me and the reason she was there, because of the same bond that James shares with Bella…I share with my own sister. We both needed to comfort each other, because Bella means so much to the both of us.

**10:30am EPOV**

When I arrived at Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles, accompanied by my father, my sister and my brother…I knew that I was going to break down in front of Bella when I saw her. My dad told me that she was awake and that she doesn't remember anything. Nobody has told her anything, because Renee thinks it's best if I tell her what happened.

From Jasper's mouth to my ears, I learned that James was not happy with that idea. He felt like her family should be the one to tell her what happened to her. Renee adamantly disagreed, saying that I am family in her eyes and that Bella would want it to come from me more so than anyone else. Especially since I'm the one that found her.

According to Jasper, that shut him right up. But he still wasn't too happy about it.

Once we were directed to where Bella's room was, I felt the butterflies fluttering away in my stomach. The closer I got to her room, the more frazzled I became. My father stopped me and urged the other's to go on while he spoke with me.

"Edward, you need to find a way to pull it together for Bella. She need for you to be strong so you can tell her what happened to her. She needs you, son, and she's been asking for you."

"Okay dad, I'm going to gather myself and then I'm coming right in. I want to be alone with Bella when I tell her what happened, so I will let everyone say hello and then I'll come in talk to her."

"I'll go and say hello and then I'll make sure everyone is aware that when you come in to give the two of you some privacy," he said.

I just nodded my head and then sat down in one of the armchairs that was in the waiting room. I gave myself a pep talk and I just kept trying to keep positive thoughts in mind, so that when I walk into Bella's room she would see a strong man and not a broken man.

Right as I was walking out the waiting room, James stepped in front of me and wrapped his one hand around my throat and pushed me back into the room up against the wall.

"How could you fucking let this happen? What the fucking hell? What kind of man are you to let someone violate the woman you claim to love, in such a way? I trusted you to keep her safe, but you can't even do that and I've only been gone for two months."

"I don't want you no where near her anymore. I will protect my sister from here on out. I'm leaving Harvard and enrolling at Forks Community College so I can be here for her, since you obviously can't," he ranted.

"That's enough James," Chief Swan commanded. You are not leaving Harvard and Edward does not have to stay away from Bella. You're just angry because you couldn't stop it from happening, so you choose the one person you know will feel guilty and make him feel worse than he already does. You're not helping things and besides, Bella is asking for him. I want you to go home and get some rest. That's an order," he said with finality as he stepped aside and motioned for me to go ahead of him.

James had released me when Charlie walked into the room, so I quickly walked out the room and down the hall to Bella's room. I didn't even stick around to see what James reaction was, but I'm sure he was pissed.

As I approached Bella's room, I took a big breath and exhaled before I reached out and pulled open her room door. When everyone saw that it was me, they began to pack up and leave. My mother gave me a big hug, followed by Renee. When she had closed the door securely behind her on her way out, is when, I turned and finally looked into my Angel's eyes. I could see the uncertainty in them. She was scared and I just hope she didn't think of me as being a monster after I explained to her what happened to her. I can't lose her, not ever. I would simply die if she were ever gone from my life.

I sat down in the chair right next to her bed and looked her dead in her eyes. She reached out, grabbed one of my hands, and held onto it before she spoke.

"No matter what you tell me Edward, I know it wasn't your fault. So please stop worrying and just tell me what happened. I love you," she said while giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I love you too my love. I just hope you feel the same once I've said all that I need to say to you."

She smiled at me and nodded her head for me to begin.

"Bella…

* * *

**A.N. I'm sorry to leave it there, but this was getting to be too long. I'm on page 15 and that's the longest chapter I think I've written in this story. Please tell me, what your thoughts are. I know this was a doozy of a chapter but at least you learned what Lyndsay's plan was and who the Mystery POV belong to. I can't believe how many of you guessed Logan. I would have never guessed him if I was just a reader of this story…lol. So can anyone tell me who Virginia is? She's been mentioned before. Let's see who the smart cookies are…please, please, please review.**

**Along with the dedication at the beginning, I also dedicate this chapter to "Delina Cullen" for guessing first that it was Logan who the Mystery POV belongs to. He was her only choice and she was unwavering on it. Great job to both of you ladies.**

**B.N. (Beta's note) As I was editing this chapter, listening to David Cook, I couldn't help but think about how some of the songs related to this chapter. "Permanent" (if you haven't heard it, go YouTube it or something) happened to be playing during the Lyndsay/Alex/others scene, and it strikingly fit the scene, if you ask me, so I am making that the theme song for the chapter. Also, I must commend Sweetmahogany, the author, on her truly amazing job with this chapter. The pure heartfelt emotion was brilliant and the way she put it all together was simply awe-inspiring. I'm somewhat of a 'story empath'-I feel the emotions of the characters in stories and books if they come across very strongly, and in this chapter I felt them with my heart. I about cried, quite honestly, when Edward came in and found her there. It about broke my heart to see him feel such anguish-and I could feel his anguish and helplessness at not being able to save his Angel Bella. That's the sign of a truly talented author-CONGRATULATIONS FROM BETA KITTY TO THE AUTHOR!!!! MANY, MANY KUDOS AND CHOCOLATES!!!! I love you all and wish you a happy remainder of the summer. Please do read and review!**

**Sincerely,**

**Beta Kitty Forevertwilight2013**

**=^___^=**

**There are only 2 more chapters and an epilogue left for this story. It would be awesome if I could reach 1000 reviews by the time this story is finished. I would love you forever and ever…not that I love you any less now. You guys are the greatest!**

**B.N. Yeah!!!! Absolutely!!!!!!!**

**Coming up next, the aftermath…**


	29. Violated

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Kitty and I just love making Edward and Bella do naughty, naughty things. No money is being made from the posting of this story or any other story posted by myself. The original idea belongs to Stephenie Meyers and the extras are just for entertainment purposes only.**

**I want to first begin by saying that the past 3 months have been especially trying for me and my family. On July 16, my uncle was shot execution style and killed while visiting a friend of his. My family didn't want to call and tell me until later in the day, because July 16****th**** was also my baby girls second birthday. I found out on Facebook that my uncle had been killed, when I went to reply to a message one of my cousins sent me and she had posted on her wall a message saying RIP to my uncle. So as you can imagine, I was overcome with grief. My family has been dealing with a lot as far as trying to find out who it was that took my uncle and his best friend's life. I apologize for leaving you all in limbo in regards to "Storm Before the Calm" and "Doing Things Her Way". I made a promise in the beginning of my first story, SBTC, that I would never abandon any of my stories and I hate to break a promise!**

**Another thing that happened is that my laptop took the brunt of the grief on that same day. My husband slammed it shut (by accident) and knocked the programming out of it. When I took it to have it looked at, I found out that the hard-drive was completely destroyed. So I no longer have a laptop and I'm saving up to by a new one…the kind that I really want. So it's kind of hard for me to write when I don't have my main component for doing so. Don't worry, I'm trying to find ways around it.**

**So…I'm going to go ahead and finish up SBTC with the help of my lovely beta "LostPrincessKitty" formerly known as "****Forevertwilight2013" as co-author for the remaining chapters. ****I will slowly but surely began working on DTHW. Since that story is going to be quite long, I really need to get my laptop before I get caught up in that one. Don't worry, it will not go unfinished. I have 2 other stories that have been dancing around in my mind and I plan to put them into action once I have my own computer again. The first one that I will post is tentatively entitled "As We Lay." It's a Jacob/Bella and Edward/Vanessa story. Always remember…I'm always Team Edward…ALWAYS.**

**Without further ado…**

"_Truth is not only violated by falsehood; it may be equally outraged by silence."_

**~Henri Frederic Amiel~**

* * *

_**Song for this chapter is Sarah McLachlan's "Angel"**_

* * *

_Previously on SBTC…_

_I sat down in the chair right next to her bed and looked her dead in her eyes. She reached out, grabbed one of my hands, and held onto it before she spoke._

"_No matter what you tell me Edward, I know it wasn't your fault. So please stop worrying and just tell me what happened. I love you," she said while giving my hand a gentle squeeze._

"_I love you too my love. I just hope you feel the same once I've said all that I need to say to you."_

_She smiled at me and nodded her head for me to begin._

"_Bella…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

***~*EPOV*~***

"Bella…love…there are some things that took place tonight that's going to make you really angry," I began…feeling my throat catch."

"Edward, whatever it is can't be as bad as you're making it seem. Knowing me, I tripped and fell down," she said trying to make a joke.

"I wish that was the case my love, that would be one hundred times better than the truth," I told her honestly.

"Okay Edward, now you're making me scared. Please, tell me what happened at the party and why I'm here in the hospital," she asked beginning to sound hysterical.

"Bare with me love, this is not easy for me to tell you. I'm going to ask you one question beforehand and I really need for you to think through your answer carefully before you answer me…okay?"

"Okay. What is the question Edward?"

"What is the last thing you remember happening at the party?"

"I remember Lyndsay asking me if I wanted to go someplace quieter so we could talk. We went upstairs to one of the bedrooms there and sat down and had some more to drink. After that…nothing else is clear," she answered a bit nervously.

"Bella…I am so sorry about this. It should never have happened, but it did, and you deserve to know," Edward said hearing the anguish in his voice clear.

"Lyndsay drugged you. She gave you Ecstasy, the "love drug". It rendered you susceptible to any touch and heightened your sexual pleasure-regardless of who delivers it. She then had her date, Alec, come in and have his way with you. I was in time to stop him before he could have sex with you, but…

"But…what Edward? What did he do to me? Please, don't stop now," she practically yelled while going into hysterics.

"Love, I'm going to tell you everything, but please calm down for me. Otherwise, they're going to come in and sedate you. Can you do that for me Bella? Can you calm down," I asked her while rubbing her back and talking in a calm voice.

I could see her body begin to relax some and she nodded for me to continue.

"When Jasper and I arrived in the room, along with Lyndsay...I saw Alex on the bed with you, with his hand down your shorts and his mouth latched onto your breast. I was frozen in place Bella. I couldn't believe what was happening…I froze because I knew in that moment I had let you down," I told her as tears began to sting my eyes.

I kept going though, because she deserved to hear the truth about what happened to her.

"Jasper pushed Alex off of you and restrained him. I had hold of Lyndsay, because she was trying to run away. Alex told us that it was all Lyndsay and her father's plan to get me to sign with his label that's struggling. She was to get you and me to break up and convince me that signing with her father's label would answer all my prayers and help me get over breaking up with you."

Bella lay there in silence, stunned, not knowing what to say or feel.

"Oh My God Edward! Oh My God! That filth…that piece of shit had his hands down my pants? That bitch was setting me up…she drugged me? Oh my God! I feel so stupid. How could I be so stupid Edward? You all told me that she wasn't to be trusted and I trusted her anyway. Oh no…it's all because of my naivety that I was fucking violated," she screamed out.

"Isabella Marie Swan, first of all DO NOT blame yourself. This was in no way your fault; you were drugged, and you didn't even know it was Alex. Your brain registered only the ecstasy you felt. It is entirely my fault; I should never have left your side for a moment, even to go break up that stupid fight. I noticed you were missing afterward, but I…I didn't get there in time. I am a terrible boyfriend. I feel like I no longer deserve to have you."

Edward's voice trembled and cracked at the last sentence, tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He could not bring himself to look into the eyes of the love of his life, the woman who he had promised to take care of and always be there for; the woman to whom he had broken the most valuable promise of his life and who he had been unable to stop from being violated.

Bella's eyes widened. "No, Edward. Don't say that. I love you more than life, and though I'm distraught and more than a little shocked, I know more than anything that this is NOT your fault," she said as her eyes and voice softened. "

"I should have seen through Lyndsay all along," she admitted in defeat as a few crystal drops began to cascade down her face as well.

"Bella, don't do this to yourself. You are such a loving and open-minded person. No one can fault you for wanting to see the good in people. Don't do this to yourself love…please don't do it.

"Shh Bella, I'm here. It may take some time, but things will be alright," Edward said as he took Bella into his arms and held her close, just holding her for a few moments and letting her cry on his shoulder as he cried on hers, then began to sing quietly.

_**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel "not good enough"  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear**_

_**You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here**_

"Wow Edward, you have a very beautiful voice. I can't believe that I never knew that as long as we've been together."

"Thank you for singing that song to me Edward, it has calmed me down some…but I do have more questions about what happened. Can you fill me in on what else happened after you found me," she asked him.

"Well the police came and put Alex and Lyndsay are both behind bars. They will be prosecuted along with her father and her aunt," he informed her.

"Aunt…what does her aunt have to do with this?" Bella blanched.

"You'll never believe who her aunt is. Virginia Denali. She's Lyndsay's dad's baby sister."

"The police were called to the party by Emmett and they arrested Alex and Lyndsay. They have enough evidence on them to prosecute them without any worries. Plus Jasper and I will be testifying in regards to what we saw," I said.

By this time, Bella was staring off in the distance. I'm not even sure if she heard me or not.

"Bella…love? Did you hear me?"

At first she didn't respond, but right when I jumped up to run and get a doctor, she responded.

"Where is Lyndsay being held at?" she asked.

"She was taken to the lock up in Port Angeles. A lieutenant from their police department came down to take everyone's statements and to transport them both back to Port Angeles. In order to be sure that there would be no tampering with evidence or favoritism shown, because you're the daughter of the police chief here in Forks…it was decided to call in reinforcements."

"Edward, I really appreciate you telling me this and being there for me. I know that had it not been for you, Alex would've done much worse. I owe you so much, but I really need you to do something for me."

"Anything love. Just name it," I said sincerely.

"I need some time. I just need to be alone. Could you please pass the message on to the rest of our friends and family? Please…don't give me a hard time about this…I just need to process all of the information you've given me. Also, could you please send in the doctor? I need to find out when I can get the hell out of this place. I feel so dirty," she said with such calm in her voice.

"If that's what you truly want love, then that's what I'll do. Does that mean…do you want me to stay away too," I asked hesitantly.

"When I'm at home and have had a bath, I will call you to come and visit with me. Until then, please just give me that time," she practically begged with her eyes…although her voice was void of any emotion.

"Okay Bella, I'll send the doctor in and tell everyone what you asked me to tell them. In case the question is asked…who do you want to take you home, once you're released?"

"My parents…but I don't want James there. Please tell my mom that in private. I don't want to hurt James, but I can't deal with his attitude and the pity I know he'll have towards me regarding what happened. Although I know he means well, he can be a bit overwhelming at times," she said with finality.

"Is it okay if I text you, just to let you know I'm thinking of you or to check in on you? I just feel so helpless Bella, and I want to be there for you in whatever capacity you'll let me."

"Texting is fine. And Edward…don't think I don't love you or that I don't want to be with you; that's the furthest thing from the truth. I just have to deal with this on my own right now. Don't worry though, I will call you when I want you to come and see me. I need you always…don't ever forget that," she assured me.

I wasn't quite sure if it was okay to kiss her, so I just leaned over and hugged her and then softly kissed the top of her head before exiting her room in search of the nurse on duty.

After informing the nurse of Bella's request to see the doctor, I went to the waiting room where all of our friends and family were waiting. No one noticed me right away. It was my sister who saw me first and ran to me asking me a thousand questions.

"Oh Edward, how is Bella? Can we go see her? What did she say? Did the doctor say she can leave yet? If not, when can she go home…"

"Alice, Alice…you have to let me answer one question first before you ask another one. If you give me a few moments I will try to answer as many questions as I can," I said to them all.

I explained to them all what Bella's wishes were and asked them to just give her some time to come around. I expressed how important it was not to push or rush her into conversations about what happened or ask any questions about how she's feeling, because she hates to fussed over.

Everyone seemed to except her wishes, with the exception of James.

"Why should we trust anything you have to say? For all I know, you filled my sister's head with lies and just came out here to tell us to stay away so that she won't find out the truth. I'm going to see my sister and I'll get the answers I want from her myself."

As he got up to walk towards the exit, I stepped in front of him and placed my hand on his chest to keep him from proceeding forward.

"You will do no such thing," I told him in a deadly calm voice.

I saw the fear in his eyes momentarily before he quickly masked it with defiance.

"Who's going to stop me?!" he asked in a slightly shaken voice.

"I will not let you go in there throwing your weight around and rattling your sister. Do you not understand what she's going through knowing what that sick leech did to her? No, you cannot possibly imagine what she's going through, because you weren't in the room just now when she had a total meltdown. You are going to do as she asked, because it's not up to you when you get to talk to her and ask her questions…it's up to her. Right now, she don't want to see you. So go sit down, be quiet and deal with it," I told him while looking him dead in his eyes.

I could tell that he wanted to say something, but Charlie spoke up then.

"Son, sit the fuck down and do as Edward has asked you to. I won't be so nice if I have to tell you," he said matter-of-factly.

Moments later the doctor came in and asked Charlie and Renee to come with him. We all chose to wait and see when Bella would be released before going home.

Charlie and Renee returned minutes later and said that Bella was going to be released in an hour and that they would take her home. They also reiterated her desire to not be contacted and that she'll reach out to each of us individually when she is ready. Charlie told James to go home and get some rest. He nodded his head and then walked out the room.

We all began to file out of the hospital. As I got up to walk towards the elevators with my siblings and my parents, Charlie and Renee stopped me, hugged me, and told me that Bella wants me to be at their house tomorrow morning at ten. I felt as if a small weight had been lifted off my shoulders, because I wasn't expecting to hear from my love for the rest of the week. I was going to give her the space that she asked for, without any pressure. No matter what, I'm going to make sure she knows that she can count on me to be there for her. I love that girl too much and I would die before I lived without her.

***~*BPOV*~***

I couldn't believe what Edward told me. I just felt so betrayed, so violated. I kept internalizing everything beating myself up about making stupid decisions when everyone was so adamant about me keeping my distance from Lyndsay. God, how could I have been so naïve?

When the doctor came in to ask me how I was feeling and if I had any discomfort, I assured her that I was fine and that I didn't feel any pain. She said that she would release me within the hour and gave me a card for a therapist to call and schedule an appointment. She stressed to me how important it was that I talk to a professional about things, because it would help me deal with any questions, anger or pain I would experience behind this experience.

I assured her that I would make an appointment and asked her to send in my parents.

Charlie and Renee came into my room not long after the doctor left. I could tell that they weren't sure how to act around me and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Instead of making things even more uncomfortable, I broke the silence.

"Mom, dad…I'm being released within the hour and I just want to go home and take a hot bath and not talk about any of this for now. I promise you that when I'm ready, I will sit down with you both and let you know what happened. Please for now, just respect my wishes and don't push me."

They both nodded their head, assuring me that they would comply with my wishes. I told them that I needed to get dressed and asked if they could just wait for me in the waiting room. Again, they both nodded their consent.

Just as they were about to leave, a thought occurred to me.

"Hey…mom?"

"Yes Bella?" she asked hopeful.

"Would you please tell Edward to come by the house tomorrow at ten? Only Edward, no one else."

"Sure Bells. I'll get the message to him," she said as she turned to walk away with a sad look on her face.

I knew it was killing her that I wouldn't let her coddle me, but I couldn't stomach that right now. I know she means well and only wants to do what any good parent would for their child in this type of situation. I just couldn't handle that kind of attention right now.

Unfortunately, Renee doesn't know how to do anything small. It's all or nothing. Unlike Edward, who knows when to hold me and when to let me be but still be there with me. He's such a good man and I'm glad that it's me he chose to be with.

Several hours later I was finally at home, my safe haven. I didn't stop to talk to anyone; I just looked at my parents and nodded before walking up the stairs into my bedroom and locking the door behind me.

I refused to wear the costume home, and the hospital provided me with a set of navy blue scrubs. They were quite comfy, but I still felt gross. I quickly stripped out of all my clothing and started a bubble bath. I made sure that I had all my toiletries before I submerged my body in the steamy water. I felt my body relax as the hot water massaged my skin. It wasn't until I let myself relax that I started seeing scenes of me at the party. Me drinking, dancing, shaking Alex's hand, following Lyndsay to the bar and more drinking. I vaguely remember following Lyndsay up the stairs to one of the bedrooms and sitting down on the bed talking to her.

As I sat there in the tub remembering these things, it wasn't until I remember feeling somebody's lips on me and then remembering hearing Lyndsay's voice tell me that Edward was here and he wanted to have some fun with me. It was at that moment that I realized that Lyndsay was the one kissing on me and trying to convince me that it was Edward in the room with me and not Alex.

I began to feel hysteria coming on and tears begin to fall rapidly down my face. Without truly realizing that I was doing it, I reached over and grabbed my phone from the ledge and dialed the familiar number.

"Bella…is that you?" his velvety voice asked.

"Edward…I need you," I said quietly before dropping the phone to the floor.

I'm not sure how long I sat in the bathtub, all I know is that I heard Edward's voice calling my name over and over before I felt him pull me against his warm body.

"Bella, love? Are you alright? I got here as fast as I could. Bella, talk to me. Say something," he begged.

"She kissed me on my lips," I told him through my chattering teeth.

"Is she alright Edward, do you need my help?" my mother called from somewhere in the distance.

"No, I only want you with me Edward…please, don't leave me alone," I sobbed.

"Don't worry love, I won't leave your side."

"Um no Renee, I have everything under control. I'm just going to put Bella to bed and then I'll come down and talk to you," he assured my mother.

"Okay dear," she replied.

"Let's get you dried off and warmed up," he said to me.

Edward helped me get dry and into my pajamas before tucking me into bed. He told me he was going to make me some hot tea and get me something to help me sleep, but that he would not be leaving the house.

He lifted my right hand and kissed the promise ring that adorned my ring finger, before getting up and walking out the door.

***~*EPOV*~***

I had just got into bed when my phone started playing "Claire de Lune", my special ringtone for Bella.

I quickly snatched it up and answered it right away.

"Bella…is that you," I said into the phone.

At first I could barely hear her because she spoke so quietly, almost childlike.

"Edward…I need you," she said into the phone before I heard the phone drop to the floor.

"Bella, Bella…pick up the phone love. I'm on my way love, just hold on for me."

There were a million scenarios running through my head as to what was going on. One of those being that someone from Lyndsay's family had got to my love and was hurting her.

I quickly threw on some jeans and a shirt, before grabbing my jacket and my shoes. I ran out of my room, down the stairs and towards the kitchen. My family was still woke and were all in the kitchen talking when I came stumbling in, trying to put on my shoes and walk at the same time.

"What is it son? What's happened?" my dad asked.

"It's Bella. She just called me saying that she needed me. She sounded so sad and alone dad. I'm going over to her house now and I'm not sure when I'll be back. I won't leave her if she needs me to be there for her," I told him letting him know that this wasn't up for debate.

I never disobey or disrespect my parents, but when it comes to Bella…all rules are thrown out the window. She's my life and no one will stop me from going to her when she needs me…not that I think that's what my father would have done.

"Okay son, call me and let me know if we can do anything. You know we love Bella like a daughter and we only want to see her happy," he said to me consolingly.

"That's right Edward. We all love Bella and we're here for both of you. Now go to Bella and be sure to let her know that we love her," my mother stated.

I was out the door and in my car within minutes. I hit the button on the garage to open up as I started up my Volvo, as soon as I was cleared of the rising door I peeled out and didn't slow down until I was in front in Bella's home.

I ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. Only seconds later the door flung open to reveal Bella's mom.

"Oh Edward, I'm so glad you're here. I could hear her crying and moaning from her bedroom door…but it's locked. I didn't know if I should have had Charlie break into her room so we could check on her. We were trying to give her some space," she said guiltily.

"I know this is hard for both of you and that you only want to console her, but she wants to deal with things on her own. She called me a few moments ago and asked me to come here. She said she needed me. Is it okay if I go up there to her," I asked politely…even though I was going up there regardless.

"Go ahead. Oh Edward, use this to get in her room. It's the one way we can get inside of locked rooms without breaking down the door."

I took the allen wrench from her hand and thanked her, before jogging up the steps to Bella's room. I wasted no time using the small piece of hardware to get me inside of my love's room and calling out to her. I found her in the bathtub, sitting in cold water rocking back and forth, while crying.

She didn't even know I was there. It took a few minutes for it to register in her mind that I was really here.

I helped her get dried off and dressed for bed, before tucking her in. She was scared that I was going to leave her, but I assured her that I wasn't going anywhere. Aside from going to get her some tea and a sleeping aid so she can actually rest, that is.

When I went down to make her tea, I found Charlie, Renee and James sitting at the counter in the kitchen. I didn't feel like dealing with James and his shit so I spoke solely to Charlie and Renee.

"She's lying down now. She just had an episode while she was taking a bath. She started remembering some things from the party and it caused her to go into hysterics. I told her I would make her some tea and bring her something to help her sleep, if you have anything here like that."

"Oh yes actually. The doctor prescribed her some medication to help her sleep. Let me get it for you and there's already water in the kettle for tea, just heat it up a bit," Renee said while she went in search Bella's meds.

"But she's okay, other than that?" Charlie asked concernedly.

"I'm not quite sure if I can accurately say that she's okay, but she's dealing," I told him truthfully.

"Hey Charlie," Renee called from the back of the house. "Do you know where I put Bella's meds?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and told her he was on his way. "I always have to go in and rescue my hair-brained wife. What would she do without me around," he said with a chuckle.

So that left James and I in the kitchen and I just knew he was going to start some shit with me.

"Edward…I owe you an apology," he began.

To say I was stunned would be an understatement.

"I took my anger out on you and blamed you for something that was completely out of your control. I felt helpless and just needed someone to point the blame on. You were an easy target so I went after you."

"You've been nothing but great for my sister since the two of you have been together and I'm grateful to you for that. I know that I never have to worry about her while she's with you. I'm sincerely grateful to you for all that you did for her at that party. It could've been so much worse, but thank God it wasn't."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry and thank you," he said to me.

"While I didn't expect that to come from you, at least no time soon, I appreciate it. However, no thanks are needed because Bella matters to me just as much as she matters to you, if not more. Your sister means the world to me, James, and I keep beating myself up over the fact that I didn't keep her safe from all of the things that happened to her," I admitted.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Edward. She's safe and she will get through this with the love of you, her family and her friends," James told me with a smile.

"I hope so," I said.

Before he could respond the shrill call of the kettle was calling and I left my spot at the counter to go over and prepare Bella's tea. Right as I was finishing it up, Renee and Charlie returned with Bella's medication.

I took the tea and the meds up to Bella's room and found her sleeping. I gently nudged her and watched her stir awake.

"Sorry to wake you up love, but I wanted to give you your meds and I also have your tea here."

I saw an unopened water bottle on her bedside table so I cracked it open and handed it to her along with one of the small white pills.

She swallowed the pill first and then chased it down with half of the water in the bottle. She thanked me for getting the pill and tea for her. She took a few sips of her tea before she was just too tired to stay awake.

"Lay down love and get some more sleep. I'm going to sit over here in your chair and I'll be here when you wake up."

"No Edward! I want you to lie down with me."

She pulled the covers back and patted the spot right behind her. I quickly removed my shoes and jeans, before crawling into bed beside her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her in close to me. Within minutes, we were both asleep.

* * *

**So there you have, the long awaited Chapter 29. Once again I deeply apologize for lapse in updates…it's just been way difficult to be in the mind-frame to write competently. I'm feeling up to par now, so I will get this story finished hopefully by month's end.**

**Coming up next…**_**Bella's first day back to school, Alex and Lyndsay's trial and Graduation!**_

***~*~*~So…the end is near my lovelies. There's one more chapter left and then the epilogue. ^_^*~*~*~**

**Sweetmahogany ©2009**


	30. Reconnecting

**Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**This is just going to be a short note…a longer one will be at the end of this chapter. Please make sure you read it. :) I wanted to apologize for all the errors in the last chapter…I think I was a little overly anxious to get the last chapter out to you.**

**Many thanks to my awesome beta "LostPrincessKitty" for all the help and assistance she has given me.**

* * *

**Song for this chapter is **_**"I'll Be"**_** by Edwin McCain**

"_**Nothing is more important than reconnecting with your bliss. Nothing is as rich. Nothing is more real."**_

_**~Deepak Chopra~**_

* * *

_Previously on SBTC…_

"_Lay down love and get some more sleep. I'm going to sit over here in your chair and I'll be here when you wake up."_

"_No Edward! I want you to lie down with me."_

_She pulled the covers back and patted the spot right behind her. I quickly removed my shoes and jeans before crawling into bed beside her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her in close to me. Within minutes, we were both asleep**.**_

***~*~*~BPOV~*~*~***

Today was my first day back after the whole fiasco at the party. I'm not quite sure what the buzz is about what happened to me, but I'm sure to be bombarded with questions and piercing stares once I arrive today.

My friends went back the Monday following the party; Edward and I were allowed to stay out until today, Wednesday. Edward must have instructed everyone not to tell me about any conversations or gossip that they may have overheard or been asked about when they went back to school, because I haven't heard anything.

I'm grateful to them for following through on that when they came to visit me these past few days, because I honestly don't think I could've handled it.

As I sit here waiting for Edward to pick me up for school, I can't help but feel a little nervous about returning to school. I've never been one for having the spotlight on me, so it will make things really uncomfortable if people gawk at me or braver ones to come up and ask me about what happened. I will probably run out of the school if that happens.

A short time later I hear the doorbell ring and then my mom tells me to get my things while she answers the door. She's the only one here with me this morning. My dad encouraged my brother to return to school and give me some space. Victoria ended up flying out here to be with him, and she convinced him to go back with her. He's coming back home next weekend and I'm going to sit down and have a deep conversation with my dear old brother. I know his heart was in the right place, but Edward did not deserve to be treated like that by him and he's going to hear about it.

My dad had to be to work early this morning, so my mom took the morning off to be here with me so we could have breakfast together. At least that's the story she gave me…I think she's just not ready for me to be left alone yet, for fear that I may freak out or something. I must admit, though…I'm glad she did.

I grabbed my wool peacoat and pulled it on and put my black leather backpack on my shoulder as I made my way towards the living room. I saw my mom and Edward standing in the foyer, having a hushed conversation. Edward saw me first, abruptly stopped talking, and threw one of his sexy crooked grins my way before crossing the short distance and enveloping me in a hug.

"Good morning love. How did you sleep last night after we got off the phone?" he asked while holding me delicately in his arms.

It felt very comforting to be held like this, but I still wasn't comfortable with being touched much or any sort of intimacy right now. Edward understood this, but I did tell him that hugs were okay…as long as he didn't linger there too long. I know Edward would never, ever hurt me, but because of what happened I'm just a little sensitive when it comes to that sort of thing.

"I slept okay, I guess. I woke up a few times through the night but was able to get back to sleep shortly after," I admitted as I disentangled myself away from him slowly.

He understood and took a few steps back, giving me my space. All the while, my mother was observing our interaction from her position in the foyer. She saw me watching her and finally moved away from where she was standing and over towards me.

"Are you sure you want to go back today sweetie? It's okay if you stay home for a few more days and go back on Monday. I'm sure your teachers wouldn't mind sending home your assignments with your friends, like they've been doing. It would make me happy if you took a few more days to just relax here at home," she said to me while rubbing my arm up and down gently.

I know she means well, but I just can't stay cooped up in the house any longer. Plus, I can't let Lyndsay and Alex think they've won by staying hidden. Although they're in jail, I know they have some sort of way of getting information about me or anyone they want information on. I'm sure Lyndsay would have a smug expression on her face if she knew I was hiding out at home after what she inflicted upon me.

That bitch doesn't have any power over me and if for no other reason than that, that's why I'm going back now. I have to live my life, move on, and get past this.

"Mom, relax. I'm sure I'm ready for this…I wouldn't go back if I wasn't absolutely sure it was what I wanted. Please try not to worry about me too much…I'll be okay. I'll call you at lunch to check in, if that'll make you feel better," I told her with a small smile.

"You're much too grown for your young years, sweetheart. I'm sorry if I'm smothering you, I'll try to give you some space. Call me if you want, but don't feel pressured to do so. I love you Bella and I want you to have a good day today," she said as she gave my arm a gentle squeeze and brushed her lips across my cheek.

"I'll see you later Edward. Have a good day back," my mom said before she turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You ready to go love," Edward asked.

"Yes. Let's go," I said gathering up all my courage.

When we arrived at the school, I noticed immediately that there weren't any students outside…although the parking lot was full. This struck me as peculiar.

"What's going on Edward? Where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. Ali didn't mention anything to me about something going on this morning, before she left with Jazz and Rose," he told me, sounding just as puzzled as I was.

"Well let's go inside and see where everyone is at," I said with hesitation.

It was a fairly cold November day, which isn't surprising in Forks. I'm glad that I dressed warm this morning in my dark washed jeans and navy blue bustier, with my white long sleeved button up shirt over it. My new black Ugg Classic Cardy Sorbet boots complimented my outfit nicely along with my peacoat. (Outfit on my profile.)

Once inside the building we were stopped by Ms. Cope, the office secretary.

"Isabella, Edward…will you both please follow me?" she asked us politely, but with authority.

Edward and I both looked at each other in wonder before we walked quietly towards Ms. Cope and then followed her into the office.

Once inside, she instructed us both to take a seat at the table right outside of the nurse's office. She stood behind the counter and began to speak.

"I know you both are wondering what is going on, why no one was outside the school when you arrived. It's because Principal Greene called an assembly for the students this morning before classes begin. You two weren't informed because it's kind of about you Isabella," she said sheepishly.

"Me? Why me? If it's about me, shouldn't I be invited?" I asked incredulously.

"Before you get upset Isabella, it was Principal Greene's belief that if he spoke with the students before you were due back to school, about not harassing you or questioning you about what happened, it might make returning a little more easier for you. If anyone questions you, or even makes you feel uncomfortable, they are going to be suspended for two days. Principal Greene takes his students' security and comfort very serious. He has no tolerance for bullying or goading in his school. " Ms. Cope finished.

"Yes I understand and I'm very appreciative for Principal Greene's thoughtfulness. How long is the assembly going to last?"

"It should be over in about five minutes. You two can stay here until after the bell ring and then precede to your class with the student body as the leave the assembly." She said kindly.

"Thank you Ms. Cope, you've been most helpful," Edward told her respectfully.

We sat in the office until after the bell rang and gave the students just a few more minutes before we left the office and went ahead to our first period class. I must admit; whatever Principal Greene said to my fellow peers must have been profound because not a single soul questioned me or gave me lingering looks for the entire day.

Now I'm not saying that no one stared, many people did…but they were quick to look away and go on about their business once they noticed Edward or me staring back at them. I was glad when the day was over and I got to leave to go home. For obvious reasons, being at home made me feel safe. I haven't even been back over to the Cullen's' house since this all happened, because I'm not sure how I'll feel about being any place but home.

When I arrived home no one was there, so Edward stayed with me. My dad called to let me know he would be home right after work, which wouldn't be until 5:30. Edward and I did our homework and I did something I hadn't done since this mess happened…I cooked dinner.

Esme said it was okay for Edward to stay for dinner or longer if I needed him to. My parents and Edward's parents have been very accommodating with allowing Edward to stay over with me when I needed him to. Last night was the first night that I told Edward that I wanted to try staying alone to see if I could do it. It was hard, but I got through it. I can't rely on Edward and make him alienate his family to be here for me, although I know he doesn't mind and neither do the Cullen's.

In order for me to heal and move forward, I need to get some semblance of normalcy back in my life.

My mom and dad arrived home around the same time and of course they asked how my day was. I omitted the whole school assembly thing, but told them that it wasn't too bad. They didn't ask any more questions.

After we ate dinner and Edward helped me clean the kitchen, we went up to my room to talk (at my insistence) before he had to leave for home.

Once inside my room, I sat on my bed and asked Edward to sit with me. The truth is, I had been doing some thinking lately and have come to a decision. I haven't spoken to anyone about this, so I know Edward may be a bit hesitant once I tell him what I'm going to do.

"What is it, love? You can talk to me about anything."

"I've made a decision that I need you to back me on. I also want you to accompany me when I carry it out. Do you think you can listen and have an open mind about what I'm about to tell you?" I asked him calmly.

"Sure Bella. You know I'll do anything for you," he said lovingly.

"I want to go and talk to Logan and thank him for his help and to find out why he did it. Are you okay with this? Will you take me over there tomorrow after school? I would talk to him at school, but I don't want to bring attention on him there. I know he has had plenty of it since he's been back," I explained.

"Is that all, love? I was thinking that it was going to be something major. In my book, Logan has been a hero through this mess. He chose to go against his family and help you. There's no way I would keep you from talking to him. Especially since his father is behind bars too. I know he was the mastermind behind Lyndsay's plan and will be tried for conspiracy to extort and bribe a minor and an accessory in your drugging and attempted rape."

Edward realized too late that he may have said too much, because he quickly turned to me and said, "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay Edward…really it is. I have to be able to talk about what happened to me and not flinch or cower away when someone mentions the word rape. I'm okay, I promise. Speaking of being okay, you really should be leaving to go and spend some time with your family. I know they don't mind you staying, but before this happened you weren't allowed to stay over this late on a school night, so get going and I will see you first thing in the morning. I love you Edward and I promise that I'll be back to normal soon. Don't give up on me…okay?" I asked as my voice began to falter at the end.

"There's no way I'll ever give up on you baby. You mean everything to me. You're wearing my ring and you're going to be my wife one day. This doesn't change anything. However long it takes you to get past this, I'll still be here. Do you hear me? This is for real what we have, not something that will just die down and go away Bella." He told me with sincerity.

"I know, but I can barely stand for you to hold me when you hug me. Who knows how long it'll take me to get over that. Then there's sex. We had a very active sex life Edward…how can you want to stand by me if I can't even let you hug me or make love to me?"

"Easy…I love you and there's no one else I'd rather wait for to be ready for anything, but you. Sex is not everything Bella. Yes we're both great at it together, but we will be just as good once you're ready. For now, we will find other ways to connect on an intimate level that doesn't involve sex. I will never leave you, that I can promise," he told me honestly.

"Thank you Edward. That really means a lot to me."

"Whatever it takes love, we're in this together. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well you are kind of going somewhere…you need to go home. It's late. I'll walk you downstairs," I laughed.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay? I don't mind…really." He gave me his concerned-boyfriend look and I smiled.

"I'm sure. Come on now before you convince me to let you stay," I told him as I grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs.

Once at the door he turned and told me he'd call once he got out the shower and was in the bed. He kissed me softly on the lips before walking out into the cool crisp air.

The next day after school, Edward drove me to Logan's house. It was my understanding that Logan's mother was not being charged with anything, so she would probably be at the house when I arrived. That didn't deter me though; I needed to do this for myself.

When we pulled up to the beautifully built Victorian house, I felt butterflies settle in my stomach. I think Edward picked up on it too.

"Don't worry, love, I'll be right there with you. If you've changed your mind, that's alright too. No one will fault you for not being ready to speak to Logan," he said comfortingly.

"No Edward, I can do this. It's just nerves…but they'll go away. Another thing…I want you to stay in the car. I'm a big girl and I'll be fine on my own. I shouldn't be too long," I leaned over and kissed his lips before exiting the car.

I waited patiently, though not without anxiety, for someone to answer the door. I'd rung the doorbell 30 seconds before; thinking now was as good a time as ever to talk to Logan.

Not a moment later, the door opened and Logan poked his head through looking surprised. "Hello Bella. What brings you here?" he questioned curiously as he looked over my shoulder and saw Edward in the car.

I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Logan…I came to thank you for all your help of late. I am forever in your debt." I told him sincerely.

"You are very welcome, Bella. I am deeply sorry I could not totally prevent what my sister and Alex did to you. As soon as I found out Lyndsay had malicious intentions, I got in the car, picked up James, and sped over to the party ASAP, but by then they had already begun. I truly apologize," he said as he stepped out onto his wrap-around porch.

"Logan," I told him firmly, "This is not your fault, only Lyndsay and Alex's. You did what you could, and I am extraordinarily grateful."

"You don't have to thank me Bella…it was the right thing to do."

"Yeah maybe, but thanks anyway Logan, I appreciate everything," I told him.

"You're welcome," he said in response.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him after hesitating.

"Sure, anything," he replied.

"Why did you do it? I mean, what made you decide to turn against your family and help me out?" I said, choosing and pacing my words carefully.

"Why don't we sit for a minute and I can explain things to you a little," he said as he gestured towards two arm wicker chairs that was part of their porch furniture.

I sat down in the first chair and he sat across from me.

"You see, when Lyndsay and I were growing up…she took more after my father whereas I took more after my mom. Lyndsay was a go-getter, bold as brass. I was more subtle, a calm soul. She always had to be the leader or the captain of organizations she was part of; I on the other hand was okay to be a follower some of the time," he reminisced.

"My father would berate me and call me names like sissy, queer, or good-for-nothing, because I wasn't following in his footsteps. I was content being in the background. He would never come to any of my musical recitals when I played in the band. He beat me and locked me away in the basement when I told him that I wanted to join the drama club at school, instead of going out for the football or basketball team."

"In his eyes, I was no son of his. I may have looked liked him and had his same DNA…but that was it as far as he was concerned. My mother was too afraid of him to really speak her mind, so she dealt with it and would always do special things with just me and her when he would be out of town on business. Lyndsay never wanted to really do anything with my mom unless it involved shopping. Even then, that was pushing it. Lyndsay was an extremely spoiled child and a daddy's girl through and through. Although I don't think I was necessarily a momma's boy, I do know that I received far more love and affection from my mother than I ever did from my dad."

"So basically when I overheard my dad telling Lyndsay to break you and Edward up and seduce Edward, making him sign with Lively Records, I knew that I couldn't stand idly by and do nothing. I knew it was wrong and that neither you nor Edward deserved to have that kind of trouble coming at you."

"I thought I was being careful not to get caught listening in on private conversations between dad and Lyndsay, but I think they begin to get suspicious because they started having some meetings outside of our home. That's why I didn't know all the details early enough to stop this from happening completely. I was worried when Aunt GiGi got involved and I knew that she was bringing Alex to town to assist Lyndsay with her plan. When he's involved…it's never a good thing," Logan said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Your aunt GiGi is the one from Alaska right?" I asked him.

"Yes she is," he clarified. "How did you know?"

"I don't remember who told me exactly, but I know her daughter…Tanya. She and Edward used to date when the Cullen's' lived in Alaska. She and I got into it when they came to visit the Cullen's' last year. She wanted Edward back and your aunt was trying to help her, but Mrs. Cullen wouldn't allow it. Some things happened to show Tanya's true colors and Mr. Denali decided to leave earlier than planned so he could deal with his daughter and his wife," I explained to him.

"Wow, Bella. Trouble seems to find you in droves," Logan said with a small chuckle.

"Unfortunately it does," I said in the same manner.

"I'm really sorry to hear that your dad and your sister treated you that way. You are an amazing person, Logan, and I hope that things work out well for you and your mom. Are you planning to stay here in Forks, or will you be moving soon?" I queried.

"My mom is going to stay at least until I graduate and hopefully the trial will be over by then. I guess where we go next will depend on where I get accepted to go to college. I've applied to several colleges in California, Arizona, Texas, and Colorado. I want to stay on the west coast if possible. It's beautiful here," he said dreamily.

"Well I hope you will at least hang out with us some time if it's not too weird for you. I know we have awhile before graduation and I would hate for you to feel alienated from everyone because of what Lyndsay did. You're a good guy and I would like to keep in touch." I let him know kindly.

"Thanks Bella. I'd like that. I really should be getting back inside to help my mother with dinner. My grandparents are coming into town this weekend and we have some things that we need to do around the house before they arrive. Maybe I can hang out with you and your friends the following weekend…that is if they don't mind me being around," he replied hesitantly.

"They won't mind and the weekend after next sounds good. Thanks for talking to me Logan, I'll see you at school," I told him as I got up to take my leave.

"Thank you too, Bella…for being different," he said as he walked to his door and went inside, leaving me to ponder over his words.

That went rather well, I thought to myself as I walked to Edward's car.

"You okay?" he asked as soon as I was seated in the car.

"I'm better than okay, actually. Logan is an awesome guy and I invited him to hang out with us and our friends the weekend after next." I told Edward with enthusiasm.

"That's good. I'm glad you are feeling okay after your talk. Would you like to go grab a bite to eat with me? I'm kind of hungry," he admitted.

"Sure, but will it be okay if we go to your house to eat? I miss Esme and Carlisle. It's about time I branch out some," I told him truthfully.

I could see the huge smile light across Edward's face. I love it when I make him happy, because that makes me happy too.

_**January 1**__**st**__** 2010 (After the clock struck midnight)**_

The party had been a tremendous success and it felt great to share this evening with my best friends and the love of my life. The road to normalcy has been trying, but Edward has been very patient and loving.

I hadn't been intimate with Edward since before that night…although we've done little things here and there. I know he has to be extremely wound tight, dealing with all my mood swings. I've always made it clear that I wasn't ready for us to make love, but that by us taking baby steps with our intimacy…it wouldn't be long.

He always assured me that he would wait however long I needed him to. He never once let out his frustration, if he had any, on me.

What he doesn't know is that I have a very romantic night planned for the two of us in our hotel room. We're staying in Seattle for the entire weekend. It just so happens that New Year's Eve fell on a Thursday, leaving the whole weekend for us to party and enjoy ourselves in the city before we have to return to school on Monday.

We're staying at the Grand Hyatt Seattle, which is also the location of the White Party my group of friends and I hosted for the past six hours. It's one of the most beautiful hotels in downtown Seattle. I booked us in one of the executive suites for our stay. The view is spectacular and it was to Edward's liking when we checked in earlier yesterday afternoon.

I'm on my way up to the room to set things up while Edward finishes up with making sure everyone is out of the ballroom where the party was held. Rose and Ali were also on their way up to their rooms to prepare for their night of celebration with their boyfriends. Em and Jazz stayed behind to assist Edward with clearing out the ballroom. I figure I should have about thirty minutes to get everything ready, before Edward would be finished.

Once inside of our room, I immediately disrobed and headed straight for the shower. I wanted to get all the sweat and dirt off my body from dancing. After my quick shower, I pulled on one of the soft terry cloth robes provided by the hotel. I set to turning the room into an intimate seduction nest. I wanted things to be perfect for mine and Edward's night of reconnecting…sexually.

I had the classical jazz playing softly in the background, thanks to my IPod. Candles were strategically set around the room; the bed was turned down with white scented rose petals adorning the bold red satin sheets I personally asked to have placed on the bed along with the red and black matching comforter.

Now all I needed to do was get ready in the lingerie I had bought for this occasion. I had ordered this silk chiffon long sleeved tailored shirt and thong with rhinestone detail up the rear, when I had originally thought up this plan to seduce Edward. I also knew how much he used to like for me to wear my heels when we had sex, so I bought a new pair of Christian Louboutins that would look nice with the lingerie. **(Outfit posted on my profile.)**

I piled my hair up on top of my head, so that Edward could take pleasure in taking it down.

I also sprayed a light coating of one of my favorite fragrances from Victoria Secret, Dream Angels Desire. Now all I had to do was wait for my man to get here and get this party for two…started.

To say that I was nervous…would be an understatement. I felt the butterflies fluttering away in my stomach and hoped and prayed that I wouldn't make a fool of myself tonight. I want so badly for things to go smoothly and for Edward to be happy and satisfied. I would keep my fingers crossed.

Ten minutes later, I heard the distinct sound of the lock clicking to notify me that someone with a key card was getting ready to enter my room. I stayed hidden from view, in my special hiding spot I picked so Edward wouldn't see me until I was ready for him to. I watched him as he walked into the room and took in his surroundings.

"Bella," he called out to me.

When I didn't answer, I watched him walk towards the bathroom and look inside, before walking towards the sitting room and checking there. When he still couldn't find me and started to walk towards the door again, I walked quietly up behind him and told him not to turn around while I quickly tied the silk red scarf that I had in my hand.

"Bella…love, what's going on? Why are you blindfolding me," he asked.

"I have plans for us tonight, sweetheart. I'm not ready to reveal myself to you just yet…so the blindfold is necessary for now," I cooed in his ear.

I heard his sharp intake of breath and felt his heart rate speed up. I'm sure that if I was to reach around and palm his manhood, he would be fully aroused.

"Do you trust me," I asked him softly.

"With my life," he replied back.

"Good. I'm going to undress you first and then I'm going to proceed to do some very naughty things to your body. Is that okay…honey," I asked him seductively.

Edward let out a soft moan and nodded his head yes.

"Edward…my love, I really need for you to use your words to convey your thoughts to me. I may not always be looking at your face to see your answer to my questions. Can you do that for me," I asked him again.

"Yes Bella, you can do whatever you want to me," he replied with need dripping from each word.

"Now that that's out of the way let's get you out of these clothes. You're _way_ too overdressed for what I have in mind."

I started with is jacket, then his shirt and pants followed shortly thereafter. He was left wearing his silk blue boxer briefs, and boy did they accentuate his package nicely.

Still standing, I peppered kisses all along Edward's torso, his collarbone, and his shoulder blades before running my tongue down the length of his spine before tonguing along the top of his boxer briefs.

During my explorations, Edward couldn't keep still. He tried in vain to touch me, but I told him he wasn't allowed to just yet. I didn't want him to figure out what I was wearing. I knew that he could just as easily overpower me and remove the blindfold and be done with this whole seduction thing, but he was being very patient.

"Bella, oh God…please let me touch you. You're driving me insane with your touch," he said in a pained voice.

"Just a little longer baby, I promise you will be able to touch me soon," I told him as I pulled his face towards mine for a passionate kiss.

I pulled away from Edward's lips so that I could pay closer attention to another part of his anatomy. I kneeled before the God before me and traced the outline of his massive erection with my fingers.

"Mmm, baby your fingers are amazing," he moaned.

I decided to go one step further and take the tip of my tongue and ran it the length of his silk covered erection. He damned near jumped out of his skin.

"Oh fuck! That feels so good baby, please Bella…I have to touch you now," he pleaded.

I got up from my position on the floor and stood before the beautiful man in front of me. I knew that as soon as Edward's blindfold was removed, he would undoubtedly jump me from all the teasing I've been doing to him. I couldn't take the teasing any longer, I was dripping wet and I could feel the dampness in my panties.

"Okay sweetheart. You've been very patient and a very good boy. I'm going to remove the blindfold now and allow you to do whatever you wish to me," I said slowly…but with sex dripping from each word I spoke.

Edward let out another moan and I immediately felt more wetness seep out of my aching pussy. No longer able to go slowly, I quickly removed Edward's blindfold and stepped back.

I watched Edward blink a few times, to adjust to the dim lighting…before his eyes rested on me. His eyes opened wide as he took in my attire.

"Oh sweet God…what are you wearing Isabella," he asked me with desire in his eyes.

"Something I thought you might like. Do you like it…_Edward_," I asked putting emphasis on his name.

"I do…I really do. I just feel bad for what I'm about to do," he said with a hint of mischief in his gaze.

Almost as if he was some sort of supernatural being, he moved quickly to me and tore the buttons from the tailored shirt. If we hadn't been taking baby steps for the last few weeks to lead up to this moment, his actions may have scared me. Instead, I was completely and utterly aroused.

Edward pulled my semi naked body to him and kissed my lips roughly. I welcomed his tongue inside of my mouth when he ran it across my lips. He kissed me for a few moments before moving down my body to my hardened nipples. At first Edward just held them in his hands, as if he was weighing them.

Then slowly he moved to take the right nipple into his waiting mouth, while he massaged the left nipple with his right hand.

"Oh…mmm, that feel so good Edward. Please baby…I need more," I begged.

Instead of stopping his actions, Edward moved over to the left breast and showed it the same attention he showed the right one. He held looked up in my eyes and stared intently…relaying a message to me.

His attention moved away from my breast as he traveled further down my body, circling my belly button with his tongue before nudging his nose into my mound.

"You smell exquisite my sweet Bella."

By this time I was so wound tight, that I began to rub my thighs together to get some sort of friction.

"Oh no, no, no. That just won't do…Isabella. You have to be patient. Good things come to those who wait," he scolded me gently.

Edward stood up from his position on the floor and swooped me up in his arms bridal style and then carried me to the bed. He laid me in the middle of the bed and removed his boxer briefs, before joining me there.

"Now Bella, I'm going to remove your thong…which I love by the way and will be keeping. Then I'm going to use my tongue to make you cum so hard, before I make love to you all night. Do you think you can handle, love? Please tell me that you can handle that," he pleaded.

My breath had hitched in my throat at his words and I let out a soft moan, before saying, "yes I can handle that."

Edward reached up and released my hair from the pins, and let it tumble down my back. "You're so beautiful baby. I love it when your hair is down during our lovemaking," he said with a smile.

Edward moved slowly as he straddled my legs and hooked his fingers in my thong and gently pulled it down my legs and sniffed them, before tossing them on the floor next to the bed. He ran his fingers between my folds before spreading them open wide. He moved his face down to my core and ran the tip of his tongue between my open folds.

"Fuck," I screamed out.

Edward chuckled against my core as he began working his tongue up and down and round and round.

He placed two fingers inside of me, while he focused his tongue on my clit.

I felt the fire begin to burn deep inside, bubbling up to the surface. I knew that at any moment I would erupt into a euphoric world of ecstasy. I moved my fingers into Edward's sexy locks and gripped it tight, while I held Edward prisoner to my aching pussy and humped his face.

The euphoria, the bliss, the overpowering magnitude of my orgasm paralyzed me for a brief time. It had never been like this before and I knew that I had reached a new level of orgasmic pleasure that only Edward and his magical tongue could provide.

When I was able to move again, I looked down at Edward who was looking up at me from his position with an awed expression on his face. Which just happened to be covered in my wetness.

"Oh God Bella, that was fucking hot! I didn't know you could squirt. Damn baby, you've been holding out," he said as he moved over my body.

"This is the first time that has happened," I admitted somewhat embarrassed. Of course the blush made its appearance, which caused Edward to know exactly what I was feeling.

"Don't be embarrassed love. I loved that I could produce that reaction from you. It just lets me know that I'm doing something right," he said proudly.

"Now if you don't mind…I really need to be inside of you now," he told me as he ran his dick up and down my folds.

"I need you too Edward. Please baby, let me feel you inside of me. It's been so long," I told him.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be able to last Bella, but I promise that I'll make you cum again before I do. I love you," he said before sliding smoothly into my wetness.

"Oh fuck," we both said in unison.

It had been awhile and I could feel the tightness and slight discomfort from Edward's oversized cock inside of me. He must have known that I needed to adjust, so he stopped moving once he was fully inside of me. After a few seconds, I nodded in encouragement for him to begin to move.

His strokes were long and deep and he set a perfect rhythm. I wrapped my legs around his waist, which caused him to go deeper inside of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him close to me and kissed him. He immediately thrust his tongue into my mouth and deepened our kiss. His thrust began to come quicker and harder…I knew that he was almost there. I pulled away from the kiss so I could get some air.

"I'm almost there love. I need you to cum with me baby," he said as he placed one of his fingers on my clit and massaged it.

"EDWARDDDDD," I screamed out as my name left his lips in the same manner.

We lay spent and sated for I'm not sure how long, before Edward got up to blow out the candles, turn off the music and get back in the bed with me…covering our naked bodies with silky covers.

"Thank you Bella. I wasn't expecting anything like that to happen tonight…but I thoroughly enjoyed reconnecting with you again," he admitted with sincerity.

"It was my pleasure and a long time coming," I told him as I nestled into his side and felt my eyelids get heavy.

"Sleep my love. You'll need it for what I have in mind for the next few days. We are not leaving this hotel room if I have anything to say about it," he said confidently.

All I could do was respond with a, "mmm."

* * *

**A few things I need to point out. I know I said that this would be the last chapter before the epilogue, but my beta and I decided that there should be two more chapters before the epilogue. The next will solely focus on the trial…so it may not be that long of a chapter, but it is a pivotal point in the story.**

**Also, I've decided to do 5 outtakes from this story that will be posted randomly. One of the outtakes will consist of the white party that took place in this chapter. I would like to know what YOU would like to see in an outtake. Please leave me a review letting me know what you want to see.**

**My beta and I are co-writing a fanfic entitled "Not My Own" and will be a Bella/Jake, Nessa/Edward story. So please keep an eye out for that story.**

**I haven't done this in awhile, but there's one fanfic that I'm currently keeping tabs on that you should definitely read…**

"**Master of the Universe" by Snowqueens Icedragon**

**It's a Dom story with one hot Edward Cullen doing unbelievably sexy things to Bella!**

**Check it out if you get a chance to! ^_^**

**2009 © Sweetmahogany**


	31. The Passing of the Storm

**Disclaimer: ****We**** own nothing. Stephenie Meyers has the rights to the original characters and any locations, persons or landmarks mentioned in this story belong to its rightful owner. Lyndsay, Landon, Logan, Laura and Virginia are all ****mine, and certain aspects of this story may be LostPrincessKitty's. **

**Also, not every part of the trial flashbacks/sentencing is exactly according to how a trial and sentencing work in every single way; some things are different because they needed to be that way to tie up some loose ends in the story. Please bear in mind that neither of us are actual lawyers and not everything is going to be exactly the way it is in real life. **

**We appreciate your reviews, both praiseful and constructively critical. You guys are awesome, and thanks for sticking with us all this time **

**Much Love,**

**Sweetmahogany and Lostprincesskitty, your faithful author and beta.**

**Reference 1: www(dot)sexinfo101(dot)com/pieinthesky(dot)shtml**

**Reference 2: www(dot)sexinfo101(dot)com/vienneseoyster(dot)shtml**

_**{Make sure you replace the (dot) with an actual dot after pasting the link into your address bar.}**_

*****Be sure to check the note at the end of the story for some important info. Now on with the story!*****

* * *

_**Songs for this chapter are:**_

"_**Redemption Song" by Bob Marley**_

"_**Amazed" by Lonestar**_

"_**Rockstar" by Nickelback.**_

* * *

_**April 24, 2009…**_

The trial was over a lot sooner than I expected it to be. I'm anxious to have this nightmare behind me. Lyndsay and Laurence Lively, Alec Volterra, and Virginia Denali were tried for their parts in what happened to me at Tyler's Halloween party.

My life has started to get back to normal somewhat since this whole fiasco began. If it hadn't been for my family, my friends and especially the love of my life…Edward, I would've given in to the insanity that tried to consume me in the beginning.

As my family, friends and I sit here in this crowded courthouse in downtown Port Angeles awaiting the verdict, my thoughts take me back to some of the things that I heard up on the witness stand.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**Miss Lively, did you put the drug ecstasy inside of Miss Swan's beverage," the prosecuting attorney Jason Jenks asked her."**_

"_**Yes sir," she answered nervously.**_

"_**Did you or did you not plot and plan with your father, Laurence Lively, your aunt, Virginia Denali and one Mr. Alec Volterra to break up Mr. Edward Cullen and Miss Isabella Swan by any means necessary?"**_

"_**Yes sir," she replied.**_

"_**What were you to gain had your plan been successful?"**_

"_**A secured place on the board and Edward Cullen," she replied boldly.**_

"_**How could you have known that Mr. Cullen would've wanted to be with you, considering he had a solid relationship with Miss Swan?"**_

"_**He would've wanted me, especially after he would've seen what a slut she was for sleeping with Alex. She doesn't deserve him. I deserve to be with him, we have more in common. I could make him happy," she said spitefully.**_

"_**I have one last question for you Miss Lively, do you regret doing what you did to Miss Swan?"**_

_**Without hesitation Lyndsay replied, "No."**_

"_**No more questions your honor."**_

_**End Flashback**_

Lyndsay's testimony had been a slam dunk in the case against her. She had no remorse for her actions; therefore the jury did not sympathize with her. Even the psychologist testified that she was competent to stand trial and that they did not detect any hint of her being mentally incapable of knowing right from wrong.

Alec didn't have remorse either, but then again I really didn't expect him to. He's led a scrupulous life since the age of thirteen. So it wasn't surprising to hear some of his responses to the questions the DA asked him.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**Mr. Volterra how come you agreed to help Miss Lively in her endeavors to sabotage Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan's relationship," Mr. Jenks questioned.**_

"_**Simply because I was being paid to," he responded none pulsed.**_

"_**Did you not think that what she was asking you to do was against the law and underhanded?"**_

"_**Of course I knew it was illegal, but that was the fun in it. I live for the thrill," he gloated.**_

"_**So it's fair to say that you have no remorse for the trauma yours and Miss Lively's actions had on Miss Swan or Mr. Cullen," the DA asked.**_

"_**Not in the least. Why should I, they are nothing to me," he sneered.**_

_**End Flashback**_

During Alec's testimony, you could hear the collective gasp amongst the audience in disbelief at the audacity of his response. He was void of any and all emotions.

The courtroom was filled to capacity as the defendants were led inside and took their seats at their table, along with their attorneys.

Prior to my arrival here, I had spoke with the DA and the DA's assistant about whether or not I would want to make a statement after the sentencing was handed down. I told them that I would think about it and reserved the right to speak, when the time came.

"How are you holding up love," Edward asked me as he held my hand in his.

"I'm a little anxious. I just want this to be over with and go on with my life," I answered honestly.

"You will sweetheart. You will go and get passed this and live your life as you have before this nightmare happened," my mom butted in saying.

"Maybe…," I replied.

Before she or Edward could rebut my response, court was being called to order.

"Attention, attention order in the court. All rise for the honorable Judge Teresa Kulik," the bailiff ordered.

The judge took her seat and began recapping the verdicts rendered by the jury two weeks prior. She spoke directly to each defendant individually on what they were facing and then she began the anxiously awaited process of reading the sentences for the four defendants.

"In the case of Swan vs. Denali you were found guilty on the charges of aiding and abiding, you are hereby sentenced to seven hundred and fifty hours of community service, five years probation and you have to register as a sex offender with the state of Washington."

"In the case of Swan vs. Laurence Lively, you were found guilty on the charges of aiding and abiding, solicitation and premeditated rape. You are hereby sentenced to twenty-five years to life with the possibility of parole in fifteen years. Your sentence is to be served at the Stafford Creek Correctional Facility unless conditions deem you be removed, in which case you'll be moved to another maximum security prison within the state."

"In the case of Swan vs. Volterra, you were found guilty on the charges of attempted rape and aggravated assault. You are hereby sentenced to thirty to forty years with the possibility of parole in twenty. Your sentence is to be served at Clallam Bay Correction Center until your twenty-first birthday in which time you will be transferred to a maximum security prison in California state."

"In the case of Swan vs. Lyndsay Lively, you were found guilty on the charges of aiding and abiding, illegally in possession of and distributing drugs, with the intent to do bodily harm (due to administering a powerful drug), premeditated rape and attempted rape. You are hereby sentence to life in prison without the possibility of parole. You will be registered as a sex offender in the state of Washington and your sentence will be served at Mission Creek Correctional Center for Women. You will be transferred to a maximum security prison after your twenty-first birthday."

The judge went over more preliminary documentation before asking each defendant if they had anything they would like to say…no one volunteered to speak.

Once court was adjourned, my father escorted us out of the courthouse through a secret location so that we wouldn't be hounded by the press. Somehow, word had gotten out about the trial and the press has been all over this story. To say that I'm glad that it is over is an understatement. There is however one more thing that I have to do before I can truly put this whole nightmare behind me. I am going to have a one on one with Lyndsay to get what I need to say to her off my chest. Then and only then, will I let this all go.

_**2 days later…**_

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this? She's already been convicted and you know she does not regret what she did. Why baby, do you want to go and see her," Edward asked me as we made our way from the hotel to the county lock up.

Edward had been trying to dissuade me from going to see Lyndsay and talking to her, because he said it would do nothing but upset me further. I told him that I had to do this for me and that there was nothing he or anyone could do to stop me.

I did allow him to accompany me to Port Angeles and told him that we could stay the night in town and have a date night, since we did have something to celebrate after all.

"Edward, we've been over this several times already and my stance on this has not changed. Please do not continue with this conversation, because there's nothing you can say that will change my mind," I told him as he pulled into the visitor's parking area at the offending looking brown building.

He sighed in defeat, before taking a deep breath. "Okay fine, I will not say anything more on the subject. You know how I feel and I know where you stand. I'll just wait for you in the lobby," he said as we made our way into the building and up to the front desk.

I checked in with the guard on duty and was led to the metal detectors off to the left side of where the front desk was located.

I was prepared for my visit with Lyndsay. I was already aware of what I couldn't bring with me into the holding area, so I only put the absolutely necessary items I would need inside of my small black patent leather clutch. Edward and I are going out for dinner after leaving here, so I dressed appropriately for the occasion.

I had on a black tie to the side detailed skirt, with a butterfly design. I paired it with a white front wrap shirt, silver and black Yves Saint Laurent shoes and black jewelry. It was fairly simple, but dressy enough for wherever Edward was taking me for dinner…which he still hadn't told me.

I know it will be lovely wherever he takes me, so I pushed that thought to the back of my mind so that I could focus on my reason for being here inside of this lock up.

The guard ushered me into one of the rooms they use for interrogations. My dad had pulled some strings so that I could talk to Lyndsay outside of the usual visiting section, once I told him what I needed to do. He didn't like it at first, but he allowed me to be the adult that I am and supported my decision in the end. Before you ask, yes Edward allows me to be an adult as well, but it's harder for him to let me face anything head on that may hurt me in anyway. I can't fault the guy because he genuinely loves me.

I waited for about three minutes before Lyndsay was led into the room in handcuffs, with her feet shackled wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with the number 999666 stitched across the back of her suit. Once she had been seated, one of the three guards shackled her hands and feet to the stationary chair against the wall.

Two of the guards exited the room, leaving only one behind for safety measures…both hers and mine. I simply stared at her for a few moments, wishing that I could read her thoughts. She looked worn and much older than her eighteen years. Her hair was stringy looking and kind of dirty and her skin wasn't as beautiful as I once thought it was. I knew at that moment that she had truly been defeated by the verdict and it finally began to sink into her brain that she was never going to be free to live life freely. I honestly felt sad for her; even after all of the things she's done.

I knew I needed to get this over with and put it behind me. So with little effort, I opened my mouth and began to speak.

"Lyndsay, I requested a meeting with you just so I could talk to you one on one, away from everyone else about what happened," I started.

"I know you don't regret the things you did to me that night or all the things you tried to do to break Edward and me up, so I won't even ask you about that. As a matter of fact I don't think I'm going to need you to say a thing. I just want you to listen," I stated boldly.

Her eyes were downcast and she didn't show any kind of emotion throughout my opening speech. I continued on.

"I want you to know that I don't hate you that would just be too much energy wasted. I do however feel sorry for you. Sorry that you were never shown how to be a lady and act as such. Sorry that you had the kind of father that you did. Sorry that you didn't see how wonderful of a mother Laura was to you and how much Logan looked up to you, even when you were treating him like dirt. Most of all, I'm sorry that you never gave us a chance to be friends even when I turned a deaf ear to my friends when they told me you were evil. I hoped that you would prove them wrong and turn out so much better than you did. I really hope it was all worth it in your eyes, because if I were you I would be fucking livid."

"Not only did you not get Edward, but he didn't break up with me either. You didn't get the seat on the board you were promised and the fame you were hoping for. All those promises your father made to you about what you would have, never happened. Now you have all your life to think about your mistakes. I hope you use your time wisely this go round. Now there won't be anyone to blame for your fuck ups should you fuck up again."

"I didn't come here to gloat, boast or rub anything in your face. I just needed to say these things to your face before I could close the door on this chapter of my life. Once again, thank you for meeting with me. I won't take up anymore of your time," I said to her as I gathered up my clutch and rose from the table.

"Take care of yourself Lyndsay; I must be going now…Edward is waiting for me." I said as I walked out of the room and out into the lobby where Edward was waiting patiently for me.

"Everything okay," he asked guardedly as he tried to gauge my expression.

"Everything went just fine. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my chest. When I originally made up my mind to talk to her face to face, I had this whole speech wrote out of things I planned to say. But when I got inside that room with her, I knew that none of it would make a difference either way...so I just freestyled it. I just hope that it sunk in. Let's go eat," I said as I looped my left arm through his right arm and we walked out the door into the warm night.

We went to Gordy's Pizza and Pasta on First Street and enjoyed a beautiful dinner of Fettuccine Alfredo with Shrimp. When we left the restaurant we headed back to our hotel. We were staying at the Red Lion Hotel in downtown Port Angeles. Our room had a beautiful view of the Olympic Peninsula. The Red Lion Hotel is one of the nicest hotels in Port Angeles and their premium king rooms are to die for.

When we returned to the room Edward and I ordered a movie to watch. We chose "Marley and Me" and settled in on the bed to watch. I snuggled into Edward's warm body and got comfortable. At some point during the movie…I'm not sure when exactly, Edward began running his fingers up and down the right side of my torso. On his last upward stroke, his fingers brushed up against the outside swell of my breast…sending a shiver throughout my body and causing my hoo-hah to tingle.

I had planned to have some sexy time with my sexy boyfriend after the movie went off, but I don't think I can wait a moment longer. His fingers alone are driving me fucking insane and he hasn't done nothing but run them along my side on top of my clothing.

I turned my face up to Edward and saw him staring at me so intently. His eyes looked hungry…if that word can even be used to describe someone's eyes. I stared into his eyes for a moment, before I pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss and then moved off the bed completely.

He looked so lost, so stunned at my withdrawal. I almost laughed out loud at him, but I didn't want to break the sexual tension floating throughout the room.

"I'll be right back baby. I just want to freshen up for you, okay? Why don't you get ready for me and we'll pick up where we left off when I return," I told him as I winked and then dashed towards the bathroom door…stopping only to pick up my overnight bag.

"Bella," he called out to me before I could dash through the door.

"Yes," I answered when I turned to look over at him.

"Hurry," he said simply before turning away and getting off the bed himself.

My hoo-hah did another happy dance at that one word and I knew that the sex would be phenomenal tonight.

After a quick shower and a brushing of my teeth, I changed into an all black halter babydoll I had purchased from Victoria Secrets some time ago. I let my hair fall down my back and sprayed a thin mist of Dream Angel's "Destiny" into the air and walked through it. Letting it fall on odd parts of my body as it ghosted down to me. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, before turning out the light and then walking back into the dimly lit room and finding my own personal Adonis sprawled out on the bed…waiting for me.

He had stripped down to his boxers and had distinguished all the lights in the room except for the bedside lamp. Of course, his ever faithful IPod was playing some tunes to set the mood…not that we needed it to of course.

"Come here baby…I have some new things I want us to try tonight," he told me as he pulled me to him on the bed.

"Let me just say, before we begin, that you look absolutely mouthwatering Isabella," Edward said to me in his sex voice.

"Have I ever told you that I like it when _you_ call me Isabella," I asked him.

"No I don't think you have, but now that I know…I'll be sure to say it more often," he admitted sheepishly.

"I'm going to undress you Bella and then I'm going to show you a new position that's purely for your pleasure. I know you'll be able to handle it, because you're very flexible…baby," he added.

He slowly undressed me, tossing my lingerie to the floor before he laid me down flat on the bed and removed his boxers. His dick sprung free immediately at full attention. I wanted so badly to wrap my tongue around it, but he wouldn't let me when I reached out to caress it.

"No baby, this is all about you tonight," he told me as he moved himself right in between my legs.

"So I'm going to bend you in some angles you've never been in before with the two positions I've chosen for us to try out tonight. Do you trust me Bella," he asked seriously.

"With my life," I replied back with intensity.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "I'm going to bend your legs towards you and your feet will fall to the sides of your head, a little bit beyond your head actually. Your pussy will be fully exposed to me to do with as I please. Does that sound okay to you?"

I could feel the tingling start up again and began to get a visual of what Edward was going to do. I couldn't wait to start so I nodded my head eagerly and then found my voice and said, "yes baby that sounds wonderful."

Edward helped me to get in position and once I my legs and feet were placed in accordance to his vision, he knelt before me and thrust his tongue deep into my exposed pussy. **(Check out the above link for Reference 1 to see the "Pie in the Sky" position Edward's doing)**

I screamed out at his touch…"Fuuuccckkk!"

"Please, oh please…fuck," I screamed out again because his tongue was assaulting my pussy so good that I feared he would stop all of a sudden.

Edward kept on licking and sucking and adding in his fingers to mix things up some. Before long I was singing his name to the heavens.

"Oh God…Oh my God…Oh Edward…EEEDDDWWWAAARRRDDD!"

He continued licking my pussy as I came down off my orgasmic high. When I was no longer trembling from his ministrations, he moved his mouth away and helped me relax my legs back in their previous position.

"Are you okay my love," Edward asked as he aligned his body with mine and placed soft kisses along my face, neck and then finally my mouth.

"Mhmm, I'm completely and undeniably okay," I told him.

"Are you ready to try the other position, or will that be too much for you," he asked me.

"No, no…I want to try it. I am truly intrigued about these positions that you've come up with. Are these some of the ones you told me you were going to research after hearing about that one website from Emmett," I asked him.

"Yes and no. I found at least a dozen positions I want to try with you. Oh and I plan to do them all with you too, _Isabella_," he said playfully.

I grabbed his face and pulled his lips to mine; deepening the kiss he had started moments before we started talking. We kissed some more before Edward moved down my body to take my left nipple between his lips. I moaned out loudly and held his head close to my breast. His tongue was fucking made for pleasuring me.

After showing both my breast some tongue loving and a few more kisses, Edward kneeled back on his hunches and hooked my legs over his arms.

"This position causes for your legs to go back in a similar position to how they were just before, but only this time your legs go behind your head and not to the sides. Your bottom won't be as high up in the air as it was before either. Are you okay with that, love," he asked for assurance.

"Yes, just get on with Edward. I ready for you to fuck me now," I coaxed.

"As you wish baby," he said as he helped me get into position again and then thrust his dick deep inside of my wide open pussy. **(Check out the above link for Reference 2 to see the "Viennese Oyster" sex position)**

"Shit Bella, you're so fucking tight…even in this position," he moaned as he pounded in and out of my wet pussy.

"Your dick feels fucking amazing in this position…mmm so deep baby…so fucking deep," I exclaimed.

"Oh fuck, Bella…I'm not going to be able to last much longer. Cum with me love," he demanded as he began using one of his fingers to rub my clit.

"Oh shit, oh shit! FuckmesogoodEdward," I moaned out all together.

"Fuck, I'm cumming Isabella! Fuck…BEEELLLLAAA, he yelled out with one more thrust.

No words were needed after such intense fucking. After bending back to my normal position, we climbed under the covers and held each other until we fell asleep…saying I love you as we drifted off to oblivion.

_**May 27, 2009 Forks High School…**_

"As I call out your names please step forward and receive your diploma," Principal Greene spoke out to our graduating class.

Our graduating class of 107 students sat restlessly in the folded chairs aligned in the gym of our high school, with our family, friends and faculty looking on.

The principal went through the A's and B's before getting to the C's, I clapped for Ben Cheney when his name was called and then the principal was finally calling out Alice's name, followed by Edward.

I cheered for both of them loudly.

When Principal Greene finally made it to the H's, I stood on my feet and cheered loudly for Jasper and Rose too.

I was the next one in our group to be called and I heard cheers and claps and whistles coming from several different directions as I went up to shake hands with Principal Greene and received my diploma. As I walked back towards my seat, I switched my tassel to the opposite side of my cap, signifying that I was indeed a graduate.

The last member of our group to be called was Angela Webber. She received the same love given to the others. As the last diploma was handed out to Dylan Zeigler, our class stood on their feet and through our caps in the air upon Principal Greene's declaration of congratulations to our graduating class.

Once we retrieved our caps from the mass of caps on the floor, our group of seven came together in a group hug. Several tears were shed, but all in happiness. We finally went our separate ways to locate our families that were waiting off in the bleachers.

I quickly found my mom and dad, along with my PaPa, James, Victoria, Jake, Ness and Landon all sitting together on one row. My mom pulled me into a hug immediately, whispering congratulations in my ear. More hugs followed before we were joined by the Cullen's and Hales, which incited more hugging and exclamations of congrats.

The one person I wanted most to hug was off to the side speaking with my brother in hushed tones. I was very curious as to what those two were talking about.

James had finally sought out Edward, before the trial began and apologized for his attitude towards him and the way that he treated him. Of course Edward being the awesomely amazing, Adonis of a boyfriend he always is…brushed it off and fist pumped my brother. From that day forth, their relationship went back to normal. So while I was curious as to what they were talking about in such quiet voices…I knew that it was nothing for me to be concerned about.

As I was staring over in their general direction, waiting patiently for them to finish talking…Edward looked up into my eyes. Immediately my breath hitched and my heartbeat sped up. I felt my palms become moist from anxiety and then of course my face flushed in a faint shade of red. All of this, because of Edward and that damn crooked smile he was dazzling me with right at this moment.

He concluded his conversation with my brother before excusing himself and then walking casually over to where I stood waiting.

"Isabella, you look anxious about something. Could it be that you're wondering what I was speaking to your brother about? Well if that is the case, then I'm sorry to disappoint you because I will not be divulging that tidbit of information for some time now. I can assure you however, that you will be very pleased by it," he concluded as he held me in his arms and placed a soft kiss on my eager lips.

We didn't get carried away, because our parents were standing less than fifty feet from where we stood. I didn't want my dad to shoot Edward, because no matter how much he likes him and think he's a great guy…I'm still his only daughter and he still believes that no man is ever good enough for me. If only he knew just how good Edward really was for me and to me.

"Are you ready to go have some fun with our friends," I asked him as we walked hand in hand towards the parking lot with our family and friends.

"Yes…definitely," he replied happily.

We opted not to have a party or have a big dinner type thingy. We just wanted to celebrate this day together, since this day was about the graduates. When we arrived in the parking lot, Tyler was blasting our unofficial theme song for our graduating class. Groups of students were surrounding his truck and dancing in the middle of the parking lot, just having fun. The seven of us looked at each other before shrugging and then joining the slew of other graduates basking in the joy of our achievements.

_**Cuz we all just wanna be big rockstars  
Live in hilltop houses drivin 15 cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny cuz we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good dold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every playboy bunny with her bleach blonde hair  
And we'll  
Hey hey I want to be a rockstar  
Hey hey I want to be a rockstar**_

Sometime later we managed to make our way to Port Angeles where we were going out to dinner together. We chose Michael's to go and eat at. It was a fabulous Steak and Seafood restaurant with lots of variety. We were coupled off, now that Emmett had gotten here. After dinner, each couple was going off to do their own thing. Edward and I are just going to go back to his place, since his parents left an hour ago for Chicago. Carlisle was asked to assist on a delicate surgery that was being performed at Cooks County Hospital. He was well educated in this area and had a 100% success rate when he's performed this procedure here in Washington.

I'm pretty sure that Ali and Emmett will be bringing Jazz and Rose back there as well. It just makes sense. The rooms are far enough away from one another for everyone to have some sort of privacy…although voices do travel throughout those walls. I was made aware of my very vocal performance the one night when I did my stripper thing for Edward. Emmett let me have it for days and I constantly stayed red in the face. Although it was embarrassing knowing that everyone heard us…I can't help how good Edward makes me feel when we're making love. I just can't help but to scream out when it gets so intense and the feeling is too much for me to contain. Plus, Edward appreciates it very much and that's the opinion that matters most to me.

As we were seated at our table and our drink orders had been taken, we all kind of exhaled…with the exception of Emmett. He was the only one out of the eight of us, who hadn't had to go through this day today. He had his turn last year.

"I can't speak for anyone else…but I am surely glad this day has finally come and is now over," I said to no one in particular.

"I couldn't agree with you more Bella," Angela responded.

The waiter brought us our drinks and we placed our dinner order. Before anyone could take a sip of their drinks, Emmett cleared his throat and said he wanted to make a toast.

"You guys know it's rare for me to be serious or sentimental about things, because I have a live life to the fullest attitude," Emmett started out saying.

"However, I do want to take this moment to let you all know how absolutely proud I am of each one of you. I know that it wasn't always easy, but you guys did it and did it well. All of our parents are proud of what you've done. Not only have you graduated from high school with above average grade point averages, but you all have gotten accepted into pretty prestigious colleges."

"Ben and Ange are going off to Yale to pursue their dreams. Alice and Jazz are going off to Northwestern to do their thing. Edward and Bella are heading off to Dartmouth to fuck like wild animals while Edward study to become a brain surgeon and Bells will be hot on his tail pursuing a career as an anesthesiologist. Rosie and I are the only ones staying on the west coast, where we're enrolling at U-dub."

"I can only hope and pray that we make the effort to get together every so often to hang out and have a good time. The friendship that we share is rare and hard to find. It wasn't always easy, sometimes it was damn right scary…but we all rose above the bullshit and got it together. That's what real friends do. With that said…let's raise up our glasses and toast to your graduation. I close this little speech with this quote I once read somewhere…yes bitches I read," he said at the curious expressions on our faces.

"I hope your dreams take you... to the corners of your smiles, to the highest of your hopes, to the windows of your opportunities, and to the most special places your heart has ever known. That is my wish for you," Emmett said as we all raised our glasses and clanked them together in agreement.

The rest of dinner was uneventful. We all piled out of the restaurant, pausing to say goodbye to one another. I knew that even though Ali and Em would be back to the house eventually with Jazz and Rose, that Edward and I wouldn't see them until morning or early afternoon.

Edward drove us to his house and we made our way inside and up to his bedroom. We didn't waste any time getting undressed and falling into a mess of limbs on his bed. Edward made slow sweet love to me, before pulling me close to him and kissing me long and deep on my lips. He looked me dead in my eyes with a content expression on his face. I knew that he was going to say something at any moment, so I just kept quiet and kept staring into his beautiful minty green orbs.

"Thank you Bella. Not for the amazing sex we just had…although that is worth thanking you for by the way. No, thank you for being with me and sharing your life with me. I know that our relationship started out as anything but conventional, but we have definitely persevered through all the obstacles that have gotten in our way. I love you more than anything, more than anyone. I feel so privileged to have you by my side and in my life. I cannot wait to share our lives together and live in our happily ever after. You're all I'll ever want," he told me seriously as water gathered in his lashes.

"I feel the same way too baby. There's no one else in this world for me. You're all that I live for," I told him as we began kissing again…even through the tears I had begin to shed during his speech.

We made love several times that night and it was the perfect end to a perfect day. Finally the storm had passed and the calm was beginning to set in.

**That officially was the last chapter for "Storm Before the Calm." There will be a small epilogue to follow and that will wrap it all up. I'll be posting links on my profile for this chapter. Just look for links under SBTC, Chapter 31.**

**I also wanted to let those of you who are following "Doing Things Her Way (DTHW)" to know that I will be focusing solely on that story for some time before I start my other story. I need to get that story moving along more aggressively.**

**So I hope you've enjoyed where I've taken this story and how it's turned out thus far. I haven't received any reviews from anyone stating what they would like to see in the 5 outtakes I plan to do for this story in the near future. I really need some direction from you guys to know what missing scenes or particular key points you would like to see made into a chapter. I'll be keeping an eye out for any suggestions.**

**This has been my baby and I feel really sad now that it's come to an end. But there's one way you all can make me truly happy and that's by reviewing and helping me to reach 1,000 reviews. I know you guys can do it because you're awesome like that.**

**I have an amazing story recommendation that you should check out!**

"**White Lies" by netracullen**

_**Summary: Overly confident but naive 19-year-old Bella meets a charming but  
secretly married 31-year-old Edward. When she finds herself swept into his  
life, she's in for a lot more than she bargained for. If only she could walk  
away.**_


	32. Epilogue: The End of the Road

**Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. I've had the pleasure of creating Lyndsay, Logan, Laura, and Laurence Lively, Landon and Laci Black…as well as Anthony and Virginia Denali.**

*****I have seriously enjoyed the ride. All of you are so wonderful and I thank each and every one of you that have taken the time to read my story, leave a review, or put me on alert. This was my very first fanfic and the response has been nothing short of amazing. With my whole heart...I thank you!**

****To my beta, LittleKittyPrincess…thank you for everything. For all the late night chats, all the back and forth on ideas and just for being an all around great person…you rock!**

* * *

_**~We may run, walk, stumble, drive, or fly…but let us never lose sight of the reason for the journey or miss a chance to see a rainbow along the way.~**_

* * *

_**Playlist for Epilogue**_

"_**End of the Road" by Boyz II Men**_

"_**I'm Moving On" by Rascal Flatts**_

"_**Superwoman" by Alicia Keys**_

"_**Possibility" by Lykke Li**_

"_**Fearless" by Taylor Swift**_

* * *

_**4 years after graduation, June 11, 2014…**_

The pass four years have gone by in a blur. After graduating and moving to Hanover, New Hampshire to attend Dartmouth University with Edward…life kind of fell in place for us. We moved into a really cute 4 bedroom house not too far from the college. We decided that we didn't need to find co-renters since we could afford the rent comfortably on our own.

Although the house was big, we found good use for the extra three bedrooms. The master bedroom had an attached bathroom, leaving just two more bathrooms in the house. One of the baths being on the main floor along with one of the bedrooms that we use for our guest room. The two extra bedrooms on the second floor have their uses as well. One is our home office that we use for studying and researching for our various class assignments. We ripped out the clothing racks and shelves in the closet in the office and turned the closet into a built in bookcase. The last remaining bedroom is like a game room/movie room. We have a foosball table, an electronic dart board, and a blackjack table set up in there. Up against the front wall is a wall mounted 52-inch full HDTV, surrounded by a love seat and an oversized arm chair with matching ottoman.

The only downside to our home is that we only have a one car garage, which Edward reserved for my SUV. I had to keep my Lexus back home in Forks, because I needed a sturdier vehicle for the rough winter terrain in New Hampshire. Edward drove us here to New Hampshire in the Volvo and I purchased my 2010 silver Range Rover Sport at a dealership in Massachusetts. We mainly use the Range during the winter and store it in the garage during the warmer months, unless we're going for a road trip…which we have done quite a bit of since we've been here.

After living in New Hampshire for the past four years, we've decided that we want to live on the east coast after we've completed our schooling. So we're looking at Boston as a place to settle down once we both finish medical school. We'll both be attending Dartmouth Medical School in the fall.

On New Year's Eve, Edward asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes. We decided that we didn't want to have a long drawn out engagement, so we're getting married at the end of August. We hired a wedding planner who was able to pull everything together for us, in such a short amount of time. Rose, who married Emmett a year after graduation, is my matron of honor. Vanessa, Vicki, Ali and Ange are my bridesmaids…the latter two are both engaged as well. Ali is getting married in December and Ange is getting married on Valentine's Day next year. My brother and Vicki got married two years after I graduated and just welcomed a set of twins, a boy…James Charles Swan II and a girl…Marie Elizabeth Swan, this past April. Vanessa and Jake are still going strong. They welcomed their second child, a little girl named Laci, a year after Landon was born. Landon is our ring bearer and Laci is the flower girl.

The wedding is just going to be a small affair, of close friends and family. We're expecting around 50-75 guest…including the wedding party. We're getting married at the Edgewater Hotel in Seattle. The reception will be held in the ballroom there. I immediately fell in love with that ballroom when we went to scout venues. It's beyond beautiful and it fits the look Edward and I were going for.

We'll be spending our wedding night in the Penthouse suite at the Edgewater Hotel, before heading out to honeymoon in Paradise Island, Bahamas for a week. We'll be staying at the Cove Atlantis Hotel in the Penthouse Suite. From the pictures online that I've seen, it looks heavenly…although anyplace I am with Edward is heavenly.

I'm heading to my final fitting at Belltown Bride in Seattle. Edward and I are in town visiting our family and to finalize wedding plans. My mother, along with Esme and the rest of the female portion of my wedding party are meeting me at the bridal shop for their final fitting as well.

When I arrived, Vanessa, Laci and Rose were the only ones who had beat me there. I greeted them before checking in with my wedding planner, Carmen and going over the checklist one last time. Aside from this final fitting, everything was in order and we were right on schedule.

The rest of the ladies arrived shortly after I did and we went through all the fittings, starting with Laci, followed by my mother and Esme, the bridesmaids, and Rose and I was the final people to be fitted. This would be the first time that everyone, except my mom, Rose and Carmen has seen my gown.

When I stepped from behind the wall separating the fitting room from the changing room and everyone took in my appearance, there were gasps throughout the room…followed by oohs and aahs. I looked to my mother, who was sitting right next to Esme and saw that they both were crying. I felt the tears prickle my eyes and fought them back. I didn't want to cry, because I was scared I would ruin my dress.

My dress was an off white Beaded Tulle, A-line halter gown with a chapel train. Edward is going to be wearing an off white tuxedo. The bridesmaids and matron of honor will be wearing navy blue floor length dress with spaghetti straps and a gathered bodice. The groomsmen and ring bearer will all be wearing black suits with a navy blue shirt and tie. Laci's dress is absolutely adorable. It's an ivory tank style dress, with a navy blue satin bodice, sash at waist and ties into a bow in the back. She looked adorable during her fitting, with her russet skin against the ivory of her dress.

"You look absolutely beautiful baby," my mother exclaimed as she came over and hugged me gently.

"Thanks mom," I said softly as the infamous blush graced my face.

"You are wearing that dress girl. Edward is going to be all over that," Rose announced with no shame.

"Yes I have to agree. I doubt he'll be able to make it through the reception without taking you off to your room and ravishing you," Ali chimed in with Vicki nodding her head in agreement.

My face had to be beet red by now, from all the taunting by Rose and Ali.

"Oh leave her alone ladies," Esme said coming to my rescue. "I mean after all her and Edward have been living together for the past four years, I doubt there are any surprises left between them now," she stated with no shame.

"Esme," I gasped.

"Don't be a prude Bells. We all know that the real reason you're not wearing white on your wedding day is because your v-card has been long gone," Nessa said through her chuckles.

"To think, I thought you were my friend," I huffed, which caused them to laugh even harder. "You too Rose, Ali and Ange…I thought you were my friends."

"We are Bella-Donna," Ange said with a genuine smile, even though I could see the laughter trying to creep through her smile.

"Okay ladies; let's leave the bride to be alone. We don't want her to have a permanent blush after all the teasing, now do we," Carmen said coming to my rescue as she ushered me out of the room to change.

After I was changed back into my original clothing, we all agreed to go grab some lunch before heading back to Forks. The guys don't have their final fitting until two weeks before the wedding, so they all went golfing. My niece and nephew are with Vicki's mom and Landon is with the guys at the golf course, so no one has to rush back for baby duty…it's just us girls.

We all decided to go to the Metropolitan Grill on 2nd Ave in downtown Seattle. They have the best filet mignon I've ever tasted. It's a good thing Alice thought ahead and reserved us a table; otherwise we would've been shit-out-of-luck! This place has a reputation for being pack at all hours of the day. With us choosing to go during lunch time, their busiest time of the day, there would be no way we would've been guaranteed a table for at least one to two hours.

When we arrived at the restaurant we were shown to a private room, which was completely unexpected considering the short notice of our reservation. Unless…

I looked over to Alice and she just had a smug look on her face.

"Just go with it Bella. Don't rock the boat if it isn't already a rocking," she said with a smirk.

I waved her off and just smiled and turned to join in the conversation between my mom and Ness. They were trying to determine which school was better…Forks Preparatory Academy or Forks Institute of Excellence.

Ness was planning to transfer Landon to one of the two schools in the fall because she's fed up with the staff at the local school on the rez. She says that ever since they got that new principal and practically a whole new teaching staff, it just hasn't been the same as far as education goes. It's as if the teacher's don't care anymore, she explained to my mom.

We all took our seats and sat about ordering our meals. I had to admit, it felt good to be around my family and friends again. It's been such a long time since we've all been able to get together like this, with everything going on in our own separate lives.

When our drinks arrived, Rose cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. She wanted to give a toast.

"I want to give a toast in honor of the bride-to-be, my very best "girl-friend" and sister from another mother," Rose started out saying. We all laughed a little at the last part. Rose was channeling her inner ghetto-ness.

"Bella, there's no one more deserving of the happiness you've found with Edward. Even during your time with my brother, I've never seen you as happy as you've been since you started dating Edward. Your relationship is what fairytales are made of, but without all the pretentious bullshit. What you've found is rare and golden. You guys are the it couple, the ones who we all should immolate our relationships after. In all the time you've been together, I can count on three fingers how many times you've had a fight or argument and you've been together for six years…that's amazing in itself."

"I'm so very happy for you, because you have your prince charming and he loves you so very much. So let's raise our glasses and toast to the future Isabella Marie Cullen…our friend, daughter and sister," she said in closing.

I don't think there was a dry eye at the table as we all bumped our glasses together and took a sip from our drinks. I immediately went over to Rose and hugged her tight, thanking her for saying such loving words.

_**August 23, 2014, Wedding Day…**_

I felt the butterflies began to flutter away in my stomach as I stood right outside the doors leading into the Terrace Room which is where the wedding was being held inside the Edgewater Hotel. The reception is to be held in the adjoining room, the Olympic Ballroom.

I had done a walk through with my wedding planner earlier this morning, before I was tortured by Ali's beauty team. According to her, they would need the whole afternoon and a portion of the early evening to have ready for nuptials. The Terrace Room was really gorgeous. The wedding arch was set up right by the fireplace, which is where Edward and I would exchange our vows and become husband and wife.

There was an aisle set up leading from the door entrance up to the arch and on either side of the aisle were ten rows of straight back chairs with five seats to each row. The chairs were adorned in ivory chair covers and accented with a navy sash tied into a bow in the back. To the right of the arch was a baby grand piano, in addition to about ten chairs which is where the members of the symphony band Edward hired to play, will set up. To the left of the arch is where the unity candles were set up.

Blue and white flower arrangements could be found set up strategically around the intimate room. The French doors that led out to the deck were wide open, allowing a slight breeze to flow through the room. Walking through the room and looking over everything made everything more of a reality. In just under ten hours…I will be Mrs. Edward Cullen and I honestly couldn't wait.

"Bells," Charlie said…startling me out of my reverie.

"Yes dad," I answered back with a smile on my face as I turned to look up into his handsome face.

"Are you okay honey? You seem like you're a million miles away," he asked concerned.

"I'm fine dad. Really I am. I was just thinking about how beautiful everything is on the other side of these doors and about how happy I am to become Mrs. Edward Cullen. I'm sorry if I had you concerned," I said with sincerity.

"You know baby girl, that I'm so proud of you. You have always been so strong and independent. I never had to worry about you…being okay. Never once, did I worry about if you would be well taken care of with Edward. I know you don't need for anyone to take care of you, you do just fine on your own…but Edward is the perfect balance you need."

"He allows you the space and independence you need to be your own person and he's there to step in when you need for him to. He's always been supportive of your dreams, even if it took you away from him," my dad said. I knew he had to be thinking about the time when I was contemplating going abroad to study for a year, after my freshmen year of college. However, in the end I discovered that I really didn't need to go abroad to study, because I was immensely satisfied with my studies at Dartmouth.

"It really means a lot that you like Edward dad and I really am so happy to become his wife. I know that I've always been independent, but I've found with Edward that I can still be independent and allow him to take care of me as well. We're just happy to have each other," I told him lovingly.

"I know sweetheart. You mother and I are so proud of you and I can go on with a clear conscious knowing that you really are okay and don't need your stuffy old man looking after you anymore," he said a bit somberly.

"Dad…I will always need you in my life. You just have to share me with Edward now," I told him with a smile.

Dad was about to say something else, but Carmen and her assistant Zafrina chose that moment to open up the double doors leading inside of the Terrace Room where our guest, family and friends all awaited to see Edward and I exchange our vows. More importantly…at the end of this aisle…my future husband awaits.

_**4 years later, May 13, 2018…**_

"Come on baby…you can do it," Edward said encouragingly.

"Just a little bit more and you'll be done," he said soothingly.

"Ugh…it fucking hurts! Goddamn you ED-WARDDDDDD," I screamed out as I pushed with all my might.

The shrill of a little baby's cry permeated throughout the room.

"You did it baby! You did it," Edward sang happily as I fell back against the pillows…exhausted.

"Congratulations Edward and Bella, your babies are both healthy and as beautiful as ever," Dr. Grady announced.

"Do you have names picked out for your sweet little babies," our nurse, Senna asked.

"As a matter of fact we do," I answered with a renewed sense of life. "Madison A'mya and Masen Anthony Cullen are the names we've chosen."

"Aw how cute. They have the same initials. Well let's not keep you waiting any longer to meet your sweet little babies," Senna replied.

"They both are at a great weight, considering they're twins and are 4 weeks early. Masen weighed in at 5lbs, 8ozs and 20.5 inches long and Madison was a little smaller at 5lbs, 3ozs and 19.25 inches long," she announced.

She placed both babies in my arms, as Edward sat to my right side and placed loving kisses on my forehead, cheek and then my lips. The delivery staff began to file out, giving Edward and me a moment alone to bond with our babies.

"I'll be back in awhile to take the babies to have a few test done, but I'll bring them right back afterwards," she informed us.

"Thank you," Edward said to her.

"They're so beautiful Edward. They both have your beautiful green eyes and Masen has your crazy colored wild hair," I told him with a smirk.

"I thought you loved my crazy colored wild hair," he said in his sex voice.

"I do love it on you, but if he's anything like his father…I'll be beating skanks off of him all throughout high school. You know what your hair does to me, so…"

"Yeah, I can see where you're going with that. That's okay, because maybe he'll get lucky and meet one special girl and no other girls will even matter…kind of like his father," Edward countered.

"Touché," I replied. I'm just glad that Maddi has my hair color. It makes me feel like I actually had something to do with making these babies, aside from carrying and delivering them," I told him honestly.

"Well let me tell you something, Dr. Cullen…you had the most important role in all of this. You got to bond with our babies in utero and because you are a superwoman…you pushed not one, but two babies through your "hoo-hah" without the help of drugs. So please don't be sad if the babies look like their daddy…it's better me than the mailman," he joked.

"I know sweetie. I'm just so happy to finally see their little faces and hold them in my arms. Speaking of holding, why don't you go and tell everyone that the babies are here," I told him.

"Not yet love, I just want to spend some time with just you and our babies before the madness begin. You know once they come in, we probably won't get to hold the babies for several hours and I'm too selfish to want to share you and them with everyone right now…even if they are our family and friends," he said honestly.

"That sounds good to me. Why don't you hold your daughter and I'll try to feed Masen, since he's starting to get fussy. Maybe by the time I'm done with him, Maddi will be ready for her feeding. At least we can have that out of the way before our family and friends come in. I refuse to breastfeed in front of your brother. I'd just be asking for a ripping," I told Edward as he took Maddi from my arms and sat in the recliner next to the bed.

"Bella, if I haven't told you already…thank you. For being with me, loving me, marrying me and giving us two beautiful kids. Everything we've been through is so worth it in this moment. I couldn't ask for anything more. Everything we set out to accomplish we've done. I can't wait to start our lives with our children in our new home in Boston. I can't believe that construction is finally finished on the house."

"Thank you so much baby for everything," he told me as tears filled his eyes and he stood to kiss me.

Our lips locked together in an intense, yet gentle kiss. That's how the nurse found us when she walked into the room with our family and friends not too far behind her.

We pulled apart and looked into one another's eyes and said at the same time, "Damn!"

* * *

**A.N. {The flood of tears begins now} That's all she wrote folks, the ending to my first baby. I hope it lived up to your expectations and it wasn't disappointing. I still do plan to do 5 outtakes for this story…over time. I've finally decided on which outtakes I plan to write.**

**_The White Party_**

**_The Honeymoon_**

**_Bella's Dilemma on Studying Abroad_**

**_Senior Prom_**

**_Bella & Edward Bringing Home_ _Babies_**

**Don't look for these outtakes right away, like I said above they will be posted over time. If you're interested in reading them, then please put me on your author's alert. My focus now will be on my other story…Doing Things Her Way.**

**A few things pertaining to this chapter…**

**The Metropolitan Grill really is a restaurant in downtown Seattle and while I've never personally been to Seattle (although my husband did have the option to be stationed there 2 years ago and turned it down…ass), I do have family that lives there and have been told that the food is good there.**

**Also, the Edgewater hotel really does have a Terrace Room and Olympic Ballroom. I made a slight adjustment to accommodate the story in reference to the Terrace Room. It only has a maximum capacity of 50 people at one time and in my vision, Edward and Bella had at least 75 people attend their nuptials…so let's just assume the Terrace Room is able to accommodate up to 100 guests at a time. Please check out their website to see the phenomenal pictures of the hotel itself. You'll have to click on the link for 'special events' to see pictures of the ballroom and other party rooms the hotel has to offer.**

**Finally, if you happen to wonder about what everyone is doing since leaving college I'll give a quick outline.**

**Alice owns her own clothing line and is a make-up artist**

**Jasper is a prosecuting attorney**

**Angela is a college professor at Howard University**

**Ben works for the FBI in Washington D.C.**

**Rose owns a high end detail shop**

**Emmett is a firefighter**

**Jake owns his own insurance company**

**Ness is an accountant**

**James is lawyer**

**Victoria is a runway model**

**Logan is a psychiatrist**

**Edward is a surgeon**

**Bella is an anesthesiologist**

**Alice & Jasper lives in Hollywood, California**

**Angela & Ben lives in Washington D.C.**

**Rose, Emmett, Nessa, & Jake lives in Seattle, Washington**

**James, Victoria, Edward and Bella lives in Boston, Massachusetts**

**Renee, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle lives in Forks**

**Logan lives in New York and is married to a socialite, his mother, Laura also resides in New York and is over Lively Records**

**Laurence Lively died in prison 2 years ago from a massive heart attack**

**Virginia Denali was last seen working as a greeter at Wal-Mart in Arizona.**

**Alec is now Alecia, thanks to his newfound love for the guys on C-block in San Quentin Prison**

**Lyndsay is still rotting away in prison where she supposedly has found God and is studying to become a minister**

**So long all…I hope you continue to follow me on my journey with my other stories. Thanks again for your support!**

****I will post one more chapter, after this, with all the songs from this story for those who may want to download or just know what songs were used, without having to go back and look through each chapter. After that, there will be no new chapters added to this story. I will post the outtakes under, "SBTC Outtakes." I will also be posting the links for a lot of the things from this chapter on my profile page. Eventually, all my links will be moved to my website and removed from my profile page. If you're following my other story, I will post the link to my website in one of my updates as soon as it's ready.**

**One last thing…I'm looking for someone who would be interested in creating a banner for this story. I plan to post this story on Twilighted at some point and would like to have a banner to go along with it. If anyone is interested, please PM me. Thanks!**

**©sweetmahogany 2009**


End file.
